All For Our Best Friends
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Gaara, sensitive, cold and distant. Neji, popular and quiet. However, when their best friends start hanging out, will sparks fly? And what kind of sparks are we talking about here? Yaoi, NejiGaara, SasuNaru
1. Badminton?

**NOTE: I don't know _how _the schooling system goes, so to make it less confusing for me, I've used the British system (private school for all those public schooled people). If I'm not confused, you won't be as confused either. And the ages might be mixed up a bit for the sake of the story. Ask if you get confused. **

**Primary School**

**Secondary School (five years, last two are GSCEs, which is HELL)**

**IB (International Baccalaureate, like A levels but harder)**

**University**

Summary: Gaara, a teenage boy, sensitive, cold and distant. Neji, popular, quiet and doesn't seem to notice the boy. However, when their best friends start hanging out, will sparks fly? And what kind of sparks are we talking about here? Yaoi, NejiGaara, SasuNaru. AU

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

The day seemed to start like any other for the redhead. He woke up from a night with about four hours sleep, got dressed, put on his thick black eyeliner and went downstairs to eat. He set off before his sister or brother, and went straight to his best friends' house; Uzumaki Naruto. The young orphan lived with a teacher who taught younger children; Iruka-sensei. The redhead would always have to go round to wake the other up, being the bed-head he was. He never knocked; he just went in after all the times he'd been there. Iruka-sensei had left already, getting to work early like most teachers, leaving the blond unguarded for whatever his green eyed friend had in store.

"OW! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" the blue eyed trouble maker shot up, running to the bathroom and rinsing his mouth. Eating ramen all your life made you unused to spice. The other stood there smugly, holding a tub of spices in his hand. That one never ceased to amuse him.

"Gaara! Why spice, you know I don't like spicy foods!"

"I do…hurry up and get ready, we'll be late," the blond started to panic at the thought of being scolded again. A while before, Gaara had decided to leave his friend and prove just how much the hyperactive boy needed him. This didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the class when said boy burst in halfway through the second period, yelling at his best friend. Said best friend took great pleasure in Naruto's pain.

He waited at the door as the idiot ran around the house, getting his things together, glad when his friend ran up to him in the black uniform. They left the house, Naruto locking up, and then made their way to school. It wasn't a long walk, Konoha might've been big, but you could walk to get to your destination, wherever it was. The two boys were heading to the Konoha Secondary School: right in the centre of the town. And living in small houses, they were pretty much in the centre too.

"Hey Gaara, what lessons do we have first?" Naruto asked, having a similar timetable to his companion.

"English…and then Art...I think," the blond twitched slightly at the blankly spoken answer.

"You think?" a nod.

"I think." Sounded confident enough, so Naruto shrugged it off. Then a certain two past, and Naruto glared furiously at one, while Gaara just rolled his eyes. This always happened; the rivalry between Uzumaki and Uchiha was pretty well known. The four teens stopped, Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha glaring furiously at each other, while their best friends stood and watched. Eventually, Gaara grabbed Naruto's elbow and dragged him off to the building, while the long haired boy did the same, but dragged his friend off to the field.

"Why do you let him bug you so much?" Gaara asked as they reached their lockers.

"You know why: he's an asshole! First, we're good friends, always visiting each other, and then he got into 'double figures' and didn't _need _the 'annoying little pest' anymore. I'm glad his brother's still nice…though he's at university now…" you could practically see the blue depressed lines on the blonds' forehead.

"What was his brother like?" the blond perked up a bit; obviously he liked the older Uchiha.

"He was quiet, but fun! If I was ever on my own when Sasuke started hanging out with other people, Itachi would come cheer me up! I can't believe he's in university, his last year too! When he comes for a visit in the holidays, I'll have to introduce you both!" Gaara had never met Itachi Uchiha, he came a little too late for that. The year he went to university was the year Gaara arrived from Suna, which was quite a long way away. Temari was finishing her IB, and Kankuro was starting IB. And then there was Gaara, fifteen with no apparent direction he wanted to go in yet.

"Decided what you want to do for a living yet?" he pondered on the question. Naruto was thinking of culinary arts, Gaara was thinking of…

"Designing loud speakers," he said thoughtfully, shutting his locked. Big blue eyes blinked a few times. Someone had to do it.

"Cool…random, but cool."

"Hurry, we're going to be late," of course, they _weren't _going to be late, classes wouldn't start for another five to ten minutes, but he wasn't going to tell Naruto that, he wanted to get there early.

"Damn, hold on!" Gaara found it amusing to watch the blond. Where he got the energy from, he would never know, though Naruto slept more than him.

The class door was open, and you could hear a lot of noise coming from inside. Walking in would confuse a new person a lot. People were out of their seats, talking to friends, and some were sat in the three seated tables, nattering away with the people next to them. There was three people sat at the front next to the window, one had long blue-black hair, and wore the black girls' jumper, big bow round the neck with the same pattern as the beige skirt. It suited her, even if she kept pulling the shirt down to her knees, trying to attach it to the black knee length socks.

The other two were boys; one wore dark glasses for his eyes, and had spiky brown hair, while the other one had messy brown hair and dark playful eyes. One was incredibly quiet, while the other was incredibly loud; a lot like Naruto and Gaara. Naruto dragged his friend over to the three, shouting hello to be heard over the noise everyone else was making.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino, how are you all?" he asked, beaming in that joyful was he does. Kiba grinned, Hinata smiled bashfully, and Shino raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey Naruto, we're good! How was your weekend?"

"It was ok I guess, Iruka-sensei was bossing me around to do more work…apart from that, it was all good! What about you?"

"Boring, as usual. The three of us went out to the cinema again."

"_Again!_" the three went to the cinema almost every week; it was quite scary how much time they spent there. Same place, same time, same people, nothing ever changed unless there was a birthday or important event. When Hinata couldn't go once because of her parents' anniversary, the two invited Gaara and Naruto to go with them, and Gaara didn't have much say in the matter.

"It was g-great Naru-Naruto! I…I bet you w-would've liked the f-film we went t-o see," the girl stuttered, a light pink in her cheeks as always.

"Really? What was it, not another romance?" Hinata once forced them all to go see 'Pride and Prejudice' a brilliant movie, not something you'd spend your Saturday night watching unless you were a romantic. Naruto could swear Itachi would go see it.

"No, it was an action movie! That new one!"

"Awesome!" Gaara tuned the two out as they started blabbering on about this new movie…'Lord of the Rings' or something, he wasn't really paying attention. The English teacher was soon in the room; Shizune-sensei, wonderful, kind, yet strict when it came to homework. She put her bag down and clapped her hands together; she never wore anything that stood out, a blue dress normally.

"Ok class! I want to see homework! I set it on Thursday, so there should be nothing about not coming to me because you didn't understand it, you're at an important time in secondary school; GCSEs! It's important to look over homework on the day you get it when you get home!" the class groaned slightly. The same thing, almost every other Monday. The class got out the work sheet from their books, and opened to the right page. Most essay and coursework was done last year. Naruto was now sat next to Gaara, Chouji sat next to him.

Chouji was strange. His best friends were popular, Ino was a Sasuke fan, girly and spiteful at times, and Shikamaru was a lazy ass, who got moved up a year a while ago because he was exceeding everyone else. Then there was Chouji; plump, loveable Chouji. Insult him and say otherwise, and you'd have two angry best friends ready to bite you head off, depending on how bad it was. Ino would have your head if he looked sad at what you said, where Shikamaru would cheer you up. The worse the case, the more likely Shikamaru would be joining Ino in eating you alive.

"I envy Shikamaru…being so smart he gets to be lazy and move up a year," Naruto murmured as the teacher went around to look at homework.

"He still had to do his GCSE years, he missed year nine, remember?" Chouji pointed out, Naruto sighed again.

"I guess…I wish I could be lazy and smart though. Gaara's lucky, he's smart!"

"That's when I'm working though. When I'm being lazy I'm just as dumb as you," Naruto glared at his friend for the obvious insult. Chouji chuckled and smile kindly at the teacher as she came round to check homework.

"Naruto, Gaara, couldn't you have wrote more?" she asked, patting Choujis' work. "This amount would've been no trouble for you both, Gaara, your essays last year where wonderful, what happened?"

"Sorry Shizune-sensei! I'll do better next time!" the lady smiled and nodded. Naruto _did _do better each time…it's just only slightly. The woman was sure he'd pass his exams though.

"Sorry Shizune-sensei," she puffed her cheeks slightly. She knew Gaara was lazy, and at least he didn't come up with some awful excuse, the least he could say is 'I'll try better next time' rather than leave it at that. She gave up staring at him expectantly and moved on to the front row, Kiba and his two best friends.

"Ok class, today's learning aims and title are on the board, copy them down and we'll start the lesson!"

--

She collected in their books at the end of the lesson, leaving them with no homework, and dismissed them on time as soon as the bell went, as always. Art was next, for Gaara, while Naruto had drama class, so he went off with Chouji, waving off his friend and shouting 'Bye Gaara-kun!' across the field. If they didn't know each other so well, the redhead would've cut his head off.

Art class wasn't too bad, minus the homework. It wasn't the _amount _it was the fact you had to spend three hours on each piece. Oh, he pitied those who couldn't go without a night's sleep. For him though, his insomnia could be useful sometimes, like when he wanted to watch TV or go web surfing during the evening and left the homework till dark. Artist research was boring though, even if homework on computers was just another reason to spend time on computers.

He got to class to find most people already getting out their paintings. They were doing 'figures' or something, and had to choose a subject involving a person, draw the person and choose a media. Gaara had, to no surprise from people who knew him, chosen to draw a circus clown on a one wheeled bike. He had to do research on clowns and certain artists that linked with the project.

"Lovely Gaara, this is coming along really well! You've got a neat style, which helps with painting with oil paints too!" Kurenai-sensei, it's all about expression. Gaara's painting was pretty dark, except for the spotlighted clown in the middle, wearing white and yellow, and a few other bright colours. Somewhere along the line, he'd decided to add in juggling balls too. Of course, it wasn't finished, but that's how he imagined it to be when it was done.

"Thank you sensei," he was proud of this work.

Neji was also in his class, while Sasuke took art at a different time, when Gaara was in music. They'd manage to end up next to each other this lesson. The redhead glanced at the work next to him. It was also an oil painting, except it was of a ballet dancer, short blue-black hair, lilac dance tutu, and a very dark background. It looked like Hinata when she was younger, before she grew her hair long.

"I like yours, its fun," Neji said; making Gaara's head snap up, then look back at his own work.

"You think? I'm proud of it. Yours looks good too, kind of like one of the pictures of Hinata…expect she wasn't dancing," the taller boy laughed slightly. Gaara was a small boy, especially compared to Neji.

"Yeah, it's her. She takes ballet lessons…though she was more into it back then. I guess you grow out of things though." Gaara nodded in agreement. Not much was said between the two for the rest of the lesson. With them both needing the oil, there was an occasional 'pass the oil please', but nothing else. Neji and Hinata were cousins, though they lived in the same house and were really close. Their house was pretty big by what Gaara had heard.

Nothing eventful happened, except the Gaara got the spotlighted area finished, and it looked a lot better. Neji finished off the painted Hinata, making a very nice image of his younger cousin on the canvas. The teacher soon told them to clean up so that they could catch the break bell. Gaara wasn't too hungry: he'd had breakfast rather than break today. Neji said that he'd clean up the pallets, which could be hell, if Gaara put the paints and brushes and paintings away. Gaara agreed, not being one to jump at trying to get the horrid substance off the dirty pallets, which made it obvious that people before had just left their paint to dry. Naruto was waiting outside when Gaara was let out, grinning and nattering as usual about nothing in particular.

"Hey, do you want me to get you anything?" Naruto asked, arriving at the cafeteria. Gaara shook his head and went to join some other people he knew on a different table, waiting for Naruto; Kiba, Hinata and Shino again. When Naruto came back with a biscuit and a drink of juice, he was grinning is head of, more so than usual.

"What you so happy about, Naruto?" Kiba asked. Gaara had a feeling the blond had told him when he wasn't listening.

"You never guess who's coming to visit?" four blank faces. "Itachi!" Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Who told you?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Sasuke-teme, he said in Drama that Itachi wanted him to tell me that he was coming for a visit, and he wanted to see me at some point so he could hear how my GCSEs are going and things like that," Shino looked at the boy, you could just see his eyes through the dark sunglasses. According to Kiba, he didn't need them to be _that _dark, he just liked them.

"You never said what he was studying at University…" Naruto held to of his fingers to his head, pretending to shoot himself.

"I must've forgotten…again. He's studying law and order, and hopes to become a lawyer. Sounds boring, but he can be boring at times…he can be fun too though!"

They nattered, once again about trivial things, Sasuke passing and exchanging a glare with Naruto, though that was normal, Neji smiling apologetically. He didn't normally smile so openly, but it was a group with his cousin. Guess he valued her opinion.

"I can't wait till Itachi comes back; Sasuke won't dare even look at me with his big brother round." Itachi moved to a different city to do University, rather than staying at Konoha. The very reason Gaara moved to Konoha was so his brother could do University in Konoha though, he guessed it was normal to move to a different city.

"Come on Naruto, let's go get our stuff or we might be late," that really was the only non-violent way to get the boy off his ass. The two rose and said goodbye to the other three at the table, leaving them to talk a little more.

The two made their way to the lockers, seeing Neji and Sasuke at their own which were only a few down from Gaara and Narutos'. While Gaara and Neji put things right in their lockers, the other two glared at each other like hell was burning up. Gaara sighed and tugged on Narutos' black sleeve, getting him to give some focus to the green eyed boy.

"Stop glaring and get your stuff, PE next," PE was a lesson the whole year had at the same time, however there was four groups: group one, two, three, and extension. The extension group was generally people who took GCSE PE. Gaara wasn't one of them, neither was Naruto, as GCSE PE wasn't all fun and game, you had to do writing too, on occasions. Naruto diverted his hate to his locker and wrenched it open, Sasuke doing something similar, almost putting a dent in the old locker. Neji tried to calm him down, though the Uchiha seemed completely oblivious.

"So, Itachi's coming back when?" Sasuke didn't lie when it came to his brother. His brother was kick-ass, in more ways than one.

"Friday…he'll be spending the weekend and then going back on Tuesday. You should come one weekend," you could tell it pained Sasuke to invite Naruto round.

"Whatever. Come on Gaara, we don't want to be late." With that, the blond turned, Gaara following him loyally. Part of him wanted to stay behind and talk to Neji about art; he didn't know why he just…did. There was an awkward silence or a few minutes until they reached the PE area. Of course about five minutes later, Neji and Sasuke came in and went to change at the other side of the room. There were a few others in, though most were still eating. The bell went before they had finished changing, and the room was soon flooded with people, whom were all soon out in the hall, getting ready to play badminton.

"Ok people, listen up!" There was Anko-sensei, shorts and t-shirt with white trainers on her feet. "We're doing doubles today, so get with another pair, seeing as you're already paired up probably!" generally, you'd pair up at the beginning of class, as badminton was usually played as a two person thing. Doubles was something they did when they wanted you to work with someone different.

"You four, the far left court, you four, the near left court…" she went on, sending all the quadruplets off to play, Naruto and Gaara, against Shino and Hinata. Kiba was in the extension class and had football at the moment.

It wasn't long until Anko-sensei blew her whistle, and sent one pair to join a different court, so you were still in fours, but with a different pair. The two got paired with Ino and Sakura, neither of which they particularly liked, with Chouji and one of his random friends; Sumirei. Finally, with Sasuke and Neji.

"U-zu-ma-ki," Sasuke had to force the name out.

"U-chi-ha," Naruto just liked mocking the other boy. Neji and Gaara stood off to the side awkwardly and watched the two started a game.

"They seem to be having … fun?" Neji said, and it might've been believable if it didn't sound like a question. Gaara smirked and shook his head in amusement.

"You could say that. Sasuke most definitely," Neji laughed slightly, like he didn't in the art lesson.

"Ha, you have a point; he does look like he's having fun…"

"_Uchiha, Uzumaki! You're in a group of four for a _reason _you know!_" the teacher bawled across the room. The two ignored her. After a few moments, she gave up and grabbed Narutos' racket, not allowing him to hit the oncoming shuttle.

"You two, seeing as you've had your fun, let Gaara and Neji play against each other for a while…" the two glared at each other, but went to stand at the side, where they turned from each other, unhappy faces. Neji stepped onto the court, Gaara going onto the opposite side. Neji started raising the jacket and throwing the shuttle cock into the air gracefully, hitting it with full power. Gaara raised his own racket and smashed it into the white thing, a bit too hard. Three on lookers backed away slightly.

"Maybe they'd be better at playing tennis…" Sasuke and Naruto turned to the teacher, who scratched her head. "I mean…I think the tennis ball is more durable," the two nodded and turned back to the game. Neji had just won a point.

Eventually, Anko-sensei gave them a tennis ball, and they got more serious. Anko was keeping score, Naruto cheering on Gaara, Sasuke cheering on Neji, though the two were oblivious to this. After a while, Ino and Sakura had decided to join Sasuke on cheering on Neji, jumping up and down when he won a point. Hinata and Shino were soon by Naurtos' side, asking what was going on.

"Well, Gaara and Neji started playing, and Anko sensei decided they should have a tennis ball, she seems to like watching them," Hinata pulled nervously at the short, dark blue shorts. The uniform was dark blue shorts, and a white shirt, though the way the boys and girls uniforms were made was slightly different. Turns out, Ino and Sakura had been playing against Hinata and Shino before the two girls had decided to follow Sasukes' voice telling Neji to win.

"Go Gaara, you can do it!" Naruto boomed, smirking at the glare Sasuke was giving him.

"You can win Neji!" the black haired boy bawled at the top of his lungs. Sasuke and Naruto were soon trying to be louder than the other, attracting the attention of the other people in the hall. Some more people were soon watching the game.

Gaara ran up to the net and smashed the ball down, as hard as he could. Neji tried to catch it on his racket, but positioned it wrong and failed, stumbling slightly and falling into the net, hands holding himself up. He was clinging onto the black string, panting slightly. Gaara was in a similar position, though rather that leaning onto the net with his shoulders, he had his head hanged. When he lifted it, he found his face very close to Nejis', as the taller boy had brought his down at the same moment.

The dark hair was now noticeable brown, out of place and in the opaque eyes slightly, the shadow of his face making his eyes look lilac. A slight flustered look was on his face, sweat dripping down the side of the pink cheeks and the mouth parted slightly after playing so hard. Gaara felt slightly weird; though anyone would really.

Gaaras' red hair was even messier than usual, the pale skin coated in sweat. His face was equally tinged, even more so from the look of Neji towering over him. A wet pink tongue slowly slid across pale pink lips, before leaving them open to pant some more. The Hyuuga winced slightly and pushed himself up, Gaara doing the same.

"Good game," Neji said, shaking another pale, sweaty hand.

"Yeah, thanks…I'm surprised you're not in the extension class…" the hand flew from Gaaras', to his mouth. Neji side glanced the teacher, who was walking up to them with a smirk. Nejis' hand dropped and he sighed, shaking his head slightly. Gaara blinked, utterly confused.

"Neji, Gaara, I'm impressed! Gaara, if you show as much skill in the other sports, you might go up one…as for you, Hyuuga," her smirk widened slightly. "I do believe we've already had this conversation."

"Yes, Anko-sensei…"

"So, you'll be starting the extension class next lesson, I'll tell the teacher. My Gaara, you might be joining him soon, I'm so proud of my boys!" she rubbed her fists in circles on the top of their heads, getting sounds of protest. She looked at her watch and clapped again.

"Ok people, class is over; off you go!" the room exploded in an exodus of people, girls going one way, boys going the other. "Oh, and Neji, your new teacher will be Gai-sensei! Don't forget!"

"Yes Anko-sensei!" he called back, running off to have a shower.

--

History was boring as hell. He couldn't believe he was forced into taking a humanities subject. Temari was the one who had said that it was fun and worth taking. He should've listened to Kankuro and taken Geography, he was better at that one anyway.

"So, in 1939 on September 1st, which country did the Nazi party invade?" he _hated _learning dates. He wasn't bad at it, he just didn't like it. "Gaara, do you know, or are you going to stare out the window for the whole lesson?"

"The Nazi party invaded Poland on the 1st of September, 1939, sir," the teacher nodded, satisfied and went back to writing different things on the white board.

Naruto was lucky to have Geography, though the blonde wasn't very good at it, he could never remember dates. He'd taken it so he _didn't _have to learn dates, however that failed and he had to learn case studies.

"Now, we'll talk about the treaty that Germany had to sign, any questions?" Morino-sensei asked. No one said anything; he nodded and started to pass sheets around. "Once we read through the treaty, you'll do the activities on the sheet for homework," a loud groan was heard from the class. Gaara glared at his teacher slightly…sadist.

--

"Anou sa, Gaara! Did you have a nice history lesson?" Naruto asked, bouncing beside his best friend, who twitched slightly.

"I think I'm going to die…" the blonde laughed, dragging Gaara behind him to the cafeteria. Gaara once again sat with Shino, Kiba and Hinata, not bothering to get anything to eat, and Naruto was soon joining them with a burger and chips.

"I wish they sold ramen…" the other four laughed slightly.

"You'd only eat ramen if Iruka-sensei didn't look after you well enough!" Kiba said, pointing accusingly at the other, who pretended to bite the finger. Gaara occasionally stole chips from his friends' trays, going unnoticed by the two loud mouths. Hinata happily shared her food, saying how he needed to eat more. Kiba and Naruto were talking too much to see the slow decrease of chips.

"You guys should've seen Gaara today! In PE, he and Neji had this awesome tennis match!"

"I'm not sure you could call it 'tennis'," Gaara said, munching on one of his best friends' chips.

"You're eating!"

"It's your food," Naruto instantly looked down and noticed, Kiba doing the same, both of them shouting at the same time. "Not my fault you're blind."

"N-Naruto-kun … aren't y-you and G-Gaara meant t-to be doing bad-badminton?" Hinata stuttered, trying to stop the upcoming argument. Gaara was violent.

"We were, but Anko-sensei decided that Gaara and Neji would destroy the shuttle cock and switched it for a tennis ball. Gaara won, but Anko-sensei said that if he kept it up, he would move up to the extension class, and Neji's already moving up!"

"Really, which teacher?"

"Gai-sensei I think…that's who Neji went with anyway," Gaara said, making the boys' grin get bigger.

"Cool, you'll be in my class!" Naruto and Kiba continued, while Shino inputted a comment that made both Hinata and Gaara laugh under their breath.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, watch out Gaara."

"Hinata!" the girl looked up to see who was calling at her, seeing her cousin jog over. She stood to face the boy, hair now tidy and looking very neat compared to earlier.

"N-Neji-niisan, what's w-wrong?" the boy passed a phone to the smaller girl.

"Uncle Hiashi wants to talk with you, you're going to have to ring him back, I had to hang up to find you," Hinata nodded and took the phone, trying to work it. The reason she didn't have one was because she wasn't very good at working them. Neji leaned over her shoulder and selected the right number, pressing the green button for her too.

Gaara watched the handsome boy intently, though he didn't really notice, his mind was off in a far away place. He snapped out of it when Naruto nudged him. He looked at the other with a questioning look. Naruto leaned in to his ear.

"He's pretty, isn't he?" Naruto teased, Gaara tried to keep the pinkness in his cheeks to a minim.

"Shut up Naruto; don't talk about people when they're right in front of you," his friend had been trying to get him with someone for a year, insisting it would 'do his friend some good'. Naruto sniggered and shook his head slightly.

"Admit it, and I won't say another word…I saw that _look _in PE," Gaaras' face heated up more.

"No! Now shut up!"

"Hey, Ne-" Gaara slapped a hand over Narutos' mouth, twitching his left eye. Neji looked at them curiously, raising an eyebrow. Gaara gave him a 'what you looking at?' look, making him turn back to Hinata.

"Fine I admit it, now shut-"

"I _knew _it!" Naruto shouted while standing and pointing a finger at his friend, who grabbed it and pulled the blond back down. Neji looked at them again with a weird look, before Hinata passed him his phone back and he left, saying goodbye. Gaara hit his friend over the back of the head.

"Idiot!" Kiba looked at them, curious as to what they were talking about.

"Hinata-chan, you never guess what Gaara admitted to about you-"

"What part of 'shut up' do you not understand?" Gaara hissed, hitting his friend again. Kiba was now interested.

"What did he say?" Gaara glared at the boy, who flinched slightly.

"That Neji was pretty," Naruto stated, used to the death glare he was receiving.

"I didn't say it in those words, you forced me into agreeing," Gaara said, Naruto smirked with an evil glint in his eye.

"How did he force you into saying that?" Kiba asked. Hinata was blushing slightly and Shino looked highly amused.

"He said it, and I said I didn't agree, and then he was going to say something to Neji, so I agreed to shut him up."

"Yeah, all I was going to say was 'Neji, congratulations on moving up in PE', you didn't need to shut me up," Gaara twitched again, angry at his 'best friend'.

"Err, Naruto…" Kiba pointed at the fuming red head. "Don't move, it's like a bull and red…though it's you rather than the red…" Naruto sat still for a moment, but decided to just get up and run, Gaara on his tail.

"UZUMAKI, GET BACK HERE!" he bellowed across the cafeteria.

"N-Neji-niisan and G-Gaara?" Hinata asked, completely bewildered. Kiba nodded and wrapped an arm round her shoulder.

"Looks that way…" Shino shook his head and poked his friends' head.

"No Hinata, Naruto's just messing about…he doesn't mean it," she relaxed slightly, letting out a breath she didn't know she had and put her hand to her heart.

--

The whole year had maths at a different time; they were just that they were separated into groups. Unfortunately for Gaara, he didn't really _know _anyone in his class. Naruto was in a lower group with Kiba, Hinata and Shino were in higher groups. It was an ok class, he didn't mind it, minus the fact he had to sit next to Ino and Sakura. They gossiped the whole lesson, which was the only way he new what was going on. He'd hear it from them and pass it to Naruto and the others, thrilling Naruto and Kiba to no end at some of the stupid things they came up with.

"Gaara, your match with Neji was really good you know?" Sakura said, smiling slightly. He looked at them to see the two girls smiling at him.

"Yeah, I was really into it, I didn't think you'd win though, are you both moving up a class?"

"Err, thanks I guess…no, only Neji's moving up," he didn't appreciate compliments. All the times people had said something nice and had been making fun of him made him re-think whatever was said.

"Really, I think you will too eventually, it's such a shame he's moving up though…you two seemed to know each other well!" Ino exclaimed. Gaara shook his head.

"No, we don't. I only really talked to him today," Sakura perked up at this.

"He said you were in art, that you were really good! You're friends with Hinata, aren't you?" Gaara nodded at the question and the girls went back to their work, leaving him to his own. Neji had said that he was really good at his art, which made him feel…weird.

He winced slightly as his phone started to beep. Why now? The teacher walked up to him and held out their hand. He produced his phone and they put it on the front desk before telling him to come get it at the end and sitting back down to mark work.

--

He was waiting at the gate for Naruto, planning to walk home with him as usual. He blinked once or twice as Neji walked up to him, saying hello. Wasn't the Hyuuga male meant to think he was Narutos' 'weird little friend'.

"Hey, waiting for Naruto?" he asked, standing next to the short boy.

"Um…yeah, I guess you'll be waiting for Sasuke?" Neji shook his head.

"Not today, I have to walk Hinata home: it's my uncle and aunts wedding anniversary," Gaara nodded in understanding. "Had a nice day?" was he having a conversation with someone so…popular?

"Yeah, minus the homework I got in History. I wish I never took it," he glared at the ground slightly, as if pretending Temaris' laughing face was imprinted in the ground.

"That bad, huh? I guess you have Morino-sensei? I'm sort of glad I took Economics."

"What do you actually _do_ in Economics?"

"Graphs, lots of graphs…things like that really. Boring but easy," Gaara scoffed slightly.

"Now I wish I'd taken that, History's boring and hard," Neji chuckled again, turning round as Hinata came up behind him.

"See you then, thanks again for the tennis game…if you could call it that," Gaara waved at the two retreating Hyuugas, jumping slightly as someone blew on his neck.

"N-Naruto!" he exclaimed, composing himself quickly. "Let's go then." The two set off, Naruto grinning like an idiot.

"What?"

"How was your talk with Neji?" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Just because I agree that someone's pretty, doesn't mean I have a crush on them, Naruto."

"I know, I was just wondering. Never said anything about you having a crush on them," the ways of a witty idiot.

"Shut up. How was your math class?" though, witty idiots were easily distracted. After a while of walking, and Naruto complaining about his teacher, they reached Narutos' house. Gaara said hello to Iruka-sensei, who had got back early.

He was soon on his way back to his own, small house. It was a place the three shared with another couple, as it was pretty much split in two. It was an elderly couple, who looked after the shared garden, and often supplied dinner on weekends when all three were at home. With Temaris' exams coming up, she would have to quit her job, meaning the other two had to work twice as hard, Kankuro more so then Gaara, as Gaaras' exams were this year too. He entered the porch and opened the door on the right, leading to a small hall with stairs leading up to two bedrooms and a bathroom. Further down the hall there was a kitchen door at the back, and a living room door right at the side. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag on the floor.

He walked into the kitchen to find Temari had just started cooking. She grinned at him and motioned for him to sit down.

"How was school?" this place was the perfect place for them to be an actual family.

"Good, got History homework though…" he said trailing off purposely. Temari was good at history. She laughed slightly, picking up the hint.

"I'll help you if you want. What else did you do?" she continued chopping up carrots.

"Nothing really…I'm almost finished my art piece, and I played tennis in my badminton class," she turned to him and gave him a weird look, though he said the sentence as if it happened everyday.

"Tennis…in badminton?" the younger boy shrugged.

"Yeah, Hyuuga Neji and I were playing badminton and the teacher decided we would be better with a tennis ball. I guess we were hitting it too hard," Temari grinned again.

"Making new friends?" Gaara scoffed.

"I'd hardly call him a friend, today was the first day I've talked to him…it was weird, once in art, then the tennis…thing, then again at the end of the day," she pinched his cheek.

"See, making friends; keep up talking to him, Gaara! Make your big sister proud!" Gaara smiled slightly.

"What about you?" he asked, she sighed and puffed her cheeks out slightly.

"I have to finish my essay soon, you know, that four thousand word one? It's kind of challenging, but its fun!" she grinned again. "I like challenges!" she then clapped her hands. "Oh, I invited Shikamaru over for dinner too-"

"Invited, or forced?"

"Shut up. He'll be arriving in about an hour, so go get ready or whatever now," Gaara groaned and slid off his seat."

"Is he still classified as a guest, he comes round so often!"

"He's your age you know, its bizarre how he's in Kankuros' year…he'll be coming over with Kankuro you know," Shikamaru wasn't that bad, a lazy ass, but smart…and he could be fun to have round, as he often got Temari annoyed which was always fun to watch.

"Ok, I'll go get ready…"

--

Kitty: okay! First chapter done! I had fun writing this, and it's surprisingly long…I don't think the rest will be so long…

Anyway, please review! It would be lovely! And vote for any pairings, and voice any questions! Constructive criticism also is nice!

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"Gaara, it's awful!"

"What?"

"You never guess who Iruka-sensei made my tutor!

"Who?"

Guess, kind of obvious though!


	2. Tutor?

REVIEW REPLIES:

**The Book of Counted Sorrows: **yeah, hurray for badminton/tennis! Ha, I can only play badminton though, poorly at that! Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it!

**TenshiXXX: **WOO! I second that!! XD thanks for reviewing!

**Corvin: **nya I'm glad you like it! I've updated, soon enough? Ha, don't forget though, I DO have school to attend XP thanks for reviewing, and lets raise our glasses to high school fics, and NejiGaara! –raises empty glass- better get another one …

**Heosic-chan: **spank you darling! I'm glad you like it! Badminton is fun, though I prefer watching sport to playing, eh heh. Thankies for reviewing! You rule XD

NejiGaara

All for our best friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Gaara turned off his computer, realizing that he didn't have much time left. Might as well rest for a while. Normally, he'd either go without sleep, or have a light rest which took about an hour before his mind started to slip. After a long while, his breathing pattern changed, becoming much more peaceful, and his muscles relaxed from their usually tense state. His mouth was parted slightly, and a soft, almost inaudible snore came from his mouth. He may have to wake up in about half an hour, but it was better than nothing.

In another part of the town, someone rolled over, their pale eyes cracking open and their long brown hair sprayed out all over the bed. He sat up, rubbing his left eye and yawned. He swung his long legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up; it may have been early, but the early bird gets the worm. He walk to his closet and fished out a whit shirt, a black jacket, and black trousers. He could almost hear other people in the house waking too. With their family being prestigious and rich, they lived further out of the town, where all the big houses where. The Uchiha mansion was close to theirs, only a few minutes drive.

The redhead shook his head to wake himself better after a small nap and went to his draws, pulling out his uniform and throwing it onto the bed before opening a different draw to get out some boxers. He heard his sister outside the room, walking down the stairs to make herself some breakfast. When he was getting dressed, buttoning up his shirt, he heard his brother pass, humming to some sort of angry music. He started to pack his bag, getting out the things he'd need for a Thursday. The week was going quickly, it seemed like yesterday he was in PE, playing tennis. He had the sport again today, though there'd be one person missing from the class.

"M-Morning N-Neji-niisan! How are you?" Hinata asked her cousin as he entered the large dinning room, breakfast already lain out on the table. He sat, smile at her slightly. They started their meal in silence until someone else came into the room: the youngest Hyuuga, Hanabi. She sat and started to hum to some sort of pre-teen pop music while getting her meal, though it lightened the atmosphere. Hinata greeted her, getting a boisterous 'hello' in return. Neji inclined his head, getting the girl to tell him off for have an iron bar shoved up his ass.

"Morning little brother! How are you?" Gaara let out a noise in greeting, which made the other two chuckle. Gaara sat at the small table and rested his head on it, waiting for his sister to set out the meal. She wasn't cooking anything, he was just too lazy to get cereal, and she cared too much about his health. She sighed and stood, getting out a bowl. Kankuro made a light-hearted comment of how wonderful Temari was with food, that their little brother never wanted anyone else to feed him.

"Feed me, Tem-chan!" Gaara said, smirking. The girl glared at the two boys, rolling her eyes, though she really didn't mind, it was better than nothing.

Breakfast was eaten in silence for one family of three, the other family ate with a noise, mess and ruckus, though the people next door liked to know that the house was alive. It was sad during the day when the three left and it was so quiet. The Hyuuga's had a maid come in and clear the table while they went to pack their bags, the other family dumped the dishes in the skin, to be washed by whoever got home first. Gaara and Neji left the house at the same time, calling goodbye to the others, and set off to their friends' houses. One knocked on the door, while the other walked in and filled a bucket full of water ready to pour on an unsuspecting, sleeping victim.

"AH! Gaara, now I'm all wet!" the redhead smirked, as he always did and watched his friend run to the bathroom to discard his wet clothes.

"That's the point, idiot," the blond glared back, stark naked when he walked into the room. Gaara left to put the bucket away.

"Oh, hello Neji! I'll just go get Sasuke for you!" the brownish hair woman chirped, running back into the house to find her youngest son. The dark haired boy came to the door, black school bag over his shoulder, and he shut the door, motioning to the car. They got in and set off to school.

The two were walking to school, as usual, the blond talking away and the hot head listening slightly. Shino and Hinata lived on the outside of town where the nicest houses were, so went by car to school. Kiba, who lived in the middle class houses, rode his bike to school, and would sometimes pass them. But as they lived in the low class, cheaper part of town, the opted to walk, as it wasn't any trouble.

It wasn't long before they were nearing the school gates, people getting out of cars, people de-mounting their bikes, ready to chain up next to the other bikes, and most people just walking in twos or threes, the occasional four. A black car pulled up from the other direction and two dark haired boys got out. The two locked eyes with Naruto and Gaara, one pair filled with sadistic amusement, the other blank and pale. Naruto shot a heavy glare at the dark pair, challengingly. Gaara skimmed through the white pair for a moment. He couldn't find anything: no joy, no contentment, no sadness, no anger…nothing.

"Dobe," Gaara could've sworn that was a pet name if the two didn't hate each other.

"Teme!" that one too. Neji sighed and dragged his friend into the school gates, making the boy yelp something in protest. Sakura and Ino were close behind them, Chouji and Shikamaru tagging along. The latter two waved at Gaara and Naruto and decided to abandon the girls, in favour of saner people.

"Hey, how are you?" Shikamaru asked, smiling lopsidedly. Gaara had of course, spent a long time with Shikamaru on Monday evening, however Naruto hadn't seen him all week.

"I'm good thanks, what about you?" the bond asked. The four started to walk into the gates, Shikamaru and Naruto in the middle.

"Good, though school is boring … good thing it went by fast this week so far, hopefully the same today. We have to think more about our four thousand word essays today," Naruto clung to the boys arm.

"I don't know how I'm going to manage IB! I'll die four thousand words?" Shikamaru patted his head.

"You and Kankuro were talking about that on Monday; you've already chosen a subject, right?" the IB student nodded.

"Eh? You talked to Shikamaru on Monday?" Naruto asked, oblivious. Shikamaru laughed under his breath, along with Chouji.

"Yeah, he came round for dinner again…he's still considered a guest too, it's awful 'go get ready, we're having a guest tonight!' honestly…" Shikamaru grinned sympathetically at the small boy.

"Your sister is scary…" Naruto grinned wickedly.

"What's going _on _between you and Temari anyway? You seem…close," two laughed while one sighed.

"Nothing Naruto, she reminds me of my mum," Gaara had to agree with that. They were both bossy.

"Well you know the saying _dear_, men marry their mothers," the four stopped dear in their tracks and didn't move at the voice. It was dripping with anger of a woman.

"On the count of three Shikamaru…one…two…"

"Nara!"

"THREE!" Shikamaru shouted, pushed his bag into Narutos' hands and pelted with a laughable look on his face. The blonde girl was close to him, yelling at him to come back. Naruto looked down at the black bag. Kankuro came up to them, sighing and offered to take the bag.

"Honestly, they act like an old married couple," he said, putting the bag over his own on his shoulder, the younger boys nodded.

"Don't let Temari hear you say that, you'd be next on her black list," Gaara joked, Kankuro smirked.

"As if I'm not already on it, let's just hope Shikamaru can keep her occupied enough to not put anyone further up," Gaara had to say, that would be brilliant. He was sure that if Shikamaru died, she'd move onto him and his brother. Kankuro waved, speeding up to get to his class, which he had with Shikamaru.

"Tell us later if he's still alive!" Naruto called, the older boy laughed and nodded. The three of them made their way to the locker rooms. "Hey, Gaara…"

"After math, we have PE. Then I have music, and then I have Art…last is Japanese I think." Naruto nodded, shutting one eye in thought.

"Math, PE…mandarin…Drama, Japanese. Got it!" Chouji laughed at the two, who blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry; it's just…bizarre how you know what lessons each other have, simply by knowing your own. I know it's in categories, it's just funny!" Naruto beamed like a child, opening his locker

"Makes it easier though!" the blond exclaimed. The three blinked as Shikamaru ran up behind them and stood directly in front of Naruto, face to face, crouching slightly. The girl chasing him soon came walking down the hall, looking around. Shikamaru was panting heavily, and Temari seemed slightly out of breath herself. She shook her head and walked back the way she came. Shikamaru peered over Narutos' shoulder before sighing.

"You guys don't know how wrong you look right now," said a voice from the side. Shikamaru glared at Kiba before letting himself slide down the lockers and sit on the floor.

"Man, she's so troublesome…" Naruto shrugged and continued to put things in, and get things out of his locker, putting his indoor shoes on.

"Your bag's with Kankuro, by the way…" Chouji said, Shikamaru held up a hand in thanks and banged his head against a locker. Naruto shut his own and stepped back, holding a hand out for the brunet, who happily took it. He brushed himself down and walked to find his own locker, Chouji following saying his goodbyes. Kiba opened his locker and started to change his shoes.

Gaara scrunched his nose slightly. "I do feel sorry for Shikamaru; he has to deal with the pain that is my sister…" Naruto and Kiba laughed.

"You have to admit Gaara, he doesn't seem to mind as much as you'd expect," Kiba pointed out, Gaara nodded. That was true, in the middle of all that fighting and running and screaming, you knew they both had fun. He smiled at the thought of his sister having so much fun with someone, she never really did back in Suna.

They started off to their math classes, Gaara sighing slightly, getting ready for another class with no one. Oh, the woe of being alone with two giggling gossiping girls.

--

"You never guess what I heard Sasuke tell Neji!" exclaimed Sakura. "About that Naruto boy!" she added. Gaara sharpened his ears, pretending to do his work.

"What?" her friend inquired, interested in anything that involved Sasuke or Neji…or both.

"Sasuke's going to be tutoring Naruto!" Gaara gaped at the two girls.

"He can't be!" he said, the two looked at him, eager to know more. Sakura nodded.

"He is, he said so himself, Iruka-sensei asked him to, seeing as he's so smart!"

"And he agreed?" Gaara asked, she nodded. Ino leaned further in.

"Why so surprised, Gaara?" he knew he shouldn't but … it seemed like so much fun…

"They hate each others guts!"

She clapped her hands. "Of course, they're always glaring at each other!" Sakura nodded.

"Why do they hate each other?" the pink haired girl asked. Gaara didn't want to…feelings over head though.

"They used to be childhood friends, until Sasuke said something to Naruto that hurt him, they haven't had a proper conversation since," the two girls gasped slightly. Ha, he knew they never knew that. Sakura held Gaara's arm grinning and turned to Ino.

"He's more fun than I thought! Do you know what Sasuke said?" Gaara shook his head. Of course he knew, but he wasn't going to let that much on though.

He started to whisper. "It's a sore subject…" the girls nodded in understanding. No wonder they did this every lesson, it was fun.

"Gaara, if you ever listen to us, don't be afraid to say something!" Ino said, grinning. He wasn't sure if he trusted them, but he might as well. Sakuras' eyes lit up.

"Gaara, what's the relationship with Shikamaru and your sister?" she asked, the blonde clapped excitedly. They'd obviously talked about this before. Gaara smirked slightly; he could do so much damage right now.

"They're 'friends', though they act like an old married couple," the girls giggled and Ino leaned in again.

"What was she mad at him for earlier?" she asked, blue eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Gaara put his pen down before starting. "We were walking together, and Shikamaru came round on Monday, so we were just talking about some stuff, then he said how Temari was scary and reminded him of his mum- you know how Shikamaru always complains about how scary his mum is, right?" Sakura and Ino nodded, "well, Temari was just behind us, so of course she blew a gasket when she heard him and he started to run," the girls made sounds of recognition.

"Shikamaru can be such an idiot sometimes!" Ino said, getting Gaara to snigger slightly, and Sakura to nod in agreement. "He says sometimes that he goes to your house!"

"He's always winding her up!" he noted, getting the girls to giggle again. He felt so out of character right now.

"Girls, Gaara, do your work!" the three looked down at the teachers' loud voice and started to scribble away.

--

Anko-sensei came out the staff room and looked down at her list, ticking some people off. There were now an uneven number of people in the class with Neji switching class. Gaara was listening to Naruto rant about how boring Math was.

"Gaara, I think I'll move you up a set now actually…see how you do playing a different sport, then we can see where you belong. I'll take you down in a moment," Gaara nodded and sighed slightly. Stuck with Kiba in the end, huh? As the teacher finished the list of names, Naruto clung to Gaaras' arm.

"Gaara-kun! Don't leave me!" Naruto complained, the redhead gave him a look of distaste.

"Please, don't call me 'Gaara-kun'." Naruto grinned cheekily and looked as the teacher came over.

"Naruto, I guess this means you'll be pairing with Sasuke, huh?" she asked with a huge smile. The blond just sat there in shock and she shooed Gaara out the room quickly before he could say anything. You could hear his scream from outside though.

Anko-sensei lead Gaara to the football pitch, where a strange teacher with a bowl cut was watching students on the field. Like Anko, he wore shorts and a T-shirt, though Gaara could've sworn it was like Anko-sensei wore the men's T-shirt and shorts and Gai-sensei wore the women's.

"Gai, here's Sabaku Gaara, the one I was talking about," she explained, he turned and grinned joyfully. Gaara had a feeling he wouldn't like this uncanny teacher much.

"Wonderful! Thank you very much, Anko!" he said loudly. He was worse than Naruto and Kiba put together. Anko-sensei nodded and jogged back to the hall to look after her class, mainly Sasuke and Naruto probably. Gai-sensei patted Gaara hard on the back, laughing rowdily. Gaara cringed.

"Kiba, Neji, Lee! One of you come and warm up with this boy here!" Gaara turned to the three, seeing Kiba and Neji, and another boy who looked very much like his new teacher. Kiba grinned and waved.

"I will sensei!" he called. Gaara could've sworn Neji glared at the dog-like boy. Kiba ran over to them and grabbed a new ball. They were doing passing exercises. Gaara followed him to a clearer part of the large pitch.

"You never told me how _awful _your teacher was…" Gaara hissed, making Kiba laugh.

"I know, I wanted you to suffer too!" he held his hands up at the glare. "Joking, joking! I thought you'd have known…obviously, you didn't." Gaara grumbled and the two started passing the ball.

"No wonder Neji was so depressed when Anko-sensei told him to move up," Kiba shook his head.

"It's worse for him; he's friends with Lee too, so instead of playing with Sasuke, quiet laid back ass, he'll be playing with Lee, the opposite." Gaara shuddered at the thought.

--

Gaara slumped down on the cafeteria table and let his head fall with a 'bang'. Hinata and Shino looked at him curiously. He and Kiba had just gotten out of PE, and Gaara's face almost matched his hair. He didn't say anything, but took some of Hinata's food when she gave it to him. Naruto sat down and looked oddly at his friend, whose head was still on the table. Kiba soon joined them and grinned at the small boy.

"He found PE hard, too much effort, not enough energy," Kiba explained. The other three gave him sympathetic looks.

"D-Don't worry G-Gaara, I'm s-sure every-everything will be f-fine!" Hinata encouraged, giving him some more food, which to took gratefully.

"Gaara, it's awful!" Naruto said, getting the green eyes to focus on him.

"What?"

"You never guess who Iruka-sensei made my tutor!" Gaara grinned, he already knew.

"Who?" the Inzuka boy asked, leaning of his elbow.

"Sasuke-teme!" the whole table except Gaara stopped.

Gaara raised his hand. "I already knew," he said, getting everyone to look at him.

"How?" the two louder ones asked. Gaara smirked evilly.

"I ask talking about it with Sakura and Ino in Maths, they were saying about how he was telling Neji," Naruto narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"You were gossiping about me?" Gaara shrugged.

"I just said how you hated each other after having a fight, nothing more. We then moved on to Shikamaru and Temari."

"What about me and your sister?" Gaara and Naruto turned to see Shikamaru standing behind them, eyebrow cocked and arms crossed. Naruto pointed at Gaara.

"I had nothing to do with it!" he said. Gaara turned back round, ignoring the question until Shikamaru grabbed his ear.

"Ouch! Ok, I'll tell you!" Shikamaru sat down at the table beside Gaara. "I was talking to Ino and Sakura, and you and Temari came up in the conversation, that's all," Shikamaru of course, wasn't that dumb.

"When pigs fly, I bet you were sucked into gossiping with the two, that's all they ever do," Gaara blushed slightly. They made him sound so gay.

"And he was gossiping about me!" Naruto fumed. Gaara found Naruto's hands on his shoulders, shaking him furiously.

"You can listen to them, but don't go down the path of no return!" He said, stopping when Gaara pulled his hands away.

"I'm not! It was just that once!"

"That's what they all say!" Kiba said, wagging a finger. There was a slightly silence until the two beside him attacked him with questions,"

"What did they say?"

"Did they say anything bad?"

"What did you say?"

"Did they tell you anything of what they've talked about before?"

Gaara's head was starting to spin, so he decided to take the easy option out. Standing, he stated to Naruto; "come on, we're going to be late," and they left, Shikamaru growling slightly.

"Geez Shikamaru, if you don't like her then stop acting like it gets to you so much, it makes you seem like you _do_ like her…" Kiba said, a wolfish grin on his face, making the other colour slightly.

"Whatever…ch, troublesome…"

--

Music class was pretty relaxed. Misumi-sensei was a quiet teacher and played the piano. Gaara generally played whatever he was given, but he was at about a grade five on the drums, grade two on the cello. He soon gave the cello up in favour of drums. They were on a program on the computer that aloud them to place different sounds together, creating their own piece with that was given.

It was an exercise to see how different things sounded together, that would help them when it came round to the final exam. He sat next to Hinata in the class, computers lined up around the class. The young girl was generally quiet, and her stutter didn't help, but she would talk sometimes.

"G-Gaara, how d-do you think th-this sounds?" She asked and started playing the piece she'd constructed. He leaned over to hear from the sound of other computers. He nodded and she smiled gleefully.

"It's great, you know how to put things together, huh?" he asked, trying to get talking to the girl. He mainly only talked to Naruto and Kiba, seeing as they normally did the talking, and he'd do the listening. Silence was nice every now and then.

"T-Thank you G-Gaara!" she said with an adorable rosy colour in her cheeks. She looked at him with those big, white eyes. He never noticed how similar Hinata and Neji's eyes were…

"C-Can I listen t-to your, G-Gaara?" he blinked and nodded, pressing the play button. She brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned over. "Wow! It's v-very nice!" she said, putting her finger tips together. She suited her hair long.

"Thanks…her, you know about…" he stopped for a moment, unsure of whether to ask or not. She blinked innocently. "Have you seen Neji's painting in art?" she shook her head and looked down, her expression falling.

"N-no…he says h-h-he doesn't want t-to show m-me…" she stuttered, bringing her hands to her lips. Gaara smirked, good thing he didn't ask if she knew about the painting. He turned to his computer and started to drop in sounds.

"Trust me, you'll like it when he finishes," the schoolgirl let her hands drop slightly and smiled, nodding. She trusted Gaara when it came to most things, why not now?

--

"So, you haven't told Hinata about your picture?" Gaara asked. He was once again sat next to the Hyuuga male, who looked at him, shocked to say the least.

"H-how did you…" Gaara sneered slightly to tease him.

"I take music with her, jut now. I asked her if she'd seen it, and she said you wouldn't show it to her. Kind of mean, isn't it?" Neji turned back to the painting, expressionless. Gaara turned back to his own after a few moments. They were doing quite well.

"It's a surprise," he stated, Gaara looked at him again. Neji casted him a side glance. "The painting, it's a surprise for Hinata. I really do hope she likes it…" Gaara nodded and turned back to his circus picture.

"I'm sure she will," he said quietly, making the Hyuuga smile slightly.

"You're nicer than people say you are, Gaara," the redhead bit the inside of his lip and frowned in embarrassment.

"I don't tell people what to say about me…" Neji laughed slightly, in the same almost muted expression of amusement. Gaara couldn't help but let his lips crack slightly. Then, as if on cue, they fell into a snug silence that Gaara couldn't have with his best friends around: pure bliss.

--

They were once again sat at the same table in the cafeteria, same arrangement, and same people. Naruto and Kiba were chattering about this and that, something about the movies, and Gaara was stealing some of their food. Hinata had brought lunch from home today, and didn't have anything to pass rice to Gaara on, otherwise she would've. Shino was someone Gaara respected greatly, so he wouldn't steal food from the male…Kiba and Naruto were a different situation all together. Gaara turned round when he felt someone plop down beside him, face looking like a wet-rag.

"Dude, what's wrong with you, look like you just got dumped or something!" Kiba asked, munching into the cheese burger in his hands. Shikamaru shook his head and start eating the chips on the plate in front of him.

"Worse," he started; all interest was on what was wrong with the Nara boy. "I just got shouted off by the monster…" he looked around slightly, making sure that the 'monster' wasn't anywhere close before explaining. "Temari," everyone made a move or noise of understanding.

"What did you do now?" he ducked his head.

"I fell asleep in the math test…I can't believe I'm taking higher, it's so boring," Naruto and Kiba started to laugh.

"Man, she always does that to you, huh?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru nodded and folded his hands, resting his chin on them.

"But 'I never learn'," he said, almost mimicking the girl. Another roar of laughter came. Shikamaru scanned the area again. "That's twice in one day; I think I might aim to break the record."

"What's the record?" Naruto asked causing Shikamaru to smirk proudly.

"Ten I think. It would be more if we were in the same year," Shikamaru would occasionally have his input in Naruto and Kiba's conversation, before he remembered something.

"Hey Gaara, you never guess what Ino asked me earlier?" the redhead inclined his head. "She asked if you were gay." Gaara's eye muscle twitched. Naruto pointed at the boy.

"That's what you get for gossiping, karma dude!" Gaara glared at Naruto slightly, before turning the glare to Shikamaru.

"Don't worry, I said you weren't, but Naruto's right. Karma for gossiping about your friends."

"Whatever…" Gaara continued eating things off Naruto's plate, said boy blinked.

"You've been eating my chips again, haven't you?"

"Yup," the blond sulked slightly and eat more of his burger, not bothering to comment.

--

"Ok, I want you all to work with different people today, as I a few of your classes it will be required. I want you to pair up with someone you don't usually pair with, and I want to see everyone with someone different, or I'll make the pairings. You'll be commenting on the poetry that we're studying, any questions?" no one said anything, so Asuma-sensei grinned and clapped. "Find a pair then!" Gaara twitched slightly. Naruto and Shino, Chouji and Kiba, Ino had already bounded over to ask Hinata to work with her, seeing as the Hyuuga girl was so smart. Gaara stood, breathing in and looked around. Sasuke had paired off with his friend called Sai or something, which meant Neji was probably with Sakura … who else did he know?

"Hey Gaara, want to work with me?" Gaara snapped round to see white eyes staring back with him.

"I thought you'd go with Sakura?" he said dumbly, regretting it. Neji snorted and shook his head.

"Sakura? No, she went with Ten-ten, and I'd rather go with you anyway, she's annoying at times…though I take it you found that out in Maths today?" Gaara remembered what Shikamaru had said they asked and flushed.

"For the record, I'm not gay," he stated, getting another light laugh out the Hyuuga.

"Good, come sit down then!" he said. The boy was sat down on the seat behind Gaara, so he just pulled his chair back and straddled it, letting his arms fall across the back rest, his head on top of them. Gaara was glad to be working with someone who took it seriously.

"I don't really understand why he put this oxymoron in, it seems to contradict what he said here…" Neji said, looking up at Gaara, who frowned in concentration.

"It depends which _part _of the oxymoron you focus on I guess…this word stands out more that this word for you, however if you look at it the other way round, it makes sense." Neji cocked his head to one side.

"Hum…I guess so, but most people would read it as it is, not as he meant it," Gaara pointed at Neji, and then put his hand down on the paper.

"If you focus on that, and why it contradicted, you suddenly seem to be taking in every inch of the poem, thus getting the message clearer that you would have had he _not _wrote it like he has," a look of attainment passed over the pale face.

"You know, you are an absolute genius," the Hyuuga stated, letting a lopsided smile settle on his face that would make any girl go gaga. Gaara had to remind himself that he was a boy…a very straight boy. Straight like one of those bendy rulers.

"T-thanks I guess…" it was the first compliment he'd taken seriously in a long time. That thought alone was enough to make Gaara decide to hate Neji. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the fact he accepted a compliment from a stranger.

--

"I've decided," Gaara started, Kiba stopped unchaining his bike and Naruto blinked in curiosity. "I don't like the Hyuuga boy." The two almost fell over.

"Well, that was quick," Kiba said, shaking his head slightly and taking out his bike. They set off, Kiba wheeling the form of transport next to him.

"So…why don't you like Neji?" Naruto questioned. Gaara frowned and looked at the ground.

"Because, he complimented me, and I accepted it. It's not right," Naruto knew of the reason why Gaara didn't like compliments, unlike Kiba, who was now even more confused. He knew Gaara didn't like them, just didn't know why.

"Gaara, not everyone you meet wants to hurt you," Naruto said seriously, green eyes refused to lock with blue. The three spun round as they heard someone call Gaara. The black ringed eyes widened slightly at the sight of Neji sprinting to catch up to them, Sasuke waiting by a car. Neji stopped and flicked his hand round a little uncomfortably. Gaara watched him expectantly.

"S-Sorry for in the lesson, Hinata said you didn't like compliments much, and I didn't know, so I'm sorry if I offended you or anything…" he explained. Gaara blinked a few times in shock and opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Err…n-no, it's fine," he managed making Neji grin. Gaara blushed a little more; he'd never seen so much emotion of the beautiful face. A shout from Sasuke was heard in the background, making Neji turn around and wave slightly.

"Well, I'll be off, see you tomorrow then!" he said before running back to Sasuke after waving. Gaara raised a hand and stood there for a few moments till he heard his own name, and recoiled when he noticed the tanned hand wafting in his face.

"Huh?" he tried, sounding so very intelligent. He turned to the owner of the hand as it was dropped, the blond boy in fits of laughter, Kiba smirking at the joke. Gaara glared at them both. "What is it now?" he demanded. Kiba fluttered his eye lashes.

"And the call it, puppy love!" he sang, making Naruto laugh harder. Gaara fumed; face reddening to match his hair in a mix of embarrassment and blind fury. This only made the two laugh harder, so he turned and stormed off.

"G-Gaara, w-wait!" Naruto called while trying to collect himself. Gaara stopped and turned, folding his arms and raising a nonexistent eyebrow. The idiots soon had straightened up and were walking beside Gaara again.

"Sorry… couldn't resist," Naruto said, grinning nervously. Gaara scoffed and turned away as he felt heat rising to his cheeks again. Kiba nodded in agreement with Naruto.

"Real sorry, but … you know, you'd do that same if we were in your position," Gaara smirked at that.

"No, I wouldn't," he said, the two gave him blank looks that clearly said they didn't believe him. "I'd do worse…" Naruto was suddenly very nervous. Gaara's smirk widened at that. "So the, Naruto-kun, when's you and Sasuke's 'tutoring'?" the colour of Naruto's face was unbelievably amusing to his companions, making one burst into laughter for the second time on that walk home.

"C-Come _on _Gaara, don't even _joke _about something so stupid!" Gaara turned to Kiba, smirk gone replaced with an innocent look: revenge was sweet, just that look of pure panic on Kiba's face was priceless.

"What about you Kiba? Chose between Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru yet?" Naruto started to double up now, glad to not be the only one to suffer Gaara's revenge. Kiba's face practically glowed.

"G-Gaara! A moment a go you were talking about Temari and Shikamaru!" the redhead's face darkened wickedly.

"I know, but I couldn't miss that look of jealousy in your eyes," the dog boy pulled a disgusted face and turned away.

"Whatever Gaara, whatever," Naruto suddenly stopped. The two turned to him, Kiba's face going back to its original colour. The boy pointed to the apartments and the other two looked at him with faces that clearly said 'idiot'.

"Aha, ha, blond moment, bye!" he said, waving and running off, stopping when he got to the stairs and calling back. "Itachi's coming tomorrow! I'll introduce you two on Saturday Gaara! Come round!" and he was gone. Gaara turned to Kiba and they started walking again.

"I was serious you know, when you going to get your sexuality sorted out? It's all over the place!" Gaara said with an amused look, Kiba puffed his cheeks out and growled slightly.

"It's not…you needn't talk, you don't even _have _a sexuality yet!" he shot back. Gaara turned his head slightly and frowned.

"I'm happy being asexual."

"I'm happy being bi. But if you're not careful, Neji might turn you gay!" Kiba grinned mischievously and hopped onto his bike. "Oh look! It's your house! See you!" Gaara fumed.

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you! Who said I liked that idiot?" he yelled, though the Inzuka just waved slightly before turning a corner. He froze as he felt someone sling their arm round his shoulder. He turned to see his older sister grinning at him, Kankuro next to her with the same grin.

"What's this? Our little brother has a secret crush?" the redhead could feel his head thumping from the blood.

"Go away, I don't like anyone," he said, storming to the house and opening it with his key. The two followed.

His elder brother opted to tease the younger one. "Come on Gaara, aren't we meant to share things like this? Who is she?" he noticed the stiffened shoulders. "Or he, either or." Gaara turned round with a bright red face that made his sister squeal.

"Shut up! I'm not gay! How many times do I have to tell you people?" he shouted, before smashing the door open with a big shove and charging up the stairs.

"Oh, come on Gaara, you know we were just teasing!" Temari called, a huge beaming grin still on her face.

"I'm not listening! La, la, la, la, la, la!" he shouted back. The elder two laughed slightly as loud music came on. "LA!" they turned to each other with relieved looks.

"At least he's changing into an average teen," Kankuro said, Temari nodded before taking in a big breath and turning to the stairs again.

"_You'll turn that music down _now _Gaara! We have neighbors you know!_" the girl screeched.

"_I'm-not-listening, remember?" _he bawled back.

"_Don't you make me come up there!_" there was a pause before the blonde pounded up the stairs. Kankuro shook his head with a smile.

"Now _this _is my idea of our little family…" he walked to the kitchen, taking off his black school jacket for the washing up meant for Gaara.

He could do it for the short boy…just this once.

--

Kitty: -pant-pant- goodness that took a long time. My back _wrecks _from sitting here all day (I was doing other things too) that's the second story I've updated today!

I'm having a little crisis! **Who should I pair Shikamaru with?!** I wrote that in bold so ye who don't read the little comments would read it, SO READ!

Please, tell me who you think! I've hinted (major hinting here) at ShikaTem, and ShikaKiba. I like both, and couldn't care less! I don't mind if it's someone different either!

Got any other pairings you want to see, tell me! Want me to hint at any that might not exist, I don't mind XD I'll hint to GaaraNaru if you wanted a bit of fun! I'm flexible!

R+R!

ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"Oh my GOSH!"

"What?"

"You suck!"

"What? Why?"

Who sucks, and why? Don't ask me though, because I don't know, eh heh.


	3. Cards?

REVIEW REPLIES:

**TenshiXXX: **Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing, and here's another chapter!

**Blackdove: **ShikaTem and KibaShino it is then! Thanks for helping, and thanks so much for reviewing, hope you like this chapter too!

**Zara Moro: **I don't really like the GaaraLee pairing either … it's not awful, I'm just not a fan ..' and I think we'll be having ShikaTem, lots of people asked for it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Heosic-chan: **I'm glad you liked it, I haven't written a ShikaTem pairing before, and so this is my first shot! Same with the NejiGaara though, huh? Thanks for reviewing!

**Kuro666: **XD your wish is my command! ShikaTem it is! I'll probably get some InoSaku in there somewhere … SOMEWHERE Oo I do like that pairing though –grin- Thanks for reviewing!

**Kawaii-Kunoichi: **I'm really glad you liked it –grins- and I'm going with ShikaTem, pretty much EVERYONE asked for it, so that's what we'll do! And I'm going to force some SasuNaru in this chapter … maybe XP thanks for reviewing!

**Sanctuary Angellete: **Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

Thank you for reviewing! Very much appreciated!

NejiGaara

All for Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Gaara walked up the road to his best friend's house, thinking of the request he got and whether or not this was a good idea. Dressed in black baggy trousers and a red t-shirt he decided that to leave the house so early feeling cranky, tired and hungry, if it wasn't a good idea he'd have Naruto's head. He was going to take Naruto to Sasuke's house, for the tutoring and to meet Itachi. Why the three had to be such morning people, he didn't know … and frankly, he didn't like it.

He knocked on the door, expecting Iruka to open it as usual and then having to wake Naruto up, however it greatly surprised him when a blond lump of energy flung the door open and attached himself to the redhead.

"Get off me," he stated the other letting go while grinning. The blond was already dressed in orange tracksuit bottoms and a dark blue t-shirt, the matching orange tracksuit top flung on in a rush by the looks of things. He yelled into the house to announce his departure and dragged Gaara back down the apartment stairs and out the complex, only letting go when he was sure the green eyed boy wouldn't run away.

"So, why do I need to come again?" he asked, looking at his companion curiously.

"Because, I said I'd introduce you to Itachi, remember? Besides, you think I want to go to have lessons with Sasuke-teme on my own?"

"What, scared of the little Uchiha?"

"Ch, p-uh-lees! Why would I be scared of that bastard? I just don't want to be alone with that jerk!" Gaara nodded sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

They passed the Sabaku household on the way, waving to the old man who was in the small front garden tending to some flowers who greeted them with a 'good morning' before they carried on walking. It was quite a walk to the outer city, they had to pass the district where Kiba lived, though the lazy dog-boy wouldn't be up yet, they caught a glimpse of his older sister, Hanna, walking the dogs. So many dogs they had; one for Kiba, three for Hanna, and four for their mum. Of course, if Kiba asked he'd get another one, but he didn't want to have to share his attention with another dog.

They were eventually at the street the Uchiha house resided, all the houses seemed large and well looked after, people in the gardens, some owned the house, some gardeners doing their jobs for when their employer woke. The large, yet somewhat traditional house that the two where visiting was not too far into the long street, similar ones all round it, though Naruto could still remember the house he used to visit so much.

"Haven't been here in ages…" he said, stopping at the gate and taking in the house. You didn't need to be a genius to figure out how much Naruto missed the brothers, not just the eldest. It took Gaara a while to figure out why Naruto missed the younger one so much, but between all the insults, you could tell they both wanted to be best friends again. The only thing that worried Gaara, is what would happen if that did happen: he wasn't known to be selfish, but something's you just don't want taken away from you…Naruto was his thing.

"Finished staring, I'm sure it'd be nicer to be inside the house," Gaara said, opening the brown gate and walking down the stone path, Naruto following. A pale hand reached up to knock on the door, only to be grabbed by a healthier looking one.

"The doorbell…it should still work and play that god-awful tune," after they rang it, there was some muffled shouting before a long haired male opened the door, looking like he'd been awake for quite a while. He wore a black turtle neck jumper and plain black jeans. His eyes glittered and looked slightly blood shot against the dark colour. Gaara couldn't help but stare.

"Naruto-kun…you've grown quite a lot, though you haven't changed your style much…"

"Itachi!" the blond yelled, jumping into the warm arms, almost knocking the older man over. "Oh, Itachi, I missed you so, so, _so _much! Sasuke-teme was so mean while you weren't here, you don't know how good it is to see you again!" the blonde rambled.

"Ah, I see you're energy hasn't gone down much either, still flamboyant as normal," he said, smiling somewhat. He turned to Gaara curiously and waited for a moment. "Who's this?"

"This is Gaara, he's my best friend!" the boy dais, throwing an arm around the red head's shoulders only to get a growl.

"Get off me, idiot," Naruto just wrapped both arms round him in a friendly hug, laughing slightly. Itachi opened to door more and stepped out the way.

"Come in, it's nice to meet you Gaara," the man was so pleasant. The two took off their shoes, not bothering to put on slippers and followed Itachi further into the house.

They found themselves in a well decorated room, cream sofas and a large TV in the corner. Opposite the sofa was a stone fire, two cushiony chairs next to it. A large French window was next to the television giving a nice view out to the house opposite. Gaara and Naruto sat on the couch, Naruto relaxing back while Gaara sat ridged. He stared down at the glass coffee table, seeing bad things happening with so many breakable things around. After one of the fights Naruto and Sasuke had throwing food at each other, they'd broken three windows and caused a lot of mess.

"Sasuke's meant to be tutoring you right? I'll go call him…" Itachi left the room, leaving Naruto and Gaara on the couch.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"I feel out of place…I'm not used to being in the nice houses in Konoha, the nicest house I've ever been to was Kiba's, which is full of dogs and smells…" Naruto laughed, though they both jumped as they hear some loud shouting.

"_Oh, you'll get your fucking ass down those stairs right _now_ Sasuke Uchiha and you will bloody well like it!_" Gaara blinked once or twice before turning to Naruto with wide eyes, who laughed nervously.

"Eh, Itachi gets mad easily when it comes to his little brother…" Naruto explained, sticking his tongue out. A few moments later Sasuke entered the room, dressed in a black polo shirt and jeans with an angry look on his face. Naruto grinned smugly, which got a glare from the black haired boy. Itachi entered the room soon after, the calm look still on his face as if nothing ever happened.

"Does anyone want anything to eat, drink? And don't be shy Gaara, if your hungry I can get you something," Naruto grinned and raised his hand playfully.

"Ramen!" Itachi laughed, nodding while Sasuke just scoffed slightly.

"I can't believe you're still eating that shit, dobe."

"At least I don't look anorexic, teme." The two glared at each other, Itachi just sighing.

"I'm guessing nothing much has changed at all around here since I've been gone, though it's nice to know Naruto-kun has a new friend…Gaara, can I get you anything?"

Blushing slightly, the smallest boy nodded, "err, just some milk would be nice…thanks," Itachi nodded and left the room, Naruto leaned over to Gaara to whisper something.

"He's good looking, right?" Gaara twitched his eye slightly glaring at his friend.

"What's with you and asking me that question?" Naruto simply laughed at this and turned his focus to the other in the room.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, what exactly are you meant to be tutoring me?" he asked, though the other gave him a blank look.

"Iruka-sensei just told me to tutor you, I thought you knew the subject," Naruto fumed slightly, though more at his guardian than anyone else. It wasn't long before Itachi came back, two glasses in his hand. He passed one to Gaara, smiling lightly in the way he did, and passed the other one to Sasuke. They both muttered a 'thanks' before Itachi left the room again.

"What do you need most help in?" he asked only receiving a long silence.

"Math I think…maybe biology…though I don't get our drama homework…" Sasuke cringed hoping that the blond was trying to wined him up.

"I'd go with biology, you suck at it," Gaara said getting a frown in return. He shrugged slightly "it's true."

"Ok then, biology. What topic do you want to do first?" Naruto bit the inside of his lip.

"How about plants and photosynthesis, seeing as we're doing that right now…"

"Topic 8, gotcha," he stood, putting the glass of water on the table. "I'll go get my text book and notes, seeing as you don't seem to have any…dobe," the blond growled slightly, only succeeding in getting an arrogant look from the other. Sasuke walked out, Itachi coming in a few seconds later with a bowl of ramen in his hands.

"Where's he going now?" the eldest asked, slight annoyance in his voice. He passed the bowl to Naruto with a smile however.

"Gone to get some notes, I haven't got mine…I'm not very organized," Itachi chuckled nodded and picking up the glass.

"Well, Sasuke's room is relatively clean, and he has a desk in there, so take this up and study up there…can you remember where it is?" Naruto grinned broadly.

"Of course I can!" he exclaimed, grabbing the glass and charging to the stairs. Gaara drank some more of the milk, swirling it round in the glass slightly.

"Sorry, do you want to join them?" the university student asked.

"Err…no, it's ok…if he's going to focus properly, it's better if I don't go up with them…I'm good here," Itachi nodded.

"Do you want to watch TV? Play a game of cards?" Itachi asked. Gaara looked away slightly and nodded. Itachi laughed. "Yes to which?"

"A-a game of cards would be fun…if you don't mind."

"No, not at all…I quite like cards!"

--

"Sasuke-teme, this is hard to remember…"

"What, the cross section? It would be best for you to come up with some weird way to remember it…you're more creative than me."

"I don't know how though, what do you suggest?" Sasuke scratched his head in thought. "Oh, I know!" he looked at the blond, who was grinning.

"Go on then, do tell."

"It reminds me of an ant…thing," Sasuke looked at the paper, squinting.

"I don't see it."

"You're so uncreative Sasuke-teme!" Naruto started pointing to the paper. "Look, this is where the queen ant is, and where all the water goes, the food right next to her as the other ants work their asses of to get food and water for her…this it the entrance to the ant hill, with ants next to it so that they can stop anything bad coming in. The cells at the top are easy to remember, but they'd be worker ants to try make the place bigger and to collect food to help the others grow…"

"You have such a vivid imagination, you know that?" Naruto blushed slightly, as did Sasuke as he realized what he said. "But you know, so weird and idiotic at the same time…it's just over the top…"

"It's to compensate for your lack of imagination…" Naruto mumbled. There was a short pause before anyone dared to speak.

"Why ants?" the Uchiha asked, trying to change the subject slightly.

"Because I bought this new game called 'sim ants' and it's so ultra mega cool, I've been playing for about a week now, and the thought just came to me...Sasuke-teme, I don't get this bit!"

"Oh my GOSH!" he cried, shaking his head.

"What?"

"You suck!"

"What? Why?"

"You don't get any of it, do you?" Naruto sat there, looking slightly guilty. "You remember that practical with the telescopes?"

"That was so much fun!" Sasuke couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well _this _is basically linked with the experiment…I have it somewhere, if it'll help you understand, we can redo it," Naruto beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! Thanks so much!"

"Don't thank me, I'm getting paid so I might as well do the job properly," Naruto pouted slightly making Sasuke sigh. "You're welcome anyway. Go get a leaf from the front garden and I'll go get the telescope."

--

Gaara looked up from his cards as there was some loud banging of someone coming down the stairs. Itachi chuckled slightly, nodding as if something good was happening.

"T-They haven't fallen out again, have they?" Gaara recalled how many fragile things this house seemed full of. Itachi shook his head.

"If there isn't any screaming, then they're getting along," Gaara turned back to his cards. "three fours," he said while putting down three cards on top of a pile, though you couldn't see any.

"Two threes," Gaara did the same, putting his twos down.

"Three fours," there was a short pause.

"Cheat?" Itachi picked up the top three cards and turned them, showing that they were all four. "Damn, you always do that..." Gaara mumbled while picking them up. This was the umpteenth time that had happened.

"Jack," Itachi said, dropping a card in the middle. "You have a keen eye though…" The two look at the cards they were holding. After the last loss, Gaara had more, but you could tell if he hadn't called then he'd be in the lead.

"Two queens…you just cheat a lot,"

"King…you mean like I did with the jack?" Gaara glared at the pile.

"Yeah, like that. Damn it." The two continued, the centre pile getting increasingly bigger, though Itachi looked up as a tune started off in the background. Twinkle twinkle little star, now how's that for a door bell. Putting his cards down, Itachi pushed himself up from the floor and walk out the room, going to the door, only to return a few minutes later with someone next to him.

"Gaara?" the new guest said, obviously shocked.

"N-Neji?" the redhead held his cards to his chest when he saw Itachi looking over his shoulder.

"I didn't expect to see you here…I guess you came with Naruto?" Gaara nodded at the question.

"Do you want something to drink, Neji? We were just playing a card game; you can join in if you like?" Gaara noted what a good host Itachi was. Well mannered, polite, friendly…unlike Sasuke.

"Um…I'm not really thirsty, though a card game sounds nice…what are you playing?"

"Cheat…it's all I really know how to play apart from sevens," Gaara said blushing slightly at the amused look on the Hyuuga's face.

Itachi collected the cards, smirking. Now that was something Gaara hadn't seen yet, it was like Sasuke's smirk, but a lot…worse.

"I could teach you how to play poker if you wanted…Gaara," he noted the playful tone, the wicked smirk, the fact Naruto once said how Itachi played in online poker competitions and won every now and then.

"I'm good," he said. The older man shrugged and turned to Neji.

"What can you play Neji?"

"Well, I can play hearts, and knockout whisk…and poker, though I'm not too good at it," Itachi nodded and looked at Gaara.

"Well, do you two want to stick with cheat, or shall we teach Gaara some more games?"

--

"Wow, I never realized how simple that was! You're amazing, Sasuke-teme!" the black haired boy blushed at the compliment. Naruto was always friendly to everyone, but he could see that the blond didn't really want to continue hating each other.

"Thanks I guess…"

"Don't let it go to that big head of yours though!" Sasuke snorted at that comment.

"Pft, whatever dobe…we're done for the day," Naruto nodded, grinning. "I take it you want to do biology next week too?"

"Yeah, I hate the class because of the teacher…but now I get how good it is!"

"One of my best subjects, though I have Kabuto-sensei…who do you have?"

"Orochimaru-sensei…he's creepy," Sasuke nodded in agreement. The two sat in a small silence for a bit longer, though this time it wasn't awkward.

"Shall we get going back down then? I though I heard someone come in earlier, it was probably Neji," Naruto nodded and stood, Sasuke following suit. Naruto collected his notes and put them in a small file that Sasuke had given him.

They made their way down without really saying anything, though when they got into the living room, Naruto burst out in laughter.

"G-G-Gaara…you…you…" he tried, but couldn't find the words. The redhead blushed furiously and downed his drink of coke, fuming. Sasuke was laughing too, though not as much. Itachi looked very happy with himself.

Gaara was on the couch clad in boxers, his other clothes scattered in two piles between Itachi and Neji, though Itachi seemed to have more. Neji's white jacket, black shirt and socks where sat on top of Itachi's heap, the elder's socks and jumper in Neji's, leaving him in his trousers and a muscle top.

"I take it you lost, Sabaku?" Sasuke asked, only getting a cold glare. Itachi looked at Neji with a smirk.

"So, Neji, want to fold?" The Hyuuga twitched, but shook his head.

"No, I'm confident," Itachi chuckled and laid his cards out.

"Royal flush," Neji growled and dumped all of the clothes together next to Itachi. He stood and fiddled with the button and zip on his baggy trousers before letting them fall and kicking them into the big load. Itachi laughed and collected the cards.

"Hey, when do I get my stuff back?" Gaara asked, getting the Uchiha to grin.

"When you leave, though I'm about to put lunch on and it would be rude to leave before lunch…especially when I plan on making enough for everyone," Gaara changed his mind: Itachi was a terrible host.

"Of course we'll stay for lunch Itachi! I haven't seen you in so long it would be a waste not to- and you're such a good cook!"

"Ha, ha, thank you Naruto-kun, I'll make ramen especially for you," Naruto squealed and followed the adult of the group into the kitchen.

"But we would _always _have ramen when Naruto was around, can't we have something else?" the younger Uchiha whined, following the two.

"No, because we haven't eaten together in a long time, therefore it's Naruto's choice." Gaara and Neji looked at each other and walked back into the living room, deciding that it was reasonably better than listening to the ramblings of the other three.

They set in silence, staring off into space. Gaara side glanced Neji, taking in the well toned body in the small look. Though they were both pale, Neji looked reasonably fitter than Gaara, who currently felt like a stick. When he stole a second glance, he kept his gaze on the Hyuuga as the white eyes where closed. Gaara suddenly felt heat rise to his face at the body: rich people knew how to keep themselves healthy, now wonder the boy got moved up a group.

"Any reason you're staring at me?" the boy asked. Gaara snapped his eyes to meet the opaque ones and he would've sworn he probably looked like a tomato. He looked away and didn't say anything in fear of saying the wrong thing. The silence was slightly awkward and Gaara abruptly felt body conscious. The height difference wasn't helping either.

The two jumped into alert as a loud smash was heard from the kitchen, followed by a stream of curses.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Gaara could tell it was Itachi's voice.

"Damn it! Sorry…"

"Sasuke, watch what you're doing with those plates, they're expensive!"

"I'm fine Itachi, and hey, you have loads of plates, right?"

"That's not the point, dobe…"

"Don't call him dobe, fool! I hope you're going to clean that up!"

Gaara and Neji got up and made their way into the kitchen, looking for the source of noise. Sasuke and Naruto were standing next to each other, plate pieces on the floor, and Itachi standing over Naruto.

"Oh, sorry if we disturbed you two…" Itachi said, smiling slightly. "Please, go back into the living room if you like, we'll be fine…won't we Sasuke?" he glared at his younger brother slightly, who gulped and nodded in return.

"S-sorry…" he managed while shrinking back into the counter. Neji nodded and pulled Gaara back into the sitting room. They sat down again in silence and slight boredom.

"What's that game over there?" Gaara asked, pointing to a large white box. Neji walked over to it and pulled it out, large colourful letters adorning the front. "T-w-i-s-t-e-r…never played it."

"It's easy to learn, want a game?"

--

"Sasuke, go get your friends, I'm finished with the spaghetti," Sasuke nodded, standing from the chair he was in, Naruto right behind him. Thanks to some constant whining, the three had agreed on spaghetti bolognaise rather than ramen; sounds much nicer, doesn't it?

The two walked into the main room and paused, looking down at Gaara reaching his left hand to the far side of a mat: he didn't look very comfortable. His weight was pretty much on his entire right side, right hand on second top blue circle and his right foot almost at the bottom corner of the blue. His left foot was in the middle of the yellow circles, and he was reaching off the mat to spin the spinner. Neji however, was on his front, one hand next to Gaara's right foot and one hand on the second top green with Gaara's left leg under. His right leg was on the green circle next to his hand, and his left was on the bottom red circle. Le this be said that unlike Gaara, Neji had long legs.

"Hey Gaara, do you want me to spin the wheel?" Naruto asked, popping up from behind Sasuke. The redhead nodded an obvious fluster on his cheeks. Naruto walked round to the spinner and Gaara's hand returned to being on top of Neji's

"My, haven't you two got yourselves tangled up?" Sasuke teased only getting two glares in return.

"Left leg on red," Naruto announced. Gaara cursed slightly and brought his leg over Neji's arm, reaching to the red. His hips were now slightly higher making the position the two were in even more suggestive. Naruto spun the hand again for Neji. "Left hand on blue."

Neji hesitated a moment before lifting his hand from under Gaara's and reached over for the top blue. Gaara tried to swallow the lump in his throat as the pale muscled arm brushed past his waist to reach the top. He shut his green eyes slightly to wait for the next command. At first, this seemed like a really good idea, but now…

"Right hand on yellow…" Naruto looked at the two. There was no way Gaara's hand would make it all the way to yellow, especially as that was where most of his weight was, he knew that his friend would try anyway.

The pale hand lifted slightly and he fell, knocking into Neji's elbow which made the Hyuuga fall on top. The two landed with a thud, Gaara wincing in pain of getting squashed between the floor and Neji. When he opened his eyes, he realized how close they were. He could feel skin against his chest and thighs, his right hand on top of his head next to Neji's left hand.

"Are you…ok?" he lifted his head slightly and found his nose to brush against the others. He felt like his head would explode.

"Y-Yeah…you?" the larger boy nodded and pushed himself up. Gaara lifted himself at the same time and found that his legs were straddling Neji's. His head pounded as his brought his knees to his chest and muttered an apology. It seemed fun at first, but now…

Gaara looked at the door, seeing the two brothers standing there with identical amused looks. He then looked to his best friend as Neji got up, who was giving his the biggest grin he'd ever seen. Gaara didn't need to be told what Naruto wanted to ask; he knew. The two got up and gathered the mat, putting it back into the box.

"Naruto-kun, Gaara, we'll be in the dinning room, ok?"

"Yes Itachi!" he called after the man. "So, Gaara…"

"No, please, don't ask," there was a slight noise of protest.

"You're so boring, Gaara!"

--

Gaara sighed as he got back into the house, kicking off his shoes and walking into the living room. His house was no where near as fancy as the Uchiha place. Temari looked up from the sofa, Shikamaru right next to her as usual while watching a movie.

"Hey little brother, where you been?" she asked, grinning. Gaara sat at the computer and wiggled the mouse round.

"I was out with Naruto, he wanted me to take him to his tutoring classes and meet Uchiha Itachi…or something," Temari nodded and went back to the movie. "Sorry I missed dinner…"

"It's ok! Kankuro did too, it was just me and Shikamaru," Gaara snorted in amusement, only to be welcomed with a pillow in the back of his head. "Got anything to say?"

"No comment."

"Good, now get back to the computer," He looked at the two, Shikamaru commenting on something that made Temari slightly mad. Going back onto the computer, he opened up his instant chat and logged in, planning to check his mail. He opened the mailing box and started to skim through the junk before a loud ping was heard.

'Ramen Man wants to talk to you'

**Ramen Man: **Hey Gaara! Got back in one piece?

The redhead frowned, rolling his eyes. They were talking about what his sister would do when he got home.

**Blood in the Desert: **Yeah, I'm home. Kankuro wasn't here either, just Tem and Shikamaru…

**Ramen Man: **And they call it, puppy love!

**Blood in the Desert: **She would so kill you right now.

He blinked as someone else entered the conversation, smirking at the name.

**Blood in the Desert: **Hey, come round, I need to kill you still.

**Just so awesome: **I'm good…thanks anyway!

**Ramen man: **What did Kiba do now?

**Blood in the Desert: **Nothing Naruto … nothing…

'Silence is bliss has just signed in'

**Ramen Man: **Yay, Shino!

**Just so awesome: **bye.

'Just so awesome has left the convo'. Gaara cocked his head to one side, thinking over the bizarre behaviour. The two often came on at the same time to talk to each other, why would Kiba leave?

'Yume-chime has just signed in' Gaara clicked on the box, getting a new convo with the Hyuuga girl.

**Blood in the Desert: **hey, Hinata, what did you do today?

**Yume-chime: **We went to the cinema again…why?

**Blood in the Desert:** did something happen between Kiba and Shino?

**Yume-chime: **well…not really. I don't actually know what happened, but Kiba came storming out the bathroom when we'd finished the movie, and Shino came out a while later saying how he thought we should go home…so I'm guess Shino did something to upset Kiba.

**Blood in the Desert: **ok, thanks.

He clicked on the little flashing bar at the bottom to see what Naruto wanted. He hadn't added Shino or Hinata yet, so they must've been part of the conversation.

**Ramen Man: **What's up with Kiba, he doesn't normally disappear like that…

**Blood in the Desert: **Goodness knows, Hinata said they had a fight in the bathroom.

**Ramen Man: **…you make them sound like girls.

Gaara smirked and agreed, looking over his shoulder at Shikamaru and Temari. He looked at Shikamaru, who gave him a questioning look.

"Kiba and Shino had a fight in the bathroom," the genius sniggered, shaking his head.

"They sound like right girls, huh? What happened?" the Nara flinched as he was hit over the head with a cushion.

"No idea, Kiba left as soon as Shino came on, and from what Hinata said she thinks Shino did something to upset Kiba," sighing, the other male rose and crossed the room, clicking some things.

_To Kiba, _

_I know you're online, it's Shikamaru. What happened? _

A few moments later, a 'you've got mail' box sprang up and Gaara clicked on it.

_Go away, asshole. I don't want to talk about it. _

Gaara laughed sadistically while Shikamaru took in a big breath and started typing in a reply.

_Well something's obviously wrong and it would be best to talk about it … though I'm not going to force you, did it happen to involve Shino?_

Gaara clicked the send button and then guided the mouse over to the box as it sprang up with a pinging noise.

_He's such a bastard, you know that? He just stood there while some weirdo tried to … ugh, I don't want to think about it. If he doesn't care, than I'm not talking to him… or having anything to do with him…dickhead. _

The two at the computer cringed and thought of something to say.

_You know, Shino isn't the loudest person in the world…I don't think he's one to act irrationally or anything, that's your job. At least give his a chance to say sorry._

'Just so Awesome has signed in'

**Ramen Man: **Hey Kiba, where'd you get to?

**Just so awesome: **had to go help my sister with something … because she's so incapable.

**Ramen man: **Guess who's at Gaara's house?

**Just so awesome: **hard one … I'll pick Shikamaru.

**Blood in the Desert: **all alone in the house for the entire morning…hum, I wonder.

Gaara smirked as Shikamaru pushed his head into the keyboard and returned to his seat. He looked back to see two other people had been added.

**Ramen Man: **so, how's everyone's day going so far?

**Yume-chime: **pretty well thanks, we went to watch another movie …

**Ramen Man: **which movie?

**Yume-chime: **V for Vendetta I think it was called, right?

There was a long pause when everyone waited for Shino and Kiba to answer:

**Silence is bliss: **Yes

Gaara looked up to see Shikamaru standing above him again.

"Not doing well, huh?"

"Nope…"

**Blood in the Desert: **hey Kiba, we saw your sister on our way to the Uchiha mansion today.

**Just so awesome: **good for you.

There was a longer pause while Shikamaru opened a new convo with the dog boy and told him to say something.

**Just so awesome: **how did that go?

**Ramen Man: **it was great! I learnt a lot! And Neji and Gaara lost to Itachi at strip poker, and they then played twister while we got dinner ready, it was so funny!

**Just so awesome: **You played twister with the Hyuuga?

**Silence is bliss: **strip poker?

"Temari, you're little brother's been naughty!" Gaara gave Shikamaru the nastiest glare he could sum up, but it was too late. "He's been playing strip poker with an Uchiha and a Hyuuga!" Gaara leant over to hit the taller boy, but only succeeded in making the chair fall backwards.

"He's been doing what?" Gaara looked up to see his older sister glaring him down again. "What did you do at the Uchiha place anyway? Please, fill me in,"

**Blood in the Desert: **Hey guys, Gaara's busy right now getting beaten up by Tem.

**Ramen Man: **…I'm going to get in trouble, aren't I?

**Blood in the Desert: **probably…I am too though.

**Just so awesome: **Shika-dude!

**Blood in the Desert: **hey, how are you all?

**Just so awesome: **ok

**Ramen man: **I'm good!

**Silence is bliss: **good

**Blood in the Desert: **is all good then. Ok, I'm off. Bye

Shikamaru looked at Gaara, who was currently pressed again Temari, who was hugging him tightly.

"My goodness, really, I don't think I ever want you going there again! That game is awful!"

"T-Temari…can't…breathe…" Shikamaru shook his head and pried the girl off her little brother. Somehow, who knows how he does it.

--

Gaara shut off his computer, sighing in annoyance. He could tell Hinata had gone to ask her cousin about it, as she never came back. He imagined it wouldn't bode well with most of such a high class family as the Hyuuga's, who never gambled and such. He looked at the door as Shikamaru entered, waving slightly. The boy had been here all day.

"I'm off now, my mum's going to start wondering where I am…"

"And what you're doing," with a slight glare the brunet disappeared again, a loud 'Bye Shika!' from the front door before Temari returned into the main room, not looking happy.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, walking up to her.

"Shikamaru told me that Asuma-sensei was in hospital, you know how close the two are…" what she said was true, whenever Shikamaru needed anything it wasn't his best friends or Temari he turned to, it was his teacher. "He doesn't know why, but I expect he's got something wrong with his lungs…all that smoking," Gaara nodded and led the girl to the couch, sitting her down. Kankuro suddenly came back into the room, paint all over him and his clothes.

"Is this a bad time…" Temari scowled.

"You've been to another rave, haven't you? I swear in Suna never had so many raves! And I know for a fact that in Suna none of out family ever gambled…honestly…" her scowl disappeared again.

"Don't worry Tem, I've found I'm really bad at gambling, and I've sworn never to do it again…" she only knew half of it. Kankuro looked down slightly.

"Sorry sis…I won't go out as much, I promise…" she nodded and leaned onto Gaara.

"What am I going to do with you three…" she was growing up. Soon she'd be in University, and Gaara and Kankuro wouldn't be able to be so dependant on her. Of course, Kankuro had no idea who the third person was, but sat next to his sister and patted her back none the less.

"Asuma-sensei's in hospital…Shikamaru told us," Gaara explained. Kankuro nodded and clapped his hands.

"We're going to have to go visit him some time next week then, Shikamaru might want to come too!" smiles cracked onto the siblings' faces, slight laughter in the air.

Temari and Kankuro knew what it was like to loose a parental figure. Gaara was too young to remember.

--

Kitty: is it long enough? Is it good? Anything you want to see, ideas what not? The floor's open for opinions! I'm trying to find someone to distract Hinata for a while so I can work out the whole Kiba Shino thingy…so unless you people start thinking, I'm going to throw in some OCCs! THINK!

R+R

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"It's finished…"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"It's really nice…when you giving it to her?"

"Later today, make sure she's in the cafeteria later,"

"Of course."


	4. Hospital?

REVIEWS:

**Corvin:** I'm so glad you liked it! I'm updating, though it'll start to get slow with the cramming of the revisions stuff! Wish me luck! Thankies for the review!

**Kawaii-Kunoichi:** oh, did I leave out the fact there might be naughty-ness in some random places? Oops! I'm glad you liked it though, makes me happy –grins- thanks!

**Kuro666:** hahaha, glad you liked it darling XP eh heh, I'm working on keeping the length thing, all is going well! We shall find out what exactly happened in the washroom later on! Hold on, and thanks for reviewing!

**kittenishone:** -claps hands- yay, I love you so much right now! So, that's a selection of pairings for Hinata, thanks! And I'm a yuri fan too –grins- eh heh! Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it!

**TenshiXXX:** haha, glad you like it! Though reviews are slow, I'm getting there –nods- go me! Meh heh!

**Sanctuary Angelette:** I haven't played twister in ages too, I could barely remember the colours … I was like 'is is four by four, or four by three? Hum…' it worked out in the end though! Glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing!

**The Book of Counted Sorrows: **-evil laugh- oh yesh, let the games begin! …though I wouldn't do ANYTHING that would hurt Gaara greatly … just embarrass him –innocent grin-

**Wolf Citrus: **well, that's me told! I do agree, they can ruin the story badly, I've only had one work properly before, bleh! I'm glad you like it though, thanks for reviewing!

**Masshiro-Inu: **Well, Japanese would be their first language (as they're in Japan) and English would be their second language. I do English (complus.) and French. If I wanted to, I could've done an extra language, but I chose Art instead ..'. Hope that helps! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

Kitty: -claps hands- ok, thanks to the lovely kittenishone, I have a selection of pairings for Hinata, add more or vote as you wish

**Itachi/Hinata**

**Kankuro/Hinata**

**Ten-ten/Hinata**

**Kiba/Shino/Hinata **(threesome-ness)

Up to you really –grin-

NejiGaara

All for Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: …I don't own Naruto…

--

Gaara was still at the computer, typing away like a madman. No sleep; and sleeping pills would just make him more tired not go to sleep. Not much use really. Yawning slightly, he looked at the blinking red numbers on the DVD player.

'4:55'

Still a good few hours before he had to go get Naruto, so all he had to do was think of what to burn the time with. Walking to his room, he changed into some jogging gear and made his way out the house. If he was lucky he might see Kiba out for his morning run. Setting off in the red hoody and matching jogging bottoms, he turned on his iPod and set off for Kiba's end of town. It wasn't a long jog, about five to ten minutes, and Kiba was often with someone to keep him going, though now Shino and him had fallen out, Gaara wondered who he'd be with.

That's when he saw it: Kiba running on his lonesome. No Hinata, no Hanna, no Shino, no Shikamaru. Perfect chance to find out what happened in the bathroom, those girls!

Gaara slowed down, panting slightly and Kiba stopped in front of him, grey clothes similar to Gaara's. The great thing about the school's winter PE kit: you can have any colour you want. The brunet was slightly flustered, trying to keep a look that said 'I'm not tired' though you knew he was.

"Kiba, how are you?" Gaara asked monotonously. The boy nodded slightly, gaining a grin.

"I'm good, running can make you feel more awake sometimes, get that adrenaline going round you know!" the redhead could tell his friend was putting up a front; it was obvious now they knew each other.

"Really, I bet you're not used to running alone, hum?" Kiba cringed slightly, but didn't drop the grin.

"Yeah, Hanna offered but I wanted to run on my own for once!"

Sighing, Gaara decided to get to the point. "What happened yesterday?" Kiba looked at the floor, tears welling up in his eyes slightly.

"It was…awful. Some guy came up to me and started talking, Shino next to me. I told him I was there with my friends and pointed Shino out, but the guy persisted in getting me to go with him. I flatly said no after a while, but he didn't stop and…and then he…Shino just stood there washing his hands and…he…it was…" Gaara patted his friends back. He'd never seen the usually confident boy cry before. "I know some people have had it worse but… it was just so…"

"I know…I know … I can imagine it wouldn't be nice…" Kiba flung himself into Gaara's arms, sobbing.

"It was awful! I hated it!" Gaara nodded, unknowing of what to say and simply patted the boy's back. "It was awful…and he stood there…he didn't even look at me, he just went by as if nothing was going on! That fucking bastard!"

Gaara looked up as he heard some feet patter down the road, two people running up to them. Big white eyes, long dark hair, only a selection of people fit that: Hyuuga's.

"Kiba a-are you ok?" Hinata asked; putting her hands on her friend's back. The boy nodded, sobbing calming down forcibly. When he looked back up, Gaara's top had a large wet patch on the shoulder, and Kiba's face was wet, bloodshot eyes and a runny nose; but his grin was in place.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Hinata! I…I don't know what g-got into me!" Gaara looked just past Hinata in her lilac uniform to see Neji behind her in his own. Almost everything about the Hyuuga's matched. Neji caught the green eyes with his own white ones both cold, though Gaara looked slightly confused. He didn't know how to deal with this situation.

"Hinata, maybe you should take him home?" Neji suggested, his cousin nodding and steering Kiba off in the other direction. Neji turned to Gaara and motioned for them to keep jogging before setting off at a steady pace, Gaara just behind him.

"Come out at early hours of the morning everyday?" the taller of the two joked.

"I was worried about Kiba so I came out … do I look like someone who would come out in the early hours of the morning?" Gaara spat back. He didn't know why, but the Hyuuga boy got him angered so easily. The amused look on the other face didn't help any.

"I'm not sure; you're not exactly what one would call 'fit'; though you should eat more…" Gaara felt a growl erupt from his face. "I come out now that I'm in extension class." The two carried on in silence, going quite far. There wasn't really anything to talk about. When the silence started to thicken, the lithe boy knew there was something on his temporary jogging partner's mind.

"Spit it out already, I can't take any more of this awkward silence," Neji smirked slightly, intrigued by his new friend.

"Well, I was just thinking about Naruto and Sasuke," Gaara didn't need to be a genius to know what was coming. "Sasuke wants to try becoming friends with Naruto again I think…"

"I think Naruto wants the same, he's just too stubborn to admit it, and Sasuke does have an iron bar shoved up his ass…rich bastard," Neji smirked.

"I'm a rich bastard too you know…but I see you're point," Neji agreed. Gaara glared slightly.

"Oh, have you got an iron bar up there somewhere too then?" he couldn't help but blush a little at the look he was getting.

"How about you check, hum?" if Gaara had a giant gourd, he'd so beat the other into a bloody heap right about now. Veins popped on his head and his right hand came up round to meet with the dark brown hair with a smack.

"Get lost, looser," Gaara retorted, frowning.

"Anyway, back on track," they rounded another corner, and Gaara found himself in his familiar street. "We need to get Sasuke and Naruto back as friends, because Sasuke's getting all angsty about it."

"Easy solution would be for us to hang out more, seeing as we're their best friend … same as forcibly making them hang out though really," Gaara walked up to his door, panting slightly. He lent against it and pressed the bell to their half of the house. The others would be up by now, and he'd forgotten the keys.

"Well then, looks like I'll be here tomorrow at 4, see you then, Gaara-kun," and with the slight tingle in your cheek you get when you've just been pecked, pale hand touched the spot and watched his new, permanent jogging partner leave…falling back onto his ass as he went to lean on the door. Looking up, he saw blonde hair and blue eyes watching the Hyuuga.

"So that was Neji, huh? I though I recognized the name, ha!" Before he knew it, Gaara was in the tight hold on his elder sister, still on the floor. "Ah, my baby brother's decided his sexual orient already, I'm so proud!" that made it click.

Neji was a boy, girlish boy, but a boy none the less.

Neji had just kissed him on the cheek, affectionate even if it was small.

Did that make Neji…gay? Because Gaara was pretty sure he was a boy.

"Wait, _what_? Sexual orient! I'm not gay if that's what you're implying!" Temari's smirk widened a little.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken Hyuuga's a boy…who just dropped you off at home and gave you a small good by kiss saying 'be here at 4' with a '-kun' on your name…and last time I checked, you were a guy…not hiding anything, are we?"

"What- no!" the blush was back at full force. "Point one: I went to see Kiba- who is my friend, and fuck Neji, he's just some rich bastard who is the cousin of my friend...I don't even like him as a friend, he's an asshole. Now get off me," seeing no point in holding her little, little brother, she let go and followed him into the house.

"I've made breakfast, you where out for a while! Come on, let's go eat, hum?"

--

First period on a Wednesday: PSHE, the one lesson where you're meant to talk with your teacher about something in your form time. Gaara and Naruto sat together as always, the two of them at the table happily. That is until the teacher announced they'd be in fours and they were going to do a random quiz about trivial things. Naruto started looking for a friend; Gaara started looking for his death wish. Catching the light coloured eyes, the owner of them beckoned him over.

"Hey, Naruto…do you mind if we sit with my new friend?" Gaara asked, tagging on the blonds sleeve. Naruto nodded, letting himself get dragged across the room.

"…Gaara, are we going to sit with who I think we are?" the redhead bobbed in a 'yes' motion.

"You agreed Naruto…you said we could sit with my new friend," sighing, the blond made no further protesting.

"Gaara, Naruto! Want to be in our group?" Neji asked, smiling lightly. Gaara nodded and sat down next to the brunet, making Naruto sit down next to his rival. Their form tutor came round, passing out papers.

"Now," Anko-sensei started, that mischievous grin in place. "This quiz is about random things we should know, like news of the world, sport, music, things you should know, and will know. Some of you will be able to answer some, and others may not. Begin…it's not an exam people, you can talk!"

Gaara looked over the quiz. He didn't do these things, how would he know the answer? Naruto didn't look much better, though he could answer some probably, the amount of those music channels he watched.

"What kind of bear is becoming an endangered species?" Sasuke read, tipping his head in thought the same time Naruto cocked his own. Gaara couldn't help but chuckle: it was cute, though he'd die if he said that out loud.

"Polar bear?" Neji suggested.

"Panda?"

"Pandas are already endangered, dobe."

"Well s-o-r-r-y if I'm not geeky enough to keep up with National Geographic, teme."

"Koala," Gaara said on a spur of the moment. Neji nodded and Sasuke jotted it down, Naruto grinning at his friend.

"Wow Gaara, never knew you were so sharp!"

"Koalas are bears?"

--

Gaara peered over Neji's shoulder to see the canvas. It really was beautiful, and Hinata stood out well. The colours blended well, and it was clear enough to see what was going on.

"It's finished…"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"It's really nice…when you giving it to her?"

"Later today, make sure she's in the cafeteria later,"

"Of course," he said, returning to my own work. The clown was almost finished, just a few more touches and…

"Ah, watch out!"

"Be careful with that!"

"Gaara!" before the redhead new it, he was sent tumbling down to the floor with a heavy weight on him. He heard something that sounded like his canvas falling on the floor above his head and a large splash which made him think of paint. He opened his eyes when he heard a groan and some whispers, and took in his position.

He felt a hand on his chest and a head next to his own, dark hair splattered around him. Him legs were between someone else's, which were wide open. He blushed heavily when he recognized to weight as the same on that had fallen on him at the weekend. Neji pushed himself up slightly and his head hovered over Gaara's.

"Are you ok?" it was almost like de-já-vu, except they were in an art room.

"Y-yeah…I'm good…" he felt his temple pulsing and his whole body was numb. He was far from ok. That small smile on the Hyuuga's lips made it worth while. The memory of the kiss on the cheek came back at full force, flustering the poor boy even more.

"I'm glad; I was afraid I hurt you," Gaara shook his head stiffly and waited a few moments. The taller boy pushed himself up all the way, straddling Gaara's thighs. The red head sat up himself, head dropping back into the small shoulders. It was embarrassing to say the least.

"N-no…I'm good," Neji stood, leaning forward in the process so that their foreheads pressed against each other. No sleep in about four days and three embarrassing moments with the same person in those four days was too much for Gaara: he fainted.

--

"Gaara! Gaara, are you ok?"

"Dude…I don't think he can hear you."

"Shut up Kiba! Gaara wake up!" Green eyes slowly opened to brilliant light, mouth cursing and complaining about the sudden change. Blinking a few times, the small boy looked to his side to see his best friend right next to him, his other friend just behind him. Turning his head the other way, he saw the very cause of fainting and glared. He glared hard.

"Gaara, can you talk? Does your head hurt? Can you remember anything? How many fingers am I holding up? What time is-"

"Shut up Naruto before I kick your ass," he yelped in surprise as said idiot hugged him tight.

"You're ok! You can talk! You're not all weird and forgetful! I was so worried!"

"What part of 'shut up Naruto' don't you understand?" Gaara asked, fuming. The turned round as someone cleared their throat and saw the nurse at the door: Chiyo.

"Please don't make so much noise, this is a medical room, not the playground!" she snapped, walking over to the bed. She was an old lady; goodness knows why she wasn't retired already. "How are you feeling, Gaara? Still tired, your sister and brother should be here shortly.

"I'm fine, now what happened?" frowning, she sighed and shook her head.

"Always in such a rush, you young people…" she muttered to herself. "It seems you fainted from lack of sleep and added stress; has anything been worrying you?"

Gaara thought for a moment before it clicked: Neji had triggered something earlier. "Yeah, but it's nothing big…" he said quietly.

"Maybe you should talk to someone about it; get it off your chest?" she suggested, only to have the idea rejected.

"Nothing I can't manage on my own, old lady."

"Just because I'm not your teacher, doesn't mean that you can be so disrespectful. Now, if you're feeling well enough to be so snappish, you're well enough to get up and go to class. Make sure you catch up on what you've missed; you've been out for a few hours. Off if you all!" she said shooing them out the room. The four of them exited and Gaara turned to look at the three who had been with them.

"Thank Neji!" Naruto whispered, though the boy probably would've heard him anyway. "He brought you here!" His two friends were grinning at him, while Neji looked completely uninterested. Sighing, he turned to the taller boy with a slight glare: if it wasn't for the boy he wouldn't be in this position.

"Thank you Neji," the taller smirked slightly, throwing the other off balance.

"You're welcome; it's the least I could do after you fainted on me. I guess I'll see you at lunch, hum?" he asked before leaving, Temari and Kankuro arriving from the same direction. Temari said something to Kankuro, who sniggered at whatever it was.

"Gaara, I'm so glad to see you wake! I heard what happened in your art class from Sakura, you know her right? She's in your art class to I think!" Gaara groaned as she hugged him. "Oh, it's like a fairy tail!"

"Temari told me everything, Gaara! I bet you're pleased, huh?" the two who weren't related to the family stood there in puzzlement.

"How many times do I have to tell you people? I knew getting involved with a Hyuuga would be nothing but trouble…" he said, giving up.

"Well, look on the bright side, you've missed part of math…"

Oh no: MATH?

--

If the ground would open up and swallow him, Gaara would be the happiest man alive. There where the two of them, gossiping away with the occasional glance to him. He didn't know what they were says, and wasn't sure he wanted to know, but the glances made the redhead uneasy.

"G-Gaara-kun, are you feeling better?" the pink haired girl asked, worry shown in her eyes. Why was everyone calling him 'Gaara-kun' recently? Had to given them permission to: NO!

"Yeah, I feel fine thanks, just a bit tired is all," smiling, she turned back to Ino and they continued with their work.

"…on Saturday, or Sunday was it?"

"Saturday…Itachi, right?"

"Yeah, and then…did it go well?"

He wasn't really listening, but what he heard had him on his toes. Girls were dangerous.

"Sensei…hospital?"

"It's hard on…wants to go visit…evening," he looked up slightly. They must've been talking about Asuma-sensei; that was the only teacher that was in hospital.

"Gaara, are you and Temari going to see Asuma-sensei with Shikamaru?" Gaara nodded. "Are you going tomorrow evening, or this evening?"

"Not sure, probably today, you'd have to ask him…or Temari," the two nodded.

"Hey Gaara," they never stopped, did they? "You're art is ok, you're lucky it didn't get any of that paint on it, or didn't smash when Neji knocked it on the floor!" now he was curious again.

"Neji…what?" the blonde leaned over to him with a scowl.

"Didn't he tell you? There was a guy who tripped and almost spilt his paint on you, but Neji knocked you out the way and pushed your canvas off the table: you're lucky he was there!" Gaara scoffed.

"I didn't need him to play hero," Sakura sighed slightly and patted the black fabric on his back.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara…you know, you'd be walking around with bright pink paint on your back if it wasn't for him: think how badly that would clash with your hair!" she exclaimed, flicking a bit of the red. He wasn't sure if they were being friendly, or mocking him.

"Bright…pink?" he asked, twitch in his eye. The two nodded at the same time. "Fuck."

"You three, I hope you're doing your work! And Sabaku, you better be keeping your language use clean!"

"Sorry sensei."

--

As always, there was the five of them at the table, two nattering away, four eating, and one stealing the other's food. When the only girl at the table stood and announced she needed to go there was an unusual reaction.

"Wait, Hinata! Don't go just … yet," he looked round to meet the strange stares he was getting. "Err…just stay a bit longer, please?" he begged. Not being one to upset her friends, Hinata sat back down and listened to the two at the end of the table talk.

"Hinata, can you come see something, I need your opinion…" said a voice from behind Gaara. He looked up to see Neji above him, who in turn looked down at him with a thankful look. The girl stood and followed her cousin off to where Gaara supposed the art room was.

"Man Gaara, you sure are becoming friendly with Neji, huh?" Naruto asked, wrapping an arm round his friend's shoulders.

"Oh yeah Gaara, if I wasn't wrong, I'd say you two were getting real close, huh?" Kiba asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up or I'll punch you both in the face! There's nothing going on!"

"Hard to believe…"

"…from what Shikamaru said Temari told him."

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"

--

Today officially sucked: Neji sucked, Naruto sucked, art sucked, math sucked, PSHE sucked, Kiba sucked, the nurse sucked, Temari sucked, Shikamaru: sucked big time. Today seriously sucked…badly.

"Hey Gaara, you finished your inner monologue yet, I'm trying to ask you something here," the redhead looked up at his blond friend, who was waving a hand in front of his face. "Where'd you go?"

"Out, now what do you want, I'm contemplating."

"Contemplating my ass, now I don't get this question," Naruto replied, pointing at the paper. Sighing, Gaara leaned over and noted a few things to help. He turn round as Kiba tapped him on the shoulder from the table next to him.

"Hey Gaara, Hinata said that you jog with Neji now, is this true?" Gaara looked at the girl, who looked just as curious.

"Yeah, seeing as we're now in extension group we thought it was a good idea,' Naruto wrapped his arms round Gaara's waist playfully and rested his head on the covered shoulder.

"Aw, Gaara's growing up! Does he cuddle you like this?" Gaara stuck his hand into the blonde's forehead and pushed, successfully removing the pest, however not removing the laughter that followed.

"Stop it, fools! I'd like to make something's clear!" the three listened. "Point one: I've known Hyuuga boy for less than two weeks. Point two: I don't cuddle people. Point three: I'm not gay!" they didn't look convinced.

"Come on Gaara, have some gay pride! Nothing wrong with it!" Kiba argued, grinning.

"Easy for you to say," the other snapped. Naruto cut in at that moment.

"Temari said you were going out this evening, right?" he asked, Gaara nodded.

"Yeah, I think so…we're going to see Asuma-sensei with Shikamaru. It'll be fun…"

--

Naruto, Gaara, Kiba and Hinata walked over to the gate, Kiba running to get his bike. Hinata got into a car that had her younger sister in, who finished school earlier, and Kiba, Naruto and Gaara went to walk to the apartments again. They where stopped however, by a nice sleek black car with 'UCH1HA' written on the front that pulled up beside them. Gaara could've screamed when the window rolled down.

"Hey, want a ride?" came the smooth voice. Gaara felt his eye muscle tighten.

_It's all for Naruto, he wants to be friends with Sasuke again! Sasuke's bound to be in that car!' _Gaara told himself.

"Well, I'm off!" Kiba said, mounting his bike and riding down the road. "See you guys tomorrow!" Naruto looked at Gaara almost pleadingly.

"Sasuke'll be in there! Let's just go!" he said, however Gaara couldn't.

"Sure, a ride would be nice for once," he said. The doors open and the two entered.

It was like a frigging mini-van! Two rows were opposite each other, and another row behind that. In front there was a driver who Sasuke told to go to the apartments. Gaara sat next to Neji, leaving Naruto next to Sasuke. The atmosphere was slightly uncomfortable, but they could manage. The two rivals where sat as far apart as they could, not facing each other. One thing ran through Gaara's head: _revenge!_

"Come on you two, you look like lovers who've just had a little spat!" those glares where nasty.

"At least we don't look like lovers who've just had sex or something…" Sasuke mumbled, making Gaara flush.

"Shame to ruin your perverted fantasies Uchiha, but there's nothing, I repeat: _nothing _going on. And never will be," Gaara shot back, glaring and sinking into his seat. He was going to start counting how many people paired him off with Neji, and every tenth person would get a special beating. Sasuke scoffed and turned back to the window, cheek against fist with a slight pout. Gaara didn't miss the glance Naruto stole of Sasuke, or the darting of the eyes from Sasuke to Naruto. He turned to Neji, who gave him a knowing look.

"So, what area we all doing this evening?" Neji asked, smirking at Sasuke when he turned to look at the white eyed boy.

"Nothing really…hoping to play some games," Naruto said, smiling slightly.

"Hospital visit," Gaara explained. "We're going to visit Asuma-sensei with Shikamaru."

"Say hi for me," Neji said, Sasuke nodding in agreement.

"Tell him to get well and come back soon!" Naruto exclaimed, checks puffing vaguely. Gaara nodded at the three.

"What about you two?" Gaara asked with little interest. They needed a conversation to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

"Homework," Sasuke said.

"Me too," Naruto grinned at the two.

"You guys are boring! Come to the arcade with me and Gaara at some point! You should see him go on the dance machines!" Gaara buried his head in his hands.

"No, not the dance machine…seriously Naruto…" he whined, but the boy next to him was having none of it.

"Is he any good?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded furiously.

"Hell yeah: he's so fast and stuff! You should see him, really! It's so much fun; though I'm not as good…I beat him at the gun games!" Neji laughed slightly, highly amused.

"We'll have to go sometime, the four of us," he suggested. Naruto glanced at Sasuke skeptically.

"Sure, sounds like a plan! Right Gaara?" Naruto asked, deciding it might be a good idea.

"No, it doesn't…" he winced as he felt someone pinch his leg.

"You ok buddy?"

"Yeah Naruto, I'm good … going to the arcade sounds like great fun, let's go this weekend!" Naruto nodded and pumped his fist in the air.

"Arcade: woo!" Sasuke pointed out the window.

"Oh look; isn't that your apartment block?" Naruto grabbed his bag and opened the car door, jumping out before it stopped. "Dobe, that's dangerous!" the blond simple stuck out his tongue and pulled at his cheek in response. Telling the driver to carry on, he turned to Gaara.

"Where do you live?" he asked, putting his feet where Naruto had just been.

"It's close, you'll pass it probably…" he said, looking out the window.

"We do pass it, but you have to go the long way round," Gaara glared at Neji at that comment, and Sasuke perked up a bit.

"Neji, how do you know where Gaara lives?" he could feel the embarrassment already.

"Oh, did I not tell you, he's my new jogging partner!" Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow.

"No, you didn't…why are you two suddenly so close?" he inquired. Gaara blinked in surprise as he was pulled into Neji's side.

"Because; we're in a relationship,"

"_WHAT? Since when?_" Gaara cried. Neji shook a finger.

"He's my best friend Gaara, he won't tell anyone…you know what this means, don't you, Sasuke?" everything bad and confusingly terrible started when Neji first talked to him. What was going on in his sick, twisted mind? "You, Naruto, Gaara and I will be spending a lot more time together."

"I…Naruto…time together…" the Uchiha was in shock. The two across from him didn't move an inch. "I bet you planned his, asshole!" Gaara yelped and ducked into Neji as Sasuke threw something at them. When the looked up, Neji was holding a text book.

"That's not going to change anything Sasuke, you'll have to live with it," Gaara decided to adopt a relaxing chant: This is All For My Best Friend…

--

Four teenagers walked into the ward, looking round slightly. One girl and three boys. The nurse pointed to the far bed, where a man was sleeping. Thanking her, the four walked over to their teacher. The boy at the front shook the man awake, who grinned when he saw his visitors.

"Shikamaru, it's so nice to see you! I see you brought Temari and co. along, huh? So nice to see some friendly faces…" the man said, almost oblivious to where he was.

"How are you, Asuma-sensei?" Temari asked, walking around to be next to Shikamaru. Gaara and Kankuro moved to be opposite the two.

"I'm good, I'm good! And how are things with you four and school? Anything happened recently?" Kankuro plopped a hand on his little brother's head.

"Gaara got himself a fish…" the boy blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend, for the last time!" Kankuro shrugged and shut one eye.

"Whoever said I was talking about Neji, you have that fishing game, remember?" Gaara would've stabbed himself in the stomach if he could. Shame he didn't have a knife. Their teacher laughed joyfully at their actions.

"Neji, eh? I bet Sasuke and Naruto aren't too happy about that!" Gaara rolled his arms and crossed his arms.

"The point is to get Sasuke and Naruto to be friends again, that's all. After that, I shall have nothing to do with the evil bastard again!" he said, Temari frowned.

"Watch your language Gaara! We're in front of the teacher!"

"Watch out from your actions too, Gaara! You're turning into your sister!" Shikamaru joked, getting a hit upside the head from the girl.

"Quiet you!" the others laughed at the two. Kankuro decided to have a jab at the two.

"Stop it guys, we're visiting, have your lover spats somewhere else would you?" Gaara sniggered at the colour that now dominated the 'lover's' faces.

"Ch, troublesome…"

"Wait till we get home…" she threatened. Straightening herself, she declared her exit: "I'm going to get a drink!" Shikamaru followed slightly, complaining that he was thirsty and poor. Asuma turned to the other two.

"They still flirting around rather than actually trying at something?" he asked, the two nodded.

"You know what they say: love is blind," the man nodded. "But still, you would've thought one of them to make a move…"

"You know how Temari is; she'll wait for the guy to ask her: it's a requirement for her guy to be brave," Gaara explained. Kankuro nodded.

"And Shikamaru is just too gosh damn lazy to do anything about it…maybe you should try playing matchmaker, Gaara?" the redhead looked horrified.

"Me: why?"

"You're the one who's basically pairing Sasuke and Naruto up; you could do it with Temari and Shikamaru…" the redhead was about to retort when the two objects of the conversation came back, Shikamaru munching on some crisps happily.

"Really, why didn't you bring any money with you?"

"Because: I knew you would bring money with you!" the girl growled slightly at the answer.

"Idiot…"

"Shikamaru, you mind having a word?" the older man asked. The three siblings bade their goodbyes and left the room, walking into the hall.

It wasn't too long before Shikamaru exited, walking down the hall without a word making the three look at each other. They followed none the less, and Temari trotted up to Shikamaru's side.

"Shika, are you o…k?" she said, eyes going slightly wide for a moment, before she shut them and grabbed the boy's shoulders, pulling him into a embrace. "Oh Shika…I know it's hard…"

"Why…why now?" Kankuro steered Gaara around the couple and to the exit.

"Come on Gaara, let's go to the car."

The redhead turned back slightly to see the two falling to their knees, Temari's arms around Shikamaru's back, and his head submerged into her shoulder, his own shoulders bouncing from the short sobs he tried to stifle. Temari was muttering things to the boy, occasionally kissing the top of his head affectionately.

"Will they be ok?"

"They'll be fine, come on…" Gaara turned back to the road as the doors shut; obscuring his view of the two.

_Maybe you should try playing matchmaker, Gaara?_

--

Kitty: my GOODNESS that took forever --''' review, please; I'd like to know all that effort didn't go to waste.

Thank you!!

R+R

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"Arcade, arcade, arcade…"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Make me, teme!"

"Guys, shut up, you're giving me a headache…"

"Well, why don't you go off and make-out with your boyfriend?"

"ARGH!"

Thing's aren't going well for Gaara, are they Oo


	5. Arcade?

REVIEWS:

**Sanctuary Angellete**: D that's the spirit! Thank's for reviewing hun, glad you liked it

**Kuro666**: XD yeah, I couldn't help that, Neji's one slick thinking dude, huh? Glad you liked it, and I don't know what's going to happen to Asuma yet, we'll have to wait and see … thanks for reviewing!

**SilenceToBeBroken**: no, he's not dead… yet I'm trying to decide if he should die or not DX bleh. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kawaii-Kunoichi**: ok, read your story XD well, school's flooded, so now's a good time to start the next chapter, huh? Though I can't get back into my house, I have to bunk at my friend's ; I liked your story by the way! Thanks for reviewing

**The Book of Counted Sorrows**: I can just so imagine Gaara dancing, I don't know why! XD hahaha, but it would be so hot, him like … on those DDR machines, getting into the music … -starts to drool- …huh? Oh, right, thanks for reviewing!! XD

**JulesInTheSea**:-blush- thanks! I really do suck at summaries, but I'm pretty confident on my writing D heheh, glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing and putting in a pairing choice! I'll take that to note!

**Wolf Citrus**: Thank you Wolf-chan XD hehehe, glad you like it. Oh yesh, let's bow our heads for Gaara and hope he makes it to the end of the story… thanks again, glad you liked it!

**Yenni2110**: I'm glad you like their relationship, I'm trying hard to keep everyone as in character as possible, so sorry if I slip ; I'm used to writing like … out of character humour stuff XD all yaoi though! Eh heh, I need a new hobby XP Thanks for reviewing!

**At the moment, it's Itachi/Hinata, which is good with me. You'll have to ask soon people, or that's that. **

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

Gaara groaned at the sudden pounding in his head. Two hours of sleep and a very bad headache. He betted on the fact that he was up on the computer so much at night, though he'd never admit it to anyone, his sister would cut the wire. Rolling out of bed, he hit the floor with a loud thud, groaning again before pushing himself up and making his way downstairs.

It was fairly quiet for seven in the morning, though it was a weekend. He reached into the cupboard, getting out a box of chocolate cereal and a bowl, dragging his feet to the fridge and getting some milk. He wasn't exactly neat when pouring the cereal or the milk, and ended up making the table top a bowl. A very bad bowl, as it all dripped to the floor. Ignoring it, he walked to the counter and pulled up a chair, realizing then he had no spoon, and decided to just drink it.

It wasn't long before Temari was down, complaining about the mess and the way Gaara was eating. Kankuro soon joined them, complaining about the mess and the way they'd run out of milk. Oh, the wonders of morning. Gaara was soon finished and making his way back upstairs, stopping at the door as he heard someone knock. It wasn't that time, was it. Forgetting the lack of eyeliner, he opened the door to reveal his messy haired, grumpy looking self, dressed in a large t-shirt and small boxers. He blinked a few times before it clicked.

"Neji! You're here early…" the Hyuuga priogy chuckled and shook his head.

"No, you're getting up late. If you said you didn't like to get up on weekends, I wouldn't have come …" he said to the sleepy redhead. Gaara opened the door and set off back up the stairs.

"Just like…go into the kitchen or something…Temari and Kankuro are there…" he muttered, tredding up the stairs. Neji watched him go out of view and shut the door, slipping his shoes off. Now, which one was the kitchen? He looked around slightly, hands in his tracksuit pockets. Suddenly, a blonde head popped out the door at the end.

"Gaara, who is- oh! You must be Neji I'm guess, come in!" she said opening the door and slipping back into the kitchen. He walked over entering to see a man with a mop, cleaning by the counter. The girl was eating some food at the counter.

"Gaara went to bed late last night, so he's not fully wake yet…he's the one who made that mess," she pointed to what Kankuro was cleaning. The boy gave Neji a smile before taking the mop outside. "Do you want something to eat? Drink?"

"No, I'm fine thanks, I ate before I came here…" Neji said politely. Temari patted the chair next to her and Neji made his way to it.

It wasn't long before Gaara was back down, dressed in red with slightly more neat hair and eyeliner in place- he had socks on too. Neji stood, saying goodbye to Temari who gave a happy wave. Gaara lead the way out the house and got on some trainers, letting Neji out then shutting the door. The old man next door was outside, watering some plants. The two said hello before making their way off down the street.

"So, you know the plans for today?" Neji asked, referring to the arcade trip.

"Yeah…Naruto wants us all to meet there at ten or something, so we could go in the arcade, eat, and maybe watch a movie: we could catch Hinata and her friends if we're lucky…I think that's his plan really," Neji nodded and looked at the redhead. "What?"

"You're really quite different to your siblings…" he said, sounding quite far off. Gaara scrunched up his face.

"I get told that all the time, I don't see how though," Neji laughed at the comment.

"To put it bluntly; they're nicer," Gaara scoffed. "But I'm sure that you have good qualities too!"

"Oh yeah, like what?" Neji leaned over slightly.

"You're hotter," Gaara pushed Neji's face away with a slight blush.

"Shut up you. I find it very hard to find your good qualities," he replied. Neji laughed again.

"Please, do tell me…" Gaara took in a breath.

"You're arrogant, obnoxious, egoistic, a complete asshole, weird and I think you're badly suffering from a gay syndrome," Gaara said, frowning before continuing. "I guess you're kind of smart, though I bet you've got the money to get the books, and you don't look _that _bad, for a bastard."

"Can I list your points now?" Gaara nodded. "You're anti-social, stubborn, lazy, cold, distant, not kind at all, grumpy and selfish," Neji held up his hand to block a fist. "But you're smart too, though you're not that rich, and you look extremely nice…for a goth."

Gaara blanked. "Is that meant to be a compliment?" Neji shrugged.

"Take it how you will, but I think it is," Gaara watched as the other started to jog again; he hadn't even noticed they'd stopped. He took off, shaking his head slightly and moved his arms with his legs. He was slightly behind the other now, but he didn't mind, last time he noticed that he was in front, he didn't like the look his jogging partner gave him.

"You're a good artist," he suddenly said, looking away at the curious look he got from Neji. "I mean, you're still and asshole, but you can draw pretty well…" Neji smiled and dropped back a little so they were in line.

"You have your nice moments," he responded, Gaara held his head high.

"I like being mean, it's fun," he stated. They ran for a bit longer in silence. "You're always thinking about someone else."

"You're respectful," Gaara liked hearing Neji compliment him, he didn't know why. He sounded like he meant it, not like he was just trying to mock the smaller boy.

"How so?" he really didn't notice ever being respectful much.

"Even though you've got a bad mouth, if someone asks for something from you, you'll try doing it. Like, your mouth says no and your actions say yes."

"Tell me one time you've seen me do that."

"Last English lesson, Naruto was asking for something and you said 'I'm not passing anything to you, get it yourself' and yet you stood and got it, giving it to him and didn't say anything else. I bet you just can't say no," the small boy blushed as Neji reminded him.

"I'm not _that _pathetic. I can say no, like when you do weird things, I can kick you in the nuts and say no."

They turned a corner to see Kiba and Hanna running towards them, both with wolfish grins as they saw the two. Gaara ducked his head slightly.

"Hey Gaara, having fun?" Kiba asked.

"Hope he's treating you well, shorty!" Hanna said with the same tone as her brother. They really were alike. Neji was highly amused.

"You have the weirdest of friends, you know that?" Gaara nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes, but nothing I can really do about it," he admitted. He would happily call his friend's freaks, but anyone else and it was eating time. Besides, they were entertaining at times.

"You're friends with those two girls though, Sakura and Ino?" Neji sighed and scratched his head.

"I think 'friends' is pushing it a little … they can be eccentric," Gaara nodded, remembering all those math classes. "They say you're fun though."

"Just cause I talk to them on rare occasions doesn't make me like them, let me make that clear now," Neji grinned with complete understanding.

They were soon back in the garden of Gaara's house, the redhead ringing the right bell. He turned to face the Hyuuga male, looking at him expectantly.

"Are you not going home?"

"It's only polite for me to see my new boyfriend into his house," he narrowly missed the punch sent in his direction.

"How many times do I have to say it: I'm not your boyfriend!" the short tempered boy shouted.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that…" Gaara tried to punch the taller again. Neji grabbed the arm and pulled the other forward making the short one fall onto him. Gaara's mind went completely blank as their lips almost met. It was almost as if it was a dream, a wonderful, gay dream…

"Gaara, we do have neighbours you know!" his mind was fully restored, and Neji was graced with a sore nose. Gaara was panting and blush furiously, fists clenched while looking at the brunette. Neji was holding his bloody nose, mumbling curses. Temari ran from the door to see to the boy.

"Are you ok? Come on, let's get you inside and clean that up!" Temari lead the boy into the house, rubbing his back slightly. Gaara following slowly with a buzzing head. He walked into the living room, Kankuro on the couch watching TV; Temari had gone up to the bathroom with Neji.

"What happened to your fist?" Kankuro asked, pointing at the limb. It had some blood on it.

"I hit Neji in the face…best go wash it off, I might get stupid germs," he said, walking out the room and heading to the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door, he got given a wet cotton ball and was pushed into the room. He looked at Neji, who still had a bloody nose.

"You best help him with that, Gaara!"

"Hell no, get lost Temari, it was his own fault, he asked for it!" Gaara screamed back. He walked over to the other and pulled the pale hands down. "Let me see that..."

"You're doing it again…" Gaara new what Neji meant.

"I'm doing this because my sister asked you and I pity you, not because I care."

"I can clean it up myself you know…" he said, Gaara growled.

"You know, I'm not going to be this nice to you ever again, so save the moment," Neji couldn't help but smile at the answer. "Idiot…" Neji snorted at that.

"It's your own fault, what do you think you were doing?"

"Well, I saw a fist coming, blocked it, and I guess you just fell…"

"Fell my ass, I was pulled, now shut up, no one asked you…" Gaara snapped. Neji smiled slightly. There was silence as Gaara wiped the cotton along Neji's nose and upper lip feeling somewhat guilty. Not that much though.

"D-does it hurt?" he asked. Neji blinked.

"It stings; yeah…you've got quite a punch." Then they were quiet again. It wasn't too long before Gaara was disposing of the, now red, cotton ball.

"There, done, now get out of my house," he said, running his hands under the sink. Neji opened the bathroom door and let Gaara out.

"Ladies first."

"The only reason I'm not going to hit you again is because I want you out. Now leave," Neji grinned and was lead downstairs by the redhead, who opened the front door and pointed out side.

"What time and where are we meeting?" Neji asked, slipping his trainers on.

"At ten, outside the mall's main entrance," Neji nodded, stood, pecked Gaara's cheek and ran out the door. Gaara stood there a moment dumbfound, before racing out the door. "_Get back here Hyuuga, I need to punch you harder!_"

"Love you too, Gaara-kun!" the boy growled and stormed back into the house. He looked up to see his siblings leaning over the banister with pleased faces.

"You're going out later?"

"It is a date?"

"Get lost, you freaks," he probably should've told them that they were going out in a group of friends, but he knew they'd find some way to twist his words.

--

Gaara was changed; thanks to his sister Temari he looked quite gay. She'd spiked his hair up, fished out a spiked dog collar, spiked bracelets to match and he had one earring he wasn't aloud to take out for six months. Oh the joys of having a sister. He had loose baggy pants and a button up black t-shirt and black fingerless gloves. He'd managed to get out the house before she attacked him with anymore makeup. He did look like a goth.

He was standing outside of Naruto's apartments, contemplating on whether or not to just go in. Naruto soon answered, regular blue t-shirt and orange and black tracksuit. He took in what Gaara was wearing and couldonly come up with one thing:

"I never knew you had your ear pierced."

"I didn't; it's called sisterly love/torment," Naruto chuckled and exited the house. The two made their way to the mall, looking very mismatched. One was in bright colours, one was in dark, and everyone else look fairly 'normal'.

"Why did she decide to dress you up?" he groaned.

"I have no idea, she was going on and on about something or other, going out and 'looking so adorable and hot' for something. I wasn't paying attention." Naruto laughed again.

"Why are you and Neji suddenly really friendly, if you don't mind me asking…I mean, most people know I think, but I never bothered to ask," the blond asked. Gaara thought of what he should say, before sighing and opting with what the agreement was.

"B-because…we…are um…" he couldn't say it. He could lie perfectly fine, but he couldn't say this one thing.

"Just spit it out, it can't be that bad!"

Gaara took in a breath. "Because…we're…in a relationship," he muttered. Naruto blinked.

"Didn't get any of that…" Gaara sighed.

"We're in … a relationship," he said again, this time louder. He could feel his face heat up at the look his best friend was giving him. He shouted as he was tackled to the ground.

"Oh Gaara, I'm so proud! You're finally in a relationship, with someone as hot as Neji as well!" there were about thirteen people in the street who wouldn't have known that. In fact, Neji had agreed it was best only to let Naruto and Sasuke believe it, so no one else knew. Now they did of course.

"Naruto, it was meant to be a secret," Gaara said, trying to get up. Naruto got up and helped his friend, bubbling excitedly.

"You should be proud, Gaara! Neji's going to treat you wonderfully, I'm sure!" whispers were starting to fill the air. Gaara grabbed onto the covered elbow of his friend and started off to the mall.

"Oh, shut up and let's just go, today's not a good day…" Naruto was grinning while Gaara did not look happy.

--

Neji and Sasuke were standing at the mall, waiting for the other two. Sasuke was wearing leather pants with the Uchiha bran symbol on the back, and a baggy 'HIM' shirt, from the concert no less. Neji was wearing the same leather pants, though his were white rather than black, and a black shirt, a grey cord jacket covering it.

"They're late," Sasuke said, not in a good mood. He had arcade games at home, he didn't need to come here.

"Come on Sasuke, they're walking, and it's only like…three minutes past," Neji reasoned. Sasuke folded his arms.

"They're still late," Neji sighed at his friends stubbornness. Sasuke and Naruto really would look nice together…

"Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun! How are you?" the two turned to see a blonde and a pink haired girl running to them. Sasuke looked away quickly.

"Good," Neji said, keeping up his cold exterior. It was weird how he couldn't be like this around Gaara.

"That's nice to hear, we don't often see you here…do you want to come around with us?" Sakura asked nicely as Ino answered a text.

"Not particularly…we're waiting for people," Sakura looked crest-fallen, but tried to keep her smile.

"Oh, who are you waiting for?" she asked. Ino gasped as she read the message and shot a glance at Neji before replying to the text. The Hyuuga frowned, but decided to ignore it.

"Gaara and Naruto…just you two?" Sakura nodded, happy to have a conversation with the boy.

"Yeah, just s too…you've been getting closer to Gaara and Naruto haven't you?" she asked. "Making new friends is always nice!"

Sakura was fairly cute, short bubblegum hair, bright green eyes. She wore jeans and a dress shirt, which was white with pink poka-dots and had long white sleaves. She had a maching hat which fit her perfectly. Her clothes were probably Uchiha brand. Ino wasn't that bad looking either, a purple top that fit her perfectly, showing her mid-drift, arm warmers and jeans, her hair was long, and tied in a low plait today, which suited her well. Her clothes were also most likely from Uchiha brand.

The blonde whispered something to Sakura, who gasped and looked at Neji with wide eyes, before she instantly said: "You're going out with Gaara-kun?"

Neji developed a slight twitch. Sasuke smirked with a 'that's what happens when you upset an Uchiha' look, and the two girls waited for an answer. There wasn't anything he could do about it, Sasuke was meant to think that, so he'll have to go along with it.

"Yeah, I am who told you?" Ino took the stand.

"Well, Ten-ten was walking here when she saw Naruto and Gaara, and Naruto suddenly went 'I'm so proud! You're in a relationship with Neji!' sort of thing…I'm guessing Gaara told Naruto, who had a big reaction," Neji forced a smile.

"Yeah, we weren't going to tell anyone, but I guess Gaara wanted Naruto to know…and you know how Naruto can be," Neji explained.

"Yeah, he's a loudmouth dobe, who's heading this way," Sasuke informed, the other three looked in the same direction Sasuke was looking to see Gaara and Naruto walking to them, contrasting each other. Neji stood completely still for a while. Ino and Sakura grinned knowingly and decided to leave.

"Well, we'll leave you two now!" Ino said, waving slightly.

"Have fun on your dates!" Sakura sang, running off with Ino. Sasuke and Neji snapped their heads to the girls.

"They're not our dates!" they shouted at the same time. Naruto and Gaara soon stood next to them with curious looks.

Neji grinned sheepishly at the glare Gaara was giving him. For some strange reason, Gaara didn't like that 'not our dates' line.

"So, shall we get going?" Neji asked. Naruto threw a fist in the air and lead the way, Sasuke next to him, Neji and Gaara just behind.

"Ino and Sakura already know about what happened with you and Naruto on the way," Neji told him, making the redhead sigh.

"Not much of a secret then…what are we going to do about it?" Gaara just looked at the back of Naruto's head.

"I don't know, what do you _want _to do about it?" Gaara looked to the side and scowled. "Personally, I don't think we'd be very safe if we suddenly told these two it was all a game so that we could get them to be friends again. Gaara sighed and nodded.

"Sure, whatever…just please, don't try acting all 'boyfriend' like to me, because keep in mind, we're not actually going out, and I don't like you much at all," he said with a slight glare. Neji nodded with a smirk.

"Sure Sabaku, whatever you say," Gaara didn't like that look.

"Arcade, arcade, arcade…"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Make me, teme!"

"Guys, shut up, you're giving me a headache…" the two had been at it since they stepped into the building.

"Well, why don't you go off and make-out with your boyfriend?" Sasuke was obviously not taking the news of spending time with Naruto well.

"ARGH!" the redhead turned to his 'boyfriend' and pointed at Sasuke. "I swear, if he does one more thing wrong…" Neji backed away slightly. Gaara must've practiced that glare in front of a mirror, because it was damn good.

"Sasuke, Gaara, calm down, no one's done anything wrong, so why don't we leave it?" he asked, glancing to Naruto for some help.

"Yeah guys, how we going to have fun when you two are going to be fighting?" Gaara glared at his companion.

"Hypocrite," and that was all. Gaara made his way to the arcade, damned if anyone would try catch him. Of course, Naruto urged Neji to go after him.

"Gaara, come on, slow down a bit!" the redhead stopped and turned, raising a nonexistent eyebrow. "Sasuke's grouchy, and they _do _think we go out," neither of them could help the horrid blush that soaked into their faces at the thought of playing tongue hockey with the other. Of course, teenagers would always think one step further…

Gaara furiously shook his head, messing up his hair slightly, while Neji squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get rid of any unwanted thoughts.

"I don't care what they-they think!" the thought came back to them. "It's not true, and e-even if it-it was, it was c-completely out-t of line!" Neji nodded and turned back to see Sasuke and Naruto reaching them. Naruto had a large grin plastered on his face, and Sasuke had a lop-sided smile. The two really did go well together.

"Finished talking, lovebirds?" Sasuke asked, getting Naruto to snigger. Gaara was not letting Sasuke have to the laugh. The redhead inclined his head to the ceiling slightly.

"Finished having your lover's spat, you two lovers?" Sasuke growled a little and Naruto blinked and let a soft hue of pink settle on his face. Gaara strode into the arcade, Sasuke tailing him, Naruto and Neji following. Neji didn't like this situation at all.

--

"Wow Gaara, you're so good at this!" Naruto cheered. Gaara and Neji were on the DDR machines, both doing quite well, though you could tell Gaara was doing slightly better. Sasuke looked at the blond before asking Neji for a turn. The Hyuuga agreed and as soon as the song finished hopped off. Gaara glared at Sasuke slightly as he got on.

"Sabaku."

"Uchiha," the two glared before Gaara selected a song, and they both chose relatively high levels. Naruto was clapping as the two started and Neji sighed slightly.

"Wow Sasuke! Look at you!" Naruto said. Gaara had gotten a low B, while Sasuke had gotten a high B. The darker haired boy held a smug look.

"Go again," Gaara said, swiping his card in the machine, Sasuke following suit. The two started again.

"Hey Neji, how do they do it, I can't even get high on the lower levels!" Naruto exclaimed. Neji shrugged.

"Practice I guess…" they watched for a moment as the song ended. They both got high Bs, glared, then went for another round.

"Is it just me, or is it awkward right now?" Naruto asked the brunette, who sighed.

"It's awkward…maybe you should ask for a go?" Neji asked, just as the third song ended. The two on the dance mats turned.

"Go against me!" they both said, then glared at each other. Neji scratched his neck; maybe that wasn't a good idea.

"I want to go against Neji, you two are too good for me!" the two got off, Naruto taking the one Gaara had been on, Neji taking the other. It was either Neji, or the other two were having some sort of fight over Naruto. Another bad point about Gaara: he was possessive.

--

They were now on a shooting game, something about zombies, Gaara didn't care too much. They were taking it in turns, when Naruto died Gaara would take over, and when Sasuke died Neji would take over. At the moment, Neji and Naruto were playing, Naruto doing really well. Neji cursed as he died, swiped the card, and passed to Sasuke. Neji stood by Gaara as the two played together, shouting stuff every now and then.

"They're really good at this…" Neji said making Gaara nod.

"When they were little, they would play together on arcade games…"

"Sasu-kun, help me a little!" Naruto shouted. Both Neji and Gaara didn't expect the name shortening.

"Wait Naru-chan, I'm busy with this one! You're not aiming right!" Sasuke replied. This shocked the other two even more.

"_Ah, Sasu-kun, Sasu-kun! Hit that one!" the young boy shouted, failing his arms around. _

"_I'm trying idiot! I'd like to see you do it!" the other replied, trying to aim his gun right. He shot and managed to his the bird, knocking it out the virtual sky. The blond cheered and tackled his dark haired friend. _

"_Hurray Sasu-kun, see; you can do it!" the darker haired boy blushed slightly. Someone entered the room and inserted a different game, loading it up. _

"_Itachi-nii, what's that?" the blond asked, not letting go of 'Sasu-kun'. _

"_It's one of my games, they're better, trust me!" he replied, eyes sparkling with mischief. Pulling out another gun, he passed it to the smallest boy, taking his younger brother's and shooting at a few options. _

"_Yeah, zombies! Look at them, Naru-chan, aren't they cool?" the young black haired boy asked. Naru-chan nodded and they began, shooting as much as they could. _

_Itachi smiled and walked off, humming happily to himself. Oh, those two weren't going to get any sleep tonight…_

_--_

_The teen bucked as he felt something jump onto his stomach, effectively waking him up with the soft sobs. He was winded as another weight landed on him. _

"'_T-tachi-nii!" the quieter one cried, looking at his brother with big eyes. _

"_Itachi-nii!" the louder one wailed as hard as he could. Sighing, the elder Uchiha sat up, making the two roll off him and to the side of the bed. He pulled his blakets down, shivering slightly at the blast of cold that hit his bare chest. He only wore his boxers, and wasn't very warm right now. _

"_In," he commanded, the two children climbing round so that there was one on either side. "Man, you two go to sleep, I have a exam in the morning…" he said, shaking his head. "Sasuke, Naruto, you ok now?" he asked, feeling the two cuddle up on either side of him. _

"_Y-yes 'Tachi-nii…" Sasuke muttered, putting one hand on Itachi's stomach making his brother shiver from the cold touch. _

"_I'm bet-better, Itachi-nii…" Naruto said, his own hand next to his friends, touching the pale one. Itachi shut his eyes at the cold hands, now wide awake. He looked at the two. _

"_They are cute sometimes…" he thought aloud. His silence was shattered as Naruto started to snore rolling over so that his head was on Itachi's stomach. The eldest cringed as the blanket was pulled from his feet. Sasuke then started to wriggle, snoring softly, moving so that he was wrapped round Itachi's arm. _

"I'm_ the one with no sleep…"_

--

"Sasu-kun, look we've almost beat him!" Naruto cheered, shooting at the strange boss. It must've taken them about ten to twenty minutes to get here, and they'd forgotten about Neji and Gaara who snuck off to get drinks. Sasuke grinned and nodded.

"Just a few more…Naru-chan, use a grenade!" the taller or the two advised, the blue eyed boy pressed a side button and threw a bomb at the thing.

Neji and Gaara were soon back with drinks, almost finished. It had taken them a while to find something Gaara would drink.

"They're still at it…" Gaara said, frowning. Neji chuckled and looked at the health bar.

"Yeah, but they've almost won," a large 'CONTINUE?' appeared on Naruto's screen. He flicked the card through, though nothing happened.

"Damn it, I ran out of money!" he cursed, Gaara handed him a different card. "Thanks," and with that, he instantly forgot about his best friend again, who growled.

"Throw the grenades, Naru-chan!" Sasuke repeated, Naruto compelling the command.

'WINNER!'

"We did it Sasu-kun!" Naruto shouted, dropping the gun and jumping on to Sasuke, almost making them topple over. Gaara and Neji couldn't contain themselves.

"You two finished bonding yet?" Gaara asked while laughing, Neji's own laughter in the background. The two rivals remembered where they were, how old they were and that they hated each other and jumped a mile apart, heavily flustered and trying to hide it.

"G-good game," Naruto squeaked, sounding like he'd just had helium.

"Y-yeah…f-fun," Sasuke agreed voice croaky and almost as high as Hinata's. Sasuke sent a glare at his best friend and Naruto tried to shrink into the floor.

"What was with the nicknames, hum?" Neji asked the two, Naruto looked horrified.

"N-Nick names?!" he asked, face twisted. Sasuke's blush got heavier.

"Naru-_chan_," Neji informed.

"Sasu_-kun_," Gaara teased getting a glare from his best mate. Sasuke cleared his throat and took the tickets from the machine.

"Let's go eat," he said, walking out. Naruto followed quietly, Neji and Gaara walking together.

Re-composed, Sasuke decided to have a go at Gaara and Neji. "You two disappeared, where'd you go?" he asked, smirking at the light red that passed across the faces. Of course, what would that mean for a normal couple?

"Oh, I'm telling Temari!" Naruto teased, grinning broadly. Gaara blushed more.

"What for?" the redhead demanded.

"Neji and Gaara, sitting in the long, they fell off and had a snog!" Sasuke burst out into fits of laughter at Neji and Gaara's faces, the latter then trying to catch Naruto angrily.

"Get back here Naruto! We weren't _doing _anything!" Gaara cried making the blond laugh harder.

"Your face says differently, you're all red! I only thought your hair could go that colour!" Naruto called over his shoulder. Sasuke decided to give his own friend a shove, and nudged the Hyuuga's side.

"I see you're wasting no time then, go on, what does he taste like? Where were you, the bathroom?" Neji scrunched up his face at his best friend.

"We were getting drinks!" Sasuke shook his head.

"Really now Neji, are you sure that isn't _too _fast, I know you may be attracted to him, but if you've already milked him, what's going to be left to do? Fuck him?" Neji tried to punch his so called friend.

"Sasuke, you're such a pervert!" Neji said, though Sasuke kept his grin. Naruto ran behind Neji, crouching with a slight whimper as Gaara came round the corner.

"Neji, control your boyfriend!" he joked; squeaking as Gaara ran up at him, though Neji caught him and held him back.

"Let me go!" the green eyed boy demanded, trying to get free. He pushed against Neji's well built body, blushing slightly from the contact.

"Weren't we going to get something to eat?" Neji asked, moving slightly so that he held Gaara's hands behind his back. "Now, are you coming quietly, or do I have to carry you?" Neji asked though the redhead struggled a bit more, stomping on Neji's foot. The Hyuuga yelled but didn't let go. Instead, he turned Gaara round and lifted him over his shoulder, making Gaara yelp. Naruto laughed as pale hands thumped against a grey jacket, protesting loudly. Sasuke laughed and followed, Naruto bouncing beside him.

--

"What are you going to eat Sasuke?" Neji asked his friend. They'd settled with the food court, Gaara and Naruto off getting food while Neji and Sasuke minded the table. The darker haired boy bit the inside of this lip in thought.

"Not sure, probably Chinese, maybe sushi…what about you?" Neji shrugged.

"Some rice dish probably, they have some sort of Indonesian food here, not sure," Sasuke nodded.

The two stood as the smaller two sat down, snapping chopsticks and started eating. Gaara had sushi, while Naruto had ramen.

"Surprise, surprise, the dobe got ramen," Sasuke said, flicking the blond on the head. Naruto whined slightly as the two walked off. Turning to Gaara, he leaned in slightly.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"What's it like?" Gaara blinked, yet to grasp what the other meant. "You know, what's it like to date someone, especially Neji!" Gaara froze for a moment.

"W-we've only just started going out Naruto, it's not like anything's _happened_ between us! Besides, you've dated Hinata before, you know what it's like…" Naruto frowned.

"It's not the same! Hinata's a girl, and you've never dated anyone, I want to know what_ you _think, not me!" Gaara poked the sushi a bit, colour tainting his cheeks slightly.

"Well…it's different…I guess…" Gaara stole a glance at his friend who was looking at him expectantly, however the green eyes quickly diverted: to Neji. Gaara didn't notice the small smile that crept to his face. "It's different…yeah, like…you have to think about someone else, and try to please them, trusting them to please you," he looked back to Naruto and the blush darkened. "I-I mean, it's not meant to sound th-that…crappy and cheesy…" Naruto shook his head.

"No, it doesn't sound crappy, it sounds good!" Gaara looked back to the brunette, who laughed at something Sasuke said.

"Well, at first I thought 'wow, this guy's an asshole' as you know…but then he was different after our second conversation or something, he was always cheering me up in his own way, even if it meant I got pissed at him, it took my mind off what I was thinking about I guess, and he's almost always there when I need him to be," he turned away as white met green for a split second. "He's still an asshole though."

"What does he taste like?" Gaara's head snapped up.

"W-What?!"

"What does he taste like; you _have _sucked faces, haven't you?" Gaara's face coloured terribly, making Naruto laugh. "You haven't, have you?"

"Shut up Naruto, they're coming!" Naruto persisted.

"No, this is fun, what were you doing when Sasuke and I were in the arcade?"

Gaara fumed slightly. "We were getting soda, I'm being serious! We didn't do anything!" Naruto was amazed.

"You didn't actually do anything? I thought you were joking!" Naruto said, Gaara sighed. "I don't know how you do it man, I mean, Neji's one hot fucker, how can you keep your hands off him?" Gaara ignored the question, and a few moments later Neji and Sasuke sat down.

"Hey Neji, we were just talking about you!" Naruto said, Gaara shook his head and Neji looked decidedly intrigued.

"Oh? What about?" he asked, Naruto grinned.

"Stuff, you know, like you do," Naruto said, Neji smiled slightly at the vague answer.

"I see…"

"What a surprise, we were just talking about Gaara…" Sasuke said, biting into his food. He'd opted for whatever Neji was going for.

"So, what did you guys get?" Gaara asked, seriously not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Fried rice, they called it 'Nasi Goren' or something, it was from the mixed Asian stand over there," Gaara nodded at Neji's answer. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"It's shocking, really…" Sasuke started, obviously talking to Naruto, who nodded.

"I agree…how long has this been going on?" he asked. The two were planning something.

"What, a week? And nothing…I haven't even seen them hold hands…" after what Sasuke said, Gaara was seriously loosing pride, and he was hoping Neji wasn't loosing too much.

"We do…stuff," Neji protested. The two opposite suddenly looked evil. Like a Venus fly trap: innocent at first, and then you fall into its trap!

"Oh really, not what I've heard," Naruto said, eating some more ramen. Gaara's pride was slipping through his fingers.

"Go on then Neji, what have you done?" Neji paused at Sasuke's question. A light bulb suddenly light up above Naruto's head.

"Ok then, I'll believe you and drop it, if you complete a dare…" Naruto challenged. Gaara gulped, he wasn't one to back out of a dare, but Naruto's were often embarrassing and/or painful. Neji nodded slightly, obviously loosing his pride. "Okay, here it is: I dare you to kiss," almost everything froze.

"Like…right here…and now?" Gaara asked. See: embarrassing and painful. Naruto nodded and Sasuke could hardly contain his laughter. Gaara couldn't even look at the Hyuuga.

"I mean, you two _do _go out, right? And you _say _you do stuff, so where's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"I'm against PDA," Gaara countered.

"Since when?" the blond asked.

"Since now…" Sasuke leaned forward.

"Well, if you're not going to do it, that means one of two things, one; you a complete _scared-y cat, _or two; you don't go out…I'll opt for the latter, because the only reason I agreed to this was because my best friend wanted me to go and his _boyfriend _would be there, not much point in staying if it's to hang out with people I'm not that fond of…" Gaara winced at his words, the point had been to get Naruto and Sasuke to hang out somehow, there was no point if Sasuke was to leave, and everyone else would still think they were together-

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the scene before them; Neji had grabbed Gaara and smacked their mouths together. Sure, Neji had kissed people, but this was different, he liked this. Gaara on the other hand, innocent with lip virginity couldn't tell whether it felt any different to anyone else, though he liked it. A lot. Gaara moaned slightly as he felt a wet limb make it's way into his mouth, it tasted like rice…

"Boo," the two jumped apart and looked behind them, seeing a grinning Kiba hovering over them, Hinata just behind him looking very embarrassed, with Ten-ten next to her. Naruto and Sasuke leaned over to talk to their best friends.

"So, what did he taste like?" they asked at the same time. Gaara felt like he was going to faint again.

"Sushi now shut up."

"Rice, now get lost."

--

"Wow that was such a good movie!" Ten-ten said, stretching as they excited, Hinata behind her agreeing wholly. Naruto and Kiba came out next, the latter with popcorn, Gaara just behind them, and Neji and Sasuke bringing up the lead

Ten-ten and Hinata were both wearing skirts, Ten-ten's being made of jean fabric and Hinata's plated, tartan pattern on them, made of a woolly fabric that was slightly creamy, black leggings underneath. The-ten had a pink Chinese like top while Hinata had a puffed sleeved top which was a sandy colour and buttoned up, lace going upwards. Kiba had his normal dark green hooded shit with a pocket at the front and baggy dusty green trousers.

"Did you guys like it?" Ten-ten asked, grinning happily. Kiba nodded mouth full of popcorn, though you could tell he wasn't too happy. He practically ran past the bathroom.

"I loved it! What about you guys?" Naruto turned around to look at the three behind him.

"I liked it," Neji said with a small smile, Sasuke nodded his head passively.

"I guess, it was good," Gaara said. He hadn't really liked it, but Naruto would bug him if he said that. The blond grinned and nodded, going back to chatting with Kiba. Gaara looked over his shoulder at the two behind him, who were walking with careless looks on their faces. White eyes catch his green ones for a moment before he turns back round.

"Hey look, it's Sakura and Ino!" Ten-ten exclaimed, attracting the attention of the two. They had many shopping bags and were looking at what movies were on. They exchanged a few words before making their way over with pretty smiles. The blonde against pink went nicely.

"Hey guys, I see your group got bigger!" Ino said with a grin.

"Had fun? What have you just seen?" Sakura asked.

"We've just watched running scared, it was so exciting, you guys should go see it!" Ten-ten informed. Ino nodded and started to talk with Ten-ten and Hinata about the movie. Sakura turns to the boys.

"Hey, how's your day been?" she asked with a bright smile, getting two in return.

"We've had so much fun! Sasuke and I beat the boss on that zombie game in the arcade!" Sakura laughed slightly.

"Honestly, you geeks!" she said playfully, sticking her tongue out slightly. "Kiba, Neji, Gaara, what about you?"

"Today's been great!" Kiba said, forcing a smile. He was such a bad lair. Sakura smiled sympathetically and turned to Gaara and Neji.

"What about the new couple, had a nice date?" Neji and Gaara froze for a moment, though Neji quickly found himself again.

"Yeah, it-it's been fun thanks," he said, Gaara's head swiftly turning so their eyes could meet. The two had a little conversation.

"What?"

"Well…can't say anything else!"

"Not the point!"

"Come on Sakura! Let's go watch running scared, it sounds so good!" the pinkette nibbled her lip.

"I don't know … it sounds slightly freakish," Ino smirked and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Good thing you're at my house tonight then, eh?"

"Ino-pig!" the group watched the two girls make their way to the counter.

"Well, I best be off! See you guys later!" Ten-ten said, waving slightly. Kiba took a step forward.

"I have to go home too, shall we go together, Hinata you too?" the Hyuuga girl nodded

"Okay…bye Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara!" Ten-ten called as they made their way out, the three of them waving.

Naruto turned to the other three; Neji was looking at his watch while Gaara was leaning over to see the time. Naruto couldn't help himself.

"Aw, you two look so cute together!" he dropped his fist into his palm. "You know what we didn't do? Photos!" Gaara decided to ignore the blond for the comment before, it didn't last long though.

"Gaara!" Naruto whined making the redhead growl and pop a vein.

"Fine, photo's it is!"

--

'Raman Man has just signed in'

'Blood in the Desert has just signed in'

**Ramen Man: **GAARA!

**Blood in the Desert: **so glad I couldn't hear that …

**Ramen Man: **XD haha, so, what cha doing?

**Blood in the Desert: **nothing really … you?

**Ramen Man: **eating…

**Blood in the Desert: **let me guess, Ramen?

**Ramen Man: **XP yup!

'Cursed seal has just signed in'

**Cursed seal: **hey…

**Blood in the Desert: **I'm pissed at you.

**Cursed seal: **at me?

**Blood in the Desert: **yeah, you…asshole.

**Cursed seal: **says the possessive 'brother' of Naruto

Gaara lead the mouse over to a blinking blue light

**Ramen Man: **What's Neji's email?

**Blood in the Desert: **Why would I give it to you? You'll embarrass me.

**Ramen man: **even more of a reason not to…

Gaara clicked on the other window.

**Blood in the Desert: **no comment.

**Blood in the Desert: **Naruto wants your email…

**Cursed seal: **go ahead

He decided to make things easier for himself and clicked a 'invite' button.

**Ramen Man: **Oo wha?

**Blood in the Desert: **can be bothered to remember Neji's email…

**Ramen Man: **YAY NEJI! –hugz-

**Cursed seal: **XP

**Blood in the Desert: **Naruto, you better not be thinking of going to bed late again …

**Ramen Man: **YOU go to be late though, yew hypocrite!

**Blood in the Desert: **I have reasons…hold on, Shikamaru's leaving, going to say goodbye! –Evil laughter-

**Ramen Man: **So, Neji, how's things with chew?

**Cursed seal: **they're good … with you?

**Ramen Man: **Awesome, I've leveled up my Character so much on this game XD

**Cursed seal: **What's it called?

**Ramen Man: **'Dark ages', is so super cool!

**Blood in the Desert: **back…

**Ramen Man: **-glomps Gaara- GAARA!

'Yume chime has been added'

'Just so awesome has been added'

'Pink flower has been added'

'Chicken tonight had just been added'

'Weasel has just been added'

'Dei-Dei has just been added'

'Sasori has just been added'

'Kimono-girl has just been added'

**Ramen Man: **yay peoples!

**Blood in the Desert: **Oo what did you do Naruto?

**Ramen Man: **Added people! Everyone has to say their name so that we know who's who.

**Ramen Man: **Naruto!

**Dei-Dei: **Deidara!

**Chicken tonight: **Chouji!

**Weasel: **Itachi

**Pink flower: **Sakura!

**Yume-chime: **Hinata

**Just so awesome: **Kiba!

**Sasori: **Sasori

**Blood in the Desert: **Gaara…what are you planning Naruto?

**Ramen Man: **publicly embarrassing you, but I need Neji, what happened to him?

**Yume-chime: **he went to get a drink …

**Sasori: **hey little cuz

**Blood in the Desert: **hey…

**Dei-Dei: **you mean Gaara?! Nyah, dono's little baby cousin! –hugz-

**Ramen Man: **you know Sasori, Gaara had his first kiss today!

**Sasori: **excuse me?

**Dei-Dei: **Go Gaara!

**Weasel: **with Neji, right?

**Chicken tonight: **with Neji!?

**Just so awesome: **XD I was there to confirm what Naruto says is true!

**Ramen Man: **shpank you Kiba!

**Just so awesome: **welcome

**Sasori: **Gaara?! Where'd he go?! Does Temari know?!

**Blood in the Desert: **you think I'd tell TEMARI something like THAT?!

**Weasel: **So it was Neji, ha, I was right

**Yume-chime: **Neji-niisan is coming …

**Ramen Man: **not my fault if he'd mad, I didn't say anything about him, I said about Gaara.

**Dei-Dei: **then 'Tachi is in trouble Oo?

**Cursed seal: **Why am I advised not to read the above?

**Blood in the Desert: **because they're being idiots …

**Dei-Dei: **X3 time for Neji to join the fun!

**Weasel: **let's add him then…

**Dei-Dei: **you too Sasori-dono! Add your future cousin-in-law!

**Blood in the Desert: **I SWEAR! Next time we meet up, I'm going to cut off your hair Deidara!

**Sasori: **Leave Dei-chan alone

**Cursed seal: **whoa, people are adding me … who's who?

**Weasel: **Itachi – we've met

**Dei-Dei: **Deidara, second year at uni little dude!

**Sasori: **Gaara's cousin, Sasori

**Cursed seal: **right… cool

**Dei-Dei: **-hugz peoples- I'm so happy!

**Yume-chime: **gtg, power's going to be put out in a moment!

**Cursed seal: **yeah, bye guys…

**Weasel: **bye Neji, Hinata-chan sound cute

**Dei-Dei: **BYE GAARA'S NEW BOYFRIEND

'Cursed seal has left the convo'

'Yume-chime has left the convo'

**Dei-Dei: **nyah you're boyfriend has curfew Gaara!

**Blood in the Desert: **TT you guys suck …

**Weasel: **we won't scare your boyfriend off again, promise

**Blood in the Desert: **TT not what I'm sad about. I'm glad Neji left!

**Chicken Tonight: **you learn something knew everyday…see you around!

'Chicken to night has left the convo'

'Just so awesome has left the conversation'

**Ramen Man: **I'm tired DX

**Weasel: **go to bed then, Naruto-kun

**Dei-Dei: **weasel! I know you! You're the weasel! Sasori, why didn't you tell me?!

**SasoriL **--;

**Dei-Dei: **WEASEL! ZOMG, you're so cool!

**Naruto: **Weasel? Oo

**Dei-Dei: **gtg, leacture tomorrow! Bai peoples!

**Weasel: **Bye Dei-chan? Dei-kun?

**Dei-Dei: **either or …

**Ramen Man: **I'm so cool, ne Dei? XD Bai peoples!

**Weasel: **Bye Naruto-kun, Dei-chan

**Dei-Dei: **you are so cool Naruto…

**Blood in the desert: **bye guys…

**Sasori: **later babe, bye Naruto

'Dei-Dei has left the convo'

'Ramen Man has left the convo'

--

Kitty: oh, fuck it, I'm shattered. I'm literally about to fall asleep, I'm starting to dream while I'm awake! DX is if it seems to drop quality at the end, I'm very sorry! And for those who care …

GO WATCH RUNNING SCARED, IS AWESOMES! XDD

I played on that zombie arcade game, got to the last boss, was 1/8th away from finishing …

And we ran out of lives and money ' and it was fucking hard!

As you can tell, sleepy Kitty: grumpy/foul languaged Kitty.

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"I never knew you cooked!"

"Yeah, and?"

"I just never knew…surpised."

"When you live with two other teenagers, you learn to cook, or starve."


	6. Dinner?

REVIEWS:

**The Book of Counted Sorrows:** XD Glad you liked it! And thanks for reviewing! Yeah, My cousin used to hold me at arms length so I couldn't move (he was tal, long arms, I was short, short legs) oh, the wonders of teeth XP thanks again for reviewing!

**SilenceToBeBroken:** XD I take it you liked it? Good! Thanks for reviewing hun! I'll update ;

**Yenni2110**: The SasuNaru's coming, just at a slower rate x3 and I'm glad you liked this kiss, I thought it might've been too rushed ; and I think I'm going with ItaHina, I'm starting to like it –grin- thanks for reviewing!

**Heosic-chan**: I couldn't NOT have Dei-chan in a high school fic XD he's in his zone! And I'm glad you like the IM conversations, sometimes they turn out wrong, sometimes they're awesomely awesome XD Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it

**Kawaii-Kunoichi:** Glad you liked it, and sorry for the mistakes .; Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try re-read my work/do it when I'm awake ;

**Kimika**: oh yesh, the heating up between Sasuke and Naruto … meh, inspiration will (hopefully) hit me at some point XD and yeah … HURRAY FOR DARKAGES XD thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

**Corvin**: XD So glad you liked it darling! And thanks for reviewing!

**Kuro666**: I don't know why, but I love having my yaoi boys make out, then someone burst in on them o.o; I do it so well too XD eh heh! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you don't think I'm rushing things! Glad you liked it too!

**Sanctuary Angellete**: -glompage- you're so nice 3 –loves- I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**darkCrysalis**: nyah I'm on your favourites –loves- Thank's for reviewing, I'm hear to please XD

**shirleysama**: I wonder what would happen if one poked Gaara –thinks-get's ideas- eh hehehehee…Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it, nyah!

**Wolf Citrus: **Thankies for reviewing Wolf-chan! I think that's so cute XD I'm glad you don't mind! Good luck with the history project o.o; I do that though, yaoi is much more important than humanities (I don't do history anymore –dances-) Glad you liked it XP

**ItaHina it is at the moment! **

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I is not owning Naruto. That is all.

--

Tuesday…oh, the joys of Tuesday…Gaara sighed and sat up. Three hours of sleep, and Maths first thing: fun. By now, most of the school will know about his and Neji's little charade and be nattering about it. Let's try start with getting to the breakfast table, shall we?

He slid down the banister, too lazy to walk, and headed to the kitchen. He was met with two older siblings nattering to each other, of course when he got in the room all talking ceased, and the main focus was on him. Kankuro had come home and gone to bed yesterday, so didn't have a change to welcome back his little brother.

"So Gaara, how did your date yesterday go?" Gaara groaned and sat down, Temari standing to get him some cereal.

"Wasn't a date, we were hanging out. The four of us, and later, three more joined us," he started to eats as Temari set a blow in front of him.

"Generally on dates, one kisses his/her other; tell me Gaara, did _you _kiss Neji?" Gaara's face flushed horribly. "I thought so," she sat back down with a triumphant look.

"Shut up, Temari…who asked you?" Kankuro let his arm swing over his little brother's shoulder.

"Don't be like that little brother, Temari's right!" Gaara would've let his face fall into the blow if it wasn't full of food.

"Yeah, whatever, just drop it already, nothing happened before you ask, and it wasn't a date," Gaara said, making Temari scoff.

"We believe you, Gaara-kun…" she agreed sarcastically. "So, seriously, how did it go?" Gaara shrugged slightly.

"Fine," the other two looked at each other.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much…arcade, movie, the usual."

"What did you eat?"

"Rice- I mean, sushi," Gaara's couldn't help the pink to tinge his cheeks again, especially at the smirks. "Yeah, Sushi…"

"What did the others eat?"

"Naruto had ramen, Sasuke and Neji had rice," then Gaara noticed his obvious mistake.

"So you _did _eat rice…just not from a bowl," Temari said, Kankuro laughing at the look on his poor little brother's face. "Am I not right?"

Two choices: Lie and say she's wrong, getting consistent teasing, or just tell the truth and get them to shut up, but loose some pride…

"Shut it, know it all…" Temari grinned and crossed her arms across her chest. "What about you and Shikamaru, sucked face yet?"

Gaara ducked from the large pan that was thrown at him and stared at his sister, who was blushing heavily.

"Point one: I don't going out with Shikamaru. Point two: unlike some people, I don't suck face with anyone; I do it with special people after a certain amount of time…"

"My pride was at stake," Temari rolled her eyes.

"How was your pride at stake?" she asked, popping a cherry tomato into her mouth.

"Naruto and Sasuke where taunting us, saying we didn't do anything," Gaara explained, Kankuro patting him on the back sympathetically.

"I don't understand you men and your pride…Gaara, you're cooking tonight, right?" Gaara glared at his elder sister.

"Yes…why?" she laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking, maybe you could invite Neji over…you know, let us get to know your new boyfriend a bit better…"

"No, hell no! You think I _want _to die of embarrassment?" the redhead asked, plopping his bowl in the skin.

"What do you mean? Kankuro's going out to night, and I was thinking of spending sometime at my friend's house, this is a wonderful time for you and him to bond!" she rested her hands on her hips. "Of course, if you don't invite him, I can always invite him when we're all home…"

"Fine, I'll invite him!" she nodded and patted her little brother's head.

"Good boy! Right, are you going now?" Temari asked, Gaara nodded and set off for jogging. It was five o'clock, and the other two had started getting up a bit earlier to see him off in the mornings. As soon as he got out the house, he saw Neji walking up t the house with an iPod in his ears. Gaara walked up to him and pulled one of the head phones out, smirking slightly.

"Music this time?" Neji nodded and looked towards the house, giving a polite wave. Gaara turn to see Temari standing by the living room window waving back. Gaara growled in annoyance and dragged Neji off down the street.

"Huh, what's wrong?"

"Just come on and get out the street," Neji smirked and Gaara soon found arms around his waist.

"Not shy about this, are you?" Neji asked making the small boy shiver at the warm breath on his ear. Of course, that gave Neji a fist on the cheek, but he thought it was worth the blush.

"Shut up, Hyuuga, I hope you're not getting carried away, remember: this is all for Naruto and Sasuke. Once they're good friends again, we can 'break up' and pretend nothing ever happened!" he fumed, watching Neji sigh and put his music back in.

"I guess, you're real boring sometimes, you know that?" the two started to jog. "Though I have to say, you sound like your in denial."

"I'm not in denial about anything."

"Admit it, you want me…" another attempt at hitting the taller boy.

"If anyone wants anyone here, I don't want you, you want me, you're just too egoistic to admit it," Gaara said, jogging slightly ahead. He almost fell at what happened next. Neji let a hand come in contact with Gaara's butt.

"Who wouldn't want that?"

"Perverted, arrogant asshole!" Neji held onto his, now red, eye, wincing in pain. Gaara was angry and breathing heavily, blush evident on his once pale cheeks. "I swear, you touch me like that again and I'll have your head!"

"Gee Gaara, you're acting like a girl…" the redhead tried again, swinging his fist in the air, though Neji evaded it, catching Gaara as he stumbled. The short boy stood and pointed an accusing finger at Neji.

"You pervert, get your filthy hands off me!" Neji held up his hands.

"What do you mean? You fell onto me; I'm not going to leave you to fall onto the floor am I?" Neji asked innocently. Gaara continued to jog in a silent angry.

"Whatever Hyuuga, you do that," he replied, Neji soon jogging next to him. The two were in silence, Gaara's anger dying down, and Neji's music filling the air. It was surprisingly good, a lot better than Gaara had imagined.

"Hey, Neji…" he looked at the older boy and dead panned when he got no reply. "Neji!" still nothing. He grabbed the wire and tugged, pulling out the plug and leaning up to the pale ear. "_Hyuuga_!"

"Ow, no need to shout, I'm right here!" Neji complained, rubbing his ear.

"Well, you couldn't hear me with that damned music!"

"What do you want?" Neji asked, getting Gaara to shut up.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come round for dinner tonight…" Gaara would kill his sister when he got home.

"I never knew you cooked!" Neji exclaimed.

"Yeah, and?"

"I just never knew…surprised."

"When you live with two other teenagers, you learn to cook, or starve."

"Ah, I see…" Neji said, nodding slightly. Gaara betted he couldn't cook and has maids and whatnot to do it for him.

"So, do you want to come, or am I cooking for myself?" Neji blinked at the question.

"Yourself, you mean Temari and Kankuro aren't going to be there?" Neji inquired. Gaara shook his head.

"No, Temari's at her friends tonight and Kankuro's going out…you know, this would be a good chance for us to get Sasuke and Naruto closer," Gaara suggested.

"Oh, ok…that sounds like a good idea, I'll ask him today at school…" Neji almost sounded…disappointed?

"Cool, that's a plan then. Is there anything you and Sasuke don't eat?" Neji shook his head.

"No, not really…though please, no ramen," Gaara sniggered at Neji's plea.

"Shame and I was just thinking of a nice hot bowl of ramen would be nice for dinner…" Neji glared at the redhead.

"Don't even think about it," he stated, leaving no room for argument. "We're almost finished…" Neji pointed out as they neared the street corner.

The two slowed into a walk as they got to the gate, Gaara turning to face Neji, who raised an eyebrow. The redhead glared harshly.

"Whenever we get past this gate, you do something embarrassing, so you're not coming into the garden," Gaara said and smirked. "Besides, your eye's already black, no point in you coming in now." Gaara yelped as he was spun round a few times and then found himself pressed against the door, someone pushed up against him. And he stared into white eyes.

"Hyuuga…get…off," he demanded, but they both feel back as the door opened. They looked up into shocked eyes, which soon began to sparkle almost.

"Oh, my little, little brother's finally growing up! Kankuro, get the camera!"

"No Kankuro, just ignore her!"

"No way little bro, this is too good to miss!"

"Put it down now!" the two younger boys cringed as the flash of the camera blinded them, Kankuro standing at a safe distance to run away. The eldest boy handed the camera to Temari and ran to his room, laughing all the way. Gaara was yelling obscenities across the house, while Neji was sitting on his lap in slight confusion. Gaara growled and sat up, glaring at Neji.

"Up you, I have to go catch Kankuro!" Gaara snapped, Neji stood and Gaara scampered off up the stairs. "Kankuro! Open this door!" Neji turned to Temari.

"Sorry if we caused a fuss…" he said, though she just shook her head grinning.

"No, no, please, you're welcome anytime! It's nice to see Gaara show any emotion at all! I hope you're coming for dinner tonight, so he says?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am…Naruto and Sasuke are coming round too I think," he said making her nod.

"I see, so you guys double date a lot then?" Neji stared stupidly for a moment.

"Do we what?" he managed, looking shocked. Temari laughed at the response.

"Oh, so you're shy too huh?" Temari asked getting Neji to divert his head. "Gaara was telling me about how he ate rice on your date the other day…" Neji wasn't an idiot; he could pick up the hint.

"R-rice? Aha, really? Fun…" he looked to the side slightly and scratched his neck. "Well then, I best…umm…be off! Got to … feed … the rabbit…yeah, bye!" he said before running off down the street. Temari laughed sadistically and shut the door.

"Oh, I love being eldest…Gaara, leave Kankuro alone!"

"But the camera!" he shouted back.

"I don't care, shower and get ready for school!"

--

"Math first, right?" Kiba asked, shutting his locker and putting on indoor shoes. Naruto nodded at the question. "Man, I suck at Math…"

"You suck at a lot of things Kiba," Naruto teased, the two turned at the sound of someone's locker closing behind them. Kiba blinked in shock at the unusual reaction between the two.

"Uzumaki…"

"Uchiha…" and the dark haired boy left. No spite, just a 'hello' of sorts. Naruto turned to his friend, whose eyes were still wide, mouth open slightly. "There are bugs around here you know…" the mouth clamped shut.

"You just…" Kiba started, unable to find the right words. Shikamaru came up behind them and looked at Kiba, who turned to him. "You know what just happened?" he asked loudly.

"No, I don't…"

"Naruto and Sasuke greeted each other! Like … _nicely_!" Shikamaru turned to Naruto at Kiba's words, who was blushing lightly.

"Oh, come on, now with Neji and Gaara, it would be mean to not at least _try _to get along a bit…" he reasoned.

Shikamaru smirked. "Are Neji and Gaara pulling you both together?" Naruto fumed at the thought.

"Oh, hell no! Get a life, Nara," he said before grabbing his bag and walking off. Shikamaru turned to Kiba.

"Where's Gaara?"

--

The redhead struggled to stand, holding his side with one hand and wiping his busted lip with the other. Three tall men were facing him, cracking their knuckles. One man smirked and bragged a bat from the dumpster, picking Gaara up and holding him against the wall, making the other two laugh wickedly. The man leaned into Gaara's personal space and let out a snort.

"I was right; it's the puff with the weird tattoo…" he said, brushing the hair out of Gaara's face to show the red symbol for love. "Did your boyfriend give you that?"

"Get lost; I don't have time for you…" Gaara said, cringing as the hand gripping round his collar tightened and a frown appeared on the man's face.

"Do you realize your situation?" he asked, throwing the boy across the alley. "We could kill you, faggot!" he snapped before bringing the bat down onto Gaara's head. The boy flinched and dropped onto his side, letting the others kick him in his side, stomach and cock. He gasped at the harsh blows.

"Do you?" the man screeched. Gaara nodded, just wanting out of this situation. "Well then, don't spread your homo-infection any more then, understood?" that pissed Gaara off. Standing, he shot a menacing glare at the three and growled low in his throat. Two backed off a little, but the 'leader' stood in place.

"What do you _mean _my 'homo-infection anymore'?" he hissed.

"You and you boyfriend, that Hyuuga _boy_," he replied. Gaara felt his eye muscle twitch and he swiftly planted a punch in the guy's face.

"Neji Hyuuga is not my _boyfriend!_" he yelled back, red in his cheeks. He shot out the alley, knowing that he couldn't take them all on, and pegged it into the direction of school. "I swear Neji, when I next see you; it's your entire fault!"

--

Sakura and Ino looked at the empty seat beside them. Maybe Neji did something this morning that made Gaara go home? It was evident he did _something _to get that giant black eye. Of course, when Gaara came stumbling into the room, bloody, swollen face, limping and clutching his side you could see Neji hadn't made the redhead not come to school. The whole class was silent, staring in awe at the small beaten boy. Sakura shot up, Ino just behind her and they ran to the front to nurse the injured boy, who promptly collapsed.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, catching the boy. Ino helped her steady him and the green eyes fluttered slightly. "Gaara-kun, what happened?" she asked.

"I need…to see…Neji…" he said, groaning slightly. He was panting heavily, so they assumed that he'd ran to school. Ino turned to the teacher.

"Sensei, can we take him to the medical room?" she asked, the teacher nodding, slightly dumbfound. Ino lifted one of the pale arms over her shoulder, Sakura copying her act.

"Can we also get Hyuuga Neji-kun, sensei?" the teacher nodded again getting a small smile from Sakura. The girls practically dragged Gaara out the room and down to another door with the letters 'M01' wrote on. Sakura knocked softly and opened it, getting a gasp from people in the room.

"Gaara!" someone shouted. The long haired male running up to the door and taking the lithe boy from the girls. "Gaara, wake up!" he shouted again, worry shown on his face. The short boy groaned and opened his eyes somewhat, smirking.

"Nice bruise on your eye, Hyuuga…" he managed. Neji shut his eyes tightly.

"Oh yeah, well you're one to talk!" he said, looking away. "Idiot, what did you do?" when he got no answer, he looked to find Gaara asleep and immediately left without permission, hurrying to the nurse.

"Chiyo-sama, it's Gaara!" Neji shouted, opening the door, the old lady turned very serious and motioned to a bed.

"Put him here and tell me what's wrong!" she said calmly. Neji carefully placed the fragile boy on the bed and watched as Chiyo checked something's.

"I-I don't know, I think he's been…beaten up…" Neji stuttered, not wanting to believe himself. Chiyo nodded and shook the boy.

"You must know him well, is he insomniac?" she asked, opening his eyes to look. "Why does he wear so much makeup to look like a panda or raccoon?" she muttered to herself and got some baby wipes, cleaning off the black. Neji cringed at the sight of Gaara, bloody, beaten and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I don't know really…" Neji made a note to learn more about Gaara. She nodded slightly.

"He is, he has 'insomnia lines' under his eyes, which would explain the makeup…he should go home and have rest really, it's not good for him to push himself," Neji took in all of her words. Why was he so…concerned? "He's gotten into a fight…looks like you have too though," she pointed to the black eye.

"Err, I made him angry…" he explained, making her chuckle. "Can I…can I stay here?" Neji asked, feeling his face heat up.

"Just this once," she said, getting a few ice packs. "Here, you need to find the places he's bruised the most, generally stomach and sides, I'd take off his trousers and shirt if I were you, looks like he lost his jacket…" she said and shut the curtains round the bed.

Neji stood still for a few moments, before gulping, puffing out his chest and unbuttoning the shirt, carefully taking it off. Gaara was out cold; he made no noise or signs of noticing Neji. The white shirt was tossed to the bottom of the bed and Neji let his fingers unbutton the trousers and unzipped them, feeling heat pour off his face.

Gaara was soon on the bed clad in boxers, bruises all over. Neji placed the icepacks on the larger ones, hoping to ease them a bit. Chiyo soon came back in with cream and handed it to Neji.

"Seeing as you're here, make yourself useful and put that on him, should help the bruises too," she explained before going out. He took the lid off and rubbed some on his hands, before letting them wander over Gaara's body. It looked like a battle ground or something. It wasn't too long before the pale body was covered in the cream, Neji sitting on the foot of the bed: it seemed like hours to him.

"I heard my little brother was here, what happened?" he heard from the door, it sounded like a male voice. The curtain was soon re-opened to show Kankuro looking panicked, though it died down once he saw Neji. "Thank goodness…"

Temari burst into the room, running past the two taller boys and hugged her little brother's limp body. "Gaara!" she cried. Kankuro pulled her back and she looked down at her self.

"What's he covered in?" she questioned, Neji held up the cream in response. Temari hugged the Hyuuga boy. "Oh Neji, thank you so much!" she said.

"Temari, calm down, I'm sure he's fine…" Kankuro said, pulling his sister off Neji. "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"But we were meant to get away from it, Kankuro! Now look, he's back in bed all bloody and…" she hugged her big little brother and sighed. "Calm down, right?" he nodded and rubbed her back.

"It's … happened before?" Neji asked, frowning. Kankuro nodded and looked at the swollen face.

"He used to get in fights back in Suna; we tried to get him out of it by moving…but I guess it didn't work," he explained. Neji paused for a moment before turning his focus on Kankuro.

"Well, I don't think he did get in a fight really … though, if he didn't, there's one way to check … it's just, a bit-" he paused and let himself blush slightly. "Err, unorthodox I guess." Kankuro nodded and made his sister turn from Gaara and Neji, though she protested. Neji bite his lip and let his fingers prod around the hem of the patterned boxers, pulling out a note.

Kankuro looked confused. "Who would put a note … there?" he let his sister look back at them. Neji shook his head.

"Homophobes…there's these punks that have a weird way of expressing themselves." He explained and opened the paper up.

_Hyuuga,_

_I thoughts you might find this…seeing as you now fag and all! I is sure your bedmate will tell you, but I want to makes something clear! Don't you go giving peoples your virus, puff-ball, or you two become no-balls!_

Neji sighed and crumpled the note before turning back to the pale face. "Assholes…" he muttered, standing and going to the bin. "Fucking assholes…"

"What is it?" Temari asked while holding onto Kankuro.

"Gaara got beaten up, not caught in a fight…every town has its nasty people I guess," he said while running a hand through his hair. The bell rang loudly to signal the next period and Chiyo came back into the room.

"Ok, you two can go … though I think you wanted to stay here, right Neji?" the boy nodded. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm afraid you'll have to go, I'll be in trouble if you were here just to look after Gaara, that's what I'm here for."

"Yes Chiyo-sama, I understand…" he said and turned to the redhead, leaning down and giving him a light peck on the forehead. "Get well soon I guess…" he whispered.

--

Naruto growled as he fell again, mumbling into the grass. He had athletics for PE: running around many times, basically. Then there was the Gaara issue; he'd heard his best friend came in late and beaten up. Sighing, the blonde got up and carried on running, looking to his left as someone ran up beside him.

"You're being more out of it than usual, dobe," Sasuke noted, smirking at the angry face.

"You're still being as much of an asshole as usual, teme!" Sasuke tutted and shook his head playfully.

"Now, now, watch you're language mister," he teased. Naruto huffed and looked away. He looked back at the Uchiha as the boy sped up slightly, Naruto following suit.

Everyone started to slow down as the two sped up. Anko-sensei shouted at them to keep at a pace, but they were too focused on beating the other. If you looked properly, you'd be able to see their joyful looks. Naruto grinned at the feel of wind blowing against him, ruffling his hair and piercing his skin. Just to run with Sasuke again was enough for him.

For course, nothing really goes right when you're a teen, and when you're not paying enough attention, you trip. Depending on how you see it, Sasuke was there to 'save him' and grabbed for the tanned hand, though he just managed to get himself pulled down as well. Of course, when you bash into someone and you're faces connect; guess what connected for these two boys?

_Sasuke's … kissing me?_

_I'm … on top of … Naruto…_

"Mph- get off me, teme!"

"Ugh- idiot gems!" their teacher watched on in amusement, letting herself laugh slightly: she could use this to her advantage…

"Uzumaki, Uchiha: no PDA in school!" she bawled across the field, making the two boys turn different shades of red.

"I'm not showing any sort of affection towards _him_!" they both screamed back, pointing at each other after jumping five meters apart.

"Fine then, I'll re-phrase shall I? _No making out on the football pitch_!" she laughed at the looks on their faces. Maybe moving both Gaara and Neji up a class was a good thing?

--

Gaara winced at the bright light and opened his eyes, seeing a shadow fall in front of the light. He blinked a few times before a well built face was shown, white eyes looking down at him. A small smile graced the delicate face and Neji helped Gaara sit up. There was pain all over his body, and he felt cold.

"How are you?" Neji asked making Gaara turn his attention from the physical pain, to the human pain.

"Why don't you take a guess?" Neji looked down slightly. "Yeah, thought so."

"Sorry about … whatever happened to you …" Neji said, scratching his neck. Gaara looked down and found he was undressed to his boxers with a blanket covering him, clothes neatly folded at the end of the bed. Neji didn't comment. However, when Gaara reached around the side of his boxers to get something out the hem, he found it wasn't there.

"I took it out, I figured that was probably what it was: same thing happened to one of my other friends," Gaara nodded at the answer, but froze as it sunk in.

"You were fishing around my boxers?" that came out worse than it was meant to, but it was stating fact. Neji blushed violently.

"You're siblings came in and thought you'd had a fight, so I decided to prove that you didn't do anything!"

"Ok, so you went fishing around my boxers in front of Temari and Kankuro?"

"No, Kankuro. Temari was sobbing on his shoulder saying something about how you were getting into fights, again?" Neji made the end sound almost like he was inquiring something. Gaara didn't say anything. "Again, Gaara? I hate to pry but…"

"Then don't pry. What I did in Suna- no, what I do at anytime is none of your business, and my past is not for me to share with you," he then decided to change topic. "You say one of your friends got beaten up too?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah, Haku, when it was first made clear he was gay, they beat him up; almost castrated him…then when Zabuza came, Haku got beaten up again and had a note stuck to his boxer hem for Zabuza to find…who, in turn, tracked them down and made sure they'd never touch Haku again. There's a wall where you can actually see cracks, as if something was forced into it: that was those creeps."

"You mean, I might get beaten up again?"

"Unlikely, but yeah…if we ignore them, and if you did anything stupid, say: punch them in the face," Gaara looked away innocently. "Go figure…unlike Zabuza, I can't take three men to myself."

"Ditto, I can take on two at a time, not three at a time…three in a row maybe, but…" the two looked at each other, nodded, and started a plan.

"So, I think tomorrow night would be the best."

"But we need to wait for you to get better, maybe Saturday?" the two looked up as the door swung open, revealing two boys who were panting slightly. The fair haired one ran to the bed and jumped, falling onto Gaara's lap.

"Gaara!" the redhead groaned in pain. Blue eyes met green. "Hey, what happened to your eyeliner?" he asked, the redhead wiped under his eyes and pulled his fingers back before glaring at Neji.

"Wasn't me, it was Chiyo-sama!" Neji said, holding his hands up in defense. Gaara sighed and rubbed his eyes slightly.

"Stupid of hag…"

"I heard that young man! You're lucky I'm not sending you back to your lessons!" came a voice, the old lady appearing a few moments later. Gaara twitched his none-existent eyebrow. Neji then remembered something.

"Tonight…" he started, unsure of where to go. Gaara nodded.

"Yeah, dinner still…Naruto, you coming over for dinner tonight? You two Sasuke," Gaara asked. Naruto grinned, but then paused.

"But…wouldn't it be better if it was just the two of you?" the blond asked.

"No," Gaara stated simply. Naruto shrugged and nodded, grinning again. Everyone turned to Sasuke with hopeful looks. The blunette sighed and nodded, getting Naruto to shout with joy.

"The four of us, yeah?" he asked, getting Gaara to nod. Sasuke then remember something else.

"Hey, are you two going to be going to the Valentines dance together?" he asked, getting the two in question to blush. They exchanged glances.

"I…don't often go to those things…" Gaara explained, scratching his cheek slightly. Naruto grabbed his best friend's shoulders and stared him in the eyes.

"How can you not go? Think about poor Neji, I bet he wants to go, right Neji?" the Hyuuga flinched at the two glares he was getting. Agree with Naruto and go to the dance with Gaara, or not go and get rid of the risk of being punched again…

"Err, I guess…" he said, head staring to thump. "Though, I was planning on asking later…" Naruto grinned and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"Come on Sasuke, let's leave them alone!" he said, running out the door getting the young Uchiha to yelp in shock. The two left stared dumbly at the door. Neji turned to Gaara again, but quickly diverted his eyes. Gaara couldn't help but smirk.

"What's wrong, Hyuuga, not like you two be all nervous and shy…" Gaara said slyly. Neji flustered a bit more and pulled a face.

"Whatever Gaara," he said, before silence fell again. Gaara was now slightly pink, the awkward atmosphere in the room making him uncomfortable. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, but he really wanted to.

"Umm, so…" Neji started, fidgeting a bit. "Y-you want to go to the dance…or…" he looked at the floor. "I mean, you don't have to go, but…um…if you want t-to, we could go…" he slotted his fingers into each other, trying to find the word. Gaara turned his head away to hide his blush.

"Well I guess I'm going to _have _to really, I mean…I'd have Naruto breathing fire down my throat otherwise!" he said. Neji couldn't help but let a broad grin adorn his features which would easily compete with Naruto's, and Gaara was struggling to keep a smile off his own face. The redhead glanced at Neji out the corner of his eye.

Green eyes widened unnaturally as a soft kiss was planted on the pale cheek. "It's a date!" and with that, Neji ran out the door in fear of another black eye, and Gaara sat there, completely stunned. He didn't notice as his right hand came up to touch the tinged cheek, or the faint ghost of a smile that crept onto his face. In fact, he was too busy repeating the same line over and over in his head:

'_It's a date! It's a date!'_

--

Neji trotted into the class with a grin still in place, sitting down next to his best friend, who was giving him funny looks. Neji hummed happily to himself and went off into a daze about a certain redhead.

"Neji-kun, you seem happy today!" Sakura noted, arm linked around Ino's and standing in front of the two boys. Sasuke was still giving Neji a weird look.

"I'm absolutely wonderful, and how are you, Sakura-chan?" the girl grinned at the additional '-chan' to her name.

"I'm fine thanks!" she replied.

Ino stepped in. "What's got you all happy, Neji-kun?" she asked with her same curiosity as always.

"I haven't a clue in all honesty, I'm just really happy!" he said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and decided he wanted to take a jab.

"I think someone has a date to the valentines dance, he's just too emotionally retarded to realize that's why he's so happy," Sasuke said to the girls, Neji's blush came back from earlier.

"W-what?" he stuttered. The girl's brightened up.

"Neji, that's so sweet, did you just ask him?" Sakura asked

"Oh, this'll be his first valentines dance, right? He never went before!" Ino asked, bubbling away. "Though, from what I've heard he's already had his first kiss, huh?" she winked at the Hyuuga male, then returned to her seat as the class started, Shizune-sensei standing at the front.

"I heard Gaara is in the infirmary, is that right?" there was nods from the class, and Neji's mood dropped ever so slightly. "I see…Naruto-kun, do you want to give him any notes?" the blond nodded. "Better take good ones then, hum?"

Some people in the class giggled at their teachers attempt at making the blond pay attention. She set out the tasks and told them to go in threes, Ino, Sakura, Naruto and Chouji going together as a four. They were given sheets and told to do a task, everyone getting down to it.

"Hey Naruto, is Gaara really going to go to the dance with Neji?" Ino asked, shocked the redhead would go to a social event. Naruto nodded.

"I'm sure of it, Neji asked him at break…though they still won't spend more than the jogging they do in the morning together, me and Sasuke always get asked to go with them if they do something together!" he said, frowning.

"Oh, they're both shy I bet!" Sakura squealed, cupping her cheeks in her hands. "I bet they're both new at this, and don't know what to do, wanting their best friend's to stay with them so it's not awkward…so adorable!" she said, Ino nodding. Chouji shook his head slightly.

"I'm still trying to get my head around the face that Gaara's actually going out with someone…" he said, Ino pinching him somewhat.

"Even Gaara has needs, Chou!" she said, waving her hand for effect. "It was bound to happy at some point!" they all looked at the door as it burst open, revealing Shikamaru standing in the door way panting slightly. He caught Shizune's eyes and laughed sheepishly

"Aha, wrong room!"

"Shikamaru, shouldn't you be in science right now?" the lady asked with an annoyed look. A loud shout was heard from down the hall and Naruto and co. burst out with laughter, even Shino was smirking a bit. "Who was that?"

"Can I hide?" he asked, only getting a raised brow from Shizune, who walked up to him and held out her hand. He looked around for an escape. "Give it to me Shikamaru," she said sternly. He produced a book from behind his back. It had rainbow colours on and looked like it had been used quite a lot.

Suddenly, Shikamaru was sent crashing to the floor and Temari was behind him, arms crossed and not looking happy. The younger of the two looked up and gulped. Shizune-sensei sighed in irritation and passed to small book to Temari, and then got Shikamaru to stand. She gave them both serious looks.

"Stop this childishness; it's a bad example for the younger students! Shikamaru, I would've thought you'd know better than to aggravate Temari- and you should both be in your lessons!"

"But Temari has a free now," Shikamaru pointed out, only getting a glare off the older woman.

"Well then, she can walk you to your science class, can't she?" Temari bowed slightly.

"Sorry to have disturbed you!" she said before forcing Shikamaru's head into a bow.

"Sorry! Get off!" he said making her let go of him. Temari grabbed Shikamaru's elbow and dragged him off down the hall. Shizune sighed and turn back to the class.

"Get on with your work now, show's over!"

--

Gaara walked through the halls, heading to his history class. When he got there, most people were already in, so he apologized for being late and took a seat. Morino-sensei excused him and told him to look at someone's notes. He turned next to him and saw a very girlish looking guy sitting there, looking empathetic.

"How are you doing? I bet it hurt right? Those guys give it to you hard most of the time…" he said clearing out the face he was indeed a boy. Gaara nodded.

"I'm guessing you're Haku then…" he said, getting a smile out of his new history partner.

"Yeah, I take it you've heard about me?"

"Neji told me…" Gaara said. Haku smiled again. The boy was quiet, sweet and friendly really.

"You look like you've just been hit by a truck though too…" Haku noted, letting his hands fly to his mouth. "I'm sorry!" Gaara shook his head.

"I don't mind all that much…" Haku grinned and rested his head against Gaara's for a moment.

"Well, welcome to the gay community!" the long haired boy said.

"Gay…community?"

"You think there's only about four of us? Hell no!" Haku said, grinning. "I'm a gossiper, though I've heard you are one yourself…"

"If it came from a gossip girl, don't listen."

"Does that mean you didn't go to the movies on a double date last weekend?" Gaara blushed at Haku's innocent words.

"No, I didn't! It was a little trip to the mall as you do with friends! Where did you get that?" Gaara snapped.

"I have my sources…" Gaara shot Haku a glare. "Kiba and Ino said the same thing 'Neji and Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto: double date," he responded. Gaara snorted.

"Oh, want to know what else I heard?" he asked, making Gaara curious.

"Go on then…"

"That Neji asked you to the dance at break; is that one true?" Haku asked. Gaara blushed violently. "I'll take the redness of your face as a yes…see, not everything us gossipers say is lies! Though, that explains why Neji was so out of it today…I remember when Zabu-kun first asked me to go the dance with him, I was off on cloud nine for two weeks!" Haku said.

"Well, it's my first dance…so…yeah," Haku shook his head at Gaara's words.

"Not to worry, I'll run through some safety rules with you, ok?" Gaara nodded. "Rule number one: take it slow…don't ever dance first. Rule number two: demand a nice hotel. Rule number three: no glove no love."

"Wait, you make it sound like we're going to rent out a hotel room and screw each other!" Gaara hissed.

"Well duh, why else do you think it ends at ten rather than twelve?" Haku asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gaara felt his head pound at the thoughts going through his head.

_Neji…dance…hotel…sex…Neji…me…_

He promptly fainted.

--

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were sitting in the nurse's office, looking down at the knocked out Gaara. Naruto looked up at Neji.

"How did this happen again?" the blond asked.

"I'm not sure, Haku said they were talking about some stuff and Gaara fainted…"

"Probably lack of sleep…" Sasuke sneered, getting Naruto to bop him on the head. "Ow…"

Haku came into the room, a large man behind him who must've been in his last year. Haku walked up to stand by Neji and looked down at the small boy, his boyfriend next to him.

"How is he?" Haku asked, Neji sighed. Naruto looked at the new people.

"You're … Zabuza? And Haku?" he asked, getting a nod from the younger one. "Whatwere you talking about that made him faint?" Haku shrugged gently.

"The dance, hotels, sex, that sort of thing," he said leisurely. Sasuke and Naruto stared at him incredulously. "Come on, what do you people do for fun?"

"Video games!" the two answered at the same time. Haku sighed slightly and looked down at Gaara, and then to Neji, whose eyes were wide and face getting darker.

"Neji-kun, you ok?" he asked. The Hyuuga nodded stiffly. Haku clicked his fingers. "I get it! I bet you two have never gone further than holding hands, huh?" Neji growled at the kick at his pride.

"We have!" he countered, blushing at the smirks he was getting. "Just…not that far…" Neji's blush came back at full force.

"Oh yeah, they've never held hands, but we forced them to kiss," Naruto supplied.

"Though I have to say, they ended up making out in the food court," Sasuke commented, taking great pleasure in his friend's pain.

Everyone silenced as they heard a groan from the boy on the bed, green eyes fluttering open. The boy looked around and quickly turned his gaze away from Neji, to what happened to be Naruto giving him an evil grin.

"Let's go get some food…" Gaara muttered hungry.

"What kind of food?" Haku asked, getting two large amounts of red to match Gaara's hair.

--

"And there's the bell class! Have a nice evening!"

"Have a nice evening Tsunade-sensei," the class chorused before filing out the room. Naruto turned to his best friend in curiosity.

"Hey Gaara, what are we eating tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure- not ramen though, Neji said that neither he nor Sasuke want that…" Naruto whined a bit before they met Shikamaru and Kiba at the gate, Shikamaru looking unusually depressed. The two walked over and made a group of four.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked only getting a grunt off the boy. Kiba smirked slightly.

"Temari's got a date for the dance, and it's not him," the dog boy explained, getting a glare off his friend.

"That has nothing to do with anything! Temari can go do what the fuck she wants for all I care!" Shikamaru snapped. Gaara cleared his throat. "Sorry…"

"It's ok…"

"So, if it's got nothing to do with Temari, what's wrong?" Naruto inquired.

"I don't know I haven't got that far…" he said, turning slightly.

"Are you sure she's just not trying to make you jealous?" Gaara asked.

"Why would she want to do that, Shikamaru doesn't have the balls to ask her out anyway," Kiba said, stabbing at the smart boy's pride. If course, no matter how much IQ you have, your pride generally over runs it.

"That is so not true!" Shikamaru contradicted. "I could go up to her right now and ask her out!"

"So you do like her?"

"And she is the problem?"

"And you do want to date my sister?" Shikamaru cringed and realized what he just said.

"No, I'm just say, if I _did _want to I would, but I _don't _want to," Kiba shook his head in a motherly fashion.

"Shikamaru my friend, you know what you're in?" he looked to Gaara and Naruto.

"Denial," the two said matter-of-factly. The young Nara boy scoffed at the thought.

"Ch, yeah right: if I'm in denial, Gaara's not a virgin," the redhead fumed slightly and Kiba shrugged.

"You never know how far he and Neji have gone!" the boy said, making Gaara's blush furiously again.

"Shut it, dog breath," Gaara snapped, effectively getting the boy to shut up and mount his bike.

"I'll be off then, see you guys later!" he said, kicking off the ground and heading off. Shikamaru sighed and the three started to walk down the street. The three turned as they heard a person calling Gaara's name, seeing two people run up to them, one tall and one girlish.

"Haku…" Gaara noted, almost dying. "What is it?"

"What, can I not greet my new friend?" he teased, a smile on his graceful face. Gaara swung his bag over his shoulder and started off again.

"I have to get home as soon as possible, I'm cooking dinner tonight," he said, though the four behind him easily caught up, Naruto and Haku by his side.

"So, what are we eating tonight?" Naruto asked. Gaara just shrugged in response.

"Oh, you often go to eat at Gaara's house, Naruto?" Haku questioned.

"No, not often: there'll be Neji and Sasuke also, right Gaara?" the boy in question nodded. Haku sighed dreamily.

"I wish we went on double dates…such a shame…" he said, then remembered his boyfriend was walking behind him. "Though, I don't mind too much, ha, ha! I'm just going off into another fantasy!" Zabuza didn't buy it.

"Haku, if you want to go on a double date that much: go find someone. I don't mind as long as you're happy…" he said, making his younger lover squeal in delight.

"OH, Zabu-kun, you're so nice to me!" he exclaimed, hugging the taller man. They finally reached the bus stop and Shikamaru waved.

"I'm stopping here then, see you guys later…" he said.

"Bye Shikamaru!"

"Later…"

"Bye, bye Shikamaru!"

"Bye…"

And that left four of them. After a while, they came to some apartment blocks that were slightly old and worn. Haku and Zabuza declared their stop, leaving Naruto and Gaara.

"How about lasagne?" Naruto suggested.

"Maybe…think of something else too."

"Rame-"

"No."

"Kotmis Satsiv?"

"You mean Kotmis Satsivi?"

"Yeah, that one…"

"Sure, why not…I'll have to go shopping I think."

"Or that Pilaf with Rabbit…or Pelmeni?"

"I'm surprised you remember them. No, Pelmeni was a one time thing; I'd have to go shopping one way or another…"

"I see…" Naruto turned to the redhead and grinned, stopping. "This is my stop! See you later at…"

"I think six thirty would do, if Neji comes online don't forget to tell him."

"Ok! See you at six thirty then!" Gaara nodded and headed off to his house, ready to get a shopping list.

--

Gaara wiped his forehead and let out a breath, looking into the oven. The chicken was still roasting: maybe he'd made the walnut sauce too fast? He had no time to ponder on this as the door bell rang. Cursing, he ran to the door and opened it to see Naruto in the door. Letting the blond in, he told him to sit on the couch.

"The others aren't here yet then?" Naruto asked making Gaara shake his head. "I'm not late!" there was another ringing of the door bell. Gaara walked to the door, opening it to reveal Neji and Sasuke. He welcomed them in and told them to sit with Naruto. The fact he was wearing his sister's 'kiss the cook' apron was quite embarrassing. The boy excused himself and ran off to the kitchen.

When he felt someone's hands snake round his waist, he became aware of the person who followed him. He turned his head slightly to see Neji standing behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" Gaara snorted and wriggled out the grip, only to have it tighten. "Come on, if you want to keep this up, we're going to have to start acting like a couple, let's practice."

"No, now get off." The oven made a 'ping' and Gaara managed to get out of the tight hug, reached to get the chicken out the oven, and got out a knife. He pointed it at Neji.

"Living room: now," the Hyuuga nodded and left, leaving Gaara in peace. He heard a small 'crash' an 'ouch' and a yell as he got closer, opening the door on a very strange sight.

There was Sasuke and Naruto, the blond boy on top of his best friend, straddling his stomach. Sasuke was sprawled out under him, moaning slightly. Naruto's hands were keeping him up, lying against Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke's knees were bent against Naruto, pushing the other forward somewhat. Naruto's jacket was tossed aside next to them and both boys looked slightly messy, Sasuke's jacket undone and it looked like that was why Naruto's hands were on his chest.

"S-Sasuke? Narut-to?" Neji stuttered, the two blushing. Naruto jumped off the Uchiha and shook his hands.

"Not what it looks like!" the blond exclaimed, the other sitting up too and trying to act calm.

"Stupid dobe: tripped over a wire and fell on me…" Sasuke explained, trying to keep his blush under control. Neji stood in the door way for a few moments before Gaara called them to the kitchen. The three walked through with slight awkwardness, making Gaara raise a none-existent eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later…" Neji mumbled and sat stood in the doorway with Sasuke. Naruto sat down at the small table and Gaara sat next to him. The two looked at their new friends.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You…eat in the kitchen?" Sasuke inquired, looking baffled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone has a house big enough for a dining room, your highness," he replied sarcastically. The Uchiha sneered and sat next to Naruto, Neji next to Gaara. They looked at the well arranged chicken on the plate.

"What's this called?" Neji asked his 'boyfriend'.

"Kotmis Satsivi…it's Russian; chicken in walnut sauce," Neji nodded and put some on to his plate, the others doing the same.

"Let's eat!"

--

Gaara opened up his instant messenger and looked down the list, trying to see if anyone worth talking to was on.

'Sasori wants to talk to you'

**Sasori: **hey Gaara

**Blood in the desert: **hey, how are you?

**Sasori: **I'm good I guess, though, there's a rumour going round…

**Blood in the desert:** if Deidara said it, it's probably not true.

**Sasori: **A few people have said it actually…

**Blood in the desert:** what?

**Sasori: **I got told that my little cousin has a date to the valentines dance.

**Blood in the desert: **…no comment.

**Sasori: **so it IS true, hum?

'Dei-Dei has been added to the convo'

**Dei-Dei: **So, Gaara got a date or not?

**Sasori: **yes

**Dei-Dei: **HA! You own me cash dude!

**Blood in the desert:** you betted on it?

**Dei-Dei: **Sasori-dono said that you were emotionally retarded and would never go on a date.

**Sasori: **Dei said no one was stupid enough to say no to the Hyuuga

**Dei-Dei: **it's true! Such a nice piece of ass!

**Blood in the desert: **enough out of you: my boyfriend, not yours.

Gaara stared at the computer slightly before he realized what he'd written.

**Blood in the desert: **Though he's an asshole.

**Dei-Dei: **XD aha! Gaara-kun's the jealous type- like you, right Sasori-dono?

**Sasori: **except Gaara's the girl in his relationship and you're the girl in ours.

**Blood in the desert:** I'm the girl?!

**Dei-Dei: **goes by height I'm afraid…

**Sasori: **ok Gaara, we need to give you the talk.

**Blood in the desert: **the what?

**Dei-Dei: **no matter what anyone else says: just cause you can't get pregnant doesn't mean you can't get infections, like HIV or something…

**Sasori: **No glove, no love.

**Blood in the desert: **So I've been told …

**Sasori: **Also, squeeze whatever you can out of him: he's rich, I'm sure he won't mind.

**Dei-Dei: **I did the same to Sasori-dono, guess what happened to all his money XP

**Blood in the desert: **not a bad idea…anyway, I'm off.

--

Kitty: THAT TOOK FOR FREAKING EVER!

Rouge: calm down, you're going to give me a headache …

Kitty: eh heh…fingers crossed that I can write up the valentine's chapter for the 14th! I'm not too sure, so much work to do by then, so if it's late, I'm very sorry ; Rouge is here to visit me, and will help me write (if she can)

Rouge: oi, watch it!

Kitty: R+R please! Wish me luck! Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit 'WOAH, what's going on Oo', but I've been writing this on and off, so it's like … yeah

Rouge: re-read it then.

Kitty: that's what you're here for –grins- and I have a friend who got beaten up for being gay DX I wanted to go round there and kick ass!

Rouge: but you're a little weakling, so we'll leave them be.

Ja ne

Kitty

::Rouge::

Preview –

"So, what are you going to wear?"

"Something…"

"Oh my gosh, let's go shopping, this isn't going to work!"

"Can we not?"

"Err: no!"


	7. Valentines?

REVIEWS:

**Shirleysama: **Thanks for reviewing! XD who knows? Nice to know you like it though –grins- man, you guys are making my ego big hahaha! Thanks again!

**Corvin: **Thanks for reviewing! Haha, you can see Gaara walking round a shopping mall demanding things, can't you? Just think about how much money Neji's willing to spend on him –sigh- I'm envious! Good to know you like it so far, let's hope I can meet the deadline of the 14th 

**Sanctuary Angelette: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! Poor Gaara though, let's get a swab of Gaara fan girls and show those creeps who's boss XD eh heh… calming down a little. Yesh, lot's of love, hehehe, thanks again!

**Hotaru-ai: **I know people who do that 'you eat in the kitchen' … I had a friend who didn't even know how to cut carrots! Private schooled assholes…

Rouge: you're one now too, you know.

Kitty: ;; oh yeah! I forgot –sheepish grin- eh heh… but yeah, who knows what those two were doing! XD haha, thanks so much for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

**Kuro666: **Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked it! Should be action in this chapter somewhere XD eh heh… Thankies again! –hugs-

**Wolf Citrus: **Thanks for reviewing! –blushes- aww, thankies! How could I not have Haku, seriously? XD he's too much fun! I'm really glad you liked it Wolf-chan! Hope you like this chapter, and good luck with the project XP

**Yenni2110: **I do love Dei-chan and Sasori and Sasuke and Naruto DO work fast, you'll see how fast later XD heheheee! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it!

**Akapyromaniac: **Shpank shew! XD thanks for reviewing, and glad you liked it

**SilenceToBeBroken**: XD thanks for reviewing I actually wrote this chapter a few days ago, but it's meant to be a special Valentines chapter, so I've have to contain myself from updating XD hahaha, glad you're enjoying it thanks again

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY PEOPLES! –hugs you all- XD**

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

Gaara knocked his clock as it rang, yawning and rubbing his eyes with a lazy grin. He'd gotten six hours sleep: most he's ever gotten in a long time. Swinging his legs over the bed, he opened his cupboard and reached out for his tracksuit, pulling it out and proceeded to change out of his night wear, though he only wore boxers and a t-shirt.

He started to go down the stairs, sliding down the banister and trotted to the kitchen with a skip in his step. He was met with him sister making him breakfast, humming to herself. She turned to face him, putting a bowl of cereal on the table. He sat and started to eat.

"You seem happy today, Gaara!" she noted, a slight grin on her face.

Nodding, he said. "I slept for six hours last night."

"You're day's going well then, and I'm guessing that you've got a date for the dance this evening…or at least, that's what I've been told," she said. He couldn't help but both blush and smile.

"I forgot it was the 14**th** … but yeah, I do what about you?" she pouted slightly.

"No, I'm thinking of not going…" he stared at her. Shikamaru was sulking on Monday because she had a date.

"But Shikamaru said…"

"He read my diary."

"And then what?"

"I'd wrote I thought someone was going to ask me to the dance … and he asked me about it and I guess I just got carried away…" she said with a hint of pain in her voice. "It doesn't matter though; I have loads of work to do anyway!"

"You thought Shikamaru was going to ask you, right?" she paused at her little brother's words.

"I guess…"

"And now he isn't going to ask you, because he thinks you've already got a date, right?"

"I guess…" Gaara smirked as a tinge of pink settled on his sister's face.

"So now, you're going to go up to him today, and ask him what he's doing for today, right?"

"No," she crossed her arms. "I have more pride than that."

"Ok, here's the deal, either you try to fix it, or I do." Her left eyes twitched and she pointed at her little brother.

"You…are going to try fixing it?"

"Ok, I'll do it then," she paused to collect herself as he got up and headed out the kitchen. "I'm off, bye!"

"Get back here!"

--

Gaara jogged next to Neji. It had been pretty quiet so far, nothing much had happened, and the day seemed to be going well. The redhead stole a glance at his partner, quickly turning his head back with a slight smile he didn't really notice. He was going to his first valentines dance with one of the utmost _gorgeous _people he had ever met. The soft, cloud like eyes, the pale delicate skin, the long, soft dark brown hair that was just begging to be touched…

"You're staring at me," Gaara felt his face heat up and turned quickly, embarrassed and confused. What the hell was he just thinking?

"S-sorry…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just…not thinking straight," no pun intended. Neji nodded and turned back forward, Gaara moving slightly so he could look up at the taller boy. "You're doing it again."

"Do you like; have a detector to tell if someone's staring at you or something?" Gaara asked. Neji smirked and moved a bit closer to the boy, leaning down to his ear.

"Something like that, though I have to say, it's hard not to notice such lust-filled eyes…" he commented, getting Gaara to blush more and stiffen.

"W-What are you hinting at?" the redhead demanded.

"Well, just the fact that you had that 'I'm-in-love-with-you' look…it's _very _cute when you do it." Gaara thought his head would pop.

"What are you talking about? I'm not in love with you!" he snapped.

"Oh, who are you in love with then?" Neji asked, making Gaara shiver.

"Someone."

"Someone?"

"Yes, someone."

"Please: I'm dying to know."

So, he said the first thing that came to mind: "Someone in Suna," had he been looking at Neji, he would've seen the painful look in the white eyes.

"I see…" Gaara bit his lip. He had a bad feeling about this. "Does Naruto know?"

"N-no…no one knows…" he wanted to just stop and say 'there is no one in Suna: I hate them all' but his brain wasn't letting him.

"Oh, I get it…so basically, you're main goal is to do anything for Naruto, right?"

"Right…anything for Naruto," Neji stopped, making Gaara stop also and turn to face the Hyuuga. He gasped at what he saw. It wasn't happiness, or sadness, or anything: those eyes held nothing. He had never seen them so…blank.

"Well then, it's a shame I'm not willing to do the same thing for Sasuke, huh?" a fake smile that could fool almost anyone was placed on the pale face. Gaara felt his eyes go wide. "I think they should be friends again by the end of tonight, we can cut it off tomorrow."

"Neji, I-"

"Save it Sabaku, you never wanted to do this, did you?" there was no denying Neji's words, he hadn't. "So then, why not quit while we're ahead. Anything for our best friends, right?"

How many times Gaara had repeated that line over in his head. It was all for Naruto, and to Neji it was all for Sasuke, yet he got the feeling that somehow, that wasn't the case.

"Right?" there was venom in the taller ones voice, making Gaara flinch and nod like one would when being told off by a teacher. Neji's fake smile that he gave his fan girls returned. Gaara thought he was going to kneel over.

"Brilliant, well then, I guess I'll be off home, you won't want to spend anymore time than needed with me, right?" Gaara balled in hands into fists. What did he do?

He watched as the other boy broke into a run, going in the opposite direction. This was all too confusing for Gaara. It wasn't long before he heard someone come up behind him, shaking him slightly and calling his name. he felt himself get steered out the street, though he wasn't paying attention, he almost fell as his legs gave way, but the person next to him held him up.

Everything came back to him as a large sting was left on his cheek. He held it and looked up at worried eyes and spiky hair pulled back into a ponytail: Shikamaru.

"Gaara, are you ok?"

"N-Neji…" he managed. Shikamaru's eyes fell sympathetic and he relaxed slightly.

"What happened?" Gaara slowly regained his senses.

"It's a secret…" he really wanted to tell Shikamaru right now.

"Well, it's obviously one you need to share, and in all honesty, who am I going to tell right now? One of the people I trust is in hospital, and the other isn't talking to me," Gaara nodded and everything poured out.

"Neji and me were putting up this front that we were going out, but all we wanted to do was get Naruto and Sasuke to be friends again, and then Neji asked me to the dance, and I said yes, then today I said I liked someone in Suna, and he's gone, and he said that we can stop it all tomorrow, and I'm so confused!" the boy would've cried if he could, but he knew he could never do something like that.

"Oh Shikamaru, I'm so confused, I've never felt like this, it's all spinning round my head, it shouldn't hurt this much but it _does _Shikamaru, and I don't know how to stop it!" Shikamaru pulled Gaara into a small hug, letting the boy rest his head on his chest.

"I know… it hurts so much…" Gaara looked up. "Though, I only know what Neji's feeling right now."

"What?"

"He must feel crushed." Gaara stared in awe. Neji was crushed?

"You mean…" Shikamaru nodded and let them both sit; giving his arms a rest from holding Gaara up.

"In all honesty Gaara, I like your sister. When she told me she was going with someone to the dance, I said the most stupid thing I ever have said. She asked me why I even cared, and I said I didn't. She told me that I was over reacting, and prying into her personal life, so I told her: I'll just have to get out of her life if I'm that much of a bother."

Gaara frowned. "But she doesn't have a date…" Shikamaru looked surprised, them laughed bitterly.

"Go figure…seems you take after her, huh?" Gaara looked at the floor. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Shikamaru spoke up. "Come on, I'm sure we'll both find a way to solve it, right now you need to get home though." Gaara nodded and stood, telling Shikamaru he could make his own way home.

--

Gaara shut his locker and sighed again; ignoring the looks he got from Naruto and Kiba. Neji and Sasuke entered the room and walked to their lockers, making Gaara stiff. The air in the room thickened, and it was suddenly just the four of them. Kiba looked at Naruto, who then looked at Sasuke, who shrugged slightly with a nervous look.

"Sabaku."

"Hyuuga."

The air thickened and nobody moved a muscle. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a look that clearly asked if they could help, and Sasuke nodded meekly.

"Hey Gaara, lets get to class, huh?" Naruto managed, Sasuke trying to think of something to say also.

"Neji, be quick or we might be late."

"Ok Naruto, lets go…"

"Ok Sasuke, wait a moment…"

Gaara started to walk out the room, Kiba and Naruto just behind them. They made their way to the technology corridor.

"Hey Gaara, what was that about?" Naruto asked, but Gaara just shook his head.

"We had a fight, that's all…"

Kiba threw an arm round his friends shoulder. "Well, you know what they say you should do after a fight?" Gaara shook his head. "Make-up sex!"

The redhead froze and Naruto swapped a smirk with Kiba.

"I think that's a great idea, you could do that this evening, right Gaara?" the redhead's face now matched his hair, and veins popped. He growled and clenched a fist. The two laughed and ran off to the class, while Gaara yelled after them.

"Get back here you idiots!" he shouted. He fumed and went into his class thoroughly pissed.

--

Neji sat next to Haku, who was cutting out some material. The feminine boy had decided to make a play mat, while Neji had decided to make a fabric CD holder. He was almost finished, while Haku had only managed to make the different squares, and now needed to sew them together. Most people in the class were girls, and then there were the three boys. The third boy was called Sai, who was making a rag doll for his younger sister.

"Neji, how's things?" Haku asked, the boy sighed and shook his head.

"Gaara and I had a fight…" he replied. Haku gasped and knocked Neji on the head.

"What happened?"

"Long story…I got mad at him and…well, I don't think we'll be together tomorrow. We did rush into things," Neji blushed slightly at his words.

"Don't say something like that! You know the best was to fix a relationship?" Neji stayed quiet as if to tell the other boy to go on. "Make-up sex."

"Forget it Haku, get your mind out the gutter!" Neji said, turning away slightly and blushing.

"Come on Neji, be a bit of fun, I bet you _want _to have sex with him, here's your chance!"

"Haku," the boy tipped his head to the side. "Unlike you, I'm not sex obsessed."

"Sex?" the too looked up to see Sai standing there, smiling slightly. Haku grinned.

"Sai will agree with me! Hey Sai, isn't make-up sex the best way to settle a fight?"

"Of course Haku-chan," Haku grinned and turned back to Neji.

"See, Make-up sex _is _the best! You can trust me on this one!" the brown eyed boy grinned.

Neji sunk into his seat. "Whatever…I have to sew…" and with that, he got up and walked to the sewing machines.

--

Shikamaru found Temari in the library: the one lesson that they both had frees as. Normally, they'd go to the common room, but Temari had a tendency to read to try calm herself. As predicted, she was sat at one of the tables, book in hand. Shikamaru snuck up behind her and leant down to her ear.

"Boo…" he whispered, making her jump slightly. She turned and glared at him slightly.

"What is it now?" she asked, glaring at him slightly. He pulled up a seat next to her and tried to find the words for what he wanted to say.

"Well, I was just coming to say sorry about yesterday…" he started. She looked at him expectantly. "See, you were so sad about Gaara, and I was just trying to find a way to cheer you up…normal techniques weren't working, so I tried something else…I guess I pushed it too far, huh?" she sighed and put her book down on the table.

"Thanks for trying, you did take my mind off Gaara…but then I got caught up with getting mad at you," she looked away and he let a lazy smirk adorn his features.

"Well then, at least my plan worked, you're normally better being mad at me than being upset over your brothers…" she picked up her book and scoffed. He took the book from her and looked her in the eyes. She couldn't help but blush at how serious he looked.

"Temari…"

"Y-yes?"

"Tonight, you don't have a date to the dance, right?" she blushed and nodded.

"Yeah…I don't, I was planning on stay home and-"

"Go with me." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. She blushed and looked away, but his gaze never left her face.

"B-but … I have a lot of work to do and-"

"Temari…" she locked her eyes with his by accident, gasping slightly as she felt his hand on her knee. "Please, go with me." tears welled up in her eyes slightly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The boy almost fell back as she flung herself at him, arms wrapping round his neck. He steadied himself and hugged her back with a small smile.

"Asshole."

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?"

"Asshole…"

--

"Guess what I saw!"

"What?"

"Temari and Shikamaru holding hands!" the whole table froze at Kiba's comment. Shino and Hinata were missing, so Gaara had less food than normal. "It's true!"

"Seriously?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded his head.

"I'm serious!" Gaara smirked.

"Maybe they had make-up sex?" Naruto suggested, getting Gaara to bop him on the head.

"Please, I do not want images like that floating around my head. And if that was a hint: I'm not fucking Neji, dot. End of story."

"Whoever said I was hinting at anything?" Naruto asked innocently. Kiba smirked wolfishly.

"Yeah Gaara, I think you're just trying to cover up the fact you _do _want gay sex with Neji," he said, Gaara glared, though the tint of pink didn't make it very effective.

"Just think about it Gaara, hot, steamy man sex in the hotel shower…" Gaara grabs Naruto's cheeks and pulled at them, making the blond yelp in pain.

"Care to repeat that, Uzumaki?" Gaara asked; the blond shook his head. Maybe it was his hormones: everything was turning into sex or Neji. He was even imaging the brunet standing next to Kiba; look at him with those big opaque eyes, calling his name…

"Gaara!" the redhead snapped his head to see Naruto rolling his eyes. "Lover-boy's trying to talk to you!" the redhead looked back at the imaginary Neji, only to find he indeed was, real.

Blushing slightly at his mistake, he asked. "What are you doing here?" though, it was his fault they had a fight…

"Err, I wanted to talk to you…" he said, Naruto and Kiba stood up.

"Well, I'm off!"

"PE next, don't want to be late!" and with that, the two were gone.

Neji looked stunned for a moment, but then regained himself. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, Gaara shook his head.

"Look, about this morning, I really am sorry if I rushed to things, if you want to keep going in case Naruto and Sasuke aren't friends this evening, that' fine with me!"

"Neji," the Hyuuga blinked. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I hate everyone in Suna, that's why we moved here…" Neji clenched his hands together.

"Sorry…" Gaara shook his head. The two sat in silence a few moments before Neji smirked slightly.

"You know what Haku said was the best thing to do in this situation?" Gaara shook his head. "Make-up sex."

"The amount of time's I've heard the words 'make-up sex' today, I swear!"

--

Gaara groaned as they ran around the track again. Warm ups sucked. Kiba sniggered at the boy and poked him in the side.

"Not tired already, are we?" Gaara shook his head.

"Just really can't be bothered." Kiba chuckled at his friend's comment. Neji was soon beside them, close to Gaara. The three were running in pace together, eventually coming to a stop.

"Ok people, now get into pairs!" Gaara suddenly found himself stuck between Neji and Kiba, both holding an arm, glaring at each other.

"You can go with Lee today…" Neji said.

"No, you should! You must spend far too much time with Gaara as it is…" Kiba commented.

"I have a valid reason!"

"He's normally my partner!"

"All the more reason for him to go with me!"

--

Gaara slumped into his seat. Biology. Naruto gave him a weird look and then turned to Kiba as he walked in.

"What happened?" Naruto asked ether in particular.

"They fought over me," Gaara said, making Naruto snigger. "Not funny."

"Who got you?" Naruto teased, Kiba sighed sarcastically and then let a grin find its way to his face.

"His boyfriend of course, they wanted to spend more time together after their little fight…"

"NOT TRUE! You gave up, asshole."

"Either way, same difference."

"So not!"

"Attention class!" came a voice from the front. Everyone turned and focused their attention solely on the teacher: Orochimaru-sensei. "Now class, today we'll start a new topic: homeostasis. Can anyone take a guess at what this is? Gaara maybe?"

"Keeping a constant status?"

"I guess so, well done!" Gaara frowned and sunk back as Orochimaru-sensei carried on.

"Why does he always ask me the answer?" the redhead complained.

"Because," Kiba started. "You are his favourite!"

"Oh yeah, I feel so special…"

--

Gaara decided to sit outside for lunch today, wanting a bit of quiet. He looked over to see Hinata and Shino eating lunch on one of the benches further away, and as Kiba said, Temari and Shikamaru passed, holding hands.

"Temari! Shikamaru!" he called, getting their attention, Temari grinned and dragged Shikamaru over to her little brother.

"Hello little brother! How are you?" Temari asked. Gaara nodded.

"I'm good…you guys?" he inclined his head towards their hands. "Though, I don't know why I'm asking." The two blushed somewhat.

"So, how are things with Neji?" Shikamaru asked. The good thing about having a mature friend your own age: he understands you, yet can keep his head and give good advice.

"They're going well, getting better than this morning…" Gaara explained. Temari looked between the two.

"What happened this morning?"

"Nothing Tem, let's go get food…" Shikamaru said, steering her off in another direction. Gaara sighed and shut his eyes to think, not noticing someone else sit down until he heard a voice.

"Hey, you want some food?" He opened his green eyes to see Neji sitting across from him, bento box in hands. Gaara nodded slightly and Neji picked up some food with his chopsticks, holding them to Gaara. "Say 'ah'!"

"I can eat myself…" Gaara said, but opened his mouth anyway. This continued, until Neji took a bite of his food. Gaara blushed as the chopsticks were held back out to him.

"Want anymore?" Gaara opened his mouth meekly and let Neji move the utensils into his mouth, pulling them back out again. So was this like…an indirect kiss or something? They were swapping spit and all…

"Aw, don't they look so cute together?" the two turned to see Sakura and Ino standing there, with identical 'how adorable' looks. Gaara blushed and turned away, while Neji glared slightly: how dear they ruin his moment with Gaara?

"What about you two, I bet you share food like this all the time, right?" the girls blushed slightly and Ino stuck her tongue out. Neji smirked.

"Come on Sakura, let's leave the love-birds alone…" the blonde said, linking their arms. Gaara then decided he was full.

--

The bell rang and they were let out of lessons as usual, Gaara walking over to the gate from his music class, meeting Naruto at the gate… and Haku? Now that was strange.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Haku asked the redhead.

"Something…"

"Oh my gosh, let's go shopping, this isn't going to work!"

"Can we not?"

"Err: no!" Gaara flinched as he was dragged off down the street towards the bus stop.

"We are going to get you something to wear!"

--

Gaara twitched as he stood in front of the mirror. Why oh _why _did the theme of the dance have to be formal? Haku had forced him into buying a pin striped suit and a black tie, along with a red shirt. He wasn't going to wear the suit, the trousers he could deal with, but not the jacket.

He walked downstairs to see Kankuro leaving with a group of friends, and Temari and Shikamaru standing in the hall. Temari had a black dress with strapped sleeves that went all the way down to her ankles, and had a slit up the side. It had a silver fireworks pattern on, and her strap high heels showed she was wearing fishnets. Shikamaru was wearing a white t-shirt, and black trousers: suited him well.

Gaara yawned and looked at the two. He was about to get a coat when Temari stopped him.

"Wait for Neji!" Gaara blinked at her words.

"Why?"

"Cause he'll be coming…" Shikamaru filled. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Gaara opened it to see Neji standing there: lilac shirt, black tie, pin striped black trousers. The two looked similar.

"Aw, hold on, I'm going to get the camera!" Temari squealed, running into the living room Gaara sighed and turned to Shikamaru

"I don't know how you managed to fall for her," he teased, making Shikamaru blush slightly.

"With great difficulty?" Temari came back into the room with the camera and pushed Gaara into Neji. The two stumbled, Neji steadying Gaara.

"Look at the camera!" Temari said, they looked up and blushed slightly, moving apart a little. "No, No! Stand next to each other close! Neji, put an arm around Gaara!" the two did as they were told, blushing slightly. Temari took a picture and returned it to its place, shooing them off out the door.

"Off you go now!" she said, grinning. The two got into Neji's rather large car and waited as their driver drove them to the school.

"You know, your sister acts like you mum," Gaara frowned at this.

"She does?" he bit the inside of his lip. "I'm not sure…I don't remember my mum."

Neji looked at the boy. "You don't?"

"No, she died when I was born…" Gaara muttered.

"S-sorry…" Gaara shook his head.

"Like I said, I don't remember her, so it's not too bad." Neji nodded.

"My parents died in a car crash. I was staying with my uncle at the time, and so I just stayed there to live after that…" the atmosphere in the car darkened. "Well, I think we know a little more about each other now…" Gaara nodded and gave Neji a small smile, which he got back from the brunet.

--

"Neji, Gaara! Why don't you two dance?"

"Are you just going to eat, or are you going to get up and dance?"

"Neji, Gaara!" the couple looked over at Naruto, who was running up to them. Orange tie and black suit? Looked like Naruto. Just behind him was Sasuke, dressed in the same but with a blue tie. They both had black shirts. "I found you guys!"

"Hey Naruto…" Gaara muttered. The blond had way too much energy. "What you up to?" he grinned.

"I managed to convince Sasuke-teme to dance, right teme?" The bluenet blushed and nodded slightly. "It's so much fun, you guys should come dance too!"

"I do dance mats, not dance floors," Naruto snorted at the pathetic defense.

"Yeah, whatever, it's the same thing, right Neji?" the white eyed boy nodded with an amused smile. Naruto tugged Gaara off his seat. "You don't mind if I borrow your date, do you Neji?" Gaara blushed at this.

"I'm not an object you people rent out and borrow you know!"

"Sure, knock yourself out," Neji said, ignoring Gaara, who fumed.

"Neji!" he shouted as he was dragged off to the dance floor. "Save me!"

--

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara were all sat at the round table, other people sat there too. It was a table for eight, and there was about ten tables in the room. Everyone was eating as another song came on: a slow one. Gaara and Neji saw what was coming.

"Gaara, go dance with Neji!" Naruto said, nudging his friend.

"Neji, ask Gaara to dance with you!" Sasuke said, nudging his friend.

Neji sighed and nodded, while Gaara held up a finger.

"One condition:" the others look at him. "You two dance together too." Naruto and Sasuke blushed. "Well then, guess we're all sitting at the table!" Sasuke stood and grabbed Naruto's hand, pulling the boy to the floor where a few other couples were dancing. Whispers were heard among the tables, like 'is Sasuke dancing with Naruto?' or 'I thought they hated each other…'

Neji looked at Gaara and smiled a bit. "You want to dance?" Gaara nodded and felt a tinge come to his cheeks as he was lead out onto the floor.

"Oh, look! Neji and Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto! That's so sweet!" the four of them blushed, and Naruto and Sasuke had to refrain from killing anyone. Sasuke shot glares at anyone who said anything.

Gaara looked to his left to see Shikamaru and Temari dancing together, talking amongst themselves. On his right, Haku and Zabuza were dancing, Haku smiling gleefully, and Zabuza had the most amount of emotion Gaara had ever seen on him.

Behind Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were dancing, the tanned arms round the pale neck, Sasuke's hands rested on Naruto's waist. Gaara rested his head on Neji's shoulder to watch them better.

"They are cute together," Gaara said, though he knew Neji couldn't see. The Hyuuga male chuckled and nodded.

"Though I can't see them, I can tell they are." There was a light blush ornamenting their faces as they danced, and Naruto caught Gaara's eye, and couldn't help but smile back at his best friend. Gaara looked to his right to see Haku smiling at him.

"I see you two made up fast, hum?" he asked. Gaara growled slightly at the perverted aura the boy was giving off.

"Yeah, we made up _real_ quick…" he said suggestively. Gaara flustered as he felt Neji's hand getting lower and lower down his back.

"Neji?"

"Yessum?"

"No PDA." The brunet leant down to whisper in Gaara's ear.

"So, when no one's around we can do this, huh? I should make those hotel reservations…" Gaara stomped on Neji's foot, making the taller boy yelp in pain. Gaara forced an angry smile.

"Don't even think about it, Hyuuga," said boy nodded. Gaara let his head rest on Neji's shoulder again and saw Naruto and Sasuke talking, looking over to someone.

There was Hinata in all her glory: sleeveless lilac satin dress with a slit up the side. The bottom stopped just passed her knees and the slit reached her thigh. There was a frill along the edge, and a flower decorating the top. She wore flats of the same material as her dress, and her hair was loose with a small pin keeping one side back. She was beautiful.

"I hope you're not choosing my cousin over me," Neji joked.

"Well, she _is _a girl," Gaara replied with a smirk. "She looks like she's waiting for someone…is that Itachi?" Neji nodded.

"Probably." The elder Uchiha was dressed in entire black, even his tie, and he wore no suit, just black trousers. "Our families want to tie a knot."

"You mean there are people who still do that?" Neji rolled his eyes and nodded. "What happens if they don't like each other?"

"Well, I have a younger cousin so there's three Hyuuga's, two Uchiha's, I'd be a last resort, so it'd be Hinata and Itachi, me and Itachi, Hinata and Sasuke, me and Sasuke, or Hanabi and Sasuke.

"They'd pair you with your own best friend?" Gaara scrunched up his nose. He didn't like the idea of Neji being with anyone at the moment other that himself. _Wait- what was that? I swear, I'm becoming delusional_. Neji nodded and smiled slightly.

"Let's hope Hinata likes Itachi."

"Yes, let's."

--

Gaara got out of the car, Neji just behind him and they walked to the front door together. Neji smirked slightly as Gaara rang the door bell and turned to him, looking slightly puzzled.

"Now what?"

"Was your fist Konoha Valentine's day dance fun?" Neji asked. Gaara felt his face heat up.

"I guess…" the taller boy leant forward and placed a clean kiss on Gaara's lip.

Yes people, not his cheek like normal, on his lips. It didn't last long, and when it was over Neji was quickly going back to his car. Gaara let his fingers reach up to his lips and touched them. This wasn't like the first kiss they shared, this was different.

This one had _meaning_.

--

"Hey Sasuke-teme, not going to walk me to the apartment?" the bluenet sighed and nodded, getting out the car and walking the blond up the stairs. They got to the front door and Naruto paused before knocking, turning to Sasuke.

"Hey teme…"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked with mild interest. Sasuke looked incredibly hot standing there right now.

"Just wanted to thank you really…" he said, grinning. Only Naruto could make that grin work, especially with his tanned face. Sasuke took a step towards Naruto, who didn't move.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, silence falling. "You look so hot right now…"

"You don't look too bad yourself, Sasuke-teme…" Sasuke closed the gap and leant on Naruto, kissing the other boy. Naruto's eyes slid closed and he moaned, pushing forward slightly. Sasuke's tongue slid into Naruto's mouth, pushing against the blonde's limb. Tanned hands weaved into blue hair, and pale hands found buttons.

"Mmn, teme…not here…" Naruto said, pushing the Uchiha away. Sasuke pulled to other's hand.

"Come on, let's got rent a hotel room."

"But Iruka-sensei will-" he was cut off by a kiss for Sasuke, a hard lusty one. "M'kay, I guess this once…"

--

Kitty: Oo that took a while!

Rouge: you've finished?

Kitty: that took forever! Man

Rouge: would've helped had you not read all those comics while trying to 'concentrate'.

Kitty: DX bleh, I had writer's block. And it's late/early. And I'm hungry. And I want to go to bed!

-oh, the chocolate Rouge, the chocolate XD

Rouge: -brings out a trolley full of chocolate- happy valentines.

Kitty: Happy Valentines! Reviews make the world go round XD –hugs Rouge- spread the love!

Rouge: whoever gets the 69th review gets a teddy bear, chocolate, and a chibi of your choice.

Kitty: ROUGE! If you've scared my reviews away now, I'm going to kill you! DX

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"Ouch…my rear hurts…"

"Naruto, what's up, you look in pain."

"Naruto, where were you last night? Iruka-sensei was so worried!"

"I was…busy?"


	8. Fight?

REVIEWS:

shirleysama: Thanks for reviewing! I have to say, Gaara took a while -.-; meh, not complaining though, are we –grins- I'm glad you like it! Thanks again!

SilenceToBeBroken: XD you want lemon? How about I ask peoples, lemon or no lemon? Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it!

Kuro666: XD well, I've been known to have my long breaks (school in other words) Thanks for reviewing, I love hearing from you all! Glad you liked it!

Sanctuary Angelette: thanks for reviewing! –glompage- XD glad you liked it! I was worried that I was pushing Sasuke and Naruto's thing too quickly ;

Wolf Citrus: thanks for reviewing Wolf-chaan! XP meh heh! I had a nice day you? Glad you like it!

Mighty Dragon: Thanks for reviewing! –blushes- good thing I want to be an author, huh? Will you read my book if it's published XD? Glad you liked it!

Kawaii-Kunoichi: Thanks for reviewing! Hahaha, glad you liked it XD I hope you like this chapter too

Yenni2110: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it … was it TOO fast? I dunno DX let's keep our heads in the gutter for now XD I'm glad you liked the kiss and stuff, I didn't know what to do with that, so I hope you like this! Thanks again!

CocoaBeans101: Thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you like it –grins- thanks so much! 

silver fox aka vash: I'm glad you like it hun! Thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter XD!

earthlover: Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it! XD updating!

HatchetFace: thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it! Meh, I can see Gaara doing that XP eh heh, makeup sex with Neji and Gaara –starts to drool-

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

The day after the dance was a Saturday, meaning most people would get up late. As far as Gaara was concerned, this meant that Neji was not coming today, and if he did he would be sent away on his own. End of story. Of course, when it came down to it, early in the morning when Neji turned up asking if he was still wanting a jog and you've got nothing better to do, might was well.

The two started out in their tracksuits, though Gaara ended up wrapping his red jacket round his waist, black t-shirt attracting just as much heat. Oh, why did he like black so much? The two rounded a corner to see Naruto up the street, limping along. Gaara ran up to his friend, Neji just behind him and the red head patted his back.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Ouch…my rear hurts…"

"Naruto, what's up, you look in pain," Neji turned to see Kiba coming up the street.

"Naruto, where were you last night? Iruka-sensei was so worried!" Gaara snapped. He'd had about four phone calls disrupting his sleep from the man.

"I was…busy?" The blond let out a sheepish grin.

"You know, that would be almost believable, if it wasn't so much like a question," Kiba pointed out.

"What the fuck were you doing, Naruto?" Gaara locked the blue eyes with sharp green ones.

"I was at a hotel," Kiba wolf whistled at that one, while Gaara's gaze hardened.

"With whom?" the redhead demanded.

"With…myself,"

"Bullshit."

"Ok, ok! I promised not to say, it was just a one night thing…" Naruto really didn't like that hard look he was getting. "Sasuke…"

"Uchiha?" Kiba asked to make sure.

"Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha…" Kiba laughed, clapping his hands. Neji couldn't help but smirk and Gaara looked rather angry.

"Sasuke Uchiha…you were in a fucking hotel with that asshole?!" Naruto practically shrunk to the size of a pea.

"Y-yes…" Gaara folded his arms. "Please, I'm going to have to come up with something to tell Iruka…"

"And where _is _Sasuke?"

"He went home…I said I'd walk…"

"In all due respect Naruto, you can barely stand," Neji pointed out. Naruto grinned somewhat and laughed.

"Well, I thought Iruka might be waiting for me, and if he saw me get out of Sasuke's car he'd know where I was…you're not going to say anything, are you?"

"Dude, I won't tell a soul!" Kiba said, holding his hands up.

"Sasuke would have my head if I said anything…"

"Forget it, I'm going round to Iruka-sensei right now and-"

"Like you weren't going to do the same with Neji!" Naruto countered, getting slightly pissed. Gaara flustered horribly as did Neji.

"I have more dignity than to sleep with him!"

"Yeah right, you've got it written all over your face!" Gaara felt his flush worsen. "See, you're face matches your hair!"

Gaara scoffed. "Whatever Naruto, you better come up with something good to tell Iruka-sensei, because putting the limping and the night without you together for him wouldn't be too much of a problem!" Gaara grabbed Neji's wrist and stormed off.

"Come on, let's leave…"

The two started to walk in a relatively awkward silence, Neji occasionally glancing at Gaara, unsure of what to say.

"I know you're beating yourself up about it…" Gaara turned his head slightly. The words were true; he couldn't help but blame himself for going along with the game.

"Don't tell me what to do…" he muttered.

"Sure, we played a big part in this, mine probably bigger than yours, but I mean…maybe thing's will work out for the best?" Gaara sighed and looked up into white eyes.

"How?" he asked.

"Well…they could become better friends, even more so than we'd hoped, and they could end up making each other very happy…I could name at least five couples who stayed in the hotel and seven people who randomly got drunk and picked someone up," he paused. "Isn't it better Sasuke than a random guy or girl?"

"I don't really know…but if Sasuke doesn't treat him right, I'll castrate him," Neji winced at that thought: poor Sasuke.

Maybe it was time for a subject change. "So, did you _really _want to sleep with me?" Gaara tried at a punch.

"Get lost Hyuuga, who'd want to sleep with _you_?" the redhead snapped, storming off.

"Come on Gaara, calm down, I was only joking!"

"Well then, this can be a lesson for you, can't it?" the long haired boy ran after his partner. Wasn't this day starting off interesting?

There was another silence, though this one was much more comfortable than the last. Gaara pulled Neji into a small side street and pressed the other up to the wall, peering into the large street they'd just been on. Neji felt his face start to burn as he looked down at the small boy, who had pressed him against the wall in a promising position. They seemed to be doing that a lot these days…

"Err, Gaara…"

"Shut up, Temari and Shikamaru are down there…" oh, everything was happening this morning. Neji gulped and tried to ignore the leg between his thighs.

Gaara watched as Temari rubbed her boyfriend's back comfortingly as he spoke. Maybe they were talking about Asuma-sensei? His fingers fiddled with a zip, pulling it up and down to try calm his nerves at the thought of something happening to his Japanese teacher. He turned back to Neji and froze: several things were wrong with this…

The zip was Neji's jacket.

That lustful look in the white eyes was not a good sign.

The position of Gaara's leg and knee was not a good thing.

That thing getting harder down south did not belong to him, and was not from a pocket.

"You pervert!" a loud slap was heard and Gaara leapt out the alley. Neji came out a few moments later, holding his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"You know what that was for! You're lucky I didn't kick you in the balls, which would solve the problem!" Neji palled slightly.

"You were the problem!" he snapped back, rubbing his cheek and clicking his jaw. "You slap like a girl…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Gaara's face screwed up as he realised what the comment that was made about his being the problem meant.

"Neji that's gross!" he exclaimed.

"Well it's true; you're the one who suddenly pulled me into an alley!" Gaara flustered somewhat.

"Yeah, not for _that _though!"

"Ehem, not…interrupting anything, are we?" the two turned to the female voice, seeing Temari and Shikamaru standing there, looking mildly amused. Gaara scoffed and crossed his arms, while Neji brushed some hair out his face and propped a hand on his slanted hip.

"Fuck off Temari…" she smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"What the hell? Am I surrounded by perverts?"

"Well, you did just emerge from an alley with your boyfriend…" Shikamaru noted, pointing at the two. "What does that generally mean?"

"Naruto's the slut, not me," Gaara snapped.

"What?" Shikamaru fixed a glare at the small boy.

"Nothing…" he stepped forward and grabbed a clothed shoulder.

"No, that wasn't nothing!" of course, Naruto and Shikamaru had been pretty close; there was a whole group of them.

"I promised not to tell!"

"Well then, break that promise, I'd probably hear it one way or another," true, Kiba knew.

Gaara glanced at his sister for a split second. "Naruto was in a hotel last night…" realisation dawned in Shikamaru's eyes.

"Sasuke?" he wasn't labelled a genius for nothing. Gaara nodded and Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle.

"How do you find that funny?" Gaara asked with a frown.

"Sorry, it just _is_, you and Neji, Sasuke and Naruto…" Shikamaru held up his hands. "I mean, I know about the thing, which makes it even funnier!"

"What thing?" Temari asked though Shikamaru shook his head. "Tell me, I'm being left out the loop."

Shikamaru turned to Gaara. "Tell her if you want," Gaara said.

"Gaara and Neji aren't actually going out," Shikamaru supplied. "They were trying to get Sasuke and Naruto to be friends again."

"So, basically, they're in denial?"

"Basically," Gaara growled at the two, who smirked.

"I am _not _in denial."

"Well, considering when one is in denial, he would say 'I am not in denial', we can safely presume that you _are _very much in denial," Shikamaru said. Temari rested her head on his shoulder.

"And unless you have a very good excuse, one can only presume the worst from what was going on in that alley…"

"I'm also guessing you're still an item too?" Shikamaru shook his head mockingly. "One word: d-e-n-i-a-l."

"Shut up, you looser!" the redhead snapped, glaring. "We were wondering what you two were doing!" Temari giggled.

"Didn't sound like it…" it probably didn't, but that didn't change Gaara's mind. The boy glared as hard as he could and growled in the back of his throat.

"Well, we were thinking of going to see Asuma-sensei today," Shikamaru explained, deciding he valued his life. Gaara's glare softened.

"Oh…how is he?"

"Not well…"

"I see…" Gaara didn't know what else to say. Nodding, the redhead turned to Neji, who had been silent with a tinge in his cheeks. "Shall we go?"

"Sure…"

"See you later then," Temari said, waving slightly. Gaara and Neji nodded, starting to jog down the street.

"Don't do anything Naruto would!" Shikamaru called.

"Fuck off, asshole!" Gaara snapped back.

The two were soon rounding the corner to the street Gaara lived in silence, Neji with his iPod and Gaara simply listening to random cars go past every now and then. Neji unplugged himself as they got to the house, Gaara unlocking the door and pushing it opened, turning in the frame and resting on it.

"Are we still up for today?" Neji asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What are we doing?" Gaara asked, getting the white eyes to roll.

"The homophobes, or have you chickened out?"

"Ch, hell no- today at what time?" the redhead asked. His forearm was against the side of the door, head resting against it, other hand holding the opposite side.

"Lunch?" they agreed and Neji started to leave.

"Wait!" Gaara said, grabbing Neji's arm with his left hand. The Hyuuga spun around with a curious look.

"Yes?"

_It was just a kiss right? He'd probably had a bit too much to drink…though all the time we were there he didn't have an ounce of alcohol! _

Gaara bit the inside of his lip and shook his head, letting go. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." Neji nodded and waved, turning back round and pushing the gate, fixing his earphones and making his way home. Gaara slumped slightly as he shut the door, eyes squinting closed. He couldn't get his head around that kiss yesterday, even if it wasn't…that big a deal, right? He opened his eyes, seeing another pair way to close and yelped.

"Kankuro!" he exclaimed, looking bewildered. "W-where did you come from?"

"Something's bugging you," the older boy pointed out, leaning in slightly. Gaara flustered and ducked under his brother's arm, running to the living room.

"I'm good!"

"Liar, what's wrong?" the redhead turned the computer on, sitting in the office chair.

"Nothing too important, just something trivial…" he said. Kankuro didn't miss the light touch of the pale fingers to the soft lips.

"It's to do with Neji, right?" Gaara flustered somewhat again and nodded reluctantly. "Well, maybe I'm not the best person to give advice, but if it's to do with Neji, you should tell _him_. Relationships are about trust or something, if you can't approach him, it's not working."

Gaara let his eyes follow his brother's back as he left the room. Sighing, the green eyed boy logged onto the computer, signing into instant chat and started on whatever one does on the computer. Forums, chat rooms, random things.

--

'Shoot the Weasel has just signed in'

Gaara raised an eyebrow. Who was shoot the weasel? Who would _want _to shoot a weasel?

**Blood in the Desert:** who's this?

**Shoot the Weasel:** isn't in impolite to ask someone's name without giving your own?

Gaara didn't like him, whoever he was.

**Blood in the Desert: **and I care because…?

**Shoot the Weasel:** Sasuke, who's this?

**Blood in the Desert:** Sasuke? I have a bone to pick with you!

**Shoot the Weasel: **what?

**Blood in the Desert: **I lost four hours sleep last night because Iruka-sensei was calling asking for Naruto, and then I find out where he was? Oh, just you wait till I see you!

**Shoot the Weasel: **err…Gaara?

**Blood in the Desert: **what?!

**Shoot the Weasel: **it's not my fault.

**Blood in the Desert: **it takes two people to go have sex, unless you're dating your hand.

**Shoot the Weasel: **-.-; meh, not my problem.

Gaara twitched, forget it. He hated Sasuke's guts; the guy was going to get it.

**Blood in the Desert: **just you wait…

And he blocked the boy, though Sasuke probably did the same.

--

Gaara sat on the front porch, watching the old man next door water some flowers. Temari had told him countless times to go help, but the man looked perfectly fine on his own, and Gaara was having a bad day today. Sighing, the redhead stood and walked to the man.

"Can I help?" he asked, mentally kicking himself.

"Yes, that'd be nice," Gaara took the rather large watering can. "Can you water those roses, just over there?"

"Sure…" the redhead took the can to the bushes, tipping it. At least it was something to do that wasn't homework.

He looked up as he heard someone lean on the fence that went round the garden, green eyes meeting white ones.

"Never thought I'd see you watering plants for an old man," the Hyuuga teased, thoroughly amused. Gaara glare half heartedly and put the can down.

"Well, now you have, take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Are you ok, you've been acting…weird."

"How do you mean 'weird'?"

Neji shifted slightly. "Well…you're temper's getting shorter…"

"Well sorry for not being born with the virtue of patients, not all of us can be perfect, your majesty," Gaara snapped, hands on his hips. Neji shifted again: Gaara was acting like a girl on PMS.

"Yeah, umm…are we going?" Neji asked, trying to change the subject. Gaara shrugged and took the can to the door, leaving it on the step.

"Whatever…" he said, opening the gate and walking down the street. Unlike Neji, Gaara hadn't changed from his school tracksuit and black t-shirt, while Neji had changed into some loose jeans and a baggy shirt. It was getting round to summer, which meant it was getting hotter, and their exams were closer.

They rounded another corner and Gaara pointed at one of the side streets where he was expecting to find the three wannabe gangsters. Neji nodded and took the lead, walking across the street with the red head just behind him. The Hyuuga's nose scrunched up at the disgusting smell.

"You had to spend time here?"

"Yeah, it's horrid, isn't it?" Neji nodded at Gaara's words and they looked around for any sign of life.

"Well, well…seems the little piggy lead it's boyfriend to us, aren't we lucky?" the two turned around to see four people standing at the entrance, baseball bats and smug looks. Gaara scowled and folded his arms.

"Piggy?" he hissed quietly, so that only Neji could hear. "_Boy_friend?" oh no, Gaara was not having a good day. Neji looked at his companion and flinched at the deathly glare he had on his face.

"Gaara?" he tried, though he got no response. Gulping, he turned to, what he hoped, were the only people he'd have to fight. The front two dropped their bats and cracked their knuckles. Neji got in his fighting stance and leant back.

One of the men scoffed. "Oh, is it just Hyuuga? Our little piggy going to stand and watch?" Neji turned to Gaara to see the redhead hadn't moved. Though, if what Temari said was true, he wouldn't need to worry about Gaara getting beaten.

Neji crouched slightly as the two men laughed, hands on their hips. He put one hand on the floor to balance himself, and tucked the other back. His weight was on his toes and finger tips, and his head was low. He narrowed his eyes slightly and in a flash pushed himself up, bringing the hand at his side over his shoulder and right into the man's stomach.

He winced as some blood splattered on his face from the man doubling over and coughing, the other three stepped back a few steps. Neji quickly jumped back and switched sides, so that he could see Gaara. As much as he hated to admit it, he was worried.

"Bastard…" the man managed, face and voice strained. He fell back and clutched his stomach.

"Come on, you can do better than that, get up!" the leader shouted, swinging his bat. One of the men darted forward, holding his bat above his head and bringing it down over Gaara's. Neji stiffened, expecting the small boy to be hit.

"W-what?" the pale hand had the wood in a tight grip, green eyes piercing into his skull. The small boy hadn't moved, all he'd done was grab the bat at the last minute. He let a malicious smirk settle on his face and delivered an upper cut to the man, bending his knees and using his height to flip the taller male over his head and land with a great thud on the floor. You could hear the bone crack over the sound of a scream of pain. This only made the smirk widen.

"Who's next?" Gaara asked with a deep and low voice. Neji didn't fear the gang anymore; he was more worried about Gaara.

The one on the floor holding his stomach stood and the three charged at Gaara. Neji leaped in front of the smaller boy and managed to direct one into the wall with a swift blow to the side of the arm, and sent a round house kick into another's side, following it and straddling the man's back, two fingers positioned against a vital point on his neck.

Gaara grabbed the mans hand and pulled him to the floor, the arm over his knee and pushed. The man cringed and followed, turning over so his front was on the floor and Gaara was behind him. The red head pressed his knee onto the man's back and forced his right arm over the knee to the other, a loud noise of breaking bones filling the air.

"I give, let me go!" he shouted, writhing in pain. Gaara ignored him and pushed harder. Swearing, Neji tackled the small boy, wrapping his arms around the others so he couldn't move them, tangling their legs. The redhead wriggled and squirmed, pure anger in the green eyes. The four men were struggling out of the alley, shouting obscenities.

"Gaara, calm down!" the brunet shouted over the others cries. The tight grip seemed to dissolve into a bear hug, Neji closing his eyes and letting his head cover the pale neck.

"Please Gaara…calm down…" he tried again. The struggles slowly vanished and the two were left on the floor, Gaara's knees bent and his arms trapped by Neji's. He blinked and looked down at his red trousers, arms giving way and hands finding Neji's arms.

"Neji…are you ok?" he asked, expecting the worst.

"Fuck Gaara, I'm not ok!" he shouted, pulling them both up and turning Gaara round, holding his upper arms. Gaara stiffened and pulled a face, unsure of what happened.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? Like hell you're sorry, what the hell was that?" he asked, voice louder than intended.

"I-I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You scared the living daylights out of me, I thought…" Gaara's eyes widened as he was pulled into another embrace, this one softer than the last. "Fucking hell Gaara…don't do that ever again…"

Not knowing what to do, the lithe boy just nodded awkwardly. He slowly lifted his arms round the Hyuuga's back and sat there. What was he _meant_ to do? He'd only ever remembered being in a hug with his sister. Biting his lip, he pulled back and searched the opaque eyes for some sort of clue.

"Neji?" he tried, wincing at how pathetic he sounded. Images of the kiss the night before flooded back to him and he found himself unable to keep the gaze.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Neji eventually asked. "Something's been bugging you all day, I can tell…"

"I…don't know how to say really…"

"Then just say it," he lifted his eyes again and stared Neji right in the eyes.

"About…that kiss," Neji froze.

"I wasn't expecting that," Gaara stood.

"Yeah, it's silly, let's just drop it."

"Not if it's bugging you! What's bugging you about it?" he asked, grabbing his hand. He pulled a little too hard and Gaara fell back into his lap. "S-sorry…"

"No…it's ok," Gaara said. He didn't know why, but he liked just sitting here in Neji's lap.

"Gaara, I-"

"Don't say anything…" he said, sniffling somewhat and hiding his face, melting into the other male. "Just…stay here."

Neji nodded and hugged the other, hands wrapped loosely round his waist. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. He ran a hand through the red locks, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "I'm right here."

"Thank you…" Gaara muttered, feeling his eyes well up with water.

Neji lifted the boy into a bridal carry, looking down at the pale face. He examined the red tattoo on the pale forehead. When you looked, Gaara wasn't all that pale; sure, he wasn't healthy looking, but Neji was paler.

He felt his heart throb in his chest as he saw a few small crystals smudging the black makeup, green eyes shut. He put the petite teen onto a low dumpster and turned round, letting Gaara fall onto his back, pulling the boy's arms over his shoulders and hooking his arms round the thin legs. Gaara really did need to eat more.

He made his way out of the alley and started to walk in the direction they'd came, coming across a taxi and asking for them to be taken home.

--

Green eyes fluttered open and took in the room. It was plain, pretty big, large bed: not his own room, that's for sure. Sitting up, he let his hands run over the soft quilt and decided to lie back down. His room or not, this bed was fifty times as nice. He snuggled into the bed and smiled, making a noise of contentment.

"Is so nice…" he said before smelling the pillow: lavender.

"Glad you like it," he sprang up in embarrassment and turned to the voice, seeing Neji standing in the door with a tray. He felt heat pour off his face and relaxed somewhat.

"Oh, it's you…" he muttered, looking away.

"Nice to see you too," the Hyuuga walked over and set the tray down on the bed. It was a well prepared fish snack. "I hope you eat fish."

"Right now, I'd eat anything," he replied, snapping the chopsticks. "Idatakimasu," he mumbled before digging in to the food like he hadn't eaten in years.

"It's fried, isn't it?" Gaara asked, pausing in his eating. Neji nodded. "I don't often eat fried food…"

"So I can tell, people who eat fried food often have a stomach," Gaara scoffed at Neji's words.

"I have a stomach," he said, taking another bite.

"No you don't, you're as flat as a pancake," he argued. Gaara was about to retort when Neji poked at the flesh. It was then Gaara realized he was half naked.

"That's the second time you've striped me to my boxers in my sleep," Gaara noted, eating some rice. He was over joyed to see Neji blush a little.

"You're the one who keeps getting into fights…" he replied.

"What's wrong, Hyuuga? I bet you like taking off my clothes, don't you?" Neji glared at the redhead, who had a winning smirk painted on his face.

"Jealous you can't do the same to me?" Neji shot back.

"No, who would want to see you with anything less than shorts and t-shirt?"

"Oh, I could list a few people…" Gaara looked at the other with curiosity. "Like the bar-maid at that club down town, the girl I danced with, that guy in the year above us…" Gaara could feel his blood boil.

"Which guy?" he snapped.

"If I'm not mistaken, you sound very jealous, Gaara-kun," The redhead growled and leaped on Neji, tackling him to the floor.

"I'd rather beat you up."

"I'd like to see you try."

After a few moments of squabbling, twisting and mock fighting, the door opened onto two panting, slightly red teens, one with messy clothes, shirt riding up and jeans riding down, while the one on top was holding the other's hands, half naked.

What do you think?

"N-Neji-niisan…G…Gaara?" came a squeak from the elder Hyuuga sister, who's knees looked like they were about to give way.

"Hinata!" they both exclaimed. Time seemed to freeze as two sets of white eyes and one set of green took in what was happening.

"D-Daddy asked me to…to come and…see if-if any-thing was w-wrong…" she managed in a shocked state. Another person peered round the corner, brown ponytail hovering over Hinata's head. Rather than looking surprised, the new person looked rather amused.

"Neji, Gaara…nice to see you both again," he said slyly. Gaara felt his head thump and he scrambled up, hiding himself in the bed. This man was evil, pure evil.

"I-Itachi," Neji said, sitting up and straightening himself. "What a…unexpected pleasure?"

"Oh, unexpected I'm sure," the man put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, soft smile in place. "Shall we leave them be, Hinata-chan?" he asked. The girl nodded and took the hand, leaving the scene.

"Don't do anything too drastic, we can hear you downstairs," Itachi called, getting the two in the room to flush more.

"I think it's time I left."

"Yeah, good idea."

--

Gaara lay on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. Temari and Shikamaru were downstairs watching TV like they did every Saturday, and no doubt soon they'd be invited to have dinner with the old couple next door.

"Gaara, come here a moment!" Temari called. The boy got up and sat at the top of the stairs, looking down at his sister.

"Yes?"

"Nina and Galen have invited us over; they thought your 'significant other' might want to come for dinner too," she teased.

"I don't _have _a significant other, idiot," he snapped. Well, let's hope it would be easier if Temari did know.

"What about Neji?"

"What _about _Neji?"

"Well, invite him over before I do it for you," Gaara groaned at her words. "You two really do look good together you know…"

"Shut up Temari, there's nothing going on."

"That's a lie." 

"How so, you know what's going on!"

"Because, every morning when he comes here to pick you up the two of you flirt like cats in heat," she stated, hands on her hips. "Now, who's going to ring, me or you?"

"Hold on, I'll see if he's online…"

"Good boy!"

--

Naruto knocked on the wooden door, biting his lip and fiddling with the bottom of his orange t-shirt that covered the top of his jeans. Today Sasuke would tutor him…the 'day after' as you'd say. He was surprised when the door was opened to reveal Itachi in nothing but a towel and the door.

"Naruto-kun, come in," the elder male said, shuffling back with the door. The blond entered and shifted his folder to the other arm.

"Err, Sasuke here?" he asked.

"Yeah, hold on…" Itachi walked to the stairs, which weren't far down the hall and held the banister.

"Sasuke, get down stairs now, you have a guest!" no answer. "Sorry Naruto-kun, just go up."

Nodding, Naruto made his way up the stairs and walked along the hall to Sasuke's room, hearing music seep through the door. He knocked once, but opened it quickly as he doubted the younger Uchiha would hear him anyway. He smirked as he saw Sasuke lying on the bed, stereo blasting out music, the boy singing along dressed in tight black trousers and a black band t-shirt.

Naruto walked to the desk, still not acknowledged and put his folder on the desk before sneaking over to the large bed. He jumped into the air and fell back onto Sasuke's stomach, getting the boy to spring up and flush adorably.

"What the- dobe, what are you doing here?" he demanded, pissed his little music session was disturbed.

"Well, I'm meant to get tutored at the weekend, and this morning we agreed to do this now, so here I am. What are _you_ doing?"

Sasuke pushed the blond off him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Nothing…we have to practice our music performances, is all…" he said while standing. "I see you brought your folder this time."

"Yup, just like you said!" the tanned boy got up and swung his arms round.

"You know, I'm really not in the mood for school work, how about we reschedule?" he asked, sauntering over to Naruto.

"Well, that depends…I was meant to spend a while at your house learning something," he said, slanting his hips. "You have anything else in mind?"

Smirking, the bluenet pushed Naruto back onto the bed, leaning over and lifting his knee to keep his balance.

"Maybe…" he teased, letting his hands wander down Naruto's orange t-shirt. "What about you?"

"Maybe," the blond sang, his hand trailing along the black trouser's hem.

Sasuke smirked and leant down so that his mouth hovered over Naruto's, tongue playfully flicking out. Naruto couldn't help but squirm at the action.

"Sasuke, Naruto-kun, are you two…working?" they looked to the door, seeing Itachi standing there. "I thought you were doing _school _work?"

"And?" the younger brother glared a bit. Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"First Neji and Gaara, then you two…" he muttered loud enough for the two on the bed to hear.

"Neji and Gaara?" Naruto asked, perking up somewhat.

"Yeah, they were half undressed on Neji's floor making strange noises…goodness knows," Naruto fumed and stood, storming to Sasuke's phone on the desk and picking it up, almost smashing in the buttons as he typed in a number.

The two Uchiha's watched on as their family friend tapped his foot, one hand on his slanted hips not looking at all pleased. They braced themselves as Naruto took in a large breath.

"Gaara, I'm not happy with you!" he shouted, frowning. "Well, let's see…this morning, you're breathing fire down my neck for sleeping with Sasuke-" Itachi looked at his younger brother. "-And then I get told that you were half naked in Neji's room, after denying wanting gay sex with him, err, I'm not buying it."

"So that's why you didn't come home last night," Itachi said to Sasuke, who blushed and turned away.

"Get lost…"

"Like hell, Itachi told me!" Itachi's head snapped up at the mention of his name. "In all honesty, at the moment, I trust Itachi more- unless you have a goof fucking excuse." The University student shook his head and left.

"Naruto, speaker!" Sasuke hissed. Neji was his friend, if the boy was going to bed someone without telling Sasuke he wasn't happy.

"_There was some trouble, I fainted- yes again- and Neji took me to his house."_

"That doesn't explain why you were half naked."

"_Well, I got in a fight, so he had to fix up some of my bruises and things, you know…stuff." _

Naruto wasn't convinced. "Ok, so why were you on Neji's floor making 'strange noises' from what I've heard."

"_The hell? Itachi's spreading bull Naruto. I got pissed at him and tried to punch him, and we fell on the floor, there wasn't anything going on!" _

"I don't believe you!" There was distant calling of Gaara's name and the boy shouted something back, giving the phone to someone else.

"_Hello?" _

"_Neji_?" Naruto exclaimed.

"_Yeah, it's Neji…that's Naruto, right?" _

"What are you doing at Gaara's house?" Sasuke called, running up to Naruto.

"_Oh, I got invited over for dinner by the old couple next door…you and Naruto doing that tutoring thing?" _

"Something like that, I'm sad you didn't tell me you planned on having Gaara though," he teased, smirking.

"_What- no. No way, nu uh, not today or ever." _

"You don't sound very convincing…" Naruto jabbed.

"_Err; I think someone's calling me. Gaara, take the phone!" _

"_I don't want it…" _the voices were distant, but you could make out what they were saying.

"_Hello again," _Gaara ended up with the phone.

"Put it on speaker Gaara," Naruto demanded. A small beep was heard.

"Gaara, how could you betray me for Neji, I'm hurt!" There was chocking on the other end.

"_What are you on Naruto?" _the redhead snapped.

"I know, you really like Neji's ass and all, but would you rather bed him over me that much?" Sasuke started to crack up.

"_Shut the fuck up Naruto," _the voice became quieter. _"Neji, you ok?" _you couldn't hear Neji whispering.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked, walking to the bed. He flopped back, Sasuke soon doing the same.

"_We're about to go eat. Aren't you meant to be doing _school _work?" _Gaara asked.

"Maybe…" Naruto wriggled a little as Sasuke decided to make himself comfy, using Naruto as a bed. "Sasuke, get off…"

"No, you're comfy," he protested, pretending to sleep.

"Get off Sasuke, seriously…" pale hands poked at the tanned stomach. "Ah, that tickles!"

"_Err, guys, we're still here," _Neji said. Naruto made a noise of acknowledgement as Sasuke's tongue started to lap at his neck.

"_NARUTO!" _the two jumped somewhat. _"We're going to go eat. Goodbye." _

"Aw, stay!" the blond whined.

"_I don't think so, you're starting to do stuff I'd rather not listen to," _Gaara said. The beeping noise soon sounded and Naruto pressed the red button, gasping slightly as Sasuke's lips nibbled at a soft spot on his neck.

"Sasuke…" he moaned, tanned hands tangling themselves in blue hair. The nibbles turned into bites and sucking. Limbs started to move around clumsily and Naruto's head bowed to reach Sasuke's ear, biting at the tip.

"Feeling feisty today, are we?" Sasuke asked, hands lifting the orange fabric slowly. He soon went back to working on Naruto's neck.

"Yeah, so speed it up," Naruto stated. Sasuke smirked and dragged his tongue from Naruto's neck to his mouth, leaving a wet trail. His tongue explored Naruto's mouth, pushing against the other limb fiercely.

Naruto used his legs to grind their hips together, hands pulling at the t-shirt before trying to fiddle with the belt.

"Off," he ordered. Sasuke smirked and untied his belt, pulling it out as Naruto worked at his button and zip.

Naruto flipped them over, harshly pulling the black trousers down and pulling the black t-shirt up. His pink tongue ran down Sasuke's chest and stomach getting the boy to jerk. Teeth gripped the blue boxers and pulled them down slowly. The blond head positioned above Sasuke's throbbing erection and licked in circles, soon moving down…

--

"Gaara, pass the vegetable tray would you?" Temari asked her little brother. There were six of them seated round the table: the old married couple, the pretend couple, and the two that acted like an old married couple.

The redhead lifted the tray and passed it down the table to Temari, who took it and shared the remains between herself and her boyfriend, claiming if he didn't eat some of it she'd force it down his throat. Reassuring thought, huh?

"My Gaara-kun, when Temari-chan told us you had a partner, I never expected Neji Hyuuga to be sitting in that seat!" Nina said, smiling. Gaara tried to force down his embarrassment.

"Surprised us all, didn't it little bro?" Temari teased. The two boys ate in silence, both with a coloured tinge to their faces.

"So then Gaara, Neji, how did you two manage to meet?" Nina asked. Gaara really didn't know what to say.

"Art class," Neji said. "We were both using the oil paints, so we sat next to each other to share the oil." The two girls looked highly interested.

"That's sweet! What happened from there?" Temari asked, food forgotten.

"Well, we had to go in fours in PE, Gaara and Naruto came with Sasuke and I…Naruto and Sasuke have gotten to be better friends, I guess that's what spurred on our friendship and it kind of…evolved," Gaara had to say, that was what happened. He nodded in agreement when he saw Galen looking at him.

"You know that clown painting?" he asked the old man. "That one."

"Ah, such a nice painting that was! Did you two help each other?" he asked.

"Err, not really…though Neji saved it for being plastered with pink paint," the Hyuuga bit his lip to stop himself laughing. Gaara bowed his head to hide his smirk. This didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru.

"How so?" he asked, smirking lazily at the two.

"Well…um…I just, pushed hi-it out the way," Neji supplied. Gaara's head was still down at the memory. Back then it was awful, but now…it was just funny. "And the paint just hit the table."

"Surely one of you would be hit," Shikamaru said.

"No, we were lucky, got out the way in time," Gaara filled. The two exchanged jovial looks before going back to eating.

The meal was almost in silence, simple trivial things occupying their conversations. Neji watched the others as they went about what looked like a normal family dinner. Temari and Nina talked about the little things, while Shikamaru and Galen would talk about the world news and politics by the sounds of it. Gaara sat absorbed in his food, uninterested in either conversations.

"Yeah, it's normally like this, sometimes Kankuro makes it a bit livelier," Gaara said, as if reading the Hyuuga's thoughts.

"Your brother out much?" he asked.

"Often, not too much…he's got a social life, I can tell you that."

Neji laughed. "So, kind of like the opposite of you: makes it louder and livelier, has a big social life, goes out often…"

"I have a social life…I just prefer my own company," he said.

"There must be someone- other than Naruto- who you can hang around with for more than three hours," Neji stated.

"Well…" he guessed Neji wasn't all _that _bad, annoying, but so was Naruto. "I have spent the day with my siblings before, and Shikamaru…and Nina and Galen aren't too bad…" he glanced at Neji, who looked somewhat…hopeful? "And I've managed to spend more than three hours with you at a time, somehow."

"Somehow?"

"Somehow," Neji nodded and went back to eating.

"Anyone in Suna, you have a cousin don't you?"

Gaara flinched. "He hasn't bugged you too much, has he?"

"No, not at all…he asks me how you are sometimes, and how school is, but that's it really," he said.

"Oh, never thought he'd ask about me…we're not the best of friends," he looked at Temari before leaning in to Neji so he could whisper. "He's ok; if you get past the fact he's really evil sometimes…" he sat up. "But Deidara's often round him, who is one of the most annoying people in the universe."

"What about you, all I know is you hang out with Sasuke," Gaara asked.

"Well, I used to be close to Lee before Sasuke came along, and we kind of…got new friends I guess. Ten-ten likes to hang out with us sometimes, as do Sakura and Ino. I don't know, never thought about it. Whoever tags along behind Sasuke I often get to know?"

"Sounds like you're his lackey or something," Gaara teased. Neji scoffed and took some more of his food. "Anyone in the older years?"

"No, not really…I got to know one or two people, but we're not close. I know Kiba I guess."

"You and Kiba, that kind of clashes…I mean, you're both perverts," he smirked at the glare he revieced. "But he's much louder than you."

"Well, it's Hinata really. He'll come round for her and she'll be out or something, so I'll invite him in and we'll play on the computer or something."

"You don't talk around school."

"No, not really…just at home, I don't even talk to Hinata at school," Gaara nodded.

"Sounds like I have a closer group of friends than you do…"

"Go on then, who?"

"Me, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Hinata. You have Sasuke really, maybe Lee…I know Ino and Sakura hang around together, sometimes with Chouji and Shikamaru."

"Gives me less names to remember," Neji joked. "Never really been close to anyone except Lee and Sasuke."

"You've been in Konoha all your life?"

"No, since I was about seven. I moved here from a town close by though, came here when Hiashi become my 'dad' I guess. You're right though, you settled in better than I did."

Gaara paused. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know, but it's true. Naruto approached you, and then introduced you to everyone else. Lee came to me and I didn't get to know him well until two years later. I didn't get to know anyone else until I met Sasuke."

"How did you two meet?"

"Well, it was weird…Naruto and Sasuke were always good friends, and then when he turned ten he came to me and asked if I would be his friend instead of Naruto. I eventually agreed, seeing as we were always around each other. When I found out why he decided to be my friend instead of Naruto's I laughed, that's why I don't find him as arrogant as some people do."

"Tell me why…"

Neji looked around the table. Everyone was still talking. "He found out he liked Naruto when he was ten, got scared and left. He told me that I was a better choice because, though he didn't think Naruto would abandon him if he found out Sasuke was gay, but wanted to get rid of his feelings for Naruto by finding someone else."

"You mean…he planned on going out with you?" Neji smirked at the redhead's face.

"Well, I guess it was something like that."

"Thank god for Naruto…"

"What was that?" Gaara blushed as he realized what he said and shook his head.

"You and Sasuke would make an awful couple,"

"Oh, why?" the redhead looked at Neji for an excuse.

"Because blue and dark brown don't go well together."

--

**Blood in the desert:** So, where are you tonight?

**Ramen Man: **XP home.

**Blood in the Desert: **Good.

**Ramen Man: **what's up with Kiba? He sounds depressed…

**Blood in the Desert: **fuck knows. I'll ask Shikamaru if you want?

**Ramen Man: **yesh please!

Gaara leaned over the back of the chair, saying: "Shikamaru, what's wrong with Kiba?"

The Nara boy frowned. "Why?"

"Naruto says he's in a bad mood."

The brunet walked over and opened a chat box.

**Blood in the Desert: **Hey, it's Shikamaru

**Just so Awesome: **yo …

**Blood in the Desert: **what, no 'yo, what up Shika-dude'?

**Just so Awesome: **nope

**Blood in the Desert: **hold on, I hate this name.

Shikamaru opened a bar and typed a new name in.

**I lub Neji: **there we go.

**Just so Awesome: **XP suits Gaara, doesn't it?

**I lub Neji: **definitely!

Shikamaru dodged as Gaara tried to hit him.

**I lub Neji: **so, anything wrong?

**Just so Awesome: **nose…nothing much.

**I lub Neji: **you're a terrible liar, even on IM

**Just so Awesome: **DX I misses Shino…is all.

**I lub Neji: **you two still not talking O.o

**Just so Awesome: **nose…not until he says sorry.

'Silence is Bliss has just entered the conversation'

**I lub Neji: **Shino, say sorry.

**Just so Awesome: **Shika, you looser!

**Silence is Bliss: **sorry?

**Just so Awesome: **get lost. I'm not talk to you, remember?

'Just so Awesome has left the conversation'

**Silence is Bliss: **…do I want to know?

**I lub Neji: **Kiba's being a girl. He wants you to say sorry for the bathrooms at the cinema thing.

**Silence is bliss: **oh. That.

Gaara felt like punching Shino's face in.

**I lub Neji: **it's a bit worse than 'oh. That' Shino, Kiba was seriously hurt!

**Silence is Bliss: **not as much as that guy was

**I lub Neji: **Shino

**Silence is Bliss:** yes?

**I lub Neji: **what did you do?

**Silence is Bliss: **I beat his face in, why?

Shikamaru and Gaara stared at the computer in awe: Shino beat someone up? Shino _did _something that used emotion?

**Silence is Bliss: **I don't blame him for being mad at me; I was just having a fight with myself.

**I lub Neji: **you've been in Kiba's position before, right?

"You should be a psychiatric or something…" Gaara said.

"No, you have to go to doctor's school I think; too much work."

**Silence is Bliss: **yeah. I haven't told anyone about it though.

**I lub Neji: **well then, now's your chance. Go tell Kiba. I know, he's probably too thick to understand, but he'd rather know you trust and care than just…don't.

**Silence is Bliss:** I guess you're right. He's blocked me though, hasn't he?

**I lub Neji: **-.-; meh. I'll go fix that!

--

Kiba looked up as his sister entered the room, cordless house phone in hands. She waved it in his face, making him growl and snatch it off her, pointing to the door. He lifted it to his ear and spoke.

"Hello, Kiba speaking."

"_Sorry…" _

The boy froze. Was that Shino…why did he sound so…emotion-full?

"Sh-Shino?" he tried.

"_Yeah, it's me." _

"Are…are you ok?"

"_I'm ok…I just…wanted to tell some stuff to someone." _

After all the times Kiba had run to Shino with his little problems, big problems, general loudness and complaints, effectively ruining the other teen's peace while he sat and listened without a single word, Shino was now coming to _Kiba_, asking for _Kiba _to listen to him, and it sounded bad.

"I'm all ears…" for once in his life, Kiba could stand to be quiet.

"_Well, I just wanted to say sorry for the…bathroom thing. I know, I shouldn't have just stood there but…I looked into the mirror and saw you and…it reminded me of what happened when I was a bit younger, that's all._

"_I beat the guy's face in when you left. He had a bloody nose, and if you wanted to know the disgusting, horrid details I'll tell you, just not when Hinata's around, or she'll be sick."_

Kiba smirked. "It was that bad, huh?"

"_Yeah…" _

He didn't need anymore. "Sorry…"

"_Hum?" _

"I ignored you for just standing there…I didn't realise that…yeah," he laughed. "Well, this is awkward."

"_Yeah…you didn't know though." _No sarcastic comment that he'd get off Gaara or Naruto. No weird remark that sounded all too smart that he'd get from Shikamaru. Just a slight note that said everything to make Kiba feel better.

"Hey, Shino…" he paused for a moment, but didn't expect a answer. "Can we meet up?"

"_Any reason?" _

"I want a hug and I'm going to give you a big, sloppy doggy kiss," he said.

"_I think I could live with that…" _

--

Kitty: aw –grin- isn't Shino so nice to Kiba-kun! I loves them both! And during the fight with Neji, Gaara and the punks, I made Gaara use ninjitsu XP hehe; my brother taught it to me!

Rouge: now what? You don't have the internet…

Kitty: yesh … I shall wait patiently, until we get back home to post this chapter …

Rouge: yeah, sure you will, just like how you'll manage to last forty days without coke: SO believable.

Kitty: I can do it! I have given up coke for lent: grave mistake. I live off coke -.-

Rouge: yet, she insists on giving it up. A day is all you've cleared so far, and this morning you were going on and on about it.

Kitty: TT nyah…I misses my coke DX

Rouge: anyway, you have Math.

Kitty: I always have math.

Rouge: true, now, close the chapter…or whatever.

Kitty: XD R+R! Wish me luck! All that Jazz

Preview –

"If it's not denial, you simply want sex."

"Ew, I don't want sex!"

"Then you like him. One or the other."

"I have an idea!"

"What?"

"You're single, right?"

"…and?"

"Kiba, you are going on a date with me."

"You're joking, right?"


	9. Kiba and who?

REVIEWS:

**SilenceToBeBroken** 69th reviewer! –gets out a teddy bear, chocolate- what chibi do you want? XD well, thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it X3 I might put more lemon in later, but I'll have to bump the rating up a bit … if you're desperate though, I'll write a side story about the V-day night XD

**kiwi.smartie**Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it XP hurray for cute-ness!

**Mighty Dragon: **Thanks for reviewing! 1) IF it gets published, at the moment it's called 'what you can't see' 2) I'll publish it as Riley Hill probably XD 3) Updating!

**Yenni2110**Thanks for reviewing! I saw your review and was like 'YAY! Long review –heart-' XD I'm glad you think it's funny –grins- nyah I'm so awesome XP and trivial information is good information none the less! And it's important to hate at least one character, balances out all the love you give to the others XD. I'm not sure, but I know that around ten is when hormones and stuff can kick in, and it would often just start off as a little thing. –glompage- X33 YAY! I'm so glad you like it so much, I used to read the high school fics with long chapters and think 'I wish I could do something like that …'

**Sanctuary Angelette: **XD thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! –grins- glad you like the pairings too, is always important!

**Corvin**thanks for reviewing! –nods- yesh, thank god for Naruto XP I'm glad you like it nyah!

**The Book of Counted Sorrows**Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! Well, some of my friends do stuff like that, I rang one of them up and told her I was breaking up with her, so next day at school she told me she wasn't going to talk to me anymore as a joke XD

**Nanashi: **Thanks for your awesome review! I'm really glad you like it! –blushes- aw, flattery get's you everywhere, hahaha! I'm really glad to hear these things, I always worry about keeping them in character (and no, I don't think Gaara and Neji do interact in Naruto 1, but I think they do in Naruto 2) as you were so nice, I'm going to try put in a little more of Deidara and Haku for you, aha, see: flattery really does get you everywhere XP Thanks again!

**earthlover**XD thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you luf it, eh heh.

**silver fox aka vash**Thanks for reviewing, I'm sorry you have to wait! XD and I'm glad you like it!

**ni-you-wo-de-xin**thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it nyah! Next chapter's here!

**Taita**thanks for reviewing! XD HOPEFULLY Gaara will come round with that idea soon XP hehehe, if only he knew what was going on in the authoress' head XD –evil laugh-

**shirleysama**thanks for reviewing that's the second live jounal I've been invited to XD I feel special, hahahaa! I'll try! Glad you liked it!

**Wolf Citrus**thanks for reviewing Wolf-chan XD YAY! Smex! ; eh heh…it wasn't me –innocent blink-

**Kuro666**Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it sorry about the Itachi Hinata thing then DX but, I had to pair her with someone, and that's what people asked for!

**Duchess Elda**thanks for reviewing! –Sheepish laugh- eh heh, yeah, that's Nina and Galen from HM: I'm a Narutard and a Harvest Moon Addict XD so shoot me! Glad you liked it!

**yllom21**Thanks for the review! –Grins- nyah I'm glad you think it's believable! Thank you thank you thank you! Glad you like it!

**Emeralde**thanks for reviewing! –munches on cookie- yum! Glad you liked it! Thanks again!

**Kerii-chan**thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it Kerii-chan! Yeah, the Ino Sakura thing will eventually be yuri…eventually. And I'm hoping to get more Sasori and Deidara in there, though how is a secret XP

**I have had a lemon request. Does anyone mind if I bump up the rating, or are we all good? I can always leave it and add a side story of Valentines night XD **

**And because you guys are so wonderful, I've stopped doing my homework to come update XD **

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: -sigh- I do not own Naruto.

--

Gaara spun round in the computer chair, utterly bored and tired. He woke up stupidly early and has been in his jogging outfit ever since waiting for Neji to come. Though, stupid asshole didn't come early enough: obviously. He sprang up and ran to the door as he heard the doorbell, flinging the door opened to see a bewildered looking Neji standing there.

"At last, I've been awake for ages!" Gaara hissed.

"Aw, miss me that much?" the Hyuuga teased with a smirk painted on his face.

Gaara scoffed. "Ch, no: I didn't get up early on purpose you know," he said, shutting the door and letting the brunet lead the way out the garden.

"Yeah, I know," he admitted.

They started off running in a relatively comfortable silence. Half of Gaara was wanting to ask if now they should 'break-up', and half of him wanted to just leave it. He didn't know why he wanted things to stay how they were, but if they did break-up, nothing would change, right? The teasing would stop, the lying would stop, and they would go to be being friends, claiming that they probably rushed into things.

Of course, nothing is as simple as that. A very, very tiny, minuscule amount of him _liked _the teasing. That same part liked the fact that he could go around and call Neji _his _boyfriend. The rest of him would brush this off as hormones, or being lonely for so long.

He wouldn't know if Neji felt the same, he couldn't read minds. Heck, Neji might hate his guts and be happy to break it off and pretend they had never met. Saturday flashed in his mind of when he was a 'problem' to Neji, and made him think otherwise: what if Neji actually did…like Gaara.

Though, he thought, every relationship with family and friends he'd tried in Suna failed miserably: what if this just ended up hurting them both because he didn't feel like asking about it?

"What's up?" he turned to the object of his thoughts to see white eyes looking at him, no show emotion in particular on his pale, delicate face. That beautiful face that Gaara wished he could touch, long flowing dark hair that matched his own…

He shook his head viciously. "Nothing, nothing at all," he said, trying to diminish any thoughts like _that_. The Hyuuga shrugged and turned back to the road. It wasn't long before Gaara's thoughts were back on the relationship between them: where did all this put them?

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Neji asked, stopping finally. The redhead blushed a little and shook his head. "Something's wrong Gaara, you might as well get it out your system!"

"Well, I was just wondering…" he started. Neji took in a large breath and placed a hand on his slanted hip expectantly. He looked so sexy standing there like that, defined eyebrow raised…

"E-err…" Gaara blushed again and went somewhat ridged. "You know, now Sasuke and Naruto are together and all, and things, and what we agreed on at the beginning, and…things," Gaara felt very awkward. White eye blinked twice before widening in realization.

"You mean…you want to stop, right?" Gaara paused: did he really want to stop?

Yes, because he didn't like Neji, he liked… "Kiba."

Neji dead panned. "Kiba?"

Gaara nodded. "Kiba."

"Well then," Neji started. "Good luck with Kiba?" Gaara nodded and watched Neji jog off.

"Wait," he said aloud. "Kiba? I don't like Kiba, Kiba's a moron!"

"I'm right behind you, you know," Gaara turned to see the brunet standing there and glared somewhat. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just a bit confused…"

"What by?" he looked behind Kiba to see Shikamaru standing there, hands in pockets.

Gaara decided to tell. "Well, we just cut the thing off, seeing as Sasuke and Naruto are now an 'item' of some sorts…" Kiba raised a brow while Shikamaru nodded for him to continue. "And…I don't know, in a way, I guess I didn't want to call it off…"

"Huh?"

"Tell you later Kiba," Shikamaru said. "Well, maybe you want to keep things going, because you actually do like him, but you're in denial."

"No, he's annoying, perverted, and a compete asshole."

"Well then, it could be another thing…"

"What?"

"If it's not denial, you simply want sex."

"Ew, I don't want sex!"

"Then you like him. One or the other."

"I have an idea!"

"What?"

Gaara pointed at Kiba. "You're single, right?"

"…and?" the two brunets looked at their friend suspiciously.

"Kiba, you are going on a date with me."

"You're joking, right?"

"Do, I'm deadly serious," Gaara said, crossing his arms. Kiba stood there in silence.

"WHAT? You expect me to be your date!" the dog boy asked.

"Yes, for the next month."

"A month?"

"Yes, a month."

"Why?"

"Because I said so! I'm going to prove that I am completely over Neji!"

Shikamaru decided to speak up. "I thought you were never into Neji?"

"I'm not-wasn't. Ever. Ever never ever, ever."

The two leaned in to whisper to each other.

"He's in denial, it's obvious!" Kiba hissed. "I don't want to pretend to be his boyfriend!"

"Of course, because you and Shino have this thing going on, haven't you?"

The boy blushed. "We're just close friends, that's all."

"So, while you're both in denial, I think you should stay as far away from relationships as possible."

Kiba turned to Gaara. "Ok, I will."

"What?" Shikamaru clenched his teeth.

"I'm going to prove to you I'm not in denial, because I'm perfectly fine with this," the shorter brunet grabbed his new boyfriend's arm and dragged him off. "Let's leave, Gaara."

--

Shikamaru sighed and banged his head against his locker, growling in the back of his throat. Where was the point in giving advice when they wanted it, when they weren't going to listen? It was aggravating, he was so glad he was an only child sometimes...

"Hey Shika, what's wrong?" he turned to see Temari standing next to him, indoor shoes already on and bag in her hand.

"Your little brother really," he said with an annoyed thump on his locker. "Broke up with Neji, and now Kiba and Gaara are 'going out' so that they can prove they aren't in denial. Though they are."

She rubbed his back. "Do they need a good beating?"

"They need a slap in the face, that's what they need...troublesome idiots." Naruto came bounding over with a grin, Gaara behind him.

"Shikamaru, Temari! How are you?" the blond asked.

"Did you hear about Gaara and Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, what is it?"

"They're going out, right Gaara?" the redhead glared at the question.

Naruto turned to his best friend. "What about Neji?"

"What _about _Neji?" the boy hissed. Naruto decided to ask Shikamaru later.

"Well, that's news, aha, never mind...Sasuke!" it sounded more like a cry for help than an 'I'm so glad to see you' cry. The blunet looked at the blond as he started whining that Gaara was going to kill him.

"Gaara's not going to kill anyone, dobe," the Uchiha replied. "Maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Leave him be," Neji said, looking at the small boy. "I guess you'd call being an over emotional ass his default setting."

Sasuke stared after his best friend as he walked off, head held high and arms by his side. The Uchiha looked down at Naruto with that 'what the hell was that?' look.

"Gaara and Neji split up; Gaara's got a new boyfriend ... Kiba."

"Kiba?"

"Kiba."

"When did that happen?"

"I don't know, I've only just heard about it ... I expect it was while they were jogging this morning." Sasuke glared at the redhead. "Don't Sasuke; he'll work it out...eventually."

"Eventually is too late."

--

Oh, the wonders of Art. Sat next to a hot guy, painting, sharing the paint, having- what could be- a nice intimate moment. Gaara thought he was going to die. It took every part of him not to decide to go haywire and smash something. He was pissed, miserable, and he didn't know why, which made him confused, which made him even more pissed and depressed.

"Pass the black," he snapped. The black was slid across the table. A few more moments of silence.

"Pass the red," the red was slammed next to the Hyuuga. Kurenai-sensei looked at them both with a curious look. She winced as the two brushed against each other, turning and giving each other murderous glares. Hard to believe these two had just been going out for a few weeks.

She walked over and smiled at them. "Are you two still working on oil paintings?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, why?" the replies were snappy.

"Are you both ok?" she asked.

"Fine."

"Peachy."

"Ok then, never mind then," she said and walked back to help a different student.

--

Sasuke and Naruto watched their two friends sit down. They had to sit in groups of four, and with Sasuke and Naruto sitting as close together as possible, Neji and Gaara sat opposite as far away from each other as possible. The two exchanged glances before approaching any subject at all.

"So, Gaara how was art?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"It sucked." Plain, short, and to the point: great.

"Hey Neji, so you have your science homework? I forgot to do it," all he received was a clod glare that clearly said 'don't talk to me'. He snorted and leaned back in his chair. "Fine, be like that…" he muttered. Naruto rubbed his arm with a slight smile.

"He's having a bad day I bet…"

"At least you got an answer," Naruto laughed sheepishly. "It doesn't matter."

--

Naruto was whispering to Hinata when Kiba and Gaara sat down: the redhead had gone with Kiba to find out what they were going to tell people. Shino was slightly late in sitting, which was surprising, and he raised a brow at the new seating arrangement. Naruto and Kiba had swapped places. He went to sit next to Hinata as always and listened to what they were talking about.

"So, how's your day been?" Kiba asked Gaara, a plate of chips between them for them to share. This was even stranger to Shino and Hinata.

"Eh, so-so…and yours?" Hinata knew about Neji and Gaara not being together, but was it true that the redhead moved on so…quickly?

"Mine was good, had economics first period, it's as boring as hell!"

"What do you do?"

"Graphs really, that's about it. I wish I'd taken geography or something…"

"Poor you…" Shino narrowed his eyes: something wasn't right. No sarcastic remark, instead the redhead was seemingly interested in Kiba's day. He didn't catch the glance the messy Inzuka sent him.

"G-Gaara," Hinata started. "Are you ok-okay?" the redhead nodded and turned to Kiba.

"Shall we tell them?" he asked. Kiba nodded.

"Gaara broke up with Neji today," Kiba started.

"Because I realised I liked Kiba," the redhead said. Shino's eyes widened horribly at what he knew was coming: sure, Kiba wasn't his, but it was obvious what was going to come. Hinata blushed and gasped, while Naruto looked deep in thought.

"And now, we're going out…" Kiba glanced at the redhead.

"K-Kiba-kun…G-Gaara…" Hinata said, smiling a little. "I'm ha-happy for you…" she said, looking at Shino for a moment, whose expression had become unreadable. She then looked at Naruto, who was still deep in his thoughts.

"Thanks Hinata!" the hyperactive teen said with a grin. He looked at Shino almost expectantly.

"Congratulations to the both of you," he said, then stood. "I hope you're happier like this…sorry, I have to go now, promised someone I'd help them with their work." And just like that, he was gone, walking off with his bag over his shoulder. Gaara smirked at the look Kiba had on his face and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Someone's in love!" he whispered, only loud enough for the other to hear. Blushing, Kiba poked his partner in the side.

"Whatever Gaara…" Kiba replied, shoving a chip into the redhead's mouth.

--

"Do you think it's true?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I'm not asking, you ask!"

"Well I'm not asking, you brought it up!"

"Please, I'm too scared!"

"I'll be here to watch your back, just ask!"

Gaara twitched as the two kept whispering about him. How did he know it was him: he'd heard his name, Neji's name, and Kiba's name in the past fifteen minutes.

"Ino, Sakura, just ask already."

"Err; Gaara-kun…is it true you dumped Neji for Kiba?"

"Yes. We agreed that we'd rushed into things, and then I realised I liked Kiba. End of story."

"Oh…ok," Sakura turned back to Ino. "You know what that means?"

"Yeah, Tenten's going to be coming back out now that Neji's back on the market…"

"It's a shame really; she'll have a lot of competition…"

--

Kiba shivered at the murderous intent he could feel piercing into his back. Why oh _why _did he decide to date Gaara again? He felt the small boy sit next to him, bored look in his eyes and arms crossed. Kiba turned round to see Lee trying to distract Neji from wanting to kill the boy.

"Gaara…"

"What?"

"I'm scared…"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Of what?"

"Neji," Kiba's head snapped back round as the white eyes caught him.

"Well, you were staring at him. Let's start our laps, come on," he redhead pushed himself up and set off, Kiba just behind. He felt the heat of the glare burning his back all the way round the track, and he had a feeling it wasn't going to leave until the end of the lesson.

--

"Shikamaru!" the brunet turned round to see Kiba running up to him, failing about and looking in distress. Temari sighed and told Shikamaru she was going to go on ahead, making the Nara slightly pissed.

"What is it, Kiba?"

"Neji's going to kill me!" Kiba wailed. Shikamaru patted his friend on the back.

"Be a man, after ignoring me, you might as well live with it."

"Why are you being so mean? Save me!" Kiba demanded. Shikamaru shook his head and put a hand on his friends shoulder, leading him to the direction Temari was going.

"Well, seeing as whenever I'm at Gaara's house I'm often called from a very important moment to see to you guys, and you've just wrecked what was a very nice moment for me, you can walk me to class while I lecture you. Where's Shino?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since break…he left saying he needed to help someone."

"Now, if you don't fix this and ask Shino out, I am fully prepared to lock you both in the janitor's cupboard and leave you there for a night alone, understand?"

"Yes…"

'_I bet he doesn't…' _Shikamaru let out a large breath and nodded.

--

Neji looked around, Sasuke tailing him. They were looking for Kiba so that Neji could resume his new hobby: trying to kill Inzuka with his highly powerful glare.

"Neji, shouldn't we go eat? We can glare Kiba to death later…"

"You go eat, I'm looking for that stupid fucktard," Sasuke sighed and walked up to the cafeteria, seeing his beautiful blond sitting with Hinata Hyuuga. Gaara, Kiba and Shino were no where in his sight.

"Hey dobe, where's your little gang?" (1) Sasuke asked, sitting next to the other male.

"If you mean the others, I don't know. Kiba ran off saying something along the lines of 'Neji's going to kill me' and I haven't seen Gaara or Shino since break. My poor Gaara…"

"Please, don't you start. It's like the whole world is starting to revolve around him."

"How do you mean?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap. "Well, Neji wants him, Kiba's dating him, Shino probably wants to kill him, you want to see him, Ino and Sakura are gossiping about him, the list goes on…" he groaned in annoyance. "I can't go anywhere with someone saying 'Gaara'."

Naruto chuckled. "Well then, you need a Gaara-free activity, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," he licked Naruto's ear.

"Not that. Hinata's still sitting opposite us," Sasuke looked at the elder female Hyuuga.

"Oh…sorry," she shook her head and continued eating with a shy blush. "See, she doesn't mind."

"One: she probably does, just too scared to say anything. Two: public place."

"Yeah, yeah, public place, are you un-grounded yet?" he asked. Naruto had been grounded for coming home in the morning with a limp after a dance, suspicions held about what he was doing. Only aloud out for school activities and tutoring.

"No, tomorrow I will be."

--

"Gaara, is it true that you're now going out with Kiba?"

"Gaara, is Neji really back on the market?"

"Gaara, why did you change your boyfriend?"

"Gaara, who's a better kisser?"

"Gaara, who's better in bed?"

"Gaara!"

"Gaara?"

"Gaara…"

The redhead blushed and growled at all the questions. It was awful, all those questions. Some of them were just…ugh.

"Yes, it's true."

"Yes, he is."

"Because I did."

"I don't know."

"Like hell I'd know!"

It was always the same questions, always the same answer. One girl with her brown hair in two buns and big brown eyes walked up to him, excitement in her eyes and a curious look on her face.

"Gaara, Neji's not dating you anymore, right?" she asked.

"No, he's not…why?"

"Well, in all honesty, I've been trying to get him to go on a date with me for years, and now seemed like the perfect chance! You've moved on, maybe he'll see he should too!"

Gaara scoffed. "I wouldn't be so sure Tenten; his head's as thick as a brick."

"You just doubt him Gaara…he's so handsome, and smart, and delicious looking…ah, I can see it now, sitting in the cinema next to him, eating popcorn…" she blushed and squealed.

"Tenten, you don't have a chance," Gaara suddenly felt the need to bag Neji and tell the world. "He's gay, and he dated me. We're opposites."

She puffed her cheeks out and fumed. "No need to be so sour, is it wrong to be optimistic? I can try if I want, you don't date him anymore!"

"What are you two talking about?" they looked to see Neji Hyuuga standing there, hand on hip and looking very high and mighty.

"Ah, Neji…I was just looking for you…" Tenten said, smiling sweetly. Neji let a small smirk settle on his lips.

"Oh? What's wrong, Tenten?"

"I-I was just wondering if…you wanted to-to umm… doing anything this Saturday- if you're free!"

"That would be nice, shall I come pick you up at seven, and we can go see a movie?" she grinned.

"That would be awesome!" she exclaimed, running off to Ino and Sakura.

Gaara snapped. "What was that?"

"What, it's not like I can't date, is it?"

"But _Tenten_?"

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up about," Neji shrugged and walked off. "Later, Gaara."

"Whatever, Hyuuga…" he couldn't help watch as the hips swung from side to side, giving a nice view of his…

"Hey Gaara, not checking out Neji are you?" he jumped to find Kiba and Shikamaru behind him, smirking. Though, Kiba looked somewhat like he was hiding…

"No, why would I do that?" he asked. "He's just got himself a girlfriend…asshole."

"You were the one who got a boyfriend first," Shikamaru pointed out.

"You can't deny you weren't just staring at his ass Gaara, it was obvious!"

"Fine, I was! Happy now?" the redhead started off to their next class with a 'stupid fools'

--

Gaara stared desperately at the clock. He was willing it to change. For the bell to ring for the end of the day. To finally let him free from the hell of Biology…

The bell went.

Everyone stood and fled out the door as soon as Orochimaru let them, Gaara standing next to Kiba with Hinata and Naruto behind them. When they got to the gate they saw Tenten and Neji chatting away, Tenten laughing at something he said. Gaara glared at them. Neji caught his glare and smirked smugly. Gaara grabbed Kiba's hand and quickly dragged the boy to the bike lot, Kiba walking up behind him to try make it look like they weren't rushing.

"Let me rid on the back of your bike, please?" Gaara asked. Kiba sighed and nodded, mounting it and letting Gaara stand on the back, pale hands clasping the black fabric round Kiba's neck, and the brunet kicked off, laughing as the people around them screamed or yelped. Gaara smirked back at the Hyuuga male as he sped down the street on the back of Kiba's bike.

"Is that ok?" the rider asked, slowing down a little.

"Yeah, thanks!" the redhead said. The bike was much quicker than walking, and it wasn't long before they were at Gaara's house. "Later," Gaara said, hopping off onto the path and up to the gate. He opened the door to see his brother taking his jacket off, smirking.

"Well, if it isn't the little popular redhead, I heard you've already broken up and found someone else," Gaara blushed.

"You make me sound like a freaking gay slut," Gaara said. Kankuro laughed and shook his head, walking into the living room and turning on the computer. "My turn first!" Gaara shouted.

--

**Dei-Dei: **OMG! Gaara, you are such a bad boy!

**Blood in the Desert: **Oo?

**Dei-Dei: **I've been told by Naruto that you've already got a different boyfriend!

**Blood in the Desert:** yeah, and?

**Dei-Dei: **how could you choose Kiba over Hyuuga ass, it's just wrong!

'Sasori has been added to the convo'

**Blood in the Desert: **Sasori, your boyfriend's bugging me.

**Sasori: **Careful Dei…

**Dei-Dei: **do you see me changing boyfriends like the wind? NO!

**Sasori:** he has a point Gaara…

**Blood in the Desert: **and I care because…

**Dei-Dei:** Cause you're going to turn into a male slut!

**Blood in the Desert: **; see, your boyfriend's bugging me.

**Sasori:** when we come round we'll have to meet them both, we can see which is more suitable for our Gaara.

**Dei-Dei:** I agree, that sounds good.

**Blood in the Desert: **wtf? I'm not your son, and I don't need babying!

**Dei-Dei: **one way or another, we're coming round!

**Sasori: **it's been planned.

**Blood in the Desert: **what?!

**Dei-Dei: **mm! We're going to come make your life hell! BWAHAHAHAA!

**Blood in the Desert: **what did I do wrong?

**Dei-Dei: **break up with a Hyuuga!

**Sasori: **go out with Kiba…duh.

**Dei-Dei: **KIBA?! WHAT ARE YOU ON?!

**Blood in the Desert: **; I dunno.

**Sasori: **love does … weird things to you.

**Dei-Dei: **no duh, he's going out with Kiba for crying out loud! Who'd do that?

**Sasori: **Gaara, obviously.

**Blood in the Desert:** Shino would, Kiba and him have this thing going on …

**Dei-Dei: **OMG! You stole someone else's man!

**Sasori: **that's out of line sister.

**Blood in the Desert:** -.-; yeaaah, whatever.

**Dei-Dei: **no, not 'whatever', it's a big no-no! I can't believe you!

**Blood in the Desert: **it's not like we're actually going out … it's more of a …

**Sasori: **'let's make Shino jealous' thing?

**Blood in the Desert:** yeah, that!

--

(1): that's what my art teacher calls the group I sit with, my little gang. So when they're off getting food and there's two or three of us sitting down, he comes past and goes 'Hey Kitty, where's your little gang?' … he sits with us sometimes too Oo; he's weird … but fun XD

Kitty: aaand- cut! XD I hope you liked it

Rouge: and for those who knew about the 40 days without coke: she caved in on the fourth day.

Kitty: ; one every week, is that so bad ?

Rouge: that's your second glass today

Kitty: …stuff you.

BIG NEWS: I got my first boyfriend –loves- aie, my first date soon I hope it goes well!

Rouge: Kitty and Haziq sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Kitty: ; shaddap yew.

Well, we'll be quiet and leave now ; baibai

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"So, you're Hyuuga Neji, un?"

"Err…yes."

"AHA! I found him Sasori-danna!"

"Is something wrong?"

"We want to lock you in a basement and force you to have gay sex with my littlest cousin."

"O…kay…I'll be leaving now."


	10. Cousin?

REVIEWS:

**Mighty Dragon** Thanks for reviewing glad you liked it! I'll try come up with a summary for my story and PM it to you…thanks again!

**yllom21** Thanks for reviewing! Yay, my plot's getting better –dances- thanks! Glad you like it!

**Corvin**nn;; okai, I'll update soon! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it so much XD

**eh, who gives a-:** Thanks for the awesome review D I love long reviews nyah! I'm glad you like the chatroom conversations! And I know, people these days are pretty stupid, obviously XD. I don't know what I'm going to do with Tenten, I'm like 'aw, you poor thing!' or 'I'll make it so that it's not all bad and turn you into a bitch!' ; I think I know what I'm going to do…hopefully. Glad you like it!

**TenshiXXX** thanks for reviewing! Hahahaa, I know, Gaara's lost it, so badly…Kiba's not that bad! Just not as good as Neji XD Glad you liked it!

**CandiedKisses** -grins- thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like them! So good to hear nyah!

**SilenceToBeBroken** YAY! XD you like it before it even comes –grin- thanks for reviewing! Glad you think its good!

**Sanctuary Angellete** Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it XP I'm sure Neji will find a way to get Gaara back I just need to find that way …eh heh…

**The Book of Counted Sorrows**-grins- thanks for the lovely review! Glad you think it's funny XD thanks again!

**shirleysama**Thanks for reviewing! XD wOOt, go Deidara and Sasori! They're doing to kick some denial butt XD glad you like it!

**Kitsune4eva**-blushes- aw, thanks for reviewing! I'm really glad you like it!

**Emeralde**-eats cookie- thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it, and at least ONE pairing has to go well, right?!

**Kuro666**thanks for reviewing Kuro-chan! I'm glad you like it –grins- oh yesh, Sasori and Deidara will cause HAVOC on Gaara's world –evil laugh-

**Kerii-chan**thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it XD I'm updating!

**Yenni2110**when he appears, I plan on making him like … a mixture of Neji, Sasuke and Kankuro sort of thing XD meh, you'll see what I mean later! Who knows what they're planning XP I don't, and I'm the authoress! Le gasp! And oh yeah, Neji has WAAY too mucj pride ; and thanks for the long reviews, I love them XD thanking yous!

**earthlover**XD thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for making your mum think you were on crack, if she asks, say anything to do with pink skies and the doctor XP meh heh…thanks again!

**silver fox aka vash**thanks for reviewing! Ah, who knows what Gaara's on -.-; Kiba's not THAT bad…Neji's just better XD thanks again!

**Kawaii-Kunoichi**thanks for reviewing! –sigh- I'll think up some sort of one shot for the lemon, at the moment I'm not putting it in here (if I do, it'll be later on, and I'll have a warning)

**Wolf Citrus**-blushes- it's going well thanks! And thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it Wolfy-chan XD

**Chewy-Chan**Thanks for revewing! I'm glad you like it, here's the update –grins-

NejiGaara

All for Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Gaara woke to the sound of pounding on his door. He ignored it and covered his head with a pillow. Goodness knows what time it was, but he was _sleeping _gosh damn it! He swore quietly as the banging got louder and pressed the pillow into his head.

Green eyes widened and he screamed as a large weight suddenly jumped onto his back with a loud 'un!' and stayed there for a moment.

"Gaara-kun, are you awake, un?" the green eye twitched.

"Thanks to you…" he growled. Sitting up, he looked at the blond who was in hysterics. "What?"

"T-The bed, un!" he replied. Gaara looked down at his bed.

"_What the fuck_?!"

--

The auburn haired girl laughed. The brunet laughed. The blond giggled wildly, and the redhead smirked with a chuckle. The smallest boy glared fiercely … damn family.

"So, Gaara, was it Kiba or Neji?"

"Shut up, Temari."

"My little brother's growing up!"

"Zip it, Kankuro!"

"Aw, Gaara-kun's shy, un!"

"Deidara…"

"What's wrong, can't take the fact you want gay sex?"

Gaara threw a punch at his older cousin, blushing furiously. "Shut the hell up, asshole!" the elder easily diverted it and brought his knuckles up to the small boy's under arm, making the mini redhead cringe and hold his arm.

"Silly little cousin," Sasori started. "You have to learn, it's normal to want sex, it's a human desire," he said.

"I don't care!" Gaara shouted stomping to the door as the bell rang. He flung the door open to see Neji standing there, blinking with shock.

"Err…I was wondering if we were still jogging?" he tried. Gaara slammed the door, stormed up stairs, packed a bag and ran out the door, Neji at the gate.

"Wait- I'll do anything to get out this hell hole…" Neji watched Gaara storm passed him and stood in shock as he had a weight flung at him, latching onto his back.

"So, you're Hyuuga Neji, un?"

"Err…yes," Neji turned as the grip was loosened to see a blond man. He knew the other was a male, you realize these things when you have someone hugging you so tightly.

"AHA! I found him Sasori-danna!" Sasori came out. Neji could immediately tell that he was related to Gaara: the red hair, the short figure.

"Is something wrong?"

"We want to lock you in a basement and force you to have gay sex with my littlest cousin."

"O…kay…I'll be leaving now."

"No! Stay, un!" Deidara exclaimed, clinging onto his arm. Gaara growled and pushed Deidara off Neji, glaring at the older man.

"Get lost, Deidara," he said, grabbing Neji's wrist and starting out the gate. "We're going jogging."

"But what about the sheets? Cum's really hard to get off the fabric, un!" the two teens stopped in their path, faces flustered heavily, white eyes wide and green eyes shut tight in annoyance and embarrassment.

Deidara blocked the bag that was thrown at him and laughed, looping his arm into his boyfriends.

"I think that went well, un!"

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait to have lunch with them."

"Oh, we forgot to tell them about that one, un…"

"Oh well, they'll find out eventually."

--

Gaara sat on the bench and sighed before looking up at Neji, who looked baffled. Shaking his head, the pale hands ran through the red hair and he took in a large breath.

"Cousin and his boyfriend."

"Sasori and Deidara, right?"

"Yeah…do they bug you?"

"Deidara does from time to time, Sasori does every now and then…they said they wanted to meet me when the came round for the holidays," Gaara groaned at Neji's words.

"I'd advise you not to. Deidara's a handful."

"So I saw…" he said, making Gaara blush horridly.

"Err…sorry about that…he's…um…"

"No, its ok…I mean," Neji scratched his cheek to try find the right word. "Normal for your family t-to tease you about…tha-that…I guess…" Gaara looked away and nodded, throat dry.

"So…" Gaara started, wanting to change the awkward atmosphere.

"So," Neji repeated. "I should…go jog and…stuff."

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, you have to go jogging, right?"

"Definitely," there were a few more moments before Neji clapped his hands. "Err…later?"

"Yeah, later."

Gaara watched as Neji jogged off in the direction they usually went. Now what was he going to do? He certainly wasn't going to go home, that's for sure. It was a Saturday too!

He noticed a certain brunet jogging down the road, another dark haired boy next to him. The brunet waved, while the other just looked away, somewhat pissed.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"My cousin and his boyfriend have come for a visit…I'm not going back into that house."

"Why don't you come jogging with us?" Kiba suggested, jerking a thumb at Shino. "I'm sure he doesn't mind, the more the merrier, right?" the other two nodded and Gaara stood, following Shino and Kiba. When he looked at them interact like now, he was surprised they weren't already together. Shino looked generally brighter than normal, and Kiba's wolfish grin was slightly more subtle than usual. He was almost sorry for steeling Kiba from the boy

Almost, not quite.

"So Gaara, what happened to Neji?" Kiba asked with a grin. Of course, Shino wouldn't know the meaning behind that, but Gaara did.

A small tinge of pink found the pale cheeks. "How am I meant to know?" Gaara snapped back. Kiba sniggered and went back to Shino, who looked puzzled.

The boy must've been one of the only people in the school who opted for having a white tracksuit, and as it was getting hotter, Gaara wished he'd gone for that idea. He himself was still wearing the baggy white T-shirt that he'd worn to bed, and a pair of black trousers he'd found on the room floor. Black wasn't a colour you wore on such a nice day however.

"Hey, we've never met your cousin, have we?" Kiba asked. Gaara blinked for a moment.

"No, I don't think so…Naruto has, and they know who you are," Kiba looked slightly scared.

"How do they know who I am?"

"I don't know, they know who all my friends are…it's like they investigate into my life, no doubt Kankuro has something to do with it."

"Mm…I don't have to meet them, do I?"

"It's not recommended."

Kiba looked forward to find that his best friend had vanished.

"Where's Shino gone…" he asked himself, trailing off. Gaara shook his head.

"He's probably left or something, doubt he wants to stay here."

"Why?"

"To him, we go out. He'll want to leave us in our 'moment' or something…"

"You know, for someone who's emotionally retarded, you know a lot about these things."

"If you're hinting at me being in denial: I am _not _in denial. Especially if it has the words 'Hyuuga' or 'Neji'. Dot- end of story," Kiba smirked at the abrupt reply.

"You sound like it."

"Shut up. I'm getting enough of that from home," Gaara kicked the floor and the two noticed they were walking.

"So, Neji and Tenten are going out today, right?"

Gaara suddenly saw red. "Today…I have to go; I have to…call Naruto."

He was gone before Kiba could blink.

--

Sasuke cringed as a phone went off, music filling the air. The warmth that was pressed against him was lifted and his blond was now straddling his legs, flicking out an orange and black cell phone. Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and licked his already wet lips.

"Oh, hey Gaara!" the blunet growled: what was he ringing in the midst of things for?

"Really? Are you sure?" Sasuke raised a brow. "Today? I don't know, I'll ask."

"Hey Sasuke-teme, are we doing anything today?"

"Yes, making out, now put down the phone and turn it off," the phone was raised to the tanned ear so that Naruto could talk again.

"No, I'm not doing anything, what time do you want to go?" the smile faulted. "Ah, Gaara, are you sure that's a good idea…"

Sasuke snatched the phone away. "Naruto's busy."

"_This is important, asshole!" _

"What?"

"_He has to come to the cinema with me later."_

"Why?"

"_None of your concern, Uchiha." _

Sasuke growled again. "Fine, but right now, he's busy."

He hung up the phone and threw it onto the floor from the bed: good thing he had carpet. Turning back to the blue eyed boy he pulled the tan face down to his and smacked their lips together, letting his tongue scale against the pink lips. Blue eyes rolled and were covered by eyelids, forgetting any complaint of his phone being thrown across the room as a wet limb pushed against his own, flicking and exploring his mouth with skill, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Sasuke, I'm worried about Gaara and Neji…" he managed, pulling back for a moment. Pale fingers grabbed his chin and forced him back down, two hands finding their way to his lower back, getting lower.

"They'll be fine," Sasuke replied as they paused, only to soon start again. Tanned hands weaved themselves into his hair and played with the dark locks. Because somewhat impatient he rolled over, positioning himself on top. The thin legs that once straddled him locked tightly around his waist and pushed into him, both boys groaning with pleasure at the movement.

--

Gaara cringed as he heard a loud bang from downstairs. No doubt Deidara was trying to cook with Temari again. He heard someone opening the front door and some greetings. There was a bit more banging. Though Deidara made a mess, his cooking was fine, almost like art- though Gaara would never admit that to the blond, it would be a death wish: death by hugs.

"Gaara-kun, lunch is ready, un!" he was like a family member: annoying.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back, sitting up from his floor where all his work was scattered: better to get school work over and done with, right?

He trudged down the stairs and opened the door to the kitchen to find it empty, meaning everyone was in the garden on the outside table. It belonged to Nina, but she let them use it on special occasions. He walked out and looked at everyone. There was Temari, Shikamaru and Kankuro, then Sasori and Deidara, and then next to Deidara there was…

"What the hell is he doing here?" Gaara questioned, pointed at the longhaired male. Neji didn't even look like he wanted to be there.

"Now, now, come sit down, Gaara-kun!" Deidara said. "Next to Neji, un!" there was a seat next to Neji, looking very empty.

"Shikamaru, I'll swap seats with you," Gaara begged, though the boy scoffed and shook his head. That's what you get for not listening to him.

He slowly made his way over to the white plastic chair and sat, trying to get as far away from Neji as the round table would let him. Temari however was sitting too close to him to give him much leeway.

"Neji, Shikamaru, do you like it, un?" the blond asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, much better than Temari's cooking," that deserved a slap round the back of the head, which was delivered smoothly.

"It's really nice Deidara…" Neji said. The male squealed with joy, making Gaara seriously doubt his gender. Though the fitting Turtle neck didn't show signs of a chest, the fact it was a stripy white and pastel pinks showed feminism though.

"Shikamaru, I hope Temari's not been too mean to you," Sasori said with a slight smile. Shikamaru side glanced the girl.

"Well," you could feel the deathly aura pouring off her. "She's been fine."

Deidara was giving Neji more food when Sasori turned to him. "Dei, does he look like he has a stomach that size?"

"No, he looks like a stick! He needs more food; we don't want him to become anorexic!" the blond counter. Gaara let his head fall into his hand.

"Dei, that's enough! Give him more when he's finished what's on his plate," Sasori reasoned. Deidara put down the bowl and went to his own food.

The redhead's attention was turned to his littlest cousin. "So, Gaara, what have you been up to in your room all day?"

"I've been doing homework: there's a lot."

"Ah, of course; you're doing your GCSEs now, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" there was a slightly awkward silence, though Neji and Shikamaru seemed like the only two who noticed the 'try me' look that the two redheads were giving each other.

"Is it hard?"

"Very."

"Demanding, huh?"

"Of course."

"You still fit in time for Kiba?"

Gaara gritted his teeth. "Sure, I heard University was harder though."

"Much harder."

"Do you actually work?"

"Of course."

"And you still fit in time for fucking?"

Sasori's eyes narrowed somewhat. "Well, you seemed to prove that's what night's for," he smirked as Gaara's face screwed up.

"Asked Deidara to marry you yet?" the smallest boy held his nose up in triumph when the hands tightened around the wooden chopsticks and the bowl. Deidara's head snapped up at the words 'Deidara' and 'marry', a blush on his face.

"What is it to you?"

"You know how much I care for you, cousin."

"Oh yes, I do. I'll pay you back by hooking you up with another guy so you can be a real whore, shall I?"

Pale hands slammed onto the table and Gaara shot up. Sasori snorted and Deidara's head was back down, more so than it was before. Temari looked somewhat nervous and Kankuro was trying to hide his face.

"Lay off bastard!"

"Make me!"

"Both of you!" the redheads looked at Temari. "Get on with your meal, in case you didn't notice, this isn't a simple family dinner you can both wreck!" the two sat down properly and got on with their meals. Neji looked around and his eyes locked with Shikamaru's, who looked somewhat confused also.

"Neji, do you want some more?" Deidara asked. The Hyuuga had barely eaten what he'd been given, but knew what the blond really meant. He was asking if he was ok.

"Ah, could I have some more sauce?" Neji asked. He didn't need anything really.

"Sure, un!" he said, picking up a little dish and giving it to Neji. The boy had plenty, so it stayed at the side.

"Thanks," Deidara shook his head.

"What about you, Shika?"

"Could you pass the beef? Cheers," the rest of the meal was in silence.

--

There were five people in the living room: one female and four males. Three in IB, two in university. If you asked them if they were plotting against their littlest family member, then they'd tell you they'd never do such a thing. If you asked them if they were trying to help their littlest family member in the most painful way they could think of, the response _might _be a little more positive. Helping is still helping though, right?

A blond and a brunet were sitting on the floor, paper in front of them. The blond was jotting things down while the brunet came up with ideas. The three who were actually related by blood were sat on the sofa.

"How do we eliminate Kiba then?" Temari asked, leaning forward.

"Shino and Kiba have this thing going on. I promised them if they didn't work it out I'd lock them in a cupboard," her boyfriend replied.

"You were being serious?"

"Yeah, un! You can't joke about the cupboard thing!" Deidara agreed.

"So, we're going to lock Kiba and Shino in a cupboard, right?" Sasori confirmed. Everyone nodded. "Where do we get the cupboard from?"

Deidara grinned. "I think I know who would be more than willing to lend us a cupboard."

--

"Gaara, why do I get the feeling we're following them?" Naurto asked his redheaded friend. For the past fifteen minutes they'd been 'happening' to be in the same place as Tenten and Neji, just out of sight.

"Shut up Naruto."

"Oh Neji, look! It's Naruto!" no one could mistake the blond and orange that is Naruto.

"So it is, hey Naruto!"

"Hey Neji, Tenten!" he said, Gaara had hidden behind him pathetically, innocently browsing the CD rack.

"Is that Gaara?" Neji asked, looking of the blue eyed boy's shoulder.

"Err…no, it's um…Gaara, yeah."

"Idiot…" the redhead turned.

"Hey Gaara, didn't expect to see you here, Kiba not with you?"

"No, why would Kiba be with me?"

"Aren't you going out?"

Gaara paused for a moment. "He's got…family stuff."

"I see…"

"Yeah…"

"What are you guys going to watch?"

"I don't know…what are you going to watch?"

"Naruto…why do I have the feeling that they're flirting?" Tenten asked Naruto quietly, the two oblivious to their friends.

"Because…they're flirting?" he really didn't know what to say.

"Well then, seeing as we don't know what to watch, why don't we watch something together?"

"Depends…"

"On what?"

"On the movie…"

"Well, then," Neji turned round, his hair flicking out somewhat. "We'll have to see a good one."

"I guess we will," Gaara smirked and followed just behind the brunet.

--

That's the second time Tenten had jumped, Gaara swore, if she jumped again, he'd make her wish she was never born. First, he'd rip out her gut, then stick her eyeballs up her nose and make her sneeze, and then-

The seats jerked somewhat.

"Neji, will you tell your girlfriend to stop making the seats move?" Gaara asked. Neji sighed and leaned over to the girl, leaning back to Gaara a few moments later.

"She said she'll try, but it's a real scary movie…"

"What do you mean scary, this is the best movie I've been to, funniest too."

"You're morbid, aren't you?"

"A little…"

A few moments later, after Tenten jumped a little, Gaara started sniggering. He could hear Neji chuckling beside him, both with humoured looks on their faces.

"My gosh…what a way to die."

"I've been waiting for him to kick the bucket from the beginning!"

"It's nice to see he died painfully though," Neji said, looking down at the redhead. For a short moment of time, Gaara felt like there was no Naruto beside him, and no Tenten beside Neji, and they were still going out, Kiba happily settled with Shino. For that small moment of time he felt like reaching up and kissing the Hyuuga boy.

"Neji, do you have any popcorn left?" Tenten was there though.

"No, sorry…are you ok, you've been jumping a bit," he replied. Gaara sunk into his seat and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm good! Just a bit scary…I love the weaponry though!"

"You're into that?"

"Guys, some of us are trying to watch a movie," Gaara growled. Neji smirked and sat back in his chair.

"You sound jealous."

"Fuck off, Hyuuga."

--

Gaara and Naruto sat opposite Neji and Tenten, happily eating food in the food court. Neji couldn't help but notice how Gaara ate his ramen, leaning into the bowl and slurping it up through the chopsticks, letting it flick over his mouth, his tongue scaling the pale lips to find more sauce. The green eyes almost lit up when he took a bit out of the chicken floating in the bowl, teeth latching down to bite. He pulled the utensils out his mouth, sucking on them with a 'pop'. Gaara wasn't as nicely dressed up as before, a simple long sleeved black shirt with an unbuttoned crimson T-shirt over it suited him well, and black baggy jeans round his waist.

"Gaara, Naruto!" he turned to the side to see his cousin and her friends.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Naruto asked, grinning broadly.

"We're good, you?" while the four got into a conversation, Neji engaged Gaara in their own.

"I thought Kiba had family things?"

"He did, he's obviously finished now though, right Kiba?" the brunet looked at them, puzzled. "You had family stuff earlier…"

"Ah, yeah, boring shit mind you…"

"See and he's finished now, right?"

"Right," Neji didn't look convinced. "What did you watch?" Kiba asked, trying to avoid Neji's harsh gaze.

Tenten pulled on Neji's sleeve, finished with her meal. Nodding, the Hyuuga male got up, his date following suit, and smiled a little.

"We're off, see you later," he said. Tenten waved happily and trotted off after him, linking her arm in his. Gaara glared fiercely at their backs.

"Gosh, Gaara, if you're going to get all angsty about it, go ask him out again," Naruto said.

"I'm not getting angsty about anything. Especially nothing to do with Hyuuga Neji."

"Yeah, that's why you seem to have a fetish for his ass all of a sudden," Kiba teased. He hadn't just caught the boy on the first day Neji was trying to kill him, no, whenever the brunet seemed to have his back to them, you could always pin point where Gaara's lingering gaze would be.

The boy's face heated up. "I do not have a fetish for anyone's ass, Kiba. You're such a freak sometimes!"

"Naruto's right though, as is Shikamaru and whoever else said it, you're in denial about it," Kiba advised. "Get up and do something about it."

To anyone who knew the current situation, this wasn't all that strange. But Hinata, Shino and Naruto didn't know what was going on, thus spurring on Naruto with a: "What the fuck?"

Gaara and Kiba shared glances: not good.

"Shall we tell them?"

"That kind of defies the point of it all."

"No, Neji doesn't know…right?"

"Right," Kiba and Gaara looked at their friends.

"In fact, no, let's not tell them," Kiba said, ruffling the red hair. "It does defy the point."

Gaara swatted at the hand. "Get off, freak!"

--

Neji yawned, walking down the stairs in his black pyjama bottoms, lilac dressing gown open swinging at his sides. He heard Hinata talking to someone at the door and she came down the hall, clad in silk nightwear looking half asleep.

"Neji-niisan…someone's at the door for you…"

"Yeah, don't worry about it Hinata, go back to bed."

"M'kay…"

Neji got to the door and blinked, rubbing his eyes a little. He saw a blond and a redhead at his door: first impression was 'Naruto and Gaara', but with a closer look you could see two older people, and somewhat taller.

"Sasori, Deidara…what's wrong…what time is it?"

"It's about half ten," Sasori supplied. "We were wondering if you had a cupboard we could borrow for a few hours tomorrow, or on Monday."

"A cupboard?" Neji parroted.

"A cupboard, un!" the blond exclaimed. "You know, we can't run through with operation: S.G.K.U without a cupboard."

"What's … what you just said stand for?"

"Operation: Split Gaara and Kiba Up."

Neji paused. "How big of a cupboard?"

"I thought so…"

"And we have take off, un!"

--

Kitty: -dies- XD that took a while! I like this chapter. Hello to Sasori and Dei-chan! D let the chaos … BEGIN!

; aaannnyyyway!

Ja ne

Kitty

Preivew –

"Are you mad at us?"

"Not at you."

"Gaara?"

"No comment."

"Oh…why?"

"…Because."

"Because isn't a reason, Shino!"

"It is now…"


	11. Cupboard?

REVIEWS:

Mighty Dragon: thanks for reviewing! –grin- I'm glad you like it as always! Hope you like this chapter!

shirleysama: Hai, I updated … not sure if it's soon or not, eh heh. Hope you like it hun! Thanks for reiviewing!

Kuro666: XD glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing, it's always nice!

Kerii-chan: yay spazz! XD sorry, couldn't help it! Glad you like it nyah! I hope you like this chapter too, and thanks for reviewing!

ni-you-wo-de-xin: thanks for reviewing, though I think it got cut short XP meh heh. I hope you like this chapter too nyah!

SilenceToBeBroken: Thankies! I'm glad you like it, here's the update!

yllom21: hahaha, glad you like it and find it funneh! Thanks for reviewing D always nice.

BeetleBone: nyah! –blush- I'm flattered! Well, do not fear! The Kiba Gaara arc is coming to and end! Though I will miss it XD only a little though thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

Yenni2110: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing –grins-

Chewy-Chan: no longer do you need to wait, for here is chapter … 11? I can't remember, eh heh…yeah. Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it so far!

Kawaii-Kunoichi: -blinks- whoa, calm down XP I'm glad you like it so much! WOOT FOR CAFFEINE AND SUGAR HIGHS! –gets out a bottle of coke and smirks- I'm glad you like this one … Neji on a caffeine high … humm…

TenshiXXX:Thanks for reviewing! Obviously, Gaara can be quite dense sometimes XD he must've had too much Kiba and Naruto –sigh-. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Emeralde: -eats cookie happily- munch! Thanks hun! I always love your reviews (mainly cause I get cookies, NYAHAHA!) I hope you like this chapter too!

Taita: happily ever after in the cupboard of cupboardiness! XD couldn't help it. I'm glad you like it! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!

earthlover: updating XD glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing, all that jazzzz.

Aria52: I'll have to think of someone to pair Kankuro with … -huggles Kankuro plushie- but I luv him so much to go and give him away…oh well, any ideas are nice! XD glad you like it! Baibai! Thanks for reviewing!

The Book of Counted Sorrows: XD glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter too let's get on with the plan then! WHAT CHA READING THIS FOR! READ AND REVIEW! X3 eh heh. Thanks for reviewing!

CocoaBeans101: glad you like it so much! I hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

Hoko: -screams with joy- COKE! –updates-

Lehrohon-hime: thanks for reviewing! And thanks for pointing that out –hugs- I'll try take more time to proof read, see anything else I can improve on and please tell me! I like constructive criticism … and cookies –hint-hint- XD

xXPixiexxStikXx: hurray for Dei-chan, Sasori and cuteness, huh? XP thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it so far!

silver fox aka vash: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it nyah! Hope you like this one too!

Wolf Citrus: agreed! Because is the best reason in the world XD –hugs- waaai! Thankies! Glad you like it! Here's an update!

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own this lovely tub of instant ramen on my lap –munch-

--

"Gaara-kun! Wake up! It's Monday, a wonderful day for you to get some revision for your GCSEs, un! Wake up, sleepy head!" It was like having an alarm clock: annoying and loud.

The boy's head came up from the pillow and he blinked to adjust the world to focus. Red hair messy and all over the place, bags under his eyes and lines on his forehead from frowning: it was too early to take in what was going on.

"Gaara-kun, you awake, un?"

The boy made a groaning noise in return, which was meant to be a yes. The loud blond left this door and he heard people in the hall chatting. What time was it?

He looked to the digital clock on his table that read 9:15. He'd missed Neji…though it wasn't like he cared or anything, it was just a fact. Yawning, he stretched and rolled over to face the ceiling and he stared aimlessly at the ceiling. What was it he was meant to do today? Monday, right? Something important was happening on Monday…

Snapped out of his thoughts by a ringing sound, he scrambled out his bed and shuffled over to his desk, picking up the black mobile and pressing a button to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" _came the loud voice of Naruto.

Gaara paused for a moment, taking in the words. "The hell?"

"_Did you forget?" _

"Forget what?"

"_My gosh Gaara, it's your birthday today, remember?" _in all honesty, he didn't. Then it clicked, the important thing was his birthday, which meant…

"Deidara's going to bake a cake…"

"_Seriously? I love Dei's cake! Can I come round?" _

"Naruto, do you think I really have a say in the matter?"

"_No."_

"There you go then," he heard some shouts of joy from Naruto, who called to Iruka that he was invited to Gaara's house for the day. Something still didn't feel right about today though, like he'd forgotten something of utmost importance about today.

"Naruto," he started. "Was I meant to do something today?"

He heard the boy make a thoughtful noise. _"Not that I know of…why?" _

"I don't know, I just have this strange feeling that something really important is going to happen today, and I don't know what."

"_Don't worry too much, just have a fun day, ok?" _

"Yeah, sure. See you later."

"_Bye!" _

Putting the phone down the redhead grabbed some trousers off the floor and pulled them on, stuffing the cell into his pocket and walked out the room. He travelled down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and held onto the cold door handle, twisting it to open the door. When he entered the room he was greeted by pops and bangs, shouts and squeals and a very big hug.

"My little, little brother's sixteen! I'm so happy!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, un!" cue the mini explosion. Gaara blinked somewhat confused and looked around. There was a banner on the back wall labelled 'Happy 16th!" in bold writing, and Nina and Gallen were sitting on the arm chairs. Sasori and Kankuro were next to them with little party poppers, Temari hugging him tightly, Shikamaru standing on the other side of Nina looking quite tired, and Deidara grinning next to him, holding a little packet of popping beans. In all honesty, I thought they were awesome: pick one up and throw it on the floor as hard as you can and it makes a loud noise.

"Err…huh?" Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"It's your birthday, you know. Sixteen years ago you were born."

Gaara smirked a little. "Please, don't remind me."

"Come on Gaara-kun, let's go have breakfast!" Deidara said, pulling his through to the garden, Temari right behind them, holding her little brother's hand. The others came in a few moments later. I looked at the table to see a pie and some other things one the table. Of course: Deidara's favourite apple pie.

I sat down and the others sat in their own seats, the table full. Temari and Kankuro were next to me, Gallen and Nina next to them, then Shikamaru and Sasori with Deidara opposite me.

"A toast, to Gaara, un!" Deidara teased, raising his glass of orange juice. The others did the same before the table being to bustle, people getting food, chatting, the same as usual. Gaara exchanged a glance with Sasori, who nodded curtly. I guess that was his way of saying that for once, they wouldn't say anything at the table to each other unless they needed to.

Breakfast went well and, for once, Gaara was starting to enjoy his birthday: something that didn't happen often. They moved back into the living room and he was greeted by gifts. Money and cards from their relatives in Suna, a fireworks kit from Deidara, discount vouchers for a music shop from Sasori, a rather large bar of chocolate from Nina: she'd always told him to get some fat on his bones. More money from Gallen. Temari and Kankuro had got together and bought a new jacket, a black one with some buckles on. Deidara asked why they bought me something leather and black when it was coming up to summer, but he didn't know what Temari said in return.

He walked to the door as the bell rang, clad in the jacket. He opened the door to be greeted by being thrown onto the floor. He yelped and heard some laughter, looking up to see Naruto hugging him, Kiba and Shino behind him, Hinata off to the side a little. Gaara couldn't believe Shino had come to see him too.

"Happy Birthaday!"

"You've already said that to me today, dumbass!"

"I don't care, I'll say it again: Happy Birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Gaara," Hinata said shyly, smiling sweetly.

"Happy birthday," Kiba said, grinning. Gaara nodded and thanked them both.

The three gave him cards, each holding some money or gift voucher for a music shop: oh, the wonder of the music fetish. Gaara led them into the house, where Deidara and Sasori immediately pin pointed Kiba.

"You're Kiba, un?"

"Yeah, I'm Kiba…"

"So, you and my baby cousin, huh?"

"Err…I…guess."

"I see…" he looked around the room to try find an escape from the two university students. He caught Shikamaru's eyes, who smirked.

"Ah, Shikamaru!" he said, managing to get to the older boy. "Help," he whispered.

"No, you dug yourself into a hole. Get out your self, the cupboard idea's still open if you're desperate."

"I'm not that desperate."

"Shame…" Shikamaru looked away, trying to hide his sadistic smirk. Oh, his friend better be that desperate when the time comes…

--

"Naruto…"

"No, you listen to me, something weird is going on, and I want to know what it is!"

"But Naruto…"

"No buts, I want the straight truth this time. No weaving in or out of things!"

"Naruto, it's complicated…"

"I do not _care_."

The redhead sighed at his friend's eagerness. The blonde's breath had ran out and he was panting a little, half out of shouting too much and half out of being so angry and confused. Gaara decided to try again.

"Naruto, I'm not meant to tell you."

"Why, Gaara, why?"

"Because, it's not my place to say!"

"But we're meant to be _best friends_. If you can't trust me, who can I trust?"

Gaara sighed and decided to give up; it was a waste of time anyway. "Ok, I'll start from the beginning:" the blond nodded eagerly. "Are you sure you want to know, because-"

"Gaara!"

"Right, beginning. I never went out with Neji."

"The fuck?"

Naruto looked somewhat pissed at the statement. Gaara shot him a warning glance to calm him down. "It was a little plan we made to get you and Sasuke to be friends again," he explained. Naruto's face went from an angry motherly look, to an offended one.

"You set us up?"

"No!" the redhead held up a hand. "We didn't expect you to date, we just knew you both wanted to be friends again and…yeah."

"Then?"

Gaara look in a breath. "Well, you got together, so we decided it would be best to not be together. That was the deal…"

"You decided this when…?"

"When I was in the car with him and Sasuke and he stated we went out. I didn't have a say in it," Naruto sniggered, wishing he was there. "Shut up you. After that, I told him I liked Kiba, and Kiba over heard, and…yeah."

"So you do like Kiba?" Gaara nodded. "Liar."

"What?!"

"You lie like a cheep Japanese watch, Gaara!" the redhead twitched a little at the simile. "We all know Kiba and Shino have this thing going, and the day you like someone like Kiba is the day that Chouji goes on a diet," Gaara couldn't help agree, though he wasn't meant to do it aloud.

"Love does strange things to you Naruto…"

"Gaara."

"Yes?"

"You're starting to scare me."

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't like Neji at all, I like Kiba, my lovely…boyfriend," that's the reason why that was so hard to say.

"Do you even know what you're saying?!"

_Dareda te shimpai wasurunda_

_Hasukashi koto jana ii _

_Konokizu wo itai mudai ishi naide- _

Naruto flipped his phone out his pocket, cutting off the music and making Gaara fall back onto his bed. After a few moments Naruto handed the phone to Gaara with an 'it's for you'.

"Hello?"

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA-KUN!" _

Ch, girls. "Thanks Ino, Sakura."

"_How's it going so far?"_

"_Did you get anything good?" _

"It's going well, and I got a few new CDs and a leather jacket."

"Since when did you talk fashion with Ino and Sakura?" Naruto asked with great amusement. Gaara glared mockingly.

"_Really? You'll have to show it to us later!" _

"_Yeah, you should come round to my house, I can get you a cake and- ah! It'll be great!" _

"Sounds good, we'll be round, right Naruto?" Gaara made a motion to make the other say no.

"Sounds like fun, we'll be round in a while," the green eyes narrowed.

"_Awesome! We'll invite some people round! Not many, right?" _

"_Because you don't like big crowds, do you Gaara-kun?"_

"Aha, yeah…thanks."

"_Bye guys!" _

"_Later!" _

--

This wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. There was Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Itachi, Kankuro, Sasori and Deidara, Sasuke and…Neji.

Ok, it was as bad as he thought it would be.

They were all in Sakura's, relatively large, house. It was near Shino's, as her family had a pretty good income. She was an only child and her room was surprisingly not that bold. There was a mixture of yellows, lilacs and whites. The floor was pink though, a very light pink. It clashed with his lovely black jacket.

"Hey Gaara, do you want some more cake?" Sakura asked with a grin. It was a pretty fancy cake, and it turned out that her mother was a cake decorator. It was an ice cream cake with 'Happy Birthday, Gaara!' in big black letters.

"Err, not right now, thanks anyway," she nodded and went back to chatting with Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino were talking about some movie, as they always do, while the University students were having a civilized conversation about how much work they all had left. Kankuro and Temari were with them, and Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were nattering right next to him.

"Your birthday, huh Gaara? You kept that one quiet," he rolled his eyes at Neji's words.

"I'm not one to celebrate it."

"Oh, why?"

"Many reasons…I'm going to go outside for a bit, ok?" he said, standing and walking over to the balcony. Neji turned to Naruto, who looked down with a cringe.

"He's always like this today, don't worry too much," Naruto explained, but the Hyuuga male was already up and walking out. At least five people in the room saw and smirked at the action.

Neji found the red head leaning on the balcony railing, looking down into the garden below. He rested next to the small teen, whose head snapped up, and looked up at the clouds, smiling a little. Gaara's eyes followed the white ones and they just stayed there for quite some time. Gaara rested his head on his arms and looked back down at the grassy patch, taking in the different colours in the flower bed.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Neji asked.

"I'm happy here…it's quieter," the brunet nodded.

"I know what you mean. I have to say though, I prefer to have at least a little company."

Gaara shrugged. "I got used to having none I guess."

"Doesn't mean you prefer it," Neji reasoned. For some reason, while if anyone else started a conversation like this with Gaara, he'd consider it prying; Neji was different. Maybe it was his tone, or just the fact he's the one out of two people in the whole city who's ever- not only sympathized, but empathized with Gaara. First with Naruto, whose parents had disappeared, and now with Neji, who also had to move in with his uncle after his parent's death. Although they both seemed so similar, he couldn't help but get the feeling Neji understood him a little bit better.

He groaned and shook his head to clear his thoughts; stupid sentimentality.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking…"

"Don't hurt yourself," Neji joked, nudging the boy's head and walking inside. "People are waiting for the birthday boy."

Gaara let the words sink in. "What are you implying 'don't hurt yourself'?" he questioned, making the Hyuuga smirk.

"I'd have thought anyone who that didn't involve would be able to figure it out."

"Get back here, Hyuuga! I'm going to beat you up so bad…"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Neji, Gaara! Watch the cake, it's-" too late. "Right…behind you."

Everyone looked down at the two cake covered teens. They'd ran in, Gaara chasing Neji, and when the redhead had caught the other they tackled each other right into the cake. Gaara's green eyes fluttered open and he blinked up into large white ones. He felt a strange, yet somewhat recognizable feeling against his lips. Hands pinning his down, legs pined against his knees. His hand was gripping something soft and round.

It took him about ten seconds to notice what was happening.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, pushing the shocked male off him. Neji tried to get cake out of his hair while flustering viciously. Gaara was also blushing madly, dusting himself down and brushing cake off himself, trying to get the feeling back into his hands. Kiba was the first to start laughing quietly, slowly followed by Naruto, then Sasuke, and then eventually many people were laughing, whether they knew the current situation or not.

Gaara stood and made a quick escape to the balcony again, wishing millions of curses onto the poor, defenceless Neji. Only one thing was running through his head: he'd just touched Hyuuga Neji's ass.

His face heated up at the thought.

"Finally managed to get a little feel of that nice-"

"Say one more word and I'll maim you Kiba, I _swear_," he said. The dog boy sniggered and nodded.

"Shutting up."

"I'd expect so," he ran a hand through his red hair. "That was…ugh, that was-"

"Wonderful?"

"Gosh damn _awful_," he corrected. It wasn't too long before Naruto was also at his side.

"Aw, Gaara, you made Neji need a shower."

Gaara's eye muscle jumped. "Naruto…" he threatened.

"It's true though, right Kiba?"

"Of course, what else would one need to go to the bathroom for?"

The redhead snapped. "I'm going to wash my hair."

"That's what _Neji_ said too…" Gaara glared at his 'boyfriend'. "Right, shutting up…fun spoiler."

--

Turn left…then walk into the door on the right…then to the door closest to the door on the far side of the room…Gaara sighed as he opened the door to the bathroom, walking in and shutting it behind him. He then noticed the shower running and turned to see Neji leaning over the bath tub, shirt on the floor while rinsing his hair. The taller boy obviously didn't notice, so Gaara just turned on the tap and held his head into the bowl, letting the water run around the top of his head. I jumped as there was more water, feeling someone's hands run through his hair, the tap get turned off and what would be the shower raining onto his head, washing any cake out of his hair. It eventually disappeared and he got the towel next to him, rubbing his hair roughly and turning to see Neji in the same position as he was when he walked into the room. Don't you just hate awkward silences?

"Sorry about that…" Gaara mumbled. Neji shook his head and turned the shower off, getting a towel and rubbing his hair, tying it in a bun and wrapping the towel round his shoulders. They faced each other, Neji smiling a little.

"It doesn't matter, the amount of times we've ended up in some weird position now…" Gaara chuckled and agreed with him.

"Though, I have to say, that was a little bit…different, huh?" Gaara turned to the door and started out.

"A little, though I have to say," he smirked and turned his head to face Neji. "I was…how do you put it? Disappointed?"

Neji stared at the door as it closed. Did Gaara just…no, he couldn't have…but that was so…_Flirtatious_…

--

"Hinata-chan, when Neji comes back can you ask him to come find us?" Itachi asked the younger girl, who nodded shyly. He thanked her and walked out the room with Deidara and Sasori. They planned on going to the garden for a while. The Hyuuga girl took in a large breath and sat down on Sakura's soft bed, smiling to herself. She almost had a heart attack as the bed shifted. Turning, she saw Kiba sitting there with a classical Kiba-grin on his face.

"Hey Hinata, having fun?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah…what a-about you, K-Kiba?" he shrugged.

"I guess, good cake, I have to say," she giggled a little. "Have you seen Shino? I can't find him…" she couldn't help but let a knowing smile pass over her face as she held back her laughter.

"B-bathroom maybe?" the boy stared off into space.

"Yeah…maybe. He hasn't said much to me in a while…"

"When-n do-does he say m-much?"

"I don't know…just less than normal really."

She wasn't one to point out people's flaws, she really wasn't, but she couldn't help herself when she said; "You-you're in d-denial."

It caught him off guard and he felt heat seep off his face. "I-I'm not in denial a-about anything!"

"You are…" his cheeks puffed out a little.

"Whatever…I'm just thinking about something."

"How a-are you and G-Gaara doing?" she asked. It was just a hunch, but she had a feeling that…

The sigh confirmed it. "Gaara, huh? Err…well?"

"You're r-really bad at-at lying to me, you kn-know."

"I know," he looked away a little. "But…I don't know, it's confusing."

"Well, you sh-should tell someo-one then…"

He couldn't hold it in. "See, me and Gaara started dating so we could prove to Shikamaru we weren't in denial about Shino and Neji because…I don't know, but Gaara had told Neji that he liked me, so I went along with it to try convince everyone that-"

"K-Kiba…slow d-down…"

"In short, me and Gaara aren't together."

"Thought s-so."

He looked up. "You did?"

"You and S-Shino like each o-other…"

"So, how's Itachi?"

"D-don't chan-change subjects K-Kiba…"

"Right…"

"I t-take it that G-Gaara really likes N-Neji-niisan?"

"Yeah…"

The two looked up as Shino re-entered the room. Kiba perked up and ran up to the boy. Hinata chuckled and watched the two. Shino wasn't hiding that pleased smile from her.

She jumped again as another person shifted the bed on her other side. Looking, she saw Sakura sitting there with a frown and general miserable look.

"S-Sakura…what's wr-wrong?"

"Ino's head is as thick as a brick," oh yeah, that explained things.

"I-I don't under-stand."

"See, I'm giving hints to her that I like her, but she's not picking any of them up! It's so depressing!" she exclaimed, falling back dramatically. Hinata took in a breath; what was with all her friends having so many love problems.

"What kind o-of hints?"

"I sent her an e-card telling her that I liked her."

"And…"

"She said 'aw, that card was really cute you know, but you realized it was a date card, right?"

"What d-did you say?"

"I said 'Yeah, but I thought it was cute and that you'd like it' she didn't get it at _all_," Hinata bit her bottom lip.

"Why n-not just say-say it?"

Sakura shot up. "No! I can't do that! She'll hate me forever and- ah! I'm so confused…" the pink haired girl stood and scampered off to Tenten and Ino, who gladly welcomed her. Hinata felt like dropping dead when she felt someone else sit next to her. She turned to see Shikamaru next to her, offering her a glass of lemonade. She took it gratefully.

"You d-don't have love pr-problems too, do-do you?" she asked, hoping the answer was 'no, I don't'.

"Nah, I'm doing fine. We must be some of the only straight people in this room," he joked. She nodded.

"Y-Yeah…first K-Kiba comes with th-this weird thing he and-and Gaara are doing…then Sa-Sakura and Ino…"

Shikamaru chuckled. "I shouldn't worry about the Gaara, Kiba, Shino love triangle thing; we've got a plan to solve that."

"W-what is it…if you d-don't mind me asking…"

"We're going to lock Kiba and Shino in a closet in the Hyuuga compound," he took in the astonished look. "I told Kiba, if he didn't solve the problem on his own, I'd lock him and Shino in a closet. Everyone needs a little helping push."

Hinata's brain started working. "So…N-Neji-niisan and-and Gaara just n-need a little he-helping push to-to…right?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Exactly."

The two boys walked into the room, Gaara first with a smug look and Neji a few moments later, looking a bit confused.

"Neji-niisan…It-Itachi-kun ask-asked if you would go see th-them in the gard-en."

"We should go join them too, Hinata," Shikamaru said, standing. Gaara looked at the three and Shikamaru glared mockingly. "You should go play with your boyfriend."

"Ugh, you and that stupid…"

--

Kiba and Shino looked at Hinata as she walked up to them with a nervous look. Kiba grinned as she stopped in front of them, playing with her skirt hem. Shino nodded to her.

"Err; do-do you guys want-t t-to come round? I-I-I think my computer's got a v-virus, I was wo-wondering if you could fix i-it…"

"Man, Hinata! You're computer always gets viruses, what happened to the firewall and anti-virus program we set up?"

"Hanabi ac-cidentally got r-rid of it."

"Typical," Kiba sighed a little. "I'm happy to come round, we'll have to stop off at Shino's house to get the CD with the anti-virus on, right?" the quiet boy nodded. "Let's go!"

--

Hinata uploaded her computer as the two boys sat on her bed. She had to admit, she was surprised Shino didn't question her at all, she thought he would've been slight suspicious. At least they were both here.

"Kiba, can you help me a moment?" Neji said, opening the door. The boy stood nervously; Neji had been trying to kill him all week.

"W-what is it?"

"I'm not going to kill you!" he said, opening the door. "There's just a door that got jammed and I need some help opening it."

As soon as they were out the room, Shino spoke. "What's going on?"

Hinata became extremely nervous. "Err…well, see…nothing, I-I mean…umm…" though he wore sunglasses, she new he was staring at her. "Computer?"

"Yeah, let me see," he walked over and clicked a few buttons before the door was flung open. Neji stood there in distress, panting somewhat.

"Hinata, Shino! Kiba's gotten trapped in the closet! He can't open the door from the inside and I can't open it!" Hinata gasped and ran past her cousin, forgetting that they'd planned this for a moment. Shino was just behind her.

When they got to the door Shino tried the handle to find it was open. He pushed and the door creaked. Now he was _very_ suspicious.

He didn't have time to think as he received a good shove in the back and fell into the closet, hitting a wall. He saw light disappear and heard the door shut, hearing a squeak from beside where he was standing.

"Now, I want you two to stay in there and think about what you've done, is that clear?" Shikamaru's voice was crisp, which was his way of saying 'fuck with me and I'll put my brain to use for once'.

"S-Shino? Shikamaru! Open this door!" Kiba hollered. Shino had to block his ears.

"Hell no Kiba, I warned you about this."

"Hinata, please?" Kiba begged.

"S-Sorry Kiba…I-I think you sh-should listen to-to Shikamaru…"

"N-Neji?" he was seriously desperate.

"Two words, Inzuka; hell. NO! That's what you get for the Gaara thing." well, someone was still mad at him.

There was an awkward silence. The cupboard was big enough for them both to stand, but sitting might be a problem. Kiba was thankful for the dark, as he felt like his head would explode any moment. Glancing at Shino, he bit his lip and fidgeted somewhat.

"Are you mad at us?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Shino was silent for a few moments, thinking of what to say. "Not at you."

"Gaara?"

"No comment," that said it all.

"Oh…why?"

"…Because."

"Because isn't a reason, Shino!" Kiba countered.

"It is now…" the taller boy said, looking away even though he knew Kiba wouldn't notice.

There was more silence before Kiba shifted again. Shino held his breath a little. All he could hear was lots of movement, but he couldn't see what was going on.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to sit down…it's cramped and I'm hot," he felt someone's hand knock into his hip bone. "Sorry…I can't see a damn thing!"

"Kiba."

"Yeah?"

"Stop moving."

"Ok," the movement stopped.

"We'll sit together…I'm sure there's a way to do this."

"Sounds like a plan."

Shino pushed himself off the wall and let his hands scale it. "Kiba, I have to see how big the room is, do you mind?"

"No," the boy let his hands reach the corners. He noticed he had his friend pinned to the wall and froze stiffly; he didn't realize it was _that _small.

Composing himself he stood. "Ok, if we go back to back we should be able to sit down."

"But I want to be facing you!"

"Fine, lean against the wall and sit."

They did so. Of course, when Kiba heard something make a squeaking noise he threw himself onto Shino and hugged the taller boy round the waist, unknowingly rubbing his stomach against a sensitive part.

"Ah! Shino! What was that?" no reply. "S-Shino…are you still alive."

Now, that was a question he really didn't know the answer to; was he alive or in heaven? "Y-yeah?"

"What was that?"

"I-I don't know…"

"You sound like Hinata a little…you ok?"

"Y-yeah…I'm…fine," the dog boy didn't believe him, as one hand was brought up to scale his side and rest on his forehead. Now they were so close, Shino could see Kiba with the light seeping from under the door.

Kiba could see Shino better. Kiba could see the embarrassed look on his face, and Kiba could feel the heat pouring from the boy. And when he thought about it, he heard laboured breathing…he let a smirk fall onto his face, the kind he'd use to tease Gaara about Neji with.

"What's wrong Shino? You look kind of…hot," oh, the ways you could interpret that.

"Huh?"

"You know, like you've got a fever or something…"

"O-oh…really?"

"Really…" Shino felt the boy shift a bit and took in a breath. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Y-yeah…" he crocked. He knew Kiba was doing this purposely. The boy might've been dense, but he wasn't Naruto.

Kiba shifted against, sitting up and letting all his weight fall onto Shino's hips. The taller boy couldn't and wouldn't take it anymore. Kiba yelped as he was thrown back in the small space and found Shino above him. The male bent down and met their lips in a messy, but passionate kiss. You could tell neither of them had really gone out with anyone before.

But of course, once you start hearing strange noises coming from a cupboard that has two people and little space coming from it, you'd be tempted to leave. The three standing outside gave in to that temptation very quickly.

--

"You'll never guess what, un?" the redheads turned to the blond in the doorway. "Kiba and Shino finally got together, un!" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"About bloody time," Gaara said before facing the TV again.

"You're happy Gaara? I would've thought you'd be a little sad…"

The youngest was about to retort, but caught himself.

"Yeah, un! Didn't you two go out?"

Think fast. "It was a 'Let's make Shino jealous' thing…"

"Really, un?"

"Is that so?"

"Err…yeah," he shifted a little. "Aha, I'm going on the computer."

--

**Blood in the Desert: **so, you and Shino…

**Just so Awesome: **how'd you know?

**Blood in the Desert: **my cousin.

**Just so Awesome: **-is creeped out-

'Ramen Man has been added to the conversation'

**Ramen Man: **so, Kiba and Shino…

**Just so Awesome: **-.-;

**Ramen Man: **Dude, be PROUD!

**Just so Awesome: **wOOt.

**Blood in the Desert: **why do I get the feeling you're stealing my sarcasm?

**Just so Awesome: **I dunno…

**Just so Awesome: **Does this mean you're going to snap out of denial Gaara?

**Blood in the Desert: **screw you. I'm not in denial.

**Ramen Man: **only someone in denial would deny that they're denying something.

**Blood in the Desert: **is Sasuke with you, I know you didn't come up with that yourself.

**Just so Awesome: **XD

**Ramen Man: **point 1 – I so DID come up with it by myself! Point 2 - …yeah, Sasuke's here.

**Blood in the Desert: **Oo;

**Just so Awesome: **don't get screwed too hard, you want to walk for tomorrow, yah?

**Ramen Man: **. . .

**Blood in the Desert: **any screwing and I'll castrate you both.

**Ramen Man: **o.o crap.

**Just so Awesome: **did you here about the Tenten Lee thing?

**Ramen Man: **nos, please tell!

**Just so Awesome: **Aparently, today Tenten was a bit heart broken over Neji, and Lee went to cheer her up. He said that he knew Neji well, and that he sometimes does stupid things, but she shouldn't cry over it, because her smile's prettier.

**Blood in the Desert: **'sometimes'? That's the understatement of the century…

**Ramen Man: **Aw! That's so cute!

**Just so Awesome: **obviously you and Neji don't stand for the 'opposites attract' thing, huh?

**Blood in the Desert: **I'm going to ignore that comment.

**Ramen Man: **did you guys have fun in your little romantic moment on the balcony today?

**Just so Awesome: **Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou thy Romeo!

**Blood in the Desert: **I'm tempted to leave.

'Shikamaru has just been added to the conversation'

**Just so Awesome: **Shiki-dude!

**Shikamaru: **I'm not going to ask.

**Blood in the Desert: **Hey

**Shikamaru: **hey, how was your day?

**Blood in the Desert: **same as always.

**Ramen Man: **Perfect timing Shika, we were just teasing Gaara about the balcony moment with Neji!

**Shikamaru: **and the cake.

**Just so Awesome: **XD oh yesh, the cake!

**Blood in the Desert: **I think I'm going to leave…

**Ramen Man: **-clings- nooo! Don't leave meh!

**Blood in the Desert: **watch me.

Gaara stood and trotted to the kitchen to get a drink, quickly returning.

**Shikamaru: **you two do know he can read what you're saying when he comes back.

**Just so Awesome: **he probably never even left.

**Ramen Man: **or he had to go answer the door because Neji-kun's just arrived!

**Blood in the Desert: **two words.

**Blood in the Desert: **Fuck. You.

**Ramen Man: **I was just joking! You know that!

**Just so Awesome: **I have to go, going out for dinner.

**Shikamaru: **with Shino? Heh

**Just so Awesome: **wah?!

**Shikamaru: **what else were you talking about before you left the Hyuuga compound?

**Ramen Man: **KIBA'S GOT A DATE!

**Just so Awesome: **LEAVING!

**Blood in the Desert: **have fun, remember your protection.

**Just so Awesome: **GAARA! It's a date, not sex DX !

**Blood in the Desert: **whoever said I was talking about condoms. You have to wear a seatbelt in the car you know XP

**Shikamaru: **Honestly Kiba, what would your sister say?

'Just so Awesome has left the conversation'

**Ramen Man: **that was fun!

**Blood in the Desert: **mmhmm

**Shikamaru: **Moving on to operation: N&G

**Blood in the Desert: **wassat?

**Ramen Man: **I shall add all op.: N&G co-operatives into le convo!

'Weasel had just been added to the conversation'

'Dei-Dei has just been added to the conversation'

'Yume-Chime has just been added to the conversation'

'Kankuro has just been added to the conversation'

'Sakura-pig'

**Shikamaru: **Sasori?

**Dei-Dei: **here

Gaara turned to see Sasori and Deidara leaning into the mobile phone's rays.

**Shikamaru: **Itachi?

**Weasel: **here

**Shikamaru: **Deidara?

**Dei-Dei: **Here, un!

**Shikamaru: **Naruto?

**Ramen Man: **here!

**Shikamaru: **Hinata?

**Yume-Chime: **Here…

**Shikamaru: **Sasuke?

**Ramen Man: **Here.

**Shikamaru: **Kankuro

**Kankuro: **here

**Shikamaru: **Sakura and Ino

**Sakura-Pig: **here and here

**Shikamaru: **and Temari's here with me.

**Blood in the Desert:** what's going on?

**Ramen Man: **Gaara, this is very important.

**Shikamaru: **Operation: N&G

**Dei-Dei: **Operation: Neji & Gaara

--

Kitty: Oo; what's gunna happen?! Seriously, I need ideas XD

The thing about Sakura sending Ino an e-card? That's happened to me bleh, some girls can be so … frustratingly cute sometimes.

REVIEW PLEASE! XD just like to make that point clear

I dunno what else to say … gasp, nothing to vent about! Except that my first boyfriend didn't last very long XD his mum found out, and with our GCSEs coming up in MAY THE 8th! –hyperventilates- she thought it was a bad idea, and that he was too young … at 15? I don't really see the logic.

Anyway, parents are weird.

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"No."

"Gaara!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Do it for me?"

"Definitely not."


	12. Camping?

**NOTICE: I have three notices. Starting next update, I'm putting the reivews at the end, because there's so many (I just had to say it XD) and my friend, who isn't Rouge, and doesn't like anime is coming for a visit. In other words, updates might be slowing down. My last notice is that I'M PANICKING about my GCSEs and I'll be sacrificing a lot of time to revising, which will also make my updates slow down. I hope you all understand, and thank you for your patients. NOW READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! **

REVIEWS:

**akapyromaniac**-starts to jot the ideas down, nodding intently- I love it! Thank you so, so, so much! And thanks for reviewing XD glad you like it!

**Mighty Dragon**-grin- thank you!! Glad you liked it! Updating!

**BeetleBone**XD thanks! I'm glad you like it and think it's awesome! Yes, I know, I'm just so wonderful, aren't I? Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

**Taita**-takes hat off- and now we shall spend a moment in silence for the cake's brave and charitable sacrifice … moment's over. You can go read the update XP thanks! Glad you like it!

**ni-you-wo-de-xin**hahaha, I'm glad you like it so much ! I hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kerii-chan**more yuri in this chapter D I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing nyah! It's always nice to hear from you!

**Hoko: **thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like! –updates-

**Insane Teddy Bear: **-feels special- updating –grin- thanks for reviewing!

**Sanctuary Angellete**XD is okai! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**SilenceToBeBroken**I can see Neji finding out one way or another ; oh wells. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kuro666**I'm glad you like it, and all the pairings! I'm a writer of humour and love nyah! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hotaru-ai**XD thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! wOOt! Go Sakura –loves Sakura- XP

**Dark Yuna**oh yesh, things are starting to move, and Gaara has no say in it! I'm the author, not him XD NYAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

**shirleysama**-revives- YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME NOW! I'm glad you like it so much, nyah! Thanks for reviewing!

**Yenni2110**out of experience, sometimes when friends help you in your love problems, it's good. However, it's also really, really, REALLY embarrassing –blush- thanks for reviewing! –loves long review- I'm really glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too!

**yllom21**thanks! I'm glad you liked it –grin- hope you like this too!

**Emeralde**-ponders- the whole school, huh … hm… -breaks out into a perverted/evil laugh- I'm glad you like it! Review again! XD

**silver fox aka vash**it'll click in his head that there's no escape eventually XD glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Wolf Citrus**gee, Wolfy-chan, nice to know YOU care XD hahah, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this one too!! –waves- go read D !

**Chewy-Chan**-glompu- thankies –grin- I'm glad you like it so much! Hope you like this chapter too! Thanks again!

**uzuchi males login: **-grin- thank you vereh much! I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter just as much! Thanks again!

**Lehrohon-hime**-guilty- I went straight from writing a first person story to a third ..; I don't recommend it. Sorry! I'm glad you liked it anyway O thanks for reviewing! –munches on chocolate pudding and cookies happily- my new favorite person XD

**CocoaBeans101**-blush- waaa! –glompu- thank you so much! Aha, I'm so easily bought XD I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this one too! –updates-

**The Book of Counted Sorrows**XD wOOt! Anime style! –gets out her cosplay- hahaha! I'm glad you like it! Hopefully we'll see how much of Shikamaru's brain he can use ;

Gaara rubbed his eyes as he opened the living room door, yawning. Naruto and Deidara were on the couch, nattering away. He was sure that if he were to go into the kitchen Kankuro, Sasori and Temari would be there. Sitting on the couch next to Naruto, he took in a large breath.

"Gaara-kun, you're getting over your insomnia, un!" Deidara said.

The boy frowned. "Never noticed."

"He's right, since Neji started hanging out with us, you've been sleeping more," Naruto noted. The boy scoffed and blushed a little. After the conversation they'd all had two nights ago…

_**Ramen man: **the general idea is that you make the first move, specifically on the camping trip in two days_

_**Blood in the desert: **what if I don't want to make any move?_

_**Sasori: **ok, I have a picture of Gaara as an infant while trying to be a raspberry. _

_**Ramen Man: **oh! Me! Give it to me! _

_**Shikamaru: **seriously? _

_**Weasel: **how much is it? _

_**Blood in the desert: **I never tried to be a raspberry! _

_**Sasori: **you did remember, when you striped down and painted yourself purple? _

_**Blood in the desert: **define 'first move' _

He didn't know what was worse, having people see that picture, or having to make a move on _Neji_. He had to admit though; he had been getting more sleep…

"You decided to come out of denial yet?" Sasori asked, coming into the living room. Gaara scoffed and went to the computer, turning it on.

The screen showed a loading bar, the windows logo above it before it pinged and turned blue. The short redhead groaned as he felt his best friend hug him from behind. Honestly. He logged onto IM and scrolled through the list of people. Very short list was online though.

'Curse Seal wants to chat'

**Curse Seal: **hey, you're up early

**Blood in the Desert: **seeing as you come round so early in the morning to jog, it's really not that early.

**Curse Seal: **it's the holiday, hardly anyone gets up early.

**Blood in the Desert: **you do, obviously.

**Blood in the Desert: **what are you up to today then?

**Curse Seal: **nothing. Hanabi has a cold, my aunt and uncle have gone out, so I get to look after her.

**Blood in the Desert: **fun.

**Curse Seal: **what about you?

**Blood in the Desert:** I was thinking about doing that camping thing…

**Curse Seal: **the camping thing? Sound like fun!

Gaara's nose scrunched up a little, but the grip that suddenly tightened round his throat cleared any doubts of his answer.

**Blood in the Desert: **yeah, you should come you know, I'm sure fresh air will do Hanabi some good…

**Curse Seal: **sure, I'll see you later then, bye

"I'm killing you when this is all over, Naruto," Gaara stated, boring holes into the blondes head. The boy laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I know, you told me last night…and Shikamaru…and Sasori…and whoever else was there," he glanced around. "Are we all going on the walk together?"

Gaara's non-existent eyebrow rose. "Is that a 'let's all go together' or a 'I want Sasuke-Naruto time'?" he asked.

"The latter."

"Thought so."

"You and Neji can have Neji-Gaara time?"

Gaara growled. "If I hear that again, I'll crush your wind-pipe."

"Someone isn't in a good mood today," someone said as the door to the living room opened. Kankruo came in, grinning broadly as he does.

"Go figure. What's that?" he motioned to the tray in Kankuro's hand.

"Deidara's meal. Here you go…" he handed it over to the blond, who thanked him greatfully.

Gaara frowned. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

--

This had to be the worst idea known to man. A ten mile walk. Ten miles of pure torture at the beginning of April. Had no one came up with the thought that April was spring, and spring meant rain? Oh no, it wasn't raining yet, but there was enough angst coming off Gaara you'd have thought he had his own little Goth cloud hovering over his head. Naruto glanced at him, slightly worried that the plan would mess up. Neji looked at him slightly confused and a little freaked out. Sasuke remained passive to the world.

"Sasuke," Naruto started, tugging on the boy's arm. "Go a little slower…" he said. The blunet nodded and smiled a little. Neji watched the two drop back, while Gaara stayed being moody and glaring at the ground.

"What's wrong with you today?" Neji asked.

"Nothing," was the short reply. Neji immediately gave up on starting a conversation. "Deidara and Sasori are being a bit of a handful, that's all."

"Ah, I see. Anything in particular?" Gaara blushed at the thought of telling the taller boy.

"No, just…anything they can bug me about really," Neji nodded at the redhead's words.

They walked in more silence, the comfortableness settling between them and their footsteps becoming one in a beet. They never noticed of course, it came naturally. They never noticed as they started to speed up ahead of everyone else, or when the rest of the group's movement and noise faded out into the background and beyond. They were too wrapped up in their thoughts. Though, Gaara didn't really have much to think about.

When he felt a patter of rain on his nose he did. Blinking, he stopped and looked up, frowning a little.

"It's raining," as if on cue, it got heavier.

"Yeah…you got your umbrella?"

"No," it got heavier again. "You?"

"Sasuke has it."

"Naruto has mine…" Neji motioned for the redhead to follow him.

"It'll be best if we keep going and-"

"We should go back and see Naruto or Sasuke for the-"

"It's uphill, are you-"

"We'll never make it down without getting very lost, and very wet," Neji and Gaara just stared at each other. Eventually Neji sighed and flapped his arms in a sign of defeat. Gaara grinned as much as he does, and continued down the hill.

"You're just lazy," Neji said, following.

"Personally, I don't mind getting wet. And yeah, I'm lazy too," the white eyes rolled sarcastically and the subject wasn't taken any further.

After a while, the rain got a bit too heavy for Neji's liking, and when he turned around to look uphill, he saw a lightning bolt jolt the sky. He counted how long it was till he could heard the thunder.

Gaara jumped as he heard the loud bang and swore a little. There was a storm.

"It's about two miles away, we have to find somewhere to stop," Neji reasoned.

"How'd you work that out?"

"Light travels faster than sound, and there was a two second gap…it's behind us."

"Oh…" Gaara looked around. There wasn't really anywhere _to _stop. "We'll have to keep going."

"Are you crazy? We have to wait for the others!"

Gaara stared blankly at his friend. "There might be a bench or something further down, and if we walk slowly they might catch up," he noticed Neji's stiffness. "And if we keep walking you'll warm up."

"We'll be walking if we go uphill," he countered with a glare.

"Neji, you'll end up getting a cold if we go uphill, we have to go down. You're lucky I'm not suggesting we run to make it down the next six miles or something," Gaara started to walk.

He let out a groan as he turned back to see Neji standing there, looking unimpressed.

"Neji, hurry up already!" he complained. The Hyuuga male glared. It pissed Gaara off.

The redhead went to the taller boy, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down the hill. Letting out a yell in surprise it took Neji a moment or two to realize what was going on. He couldn't be bothered to argue with an angry Gaara at that moment. It was then he saw a map as they turned a corner.

"Gaara, look!" he pointed to the board. "This means the camp site is close!"

The redhead looked at the map and squinted a little to read. "Yeah, didn't they say it was behind this map or something?" Neji nodded and the two walked onto some paving, soon reaching an open area.

There were patches of grass that weren't wet, but there was only enough dry space for one tent. Agreeing to set one up together, Neji took his bag off his back. Gaara then decided to notice how good his companion looked in that long sleeved white Chinese shirt. His long hair was tied as it normally would be, but the water pulled it down and the white shirt become somewhat transparent and clung to the well built body. Gaara felt reasonably unattractive in his red tracksuit and black quarter length sleeved shirt.

They set up the purple tent, zipping it up and sitting in the middle. Neji was sharing the tent with his two cousins, as said his uncle, and he was getting it very wet. Gaara had been talked into sharing with Naruto and Sasuke, something he regretted when they were halfway here.

Their bags were dropped at the far corner of the square tent and Neji was huddled into a ball, trying to keep himself warm. Gaara couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and almost slapped himself at his next move.

Neji's eyes widened a little as he felt something press up beside him, looking down at a mop of wet red hair. Well this was strange: in a tent, in the cold, in the storm, huddled up to Gaara Sabaku. Neji rested his head on his knees and let himself lean into the warm touch.

"You're a hell of a lot warmer than me…"

Gaara shivered a little. "Damn right, you feel like an ice cube. You sure you're not going to end up with Hanabi's cold?" Neji laughed a little.

"No, I'm not sure, I'm hopeful that I won't get it," he sighed. "How can you stay so warm?"

Gaara smirked and tipped his head back so that he could speak into Neji's ear. "Secret," he whispered. He felt the Hyuuga shiver and he knew it wasn't because of the cold.

Neji almost swore when he felt Gaara blow a cold wind onto his neck after speaking, just to torment the other boy. Neji rubbed his neck.

"I wish I was at home…didn't anyone check the weather?"

"It said it would be sunny," Gaara said, frowning. "Well, that's what the teacher said anyway.

--

"Roll call!" Naruto groaned and looked around nervously. They'd lost Gaara and Neji, and the teachers were about to find out.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Don't worry Naruto, they'll be fine," he said.

"I'm more worried about what the teachers will do…we shouldn't have let them go ahead earlier!" Sasuke smirked at how much the blond sounded like a mother.

"Hyuuga Hinata…Hyuuga Neji…Neji?" Sasuke coughed and put a hand to his mouth.

"Here…" he said in a voice that sounded too much like Neji for Naruto liking.

Naruto winced as he heard Gaara's name get called. Sasuke did it again, and the teachers moved on.

"Uchiha Sasuke…Uzumaki Naruto…"

The two responded to their names and jumped as they felt gloved hands pat their shouldered.

"Where were Neji and Gaara again?" they turned stiffly.

"Kakashi-sensei…" the two looked at the smiling teacher with horror.

The teacher opened his eyes and put on a mock puzzled face. "What's this? I don't see them…"

"Ah, Gaara dropped something, so they went back to get it!" Naruto managed to stutter, laughing nervously.

"Oh? Shouldn't they have told the teacher first?"

"They…they didn't think they'd be long…it must've fallen off the trail…"

"Well then," the grip tightened. "Maybe we should go back _uphill _in this _pouring rain _to find the lovebirds and…"

Naruto snapped. "They went ahead! They'll be about a mile away by now! Maybe at the campsite! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please don't kill me!" Sasuke sighed.

"Right," Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Tsunade, we're going to have to go ahead," the blonde woman looked at them.

"Why- and I don't want any lame excuses!"

"It seems Neji and Gaara went to the campsite for some 'alone time', and might well be there by now. I don't want them causing _too _much trouble…" she fumed.

"Kakashi…" she hissed. Naruto and Sasuke hid behind the teacher. "If I find that there is _any _sort of…disturbance, I shall enrol the two in detentions for two weeks. Make sure that's clear to them," she said. She pointed to Anko.

"Make sure he doesn't get into trouble," she said. The PE teacher nodded and the four, including Sasuke and Naruto, set off to find the two.

--

"This sucks," Kiba said, leaning on Shino's shoulder, who was holding the umbrella. The darker haired boy nodded. Hinata excused herself to go see Tenten, Hanabi wrapped up in three coats while shouting about how much she loved the rain.

"Why don't we…slip away for a few minutes?" he suggested, smirking. Shino was about to respond when Tsunade spoke up.

"It seems that some students, Neji and Gaara, have gone ahead to the campsite. Anymore disappearances will result in a weeks detention. Anymore attempts to have some 'quality time' will result in two weeks detention."

Shino blinked. "Maybe we should stay here."

"Maybe."

--

Ino grinned at her pink haired friend, sharing the purple umbrella. The green eyes were peaking up from the large silver bubble coat, a light blush on her cheeks. Ino couldn't deny it, but Sakura looked absolutely adorable. The large green eyes caught her green ones and a grin spread on the crystal face.

"Major weather change, huh?" she asked. Ino nodded and felt heat rise to her face a little more as the shorter girl snuggled up to her a little more.

"Cold?" Ino teased with a grin.

"A little…what about you?"

"Not much..."

Sakura looked up as if she remembered something. "Oh! Thanks for sharing a tent with me by the way!" she exclaimed.

"You're welcome…" Ino shifted her weight onto the other leg. "I mean…you didn't have a tent, right? No point in you going and buying another. Besides, we have to be in twos or threes…"

"Yeah!" Sakura let a toothy grin escape her. "I'd rather share with you than anyone else!"

"I'd rather share with you too!" Ino agreed, cheeks burning.

--

Hinata sighed as her friend started complaining about Neji not being there, getting worried. She knew Tenten still liked her cousin a little…but really, wasn't it time to realise he was gay and move on?

Hanabi spoke up a little. "Nee-chan, who's that?" she asked, pointing to a green man who was trotting over with a grin. Tenten's mood changed as drastically as the weather.

"Lee!" she exclaimed, all thoughts of Neji forgotten. "How are you? Such a shame about the weather, isn't it?"

"I'm fine thank you! What about you Tenten? Are you full of youthful energy?" he asked. She giggled and nodded. "It's a shame about Neji though…"

"I'm sure he'll be fine! It's Neji, right?" she asked. Lee nodded.

Hinata noted the change in Tenten. It was different for Neji and Lee. With Neji she would blush, and giggle, and stutter, and be all girl like. With Lee she would just be herself, and spend ever moment she could giving him her undivided attention. Hinata wished she'd stayed home with Itachi.

She looked down at her younger sister. "Come on Hanabi, let's go see Chouji, he's got food."

"Yeah! Go Chouji!" as long as Hanabi's cold didn't get any worse.

--

Gaara jumped awake from his light slumber as he heard someone sneeze. He looked up to see a guilty looking Neji sniffing.

"S-sorry…" the Hyuuga said, smiling sheepishly. "Maybe I caught Hanabi's cold…"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Take off your shirt."

Neji blinked. "Excuse me?"

It really hadn't meant to sound like that. "Dumbass, go get another one that isn't wet! You've going to catch death…or even worse, idiocity."

Neji complied.

A few minutes later Gaara sneezed. He heard Neji chuckle and growled somewhat, storming to his bag and ripping it open to retrieve a dry shirt, pulling off his red jacket and black top. He turned to see Neji staring at him in a daze.

"What?"

"You really don't have a stomach."

"Are you still on that?" he pulled the dark green tank top over his head. "Get over it already."

Neji scoffed, now in a large white t-shirt. "Not until you start eating," green eyes rolled.

"Whatever Hyuuga. Don't get over it then."

They jumped as they heard some voices and looked out the small plastic window in the tent to see orange, blue and black.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

They squinted their eyes a little. "Kakashi-sensei?" heart throb. Neji undid the tent door and crawled out enough to not get wet. Naruto and Sasuke ran over, Naruto grinning widely.

"Man, we thought you guys might've died!" he exclaimed.

"Correction, _you _thought they might've died," Sasuke stated. Naruto fumed a little and puffed his cheeks out.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei out here?" they both asked in different tones. Gaara seemed somewhat distant while looking over at the teacher, while Neji seemed to be getting more pissed by the minute. Naruto nudged Gaara's side, making him blush a little.

"You're favourite teacher wanted to come see if you were ok…" he teased.

Gaara flustered. "Get a life Naruto. He's not my favourite teacher."

"Then who is, Orochimaru?" Gaara growled. "Shutting up."

"Neji, Gaara, are you two ok?" Kakashi asked with a smile. Gaara nodded a little while Neji glared. He glared hard. "Tsunade said that if there was any disturbance, you'd both be in detention with her for two weeks," Neji decided the man sounded too cheerful.

"Ok Kakashi-sensei…sorry for the trouble…" Gaara said timidly. Neji's anger grew and veins popped.

The stomp on the foot from Gaara changed his mind in staying quiet. "S-sorry Kakashi-sensei…" he said, wincing in a mixture of emotional pain and physical pain. The teacher nodded.

"I think it would be better we stayed here, it's almost cleared up. I'll ring Tsunade and tell her everything's ok," he said, making the four calm down a little. He left them and got out his phone, pressing a few buttons before bringing it to his ear. Neji glared at his back.

"Kakashi-sensei's so nice to us," Naruto said, grinning away. Sasuke twitched a little.

"Yeah…he is…" Gaara muttered, smiling distantly. The two looked like lovesick school girls. Neji didn't hesitate to point this out.

"You two look like lovesick school girls or something," he said with a scoff. This made any resentment for Kakashi go away in Sasuke's mind, and his attention was on the jealous tone in his best friend's voice.

"Jealous, Neji?" he asked. The Hyuuga blushed horribly.

"What's there to be jealous of?" he asked and strolled back into the tent. Gaara watched him with a curious look.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Gaara asked.

"Something called 'jealousy'." Sasuke filled, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and whispered something in his ear. Naruto replied with the starting of a heavy make out session. Gaara's face screwed up and he walked into the tent.

He looked at Neji, who was unravelling a sleeping bag onto the floor, which was somewhat wet because the two had been drenched when they first got in. Neji looked up at the redhead with a small grin. Gaara frowned.

"Should Hanabi really stay in a wet tent?"

"No where else, is there?"

"I have a … suggestion."

--

"Th-This is so n-nice of you, Gaara," Hinata said with a small smile. The boy nodded stiffly. What had he done?

Naruto threw an arm around Gaara, and then one around Neji. "It'll be the four of us in one!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Kill me now."

He winced as he heard a high pitched voice calling their names.

"Gaara-kun, Neji-kun!" he turned to see Sakura running over, silver jacket open.

"Hey Sakura," Neji greeted. She nodded and grinned broadly.

"You two ok then? Tsunade-sensei said you disappeared for-"

"In all honesty," Gaara interrupted. "I don't think I want to know what Tsunade-sensei said," Sakura blushed a bit and nodded in understanding.

"So, you two are sharing a tent, right?" she asked. The two nodded. Gaara caught a glint in her eye that he'd never seen before.

She grinned. "You get one to yourself, you know," the two paused. "See, Naruto and Sasuke really want to stay together on their own, and to Hinata and Hanabi will be with us, so you'll get a tent to yourselves too!" she turned pointedly to Gaara. "Great, huh?"

"Yeah," he said sarcastically. "Fucking brilliant."

--

Gaara munched on the sticky sweat substance in his mouth, licking his lips to get rid of sugar, but only managed to put more on. Neji watched on at this act, sighing in a mix of defeat and anguish.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, eating more marshmallows.

"Not hungry," the other lied. He was really hungry.

"Not surprised, you've just eaten fifteen marshmallows in a row."

"You needn't talk. You've had about twenty? Twenty five? I lost count after a while," another lie; he'd been watching the boy since they started eating and had counted every gooey treat that passed the pale, pink lips.

Gaara felt his face heat up. "No I haven't."

"What's this," the Hyuuga teased. "Not got a sugar fetish you're not telling me about, do you?" the pale face heated up some more. He blamed the bonfire.

"No," he snapped. "I'm sure hungry."

"Sure Gaara, I so believe you."

"Shut up, Hyuuga," they resumed their silence.

Neji held one over the fire and waited for a moment before bringing it back and eating it, looking anywhere but Gaara. He saw Sasuke and Naruto just near them on the grass. They must've been the only two who did sit on a blanket. Sasuke never really liked sweets, so it didn't surprise him when the blunet let the end of the stick hover over his boyfriend's mouth. Surprised him less when Naruto responded positively.

Gaara on the other hand was watching Ino and Sakura. The pink haired girl had dozed off on the blondes shoulder, said blonde not looking like she minded one bit, happily roasting marshmallows on the fire. He noted that Sakura's eye would occasionally flutter every now and then. That girl was _anything _but asleep.

Neji smiled as his younger cousin stole his marshmallow stick after throwing her own on the floor. He told Hinata he didn't mind when she went to protest.

Gaara looked as Neji wrapped his arms around his bent legs and frowned a little. Sasuke was feeding Naruto. Tenten was feeding Lee. If Sakura wasn't asleep, he was sure the girl would be more and thrilled to feed her best friend. Gaara watched his marshmallow almost come alight. Gulping down the lump in his throat, he let the white cloud find its way to Neji.

The Hyuuga male blinked as the marshmallow was placed in front of him. He glanced at Gaara, who didn't seem to mind much, and ate it. Gaara was very good at making them. Its softness made his mouth melt and tingle somewhat, and he made a noise of pleasure to emphasis his point.

"You're good at this," Neji said.

"It's not that hard…" Gaara looked away in embarrassment. Naruto and Sasuke were lying on the ground; Naruto happily sprawled across the other, grinning like a little fox. Gaara flustered a bit more and decided to watch the fire like the pyromaniac he was.

Neji watched as Hinata woke Hanabi from her sleep and walked to Sakura and Ino. Ino pulled her friend to her friend to her feet, making the girl stumble into the blonde's arms. They both blushed a little and joined Hinata and Hanabi in going to the tent.

Soon, most people were retreating to the tents. The large amount of noise was from the teachers, who were turning a blind eye to the two boys sprawled on the floor in a nice display of affection. At least Naruto had limits of how far to go in a public place. Neji turned to Gaara with a small smile.

"You tired?" Gaara shrugged at the question.

"Not really…you?"

"A little, I think I'm going to go get read for bed- unless you don't want to be here on your own?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll go to bed soon…"

"Later then."

"Yeah, sleep well…"

--

Gaara's hand fished in the packet a moment before he realized it was empty. Throwing it to the side, he played with his wooden stick for a while until he was bored. Very bored. A bored insomniac that's just had two large bags of marshmallows can't be a good thing. Yawning, he stood and walked to the tent he was sharing with Neji. Though his body was awake, he wanted to collapse onto a bed.

He opened the zip and crawled in, zipping it back up and going to his duffle bag in the corner. He looked at the empty beds. Wait- why were they both empty? He threw on his night shirt and opened the door again, looking outside before giving up and sitting on the sleeping bag. He stared at the door.

Neji came in a few moments later, pausing at the sight of Gaara looking at the door so intently. The room was awkward to say the least.

"You still awake?" he asked to break the silence. The redhead nodded. "How many marshmallows did you eat?"

"Two."

"Two?" _"_

"Bags."

Neji sighed and walked over to his companion. "You want to go for a walk?" he got a nod in response and they made their way out the tent.

No one was about, and the fire was out completely. Neji had a long sleeved night shirt and trousers, while Gaara just had a baggy t-shirt and his boxer shorts. They trudged over the grassy field out onto the path they came on and looked at the map. Deciding on visiting the lake, the two set off down the path towards their destination.

Then Neji's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered, avoiding meeting the pissed off green eyes. "Yeah, we're not tired," now the redhead was curious. "No, he ate two bags of marshmallows."

"Tell the world why don't you?"

"Gaara, Naruto wants to talk to you," Neji said, ignoring the short boy's last comment.

"Hello?"

"_Now's your chance!"_

Gaara couldn't believe they were still on about that. "Naruto-"

"_No buts Gaara! It's that or the raspberry…please pick the raspberry…" _

"No, I'd rather not."

"_So, you'll do it?" _

Gaara sighed. "Yeah, whatever…" there was some cheering and he passed the phone back to Neji, who was instructed to but it on loud speaker.

"_Where are you guys?" _came Sasuke's voice.

"We're going to the lake," Neji filled, pulling Gaara off the path and down a much narrower one.

"_Tell us if it's nice!" _came Naruto. _"I'm going to bed!" _

"Night Naruto," the two replied. There was a little laugh on the other end.

"_Have fun on your mini-date." _

And with that, Sasuke hung up. Gaara was tempted to call him back and kill him. Neji quickly shoved his cell phone into his pocket and avoided the subject.

They lake was beautiful, to say the least. Gaara couldn't help but hold onto the white fabric that was Neji's night shirt when they got there. Fireflies scattered the area, lighting up the water and long grass. The moon shone in the lake, and it was good the two had good night vision.

Neji lead them to the water edge, looking down into the crystal clear substance. It really was beautiful. The fireflies lit up their faces and he soon saw Gaara next to him in the mirror. He looked directly at the redhead, captivated in the moment.

That's what hurt them the most.

It wasn't what it was meant to be.

They were just…

"Lost…"

"In the moment…"

--

Kitty: -evil laugh- a cookie for anyone who can guess what happens? XD that wasn't meant to happen. It just did. Now I have to get over a writer's block again –dies-

R+R!

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"Gaar-ah!"

"Hmm?"

"S-Sorry!"

"Naruto? What?"

"Who was that?"

"Neji?!"

"This is…awkward."

uzuchi males login 11, anon.

tau gak sih? keren banget! LOVE YOU SO MUCH! aku cinta banget NejiGaara!! tentu aku sangat bahagia ada orang indo yang super keren yang bikin NejiGaara!! lanjutin!! please! I like your humour, so funny! gaara really is in denial!! luv NajiGaara so much!

keep update!


	13. Secrets?

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Naruto and Sasuke treaded through the grassy pasture to the lake. They got up early to make sure their best friends were awake for when they left, and found that the tent was empty. Go figure.

Naruto pointed over to the side of the water. "Is that them?" Sasuke nodded and they got closer.

The redhead was sprawled over Neji, face to face, with one pale hand round his waist. Gaara's own hands were lying above Neji's shoulders, their free hands clasped loosely, fingers laced. Gaara straddled Neji's waist and his head was resting on the covered chest. In most situations, Naruto would admit to finding this cute. This wasn't most situations.

"Gaar-ah!"

"Hmm?"

"S-sorry!" The blond haired boy couldn't find the right words to say, so immediately turned to his lover for help. The youngest Uchiha looked just as lost.

"Naruto? What?"

"Who was that?" the Hyuuga male asked hoarsely, letting out a moan from being woken up, and proceeded to move to wake his body up. His actions were limited.

"N-Neji?!" squeaked the, now fully awake, Sabaku. The white eyes looked directly into the green ones and widened a little, movements frozen.

"This is…awkward."

He had two choices, apologize and run away, or slap him in the face and try coming up with an excuse for Naruto and Sasuke. Instinct told him that the first one would be the smarter choice.

"Pervert!" a loud slap of skin meeting skin sounded through the calm forest. Neji held his swollen cheek and winced, while Gaara scrambled to his feet. Who listened to instinct anyway, especially when it sounds like Shikamaru.

Sasuke stepped forward. "We came to get you, Tsunade-sensei will be waking people up soon…" he dead panned when he realized that the two were ignoring him.

"I'm the pervert? You're the one who was on top of me!"

"You're the one like _that_, Hyuuga!"

"Well, your dark side must be showing through!" 

"Don't make me hit you again!"

"_Guys_!" the two looked to Sasuke. "We need to go back and-"

"Can't you see we're in the middle of an important conversation?" the two snapped before ignoring the boy again. Sasuke threw his arms in the air and walked off to find the path. Naruto looked from his boyfriend, to his best friend, to his good friend.

"Sasuke!" he shouted. "Wait for me!"

Gaara was fuming. He wasn't at all happy about any of this. If he was to be completely honest with himself, he would have to admit: it was just as much his fault as Neji's. It may have been Neji's idea, but he was the one who had too many marshmallows, Neji was trying to get the redhead tired.

"It's your fault," the redhead stated.

"How is it my fault?"

"It's always your fault. Why would it be any different?"

"I suggested going for a walk because you were like a giant ball of energy."

Gaara looked away. He knew that, for once, he felt guilty. He really did feel guilty. He didn't know how Neji put up with him, always taking the boy's rants, annoying him to cheer him up, and when you think about it he normally would accept the fact it was his fault, even if it wasn't. Gaara pushed the other male. He pushed too hard.

"You don't know that."

"Your eyes were the size of saucers, your head was up and alert- I can tell when someone's tired and someone's awake, Gaara."

"Maybe you got it wrong this time."

Neji had never used that tone with him before. With other people, yes, he was one of the coldest people in the school. Something changed him though. He's still an ass sometimes. Gaara wasn't surprised that the boy couldn't stand him anymore. Gaara was surprised they'd been friends this long.

"You're right," the smaller of the two spun round to look into white pools. "Sorry, it's my fault."

His words had changed for the better. His tone said different.

"We should get going. Tsunade-sensei will be angry if we're not at your tent."

The 'your' stung. He didn't know why, but it stung badly.

"Neji…"

"I'm not waiting to talk to you. I don't want to get into trouble."

Gaara watched after him. He felt like crying. He felt like running up to the Hyuuga and hugging him. He felt like saying sorry. He felt like…

"Crap," Neji turned a little, cold white eyes boring into Gaara's head. "It's your entire fault!"

"Now what?" Neji sighed.

"I don't know, but it's your fault!" could he not see that Gaara was in pain? Could he not know what it was?

Neji crossed his arms over his chest. "If you don't know, then how do you know it's my fault?"

"Because!" Gaara was screaming. "Because…because I don't want it to be my fault!"

Neji saw crystal pools form against the green. He let his arms flop to the side and stared. He wasn't a people person. He knew how to react to most people because they would basically tell him how to act. Last time Gaara got upset the boy basically threw himself at the other; when in that situation, it doesn't take an idiot to figure out what to do.

Gaara didn't do anything. He didn't do anything when strong arms wrapped around him. He didn't even blink when he heard soothing words whispered into his ear- or when the arms rubbed up and down his back. He stumbled forward when he felt himself get guided off the grass and onto the stone path. He heard someone gasp to his side and mutter something to someone else.

Neji glared at the two girls that were gossiping, effectively getting them to shut up. He steered Gaara away from the others and to the teacher's tent. Kakashi-sensei came out, and he could see someone else in the room. Reminding himself that he was doing this for Gaara, he asked if the redhead could stay in Kakashi-sensei's tent while he packed up: it would damage the Sabaku's pride if people saw _him crying_.

Kiba ran back into the tent and knocked Shino from his crouch, into his bag. The boy sighed, frowned and pushed himself back up, turning to a worried Kiba. For someone so worried, he looked relatively amused.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Gaara!" the frown deepened. "He's crying!"

"_Gaara _is _crying_? Are you sure?"

Kiba nodded frantically. "I'm sure I'm sure! Neji took him to Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't tell Naruto."

Kiba nodded.

--

The blond watched as Sasuke entered the room, looking a little confused. He raised a brow and followed his movements from walking from the tent door, to lying next to the blond.

"Come here," the Uchiha ordered, pulling Naruto on top of him. "I need something to entertain me."

"What am I, your toy?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

Naruto growled. "I'm warning you Sasuke…"

"You're not my toy," Naruto nodded. "You're my b-i-t-c-h."

Sighing, the blond looked down at the Uchiha and poked his cheek. "What are you bothered about?"

"It's…nothing."

"You always say that Sasu-teme. Tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke's nose scrunched up. "Well…it's Gaara…"

Naruto was suddenly interested. "What _about _Gaara?"

"He was…" Sasuke paused. "Crying."

The blond was up, eyes wide and hands on his hair. "My god!" he exclaimed. "Gaara was _crying_? _Gaara _was crying? _Gaara _was _crying_?"

"Yes Naruto, Gaara was crying…dobe."

"Where is he?" Naruto demanded, ignoring the insult.

"I don't know, Neji was with him," the blond ran out the tent, Sasuke just behind him, and they tumbled into a purple tent to see Neji packing up some things. A fine brow was raised.

"Excuse me?"

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto yelled, arms failing. "I need to see Gaara!"

Neji frowned and went back to packing up the sleeping bag. "He's with _Kakashi-sensei_."

Naruto brightened considerably. "Though I'm sure Kaka-sensei can look after him, we still best go see him!"

"No," Sasuke grabbed his arm. "We have a tent to pack."

"But Sasuke!"

Neji listened to the two bicker as they left the tent and went to their own. Sighing, he zipped up the bags and took them outside before making a start to pack up the tent. There was other people packing theirs up now, and Neji could here Hanabi's voice against Hinata's. He looked to see the two making their way over to him, both now fully dressed. Hinata was trying to calm Hanabi down, though the youngest Hyuuga wasn't having any of it.

"Neji-niisan!" she shouted, letting go of her sister's hand and running to him, bouncing with energy.

"Morning, Hanabi."

"Who was it? Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

Hanabi's cheeks puffed out a little. "The boy you were with! Nee-chan said he was called Gaara?"

"Yeah, Gaara…"

"And…"

"And what?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "I so know you're gay, Neji-niisan."

"Err…" Neji blinked a few times before sighing. "There's nothing going on between Gaara and-"

"L-i-a-r! Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

Hinata took hold of her little sister. "Hanabi! Leave Neji-niisan alone!"

"Why? He won't tell me about Gaara!" she whined.

"He's just a friend, Hanabi."

"I know you're lying! You'd never be so nice to anyone like you were to him!" for a child, she was observant.

Neji locked eyes with his younger cousin and they stood there. Hanabi gulped a little and held her head up. "Fine," he said. "He's my ex."

"Your ex?" she repeated.

"Ex-boyfriend," she frowned a little.

"But…"

"Hanabi, let's go help pack up the tent…"

"Ok…"

Neji sighed and shook his head a little. Little girls were a handful. The sound of a certain Inuzuka made the Hyuuga male twitch.

"Neji!"

"Morning Kiba."

"What's wrong with Gaara?" everything was about Gaara, huh?

"I don't know. Let me pack my things."

The dog-boy frowned and crossed his arms. "What happened?"

"Kiba-"

"You're telling me. Dot. End of story."

Neji sighed and put his things down. "We were at the lake last night-"

"You snuck out to the lake?" Neji shot Kiba a look. "Right, sorry, continue."

"And we fell asleep, and then when we woke up he started rambling and then broke into tears. That's what happened."

"Gaara doesn't just 'brake into tears' in front of people, Neji."

The white eyed boy groaned. "I don't know, Kiba!"

"What happened? You're missing something out!"

"We kissed."

Kiba gawped. "You kissed?"

"Last night, we got caught up in the moment, and kissed…well, made-out. Then we fell asleep and I've told you everything else already."

Kiba's eyes narrowed a little. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Kiba. Can I pack now?"

--

Gaara flustered as his teacher asked him what was wrong. He shook his head for nothing. Kakashi sighed and stood, rubbing the back of his head. This was awkward; Gaara hadn't ever really been the most … cooperative person.

"Are you sure you're ok?" the nodding of the head cut him off.

A few moments later, there were people outside the tent. Kakashi opened the door to find seven worried looking teens. He blinked dumbly.

"Is Gaara-kun there, Kakashi-sensei?" the pink haired girl asked, standing rather close to her blonde friend.

"Yeah, he's in a bit of a state right now…"

"You have to let us see him!" the blond boy exclaimed, arms failing. The brunet next to him nodded furiously.

Kakashi sighed and let them in, glad he had the tent to himself. They immediately went to fussing around Gaara.

"Ah, Gaara-kun! Are you ok?"

"Gaara-kun, what's wrong?"

"Hey Gaara, Neji told me what happened…"

"What? How come he told you and not me, Inuzuka?"

"Because my reaction would be better than yours, Uzumaki!"

"Kiba, Naruto, calm down."

"Ok…"

"Ha, Kiba, you listen to everything Shino says?"

"Better than not listening, dobe."

"Guys, let's concentrate on Gaara…"

Gaara looked back and forth. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Sasuke and Chouji. He was a bit confused. Sakura and Ino were at his sides, asking him if he was ok.

"Fine…" he managed, voice a bit croaky. Naruto noticed this a bit too much and tackled him.

"Gaara! What happened! You look so sad! What did Neji do? I'll beat him up!" the blond threatened, raising his fist and puffing his cheeks out.

The redhead shook his head. "It's nothing Naruto, really…"

"Really?"

"Really, really…"

"Really, really, really?"

"Really, really, really, really."

"Really, really, real-"

"Naruto."

"Yeah?" the Uzumaki boy looked at his boyfriend.

"Stop saying really."

"Ok."

Sakura held onto Gaara's arm a little. "Are you sure you're ok, Gaara-kun? You don't look it…"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Ino pumped her fist. "We need some ice-cream and sappy romance movies at a time like this!" she advised.

"Nah," they looked up at Kiba. "Gaara would do better with a horror flick, right?" The redhead smiled a little and nodded.

Kiba yawned and stretched before taking hold of Shino's wrist and inclined his head for Chouji to follow. "Well, we best go pack, hope you feel a bit brighter later…well, as bright as you get anyway!" Gaara nodded again and the two left. Sakura exchanged looks with Ino and they nodded, standing.

"We best be off to pack too, Gaara-kun!" Sakura said. "See you later!"

"Bye Gaara-kun!" Gaara waved back at them as they left the tent. He then turned to Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. "Come on Naruto, I'm not packing up that tent on my own."

"But I don't want to leave Gaara!" he exclaimed, hugging his best friend tighter. Sasuke growled and tugged the boy's collar.

"I said 'come on', dobe. You don't have a choice in the matter."

"But Sasuke-teme!"

"No choice."

--

Gaara thanked his teacher and left to find his bag next to Neji's, the Hyuuga no where in sight. He picked it up and looked around, spotting three dark hair people standing a little further away, two girls and a boy. One after another three pairs of white eyes glanced at him before the boy waved and said something to the younger girl. He jogged over and picked up his own bag. The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, thanks…"

"No problem…" there was more silence.

When a few voices called to them they visibly cringed and looked, seeing four boys running to them. Well, two boys running to them, the other two walking quickly, looking very bored.

"Gaara!" the blond said, jumping on his friend. The small boy fell back with the added weight. There was laughter from the brunet that had followed him and a smirk from Neji.

"Naruto, get off."

The blond did as he was asked. The two stood and Naruto went to clinging to his lover's arm.

"Feeling better?" Kiba asked. Gaara nodded and smiled a little, getting a large grin from the other. "If that was a thank you, then you're welcome."

Tsunade-sensei clapped her hands loudly, getting the noise from the students to slowly fade. All attention was on her and the two other form tutors that accompanied her. Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei…

If only Asuma-sensei wasn't in hospital. All four of the year eleven form tutors would be there.

"Ok," she started. "We're going back now, so pick up your things. I'll be at the front and this time, I want no one, and I mean _no one _to go ahead of me. Is that clear?" she pointedly shot an angry glare at Gaara and Neji. Some people in the back ground sniggered. "I said: _is that clear_?"

A chorus of 'yes Tsunade-sensei' sounded. She nodded in satisfaction and picked up her rucksack, making her way back onto the path; students were following, Kakashi and Shizune waiting for everyone else.

Tenten and Lee were walking down together in front of Chouji, Hinata and Hanabi. Kiba and Shino were behind them, Naruto and Sasuke, Neji and Gaara bringing up the end. They were somewhere in the middle of the large exodus of students. Gaara almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Sakura and Ino.

"You feel better?" Ino asked. Gaara nodded a little. The most annoying thing about being 'not good', after everyone asks if you're better again.

Sakura linked her arm with his. "Well then, you'll have to tell us what was wrong now you know!" she teased. He flustered a little. Ino's arm was soon linked in Sakura's free arm and the three were walking in a line.

"Nothing much…" he said, turning from them, but avoiding Neji. Ino and Sakura both rolled their eyes.

"Come off it Gaara, something happened, we know it!" she said. Gaara stole a quick glance at Neji, who wasn't looking at him. When he turned back to Ino and Sakura they both looked like they knew about what he was trying to say.

"Hey, Sasuke…" Neji said, running up to the other boy's side. The two started a conversation. Sakura poked Gaara's side a little.

"What did he do…" she asked. Gaara blushed heavily at the looks he was getting.

"N-nothing serious! We…we went to the lake, you know the one," he muttered. Sakura and Ino nodded, listening intently. "And we sort of…got lost in the moment."

The two girls made knowing sounds. "I see, it must hurt, right?" he nodded. "Oh, I'd be so sad if the only reason something happened with the person I liked was because we got lost in the moment…" Sakura said.

Ino frowned a little. "You still haven't told me who you like yet…"

"So, Gaara!" Sakura said, avoiding the topic of her crush. "What are you going to do?" a larger frown appeared on Ino's face, but she shook it off.

Gaara shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing?!"

"It's happened before…"

"It has?" he nodded, thinking back to the dance. He couldn't tell them about that. They were going out then, and to the girls they were _actually _going out, not playing some game.

"Well Gaara," Ino said, taking in a breath. "We'll have to tell Shikamaru to take up operation: N&G up a level."

Gaara wished he'd never opened his mouth.

--

Shikamaru sat on the redhead's bed, sighing a little. The boy had got back and immediately slumped upstairs and hid under the covers. Naruto had told him his version of the story, Ino had told him hers, and Kiba had told him what Neji said. If you put it all together, it was easy to figure out what was bugging the boy: a secret. A secret that probably wasn't good to keep to yourself. Poking the boy's side a little, green eyes came up from the fabric.

"Hey," no answer. Not that Shikamaru expected one. "How was the trip?"

"Fine," he didn't expect an explanation either.

"Kiba told me," Shikamaru said. Gaara sunk back under the covers. Sighing, he stood and walked out the room. He couldn't help Gaara this time, but he knew who could.

Rapping on the door, an older, somewhat disheveled redhead came out, brown eyes glistening a little. Shikamaru nodded his head in greeting.

"What's up?" Sasori asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Do us a favor would you, go see your little cousin."

Sasori flinched and looked behind his shoulder. "I'm busy right-"

"Seriously," Shikamaru's look hardened. "Go see Gaara. For once, help him out a little."

It was no secret that Sasori and Gaara weren't the best of friends. Not among the family, and seeing as Shikamaru was so close to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, he knew quite a lot. But there was a lot he didn't know, and probably never would.

Sasori took in a breath and nodded, stepping out the room and shutting the door with a 'be back in a minute, Dei'. Shikamaru walked him to Gaara's room and the two stood outside a moment.

"What happened?"

"He got kissed by a Hyuuga."

--

Gaara was sat up when there was a knock on the door. He heard Sasori call out to him and shouted for the man to come in. He didn't look at the door as it opened, or look at the redhead who made his way to the bed. He didn't even blink when said cousin sat next to him, swinging his feet onto the bed and sitting up next to Gaara. The two stayed in silence for what could've been five minutes, but neither was counting.

"Who told you then?" Gaara asked with a tint of spitefulness.

"Shikamaru. He didn't tell me much, but I know you well enough to pick up the gist…"

"You don't know me at all, dumb ass."

Sasori smiled sourly. "I said to pick up the gist, not to know what's going on," the two sat in more silence. Normally they sat like this, but for some reason they both found it unbearably painful. "Then again," Sasori said. "You don't know me much either. Such crappy cousins we are."

"Oh yeah. The best crap in the world," the silence settled again, but was getting somewhat more bearable than before.

"I've shot someone," Sasori admitted, getting wide green eyes to focus on him. "Oh yeah, your 'perfect' big cousin Sasori may have good grades and a job, but I've shot someone. Seven someone's actually."

The tenseness in the air decreased. "I've sent fifty people into hospital," Gaara said.

He got a smirk. "I lost count after the sixty-ith person."

"I shot ten of them," Gaara challenged with an evil grin. Sasori returned it.

"Twenty with broken necks?"

"And ten with no toes on their left feet."

"Looks like you're more like me than dad thought," Sasori joked. "A gang I'm guessing?"

Gaara shrugged. "Where else?" they shared the most bearable silence they'd ever had while being in the same room as each other.

Gaara shivered a little and hugged his knees. "One died…"

Sasori wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giving him a small hug. "Three died."

"Then we moved…" Sasori nodded in understanding. "And then I sent three more people to hospital."

"The point in moving is to stop doing that you know," Sasori said with a raised brow.

Gaara stuck his nose in the air. "Shouldn't have been picking on Neji and me."

Sasori laughed a little. "Well, I sent five people into hospital for Deidara. Beat you there, huh?"

The younger redhead flustered. "I didn't do it for Neji!"

"Of course you didn't," Sasori said sarcastically. "That's why you happened to mention his name."

A few more minutes of silence passed. "You know, you should tell Neji some of this stuff."

"You think?"

"Deidara and I had a bumpy time once. Because I didn't want to hurt him, I pushed him away. But he'd always pull me with him. I eventually told him why I pushed so hard."

Gaara frowned. "I don't like Neji…"

"You've kissed him, you've toppled over him, you've been pressed together in an alley and against the front door- and don't deny it, Temari and Shikamaru told me so."

"Remind me to kill them…" he said. Sasori chuckled. "I don't…I don't know."

"Tell me three reasons why you shouldn't date him."

"He's an asshole, he's always teasing me and he's perverted."

"Now, I'll give you six reasons why you should date him," Gaara nodded. "Because you're loosing your insomnia, you're showing emotion, you've become more friendly, you're starting to loose your old habits, you're not autophobic- afraid of touch- anymore," Sasori smirked. "And he's hot."

Gaara had to admit, all those were true. He'd made friends with Sakura and Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Sasori, Lee and Tenten, all in the past few weeks. That's more than he ever made in all his time being in Konoha. Sasori stood, drawing Gaara out his thoughts.

"Go tell Neji why you're pushing. Because it might be different to my reason…I can't tell you what to say."

--

Hanabi opened the door, her eyes meeting hard green ones that made her flinch. She tried her best to be calm.

"You're here for Neji-niisan, right?" she asked, hips slanted a little. She reminded Gaara a little of Neji.

"Yeah, is he in?" especially that evil, evil smirk she was giving him.

"Yeah, he is," she started. "But daddy said this house was strictly U-rated!" she exclaimed.

Gaara flustered and glared at her. "The hell?"

"That use of langue isn't aloud! U-rated! Neji-niisan will get in trouble if I get taught how to swear!"

"Like you don't know already," Gaara said back. She smiled innocently.

"Daddy doesn't know that though!" yeah, the girl reminded him of Neji.

"Where's your cousin?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his baggy trousers. Hanabi shrugged.

"I dunno."

"You said he was in."

"He is, but I never said I knew where he was," this girl was pissing him off.

"Hanabi!" came the call from down the hall. "Who's at the door?"

She lifted her hands to her mouth and took in a large breath. "_It's your boyfriend, Neji-niisan_!" she bawled as loudly as she could. Gaara thought his head would explode with all the blood that was rushing there. There was a loud crash that sounded something like someone falling down the stairs and Neji appeared, flustered and somewhat pissed.

"Hanabi," he hissed. "If your dad-"

"Neji and Gaara sitting in a tree!" she sang loudly. This time Gaara knew his head would explode. "Doing what they shouldn't be!" Neji went to grab her, but she was too quick and went off down the hall, still singing. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a golden carriage!"

The Hyuuga male turned to Gaara, trying to calm himself down. Gaara was fiddling with his hair, trying to distract himself. "So," Neji said, trying to break the awkwardness. "You-you want to…come in or something?" Gaara nodded a little and was lead into the house and up some stairs, a few books fallen off the shelf. He followed Neji to a room he recognized as the white eyed boy's own.

"Any reason you came round?" Neji asked, sitting on the swivel chair at his desk. Gaara plopped down on the bean bag and scrunched up his nose.

"Just…wanted someone else talk to, that's all…" he said, scratching the back of his neck. Neji nodded and rested his hands in his lap. There was some silence before Gaara actually decided to say something. "I'm…I'm sorry really."

"For what?"

"For pushing you away so much…" Neji looked a little shocked. "I mean…I'm so used to having feelings for people, only to be used because of it I guess I was just a little…scared."

Neji nodded in understanding and waited for Gaara to continue. "Like…Sasori and my uncle. I figured that, because they were my family, the feelings were mutual, but to Sasori I was a way of getting out of trouble, and to my uncle I just became another punch bag," Gaara laughed sourly. "My dad wasn't any better. He found himself a wife after mum died giving birth to me and threw us all out the house. He disowned us, rang up our uncle and the school, telling them that if he saw anyone related to my mum near his house he'd call the police. The police in Suna work for whoever pays more money…and dad was so much richer than my uncle.

"He said he wanted to start a new life and be away from 'that horrid mistake' that took away his wife…did he," Gaara chocked on a sob. "Did he not think that I would've loved her too? Do they all think that just because I never really met her I _don't _love her?" he couldn't help it as tears decorated his face, sobs racking his body. Neji sat there and listened. "Even now, I know Temari and Kankuro think that I don't really know what it's like, but they don't know what it's like knowing that you _killed _the woman that your family loved so much…"

He sniffed up the snot that was threatening to leak and sucked up the crying. "After-after that, I guess I fell in with the wrong crowd," he said, his voice almost back to normal, but still willing to break at any moment. "The reason that Temari wanted us to move to Suna was because she found out that I'd shot someone. He-he didn't…" Gaara's eyes bore into the floor, arms wrapping around himself, afraid of what Neji would think. "Make it."

He jumped a meter high as Neji's arms replaced his. Green eyes were wide open, while white ones were shut tight.

"I know…what it feels like to be unwanted by your uncle," the Hyuuga said. Gaara relaxed a little. "I remember one time when he came home, completely hammered, Hanabi asleep and Hinata sitting with me. He started to hit Hinata about her being such a failure to him, and an embarrassment, while I watched. After a moment, he grabbed me and shook me, asking why I didn't die instead of my dad, why his beloved younger brother died.

"I covered Hinata. I tackled her to the floor and hid her eyes so that she couldn't see. She was screaming so loudly that Hanabi woke up. My uncle stopped when he heard her and became a different person, worrying and fussing over her, saying he was sorry if he woke her up," Neji buried his head into Gaara's neck. "When she took me on as her role model it happened again. She didn't wake up the second time, or the third time. I locked Hinata in a closet the third time.

"It was always the same after that: I'd hear him come in, I'd lock Hinata in the closet, and I'd go to meet him. I wouldn't make a noise. I didn't want Hanabi to wake up, and I didn't want Hinata to hear my screams. Most of all, I didn't want him to know I was in pain."

The two sat like that. Faces wet and small sobs emitting from Gaara. He turned in Neji's arms and looked at him.

"What happens next?"

--

Kitty: what does happen next o.o that seemed like a good place to stop. I'm in a bad mood. DX bleh. I re-read the ending and its so angsty. In all honesty, I got all that from other people. The person I know who got thrown out her house was in my year and lost ALL of her school work, which means that she could fail her exams .

Makes you realize how lucky you are, doesn't it?

Preview –

"So, how did it go, un?"

"How did what go?"

"You know…with _Neji-kun_, un?"

"Deidara, nothing happened."

"Liar! I don't believe you'd keep your hands to yourself so long around him!"

"Deidara!"

REVIEWS:

**Nina:** XD thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! I have to say, Neji does make an adorable uke! But I like the image of Gaara being short… (Is sticking to the rules: smaller on the bottom)

**SilenceToBeBroken:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Mighty Dragon: **-grins- I'm glad you like it hun! I hope this one was good enough for you! Love hearing from yew! X3

**MyMidnightLove: **-goes back to read the ending- what did I write again? Ah, yes. They want to have something, in this case they wanted to kiss, and when they did it was because they were caught up in the moment: meaning it wasn't as meaningful as they wanted. I hope that explains things o.o? Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it x3

**Lehrohon-hime:** XD hahaha, its okai! I'm so glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter too! Baibai!

**Kerii-chan: **of course it's nice to hear from you Kerii-chan! I love that name XD I just had to say it/type it. I'm glad you like it! I'm glad you think Sasuke's ok if you don't like him. I'd be sad if he mad you leave meh! XD hope you liked this chapter too!

**BeetleBone:** -evil laugh- NYAHA, I take it you like the cliff hanger last time, huh XP I'm sort of over my writer's block O I'm glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter too! Comment and make a Kitty happy 3

**Yllom21: **hahaha, I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing! Do it again sometime! Sometime being like…now maybe? –hint-hint- XP

**Kuro666: **XD I get high on sugar! But if I have too much I go into this like … weird … drunken state ..; meh. Thanks for reviewing, Kuro-chan! I'm glad you like it!

**Taita: **XD Sakura just rocks like that. I'm glad you like it! Hope this chapter was good too, thanks for reviewing so much X3

**Dark Kaiser: **yeah, they did the kiss (is a sucker for romance and fluff) I'm glad you like the InoSakura o3o thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Soumen Lover: **XD I just love the response I get from cliffhangers, I should do it more often! I'm glad you like the storyline! Which people threatening Gaara? The punks: hospital probably. His 'friends' who were blackmailing him: they probably got a lot of kicks out of that XD glad you're liking it!

**Chewy-chan: **XD I updated! I'm glad you like it so much! I really don't know what else to say … FISH STICKS. Eh heh. I'll shut up now.

**Sliver fox aka vash: **HURRAY FOR BURNING THINGS! O I'm glad you like it! Hope this chapter was good –grins- review again please! I need a nickname for you … Silver-chan? Foxy-chan/kun?

**Hoko: **XD updated!

**The Book of Counted Sorrows**I'm glad you like the Kakashi thing. I love his so much, Gaara and Naruto have to too XD I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! Review again!

**CocoaBeans101**thank you very, very much Cocoa-chan! I feel a lot more confident now XD I'll put 110 into this fic! Promise!

**Emeralde**-eats cookie happily- thank you verreh much! Glad you like it! I wish I could put some more perverted things in there but- oh! Look at the rating XD

**Yenni2110**I'm like, grinning so much now and my friends are sat there with this 'wtf are you doing' look XD I'm glad you like it! I hope this chapter was good too! My brother did the raspberry thing, I have pictures of it in my photo album! Thankies Yenni-chan! Nice to have reviews from you! I wish they fell in the pond … damnit XD should've thought of that one!

**inuyashas-numberone-girlfriend: **that must be so weird o.o I remember once me and my friend started reading at exactly the same time with the same tone. They say it's a sign of how close you are or something Oo;. I'm glad you like it! I hope this one's good too! o3o

**xXPixiexxStikXx**(is a sucker for romance XD) I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! –grins-

**Kawaii-Kunoichi**XD yesh. Kiss/make-out, when you're a teen it's basically the same thing XP eheheh. I'm glad you like it! I love getting reviews from you; I can go 'look! It's KK!' XD hahaha!

**Shirleysama: **aww! Sorry to keep you waiting hun! Don't die on me! I cannot live without you…r reviews XD they FEED my POWER … I'll shut up now. Thanks for reviewing and- oh, look! The Go button's right there! –Points-


	14. Broken?

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

_What happens next?_

Gaara lay there, staring blankly at the plain wall next to his bed.

_I…I don't really know…_

Goodness knows how long he'd been lying there, just staring at nothing.

_I don't… know either…_

All he remembered was falling on his bed when it was dark, and now it was getting light

_Where do you want it to go?_

He might've fallen asleep at some point, but he wasn't paying enough attention.

_I don't know…I don't know where it could go_

Couldn't concentrate on anything, the conversation kept running through his head.

_We could just stay like this or…become…closer_

His eyes narrowed a little. Closer, huh?

_Closer? _

Yeah, closer.

_You don't need to decide now…it's still early, and I mean, you might want some time! _

Time to think…time to think about what?

_I'm just…I'm just a little confused…_

Time to think about getting closer, yet it had to be so confusing.

_Neji? Are you in there? Hanabi told me you had a guest! _

With so many people interrupting

_H-Hiashi! Ah, yeah…my-my friend Gaara…_

Giving their views…their unwanted views.

_Your _friend_ hum? Well, I think your friend needs to leave. We're about to start dinner. _

Forcing their opinions.

_Neji…I don't want to…leave you here…_

Tell you what to do.

_It's ok Gaara…_

Reminding you that it's ok, when it really isn't.

_Neji, are you listening to me? Your friend needs to leave! _

But what can you do when you're under their rule?

_Neji…_

When you know you wouldn't be able to say anything back.

_Gaara…I'll be fine, just go home and…and think about it…_

And even if you tried, you couldn't.

_Think about it…_

_Think about what I'm about to ask you_

_What is it? _

_Will you go out with me? _

How was he meant to think about that like this?

--

Temari paced back and fourth in front of her littlest brother's room. He'd been in there all night, not said a word, and hadn't come out. Everyone knew he'd be awake. Especially with the face he came home with. Sasori had knocked, Deidara had knocked, Shikamaru had knocked, Kankuro had knocked, Naruto had knocked, but each time they got the same result: nothing. Shikamaru was there, occasionally trying to calm her down, though his attempts would fail. Sasori and Deidara had left to go down stairs, while Kankuro and Naruto sat beside Shikamaru on the floor, watching the lady of the house pace. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Tem…" Shikamaru started. She stopped and looked at him. "Maybe we should leave him for a while-"

"No," she stated. "I'm staying here. You can go, but I'm staying here."

"I get the fact that you're worried, but that's not going to help him right now…"

"Then what will, Shika?" she asked, a slight begging in her voice. "What will? Tell me, because I really don't know…I'm not a guy, I don't know how you work, I'm not good with this stuff! You're the smart one, you tell me what to do!" her voice became desperate. "All the things that could happen and-and…"

Shikamaru took her into his arms and hushed her a little, trying to stifle her sobs. He lead her into her own room, rubbing her back and arm affectionately. That left Naruto and Kankuro outside of Gaara's door, looking at the ground. Naruto glanced at Kankuro, but the brunet seemed fixed on the floor.

"So…" Naruto tried. "Are we staying here?"

"I am…you should probably go, I bet you have to do revision or something for your GCSEs, I was constantly revising, only last year!" a large grin formed on his face. "Don't worry about it!"

Naruto pulled a face. "I am revising, a lot! But I need free time too…" there was a short pause. "And Gaara-time."

"I wish I'd had Gaara-time," Naruto looked up. Kankuro chuckled a little. "Yeah, such a bad brother I am, spending all my time in my room or out the house…I guess in Suna it wasn't any better…" Naruto nodded a little, wanting to know more. "Ah, it's not really something you need to be bugged down about. Anyway, to concentrate on the present is most important. We learn from the past, not brood about something we can't change."

"You know," Kankuro raised a brow. "You sound like Shikamaru."

"Ha, I'm not that smart!"

"It's true! You do!" Naruto scrunched his face up a bit. "All…philosophical?"

"You think?" the grin lessened a bit. "I'll have to take a note of that."

They both looked back at the door, silence settling in the air. There was a long, long pause before they heard something from the other side of the room. Naruto gulped and Kankuro frowned a little in expectancy.

The door opened.

--

Kiba glared at the stubborn brunet opposite him. Hinata bit her lip and looked between them both, while Shino stayed passive. The greatness of Shino. Then again, she found it hard to tell what he was thinking, mainly because of those sunglasses he wears all the time…

"Nothing to tell, Inuzuka."

"What do you mean? Of course there is! You're lying!"

Neji sighed and rested his head on his palm. They were all sat on the living room floor. Kiba and Shino had turned up demanding to speak to Neji. Well, Kiba wanted to speak with him, Shino didn't say a thing the whole time.

"I _told _you what happened yesterday, don't make me repeat myself."

"But Shikamaru then told me that Gaara came here!"

"You'd think you all had some weird circle or operation going on." The three blinked, taken aback and suddenly nervous. Neji sighed. "You do, don't you?"

"Ah, N-Neji-niisan! It-it's…compli-cated!" Hinata said, waving it off. "We-we're just trying to-to help G-Gaara!"

"Long story," Kiba cut in. "But stop changing the subject; what happened?"

Neji sighed in defeat and looked at the floor with a tinge of colour in his cheeks, murmuring something that Kiba didn't hear.

"What?"

"I asked him out."

Kiba's interest grew. "And?"

"And what?"

"Then what? What did he say?"

"He had to leave."

"What do you mean he had to leave?!" Kiba shouted, getting a little too riled up.

"Kiba," Shino said, speaking for the first time. "Calm down."

The dog boy nodded and closed his mouth, sinking back a little. Neji raised a brow, but didn't comment. Hinata put her hand on her cousin's leg.

"N-Neji-niisan, you c-can tell us if-if you want?" she asked with a slight smile.

Neji nodded. "He came round and we talked for a bit, then Hiashi came to the door and told me that Gaara had to leave. I kept him a moment and asked him…asked him out and…then he said he'd think on it."

Kiba groaned. "Gosh! He's such an idiot."

"Ah…K-Kiba…Gaara isn't v-very forward at-at all…"

Neji and Kiba sighed, saying: "You'd be surprised," in unison. Hinata looked down at the floor with a frown, her hands on her white socks, playing with the material. There was some silence, giving them all time to think. She couldn't come up with anything though, but she knew that if Gaara was in the state she expected him to be, he'd be most vulnerable to emotional turmoil.

Kiba's mind was just blank. He didn't know Gaara well enough to know what was going on in the guy's head; the boy wasn't one to share his secrets. You can't exactly understand one when they don't tell you things about themselves. But he knew the same thing as Hinata: Gaara would basically be a nervous wreck round about now.

Shino thought back to the first time Gaara came. The boy wouldn't let anyone touch him. The first time Naruto grabbed his arm the redhead's hand was round his neck, threatening to crush his windpipe. He wasn't fit to deal with these things with whatever crap went on in his mind. Shino understood that.

Neji cringed as he remembered the times he'd seen Gaara cry. Each time he was there, and in all honesty, each time could've been the same thing…he was confused. Gaara got seriously upset when he was confused about something in his mind. Neji had confused him. Now Gaara could be at his house in no fit state to _think _about what he was going to think about.

Hinata's eyes softened as she remembered the horrid look Gaara once had in his eyes.

Kiba's eyes hardened somewhat as he thought back to the scars he once found on Gaara's wrist.

Shino's hands clenched as he imagined what the boy must be going through.

Neji buried his head into his hands because he knew what was going on.

"Th-That look he-he had in his-s eyes…s-scared me."

"Those scars better stay healed…"

"He's just…confused."

Hinata looked at her cousin. "Confused?"

"Yeah, I know that much. Ever time he's got confused he's started crying…" the room fell into silence again. Kiba eventually stood and walked to the window, looking out at the blue sky. Why was it so _happy _today? Didn't it know what was going on?

"How often has he cried?" Shino asked, pushing his sunglasses up his nose.

Neji cocked his head to the side. "Um…twice since I met him…at least, twice in front of me."

"Just when we thought he was getting better," Kiba said, turning back to the group.

"Getting better?"

There was a bitter smile on the Inuzuka's face. "Yeah, didn't you realize? Gaara suffers from depression."

Neji nodded. He knew…he just didn't want to accept it.

Four heads snapped up as there was a knock on the door. Neji called for them to come in and an older Uchiha walked into the room, pausing at the tension he felt.

"Sorry…if I'm disturbing something…" he said, not stepping any further into the room. Hinata stood and smiled a little.

"No, I-Itachi-kun, it's nothing!" she said. Itachi nodded a little and stuff the door, but stayed there still. She walked to him and muttered something under her breath, getting the elder Uchiha to nod in understanding.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said, Hinata saying thank you. When she turned, Neji pinned her to the spot with his eyes.

"What did you say?"

"N-Neji-niisan?"

"What did you say to Itachi?"

"I-I…" she sighed and looked down. "I a-asked him to-to talk to d-daddy."

"About?" she shook her head and the Hyuuga boy punched the floor in frustration. "Damn it Hinata!" she jumped a bit and shook somewhat.

"Neji, calm down!" Kiba said with a raised voice. Neji glared at the ground, but did nothing more. "Hinata's only trying to help."

"I know…that's what's worrying…" Neji muttered so no one else could hear. Hinata didn't need to hear him to know what he said.

--

"Gaara…" Naruto started, staring at the redhead. His eyes were red and puffy, cheeks a little black from where his makeup had smudged. He knew that Gaara's only shame would be to cry in front of people…and here he was.

"Hey," Kankuro said, noticing Naruto's speechless look. Gaara nodded. "We were worried a bit there…"

Naruto stood and took his best friend into his arms, sobbing a little. "Gaara, don't scare me like that again…"

"Sorry," the boy's voice was quiet and a bit gritty.

"Want to talk about it?" Kankuro asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Gaara nodded and retreated back into his room. Kankuro and Naruto exchanged looks before entering the room.

Gaara was sat on his bed and the two other males sat on either side of him. Naruto noticed that the bin beside the bed was full of tissues. The words: chocolate ice-cream and reality TV popped into his mind.

"Neji asked me out."

"W-what did you say?" Kankuro said. Naruto was a bit taken back by the directness of the redhead.

"I said I'd think about it."

Naruto tried. "Have you?" he got a negative movement of the head as an answer. There was an awkward silence.

The silence was interrupted by a knocking on the door, followed by four people filling into the room. Sasori, Deidara, Temari and Shikamaru. Deidara immediately slung an arm around Gaara and grinned, poking the boy in the side. Something told everyone else the seriousness of the situation had vanished.

"So, how did it go, un?" the blond asked with a giant grin.

"How did what go?" Gaara replied dumbly.

"You know…with _Neji-kun_, un?"

He was suddenly smart. "Deidara, nothing happened."

"Liar! I don't believe you'd keep your hands to yourself so long around him!"

"Deidara!" the others in the room sweat-dropped as the two started to argue. Sasori eventually broke them apart before Gaara had the chance to kill his boyfriend with a 'come on you two, sit down…' and some other methods.

"If you two don't sit down I'll punish you."

"How you going to do that?" they asked simultaneously.

"Deidara: no action. Dot. Gaara: blackmail…remember the raspberry…" nothing else was needed. The two sat. With a mutter of 'evil bastard…' who knows who it was directed at?

There was more silence, no one really knowing what to say. Kankuro and Naruto looked to each other and nodded, opening their mouths and said: "Neji asked him out."

"And?"

"He said he'd think about it."

Gaara fumed a little. "I got thrown out the house. What do you think I'm going to do?"

Any more argument was cut off by Temari practically _killing _Gaara with a bear hug.

"Ah, my little, little brother! I can't believe he could be getting himself a _real _boyfriend!" she grabbed his shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes. "As the girl of the relationship, I shall teach you all you need to know." Naruto laughed a little, rewarded by Shikamaru nudging his ribs fiercely.

Gaara flustered. "Who said I was the girl?"

Deidara cut in. "You're smallest."

"He's the one who looks like a girl!" the redhead countered

"But it goes by height and age, Gaara-chan," Temari teased, dodging a fist from her youngest sibling. The boy pushed Kankuro and Naruto off his bed and crawled under the covers.

"I hate you all," he said, pouting a little. Temari, Naruto and Deidara all managed to pry him out from the safety of his blanket.

"So," Shikamaru started. "You thought about it?" Gaara shook his head, making Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh.

"We'll help you think about it!" Naruto said, pumping his fist in the air. Gaara looked away from the blond, contemplating on whether that was a good thing, or a bad one.

Sasori clapped his hands and looked his little cousin in the eyes. "We talked about this?"

"We did…" Gaara assured, fidgeting a little.

"Do I need to give you any more reasons?" Gaara nodded somewhat at Sasori's question and the man took Gaara's hand and drew invisible lines on Gaara's wrist. The younger redhead snatched his hand back when he realized what he was doing.

"W-What does _that _have to do with anything?"

"I can't see them anymore."

Temari and Kankuro grabbed their little brother's wrists and squinted, shaking their heads a little.

"Not even a scratch," Kankuro agreed. Naruto, Shikamaru and Deidara peered over shoulders to see. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, glaring at Sasori a bit.

_It's like; I have paranoia about if other people can see them…_

_They're not there anymore though, are they?_

Child psychologists were nothing but trouble. They stated the obvious and nothing more.

The moment that started to become serious was broken by a ring tone.

Naruto flipped out his orange cell. "Hello? Hey Sasuke!" the occupants of the room sighed, deadpanned, or in Gaara's case developed a twitch. "Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?"

Gaara stole the phone. "He's busy."

"_How busy is busy?" _

"Too busy for you, because he's seeing to me. Good day."

"_It's about Neji!" _

Gaara paused in shutting the phone and brought it back to his ear. "What is it?"

"_He's…just come to his house." _

Sasuke hung up on him.

--

The blunet paced back and fourth, occasionally stopping and looking down at the two: Hinata and Neji. Hinata had a large black eye developing, and Itachi sat by her, tending to her sprained ankle. Neji was out cold. He was out cold on the floor in the recovery position with a tourniquet around his arm which was somewhat red. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, yet no one said anything in fear of waking the dead. Sasuke almost jumped for joy when the doorbell rang, jogging out to the front to open the front door. He got pushed aside forcefully as Gaara stormed into the room. Naruto was just behind him, deciding to follow Sasuke into the living room. Gaara was beside Neji, just staring at him aimlessly. Itachi and Hinata were off in their own world talking about something, and the last couple was silent, observing.

"What happened?" Naruto whispered, looking extremely worried.

"I don't know…Hinata rang us, but refused to say anything," Sasuke replied, arms crossed over his chest. Naruto bit his lip and walked forward to Gaara.

"Hey…" he started, taking a breath. "Gaara, are you…" the blond trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah," Gaara said abruptly. "Fine."

Hinata flinched a little as the hardened green eyes bore into her skull. She knew what was coming, but she didn't know how it would be said.

"The person who did this," she was about to say she couldn't tell him. "Was your _father_, wasn't it?"

She paused and gulped, nodding discreetly in an attempt to let no one else see. She wasn't successful. Gaara kicked the table in the centre of the room, making everyone jump and Hinata squeak. No one said anything. Minutes could have passed by as Itachi comforted a sobbing Hinata, as Naruto got a wet cloth to drape over Neji's forehead, as Gaara glared fiercely at the fireplace with a picture of two happy girls and their father. Half an hour could've passed from when Gaara talked to Hinata, to when he whispered.

"Is Hanabi in the closet?"

"Y-yes…" the Hyuuga heiress managed, trying to hide a little.

"Which one?" Gaara asked again.

Hinata stood and hopped to the door, Itachi quickly standing to be her crutch. "I'll…I'll g-go and g-get…her."

The redhead said nothing as the two left the room. The three awake occupants of the room heard a gradual increase of noise as it slowly got closer to the room, questions firing away, but no answers. All noise stopped as the door opened again.

"It's you!" came the young, high voice from the door. "And Neji-niisan! What happened to him? Why did he push me in that small cupboard? What's going on? Where's daddy, I'm scared!"

"Shut up." The command was so swift that the room instantly fell into silence. "Naruto?"

"Y-yeah, Gaara?" the blond stood and fidgeted a little.

"Take Hanabi _out _the house."

"Hey!" she shouted. "You can't just throw me out my house!"

Gaara turned round, eyes cold and hard, face passive. Naruto and Hinata felt like they would burst into tears at the sight of their old friend. It was like a mirror of what they hoped he wasn't anymore.

"I have and I will," he said calmly. "Naruto!" the redhead barked, getting his best friend to let out a scared yelp. "Take her out the house!"

"S-sorry!" he replied, grabbing the little girl and scrambling out. Itachi grabbed his younger brother's shoulder and steered him out the room, helping his fiancé as well.

Gaara's eyes softened considerably at the sight of Neji lying helplessly on the couch.

_--_

_Naruto looked over from the swing set to the redhead sitting under the tree, clutching the brown teddy-bear. He frowned and stood, running over to the boy. _

"_Hey!" he exclaimed, classic grin back in place. "You want to play with me? You seem a bit lonely!" _

_The redhead just stared, glaring a little. Naruto cocked his head to the side and blinked. _

"_Do you talk? Can you speak?" the green eyes shut and his head moved from side to side. Naruto clapped his hands together. "I don't mind, come on! Let's go play!"_

_--_

"_Gaara? Gaara!" Temari looked around, rubbing her hands together. They'd let him go out for a few minutes and he was gone? He was meant to be fourteen already! "Gaara, where are you?" _

"_Temari, look!" Kankuro pointed to the swing set where a blond and a redhead played together, one laughing loudly and talking away, while the other just nodded to show he was listening. "It's Gaara!" _

_The redhead looked up on the mention of his name, standing and holding the bear. _

_Kankuro groaned a little. "I'm not walking home with a teen that carries a soft toy around!" he complained. Temari bonked him on the head. _

"_You are and you will!" she instructed. The two younger teens came over to them, the blond grinning while the redhead showed no emotion. _

"_I'm Naruto!" he exclaimed, arms failing a little. _

"_I'm Temari, this is Kankuro, and you've met Gaara, right?" she said. _

"_Yeah, but he never told me his name…"_

"_He doesn't talk," she said, frowning and pointing in a direction. "Gaara, we have to go home now," although she looked like she was giving orders, her voice was soft. He glared a little and inched closer to Naruto. _

_Kankuro cut in. "Come on Gaara, you can play with Naruto a different time, but we have to go get dinner!" _

_Temari stomped her foot a little. "Gaara! Be reasonable!" _

_He pointed to Naruto, finger hovering two centimeters away from the other's face. Temari rolled her eyes and put her own arm down. _

"_Naruto, would you like to come round for dinner?" she asked, hands on hips. Gaara's own hand dropped and he looked at his new companion. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. _

"_I'd love to!" _

--

"Hey Naruto," he blond turned to his boyfriend, blinking a little. "Where were you? You kind of…drifted off."

Naruto looked at Hanabi, happily strolling down the street, forgotten of what was at her house and why they left. Girls; they changed topics and moods like the wind.

"Eh, just thinking … about the first time I played with Gaara…"

Sasuke smiled sorrowfully. "The new kid and his teddy bear, huh?"

Naruto chuckled a little. "That new kid beat you at football during our first PE lesson, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Sasuke asked, groaning a little. "It was embarrassing!"

"Then you flushed Mr. Teddy down the toilet, you big bully!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong; I hired someone_ else _to flush Mr. Teddy down the toilet," Sasuke corrected.

"Then he got the beating of a lifetime from Gaara, felt sorry for him."

"Good thing Hinata was there to stop him before he broke any bones…"

The two fell into silence as they thought of their past years. Their time of compulsory schooling was about to come to an end. In four months from now they would be finished their GCSE's and going onto IB, or A levels, or some collage…

"Hey, Sasuke…"

"Yeah?" the dark eyes met blue.

"What are you going to do when you finish your GCSE's?"

Sasuke thought on the question. "Eh, I'll probably go to collage…dad wants me to take over the Uchiha clothing company and says I'll need to know a bit about business and hiring the 'right people' or something…what about you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I was thinking of going to work at the ramen bar."

"Trust you," Naruto shot him a mock glare. "You're not going on with school then?"

"Well, I have absolutely no hope in any of the major fields of science, no real academic achievements, drama's more of a hobby, my language skills are crap, but I can cook ramen."

"You can cook instant ramen."

"No," Naruto pinched Sasuke's cheek. "I can cook _real _ramen."

The young Uchiha brushed the hand away. "You know what Gaara plans on doing?"

"I think he wants to do IB, what about Neji?"

"IB I think…"

--

Neji cringed as light hit his overly sensitive eyes. His body throbbed, his head hurt, and he knew someone else was in the room. God help him if it was his uncle, because he couldn't be bothered to go for another round.

"Neji, are you awake?"

"Gaara…" he muttered. Either he was hearing and seeing things, or Gaara was standing in front of him. Let it be the latter, he did want to be turned into some weird, obsessive stalker.

The redhead grinned and flung himself onto the Hyuuga male, shouting with joy. Neji was stunned at the feeling of the redhead hugging him so tightly.

"Neji, you _are _awake! My gosh, you know how long I've been sitting here? What the hell happened?" Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist consciously.

"Well…Hiashi sort of…well, he found out about my … _preference, _and reacted badly."

"Where is he now?" Gaara asked.

"Probably out getting a drink or something. How long have I been out?"

"A few hours…"

Neji bolted up right, cringing as a pain went up his arm. He shouted in pain and wirthed around a bit as Gaara pushed him down.

"What's wrong?!"

"H-Hanabi!"

"Hanabi's gone out with Naruto and Sasuke, she'll be fine…what about you?"

Neji looked down at his limp arm. "I think it's broken…"

--

Kitty: -looks around- shush, I'm meant to be updating a different story! I just realized I was being mean about child psychologists, and I want to be one … well, it's true! The one we had was absolutely _no _help at. ALL.

Also, I'm entering a writing competition, so the amount of time on my hands is even _less _than it was. But if any of you want to read my short story and help/give me ideas/give me motivation, all are appreciated –hint-hint- XD

How did you like it? R+R!!

Preview –

"I think…I think I made up my mind."

"You did?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you going to say?"

"I said I made up my mind, not what I was going to say!"

"What?!"

"He's a lost cause dobe, a lost cause…"

REVIEWS:

**CocoaBeans101**Thank you cocoa-chan! I'm glad you liked it X3 I hope you liked this chapter too! Quick! Review!!

**Kerii-chan**-glompu- yellow Kerii-chan XP! I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks for reviewing!! I don't really like character bashing…and Sakura's cute anyway XP it's not too hard! Hahaha!

**MyMidnightLove**you're welcome X3 I'm glad you're liking it! Review again please! I'm glad you liked Sasori and Gaara's little bonding thing in the last chapter nyah!

**shirleysama**sorry about the angst … I couldn't help it. I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME! XD Hanabi's such a good little devil, and we have to have the annoying, young character in there SOMEWHERE! I'm glad you're liking it! Review please –grins-

**Dark Kaiser**I'm glad you liked it XD I luff fluff! Hopefully they will be together soon! Thanks for reviewing hun!

**BeetleBone**Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it and got into it XD yeah, I'm just so smart, I intended to reveal it now. Actually, out of all the things I had(n't) planned, this was one that I actually did plan and carried through. I love long ass reviews! They make me want to update faster!! REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE?!

**Sanctuary Angellete**I don't know why, but I've been getting into cliff hangers. At least I'm updating, right? Thanks for reviewing like the faithful person you are XD love love!!

**Chewy-Chan**-grins- I'm flattered! Glad you like it! Hope this was good too thanks for reviewing Chewy-chaan!

**SilenceToBeBroken**glad you like it XD thanks for reviewing! Hope I can find time to update soon ...

**Yenni2110**-blush- I wrote something that almost made you cry? Well, considering the fact it was the content not _me_, not the point though. I was attacked by geese once. It bit my finger. –pulls face at the geese-. I'm flattered at your review, I really am! I'll make sure my computer's always fixed, just for you XD THANKS!

**Minty Chinchilla**sorry for making you stay up late? You don't know how nice it is to hear that, after all the hours I spend up reading other's fictions thinking 'I wish I could write something that made people want to read it all night!' –grins- thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Hope the band rehearsal was good? Eh heh.

**Kawaii-Kunoichi**I just love putting Deidara in there. Sometimes it's like 'humm…too much angst for a humor fic, let's crack out the Dei-chan!!' XD I'm glad you like it so much! Review again! Thanks!

**Mighty Dragon**Glad you like it X3 hope this chapter was good too! Thanks very much! Ja ne!

**Kuro666**I'm glad you like it so much! I can tell you this about covering nasty bruises and bust lips: foundation. XD I don't have any, so I try keep out of fights. Thanks for reviewing, Kura-chan! I'm sure you're pretty XP just because other people are prettier, doesn't mean you're not! Besides, you're an AWESOME inspiration to update more! So thanks again XD

**silver fox aka vash**Glad you liked it, foxy-chan! Hope this chapter was good too! Thanks for reviewing!

**yllom21**I'm glad you liked it so much X3 I can't believe you cried! I live to serve! Thanks for reviewing, now can you do it again? XP

**Emeralde**-munches on cookie- ha, that would be funny, imagine the conversation 'Doc: what happened to your head?! Gaara: I got too many glomps' … I wonder if that's a valid excuse for missing school XP glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing hun!

**Wolf Citrus**XD glad you liked it, wolfy-chan! Hope this chapter was good too, even if it wasn't as cute, meh heh. Thanks!

**Hoko**I hope it's less confusing? I'm trying to add more 'saids' and things onto the end of sentences ..; thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

**clyne**XD glad you like it! –eats swirly lollipop- thanks for reviewing! –squeee- I'm in your favourites list XD Updating nyah!

**Mihoshi05**Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the pairings! Glad you like the story XDD thanks again!

**Some person: **DON'T EAT MEEEE! XD Don't explode either, reviewers are like … food to me. Expect I'm not going to eat you. –shifty eyes- now, just step into this giant pot of boiling soup over here… XD sorry, I'm a bit hyper! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

--

I just noticed, it takes like … so long to answer my reviews XD you know how happy that makes me? THANK YOU GUYS!


	15. Together?

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And I don't own Giselle…though her name might be wrong.

--

"Gaara, wake up!" came the overly joyful shout from outside the redhead's room. Gaara groaned and pulled himself out of bed, landing on all fours on the floor. He crawled over to his dresser to try finding his clothes in the mass of mess that had formed over the holidays. He really should try being more clean.

Brushing the thought aside, he stood and changed him boxers, pulling up some black trousers and pulling a red parker over his head, rolling the sleeves up. It was getting hot these days, with it becoming summertime. Sasori and Deidara would be leaving soon, tomorrow maybe, and he wondered how Neji was doing. The boy had to stay in hospital for a while, while his arm was being put into a cast.

"Gaara-kun, hurry up! I've made you your breakfast, un!" though, maybe today was underrated.

He opened the door to his room and trailed downstairs, seeing his brother yawning while walking into the kitchen. Kankuro shot him a large grin and entered the kitchen. Gaara followed, finding Sasori and Temari sat down, Deidara at the stove, and Kankuro taking a seat. Gaara let a small grin tug his lips and sat down next to his sister. It was nice, he couldn't remember the last time all five of them had had a _proper _meal together. Even through the past two weeks when the two university students were here, they hadn't had a meal with such a nice atmosphere.

"What are we all doing today?" Sasori asked.

"Hospital, Shikamaru wants me to go…" Temari said.

"Hospital," Gaara left no explanation, though none was needed.

Kankuro sighed. "I think I'll go to the arcade or something…that doesn't involve sick people."

"Sounds good, un!" Deidara exclaimed, setting bacon, eggs and beans on the table for everyone to pick at. There was a lot, enough to share.

"What do you want to drink, Gaara-kun?"

"Milk please," the youngest man answered. Deidara nodded and went to get a glass and milk carton from the fridge.

Even if everything was going well, something seemed a bit off today.

--

Gaara knocked on the brown apartment door, hands in pockets frowning slightly. Why was that idiot taking so long to answer the gosh damned door?

"Oh, hello Gaara, nice to see you, come in!" Iruka exclaimed, opening the door wide. The redhead nodded his thanks and entered the house. "I'm afraid Naruto's not awake yet…you can go in and wake him up if you want, though he has a friend round."

"Thanks Iruka…" Gaara said, walking off into the blonde's room. He stopped at the door and leaned on the frame with a slight smirk at the sight in front of him.

There was Naruto alright, wrapped up in the strong, bare arms of a certain Uchiha. There was a small smile on the bluenet's face, and Naruto had his own arms wrapped round his boyfriend's neck, head buried in the well toned chest. It was cute, and Gaara was thankful that the bed covers were covering stomach down. This would be a chance of a lifetime.

He walked out the room, fetching two buckets from the kitchen and shot a mischievous grin at Iruka, who rolled his eyes in turn. He filled the two buckets up and carried them through into Naruto's bedroom and stood on said boy's side of the bed and counted.

"One…two…" the Uchiha's eyes started to flutter open. "Three."

"_AH! _Gaara! Do you _mind_?!" Naruto bawled, letting go of the Uchiha to try hitting Gaara. The redhead dodged and Naruto proceeded to fall out the bed. Uchiha was giving Gaara his best death glare.

"No, I don't. Thanks for asking though."

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke questioned with pure anger in his voice.

Gaara smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot! You guys have to get up and take me to the hospital. I'll wait in the living room; don't want to see more than I need too! Cheerio!" and he sauntered across the room, shutting the door behind him, not before threatening; "Oh, and Naruto, fall asleep, and I'll crack out the chilies."

Sasuke scowled and turned to Naruto. "Does he do this often?"

"If I'm not awake, he wakes me up…now, I'm starting to get cold, and I could do with a towel."

"Me too…" Sasuke snaked his arms around Naruto's waist again. "Though, a shower sounds nice…"

Naruto blushed a little and grinned. "It does, doesn't it…but Gaara-"

"Gosh, go get a frigging towel, dobe!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-teme!"

--

Gaara looked up from the couch as two teens entered the room, the taller one shutting the door. Naruto was in his normal orange tack-suit trousers with a black long sleeved shirt that showed his navel, hugging him to fit. Sasuke in a black mesh shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black stone washed jeans wrapped round his thighs. Gaara stood and kicked the floor a little, trying to help his cheeks from heating up.

"So, why do you want to go to the hospital again, Gaara?" Naruto teased with a cheeky grin. Gaara scratched his cheek a bit, testing how hot it was.

"B-because," that caused the two taller teens to smirk. Gaara guessed this is what he got for waking them up with a bucket of cold water.

"Because? That's not a very good answer Gaara, a bit vague…" Sasuke noted, tilting his hips a bit. Gaara glared at the two smug looks he was receiving.

"S-shut up Uchiha, you know very well why I want to go to the hospital!"

Naruto's smirk widened. "I don't know, please, fill me in!"

When Iruka entered the room he thought he was saved. He was wrong when the three heard the question of where they planned on going from the adult.

"Gaara wants to go to the hospital," Sasuke started.

"My goodness, what's wrong?" Iruka asked. Gaara was about to answer.

Naruto beet him to it. "His _boyfriend _broke his arm."

"Well, say hello for me. I take it you and Neji got together?" Iruka asked with a wide cheerful grin on his face. Gaara's face poured heat off, matching his hair.

"It-it's not like that! I just-just want to go make sure N-Neji's ok! Nothing's go-going on!" he tried. He only got three knowing looks back.

"Sure Gaara, keep telling yourself that, you might start believing it!" Naruto said. Gaara growled and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Whatever Naruto, you've been spending too much time with Sasuke. Are you coming or not?"

Naruto linked his left arm with Gaara, and his right with Sasuke's. "Of course, how could we miss the chance to tease you both at the _same time_?!" the blond asked.

"I should've gone to ask Hinata…"

--

The three were sitting at the bus stop, waiting for the bus that would take them near the hospital. Naruto was sat on Sasuke's lap, the two having a small conversation together that Gaara wasn't sure he wanted to participate in.

"I think…I think I made up my mind," he said, taking in a large breath.

It took Naruto a moment to work out what the redhead was talking about. "You did?"

"Yeah…" he made up his mind about Neji. After listening to Sasori and Shikamaru, it made sense. Gaara Sabaku was, much to his distaste, crushing on Neji Hyuuga.

"What are you going to say?" his best friend asked.

Gaara paused. "I said I made up my mind, not what I was going to say!"

"What?!"

"He's a lost cause dobe, a lost cause…" Sasuke said, shaking his head.

Gaara's cheeks puffed out a little. "I've only just made up my mind, you think I can do both at the same time?"

Naruto grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him. "You've taken so long! Why Gaara, _why_?!"

"Naruto, he needs to think, not have his brains rattled," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto's hands out reach of the redhead. Gaara had a slight tinge to his cheeks that just wouldn't go away.

"Well, what do you think I should say?" Gaara asked, looking at the clouds.

"I know, when we get there, Sasuke and I can go and get ramen while you and Neji talk. You can just tell him that you made up your mind, and that you want to go out with him."

Even the thought made Gaara's heart beat faster.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, smirking. "Hyuuga's not _that _dense."

--

The green haired nurse turned round, green eyes sparkling a little. Her long hair was in a loose plait and her fringe was in her eyes a little. She wore a bright smile to accommodate the red cross on her white uniform.

"Welcome, do you have an appointment?" she asked, hands ready to type into the computer.

Gaara tried helplessly to keep the blush down to a minimum. "Eh, we're h-here to see H-Hyuuga Neji…" he said. She let a small giggle escape her lips and typed something into the computer.

"Ah, yes, we have a Hyuuga Neji admitted here. Can I see some sort of proof that you know him?"

"I brought him here, Sabaku Gaara," she looked at the screen and nodded.

"I'll have one of the assistants lead you to his room; he's moved rooms from when you visited. Please wait a moment," she walked into a side room behind the front counter. A pink haired girl with green eyes came out instead of the green haired girl and paused.

"Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke!" she exclaimed.

Naruto grinned. "Hey Sakura, I never knew you worked here!" he said. She returned the grin and nodded.

"Yeah, I do work experience here, just odd jobs really…Giselle told me that you wanted to see Neji, huh?" she asked, pointedly looking at Gaara, who looked away.

"Yeah, we got woken up by a bucket of cold water just to catch the morning visiting hours!" Naruto complained, with a teasing grin in place. Gaara growled a little but didn't trust himself enough to say something.

Sakura chuckled. "Well, I won't keep you here, come on. I'll show you the way."

They walked down numerous halls and up some stairs before they were standing outside a room with the words 'WARD 21' on the doors. They walked in to find rows of different doors and a seating area. Sakura lead them to the fifth room and opened the door. The four of them walked in and Gaara let his eyes skim the eight beds, several curtains closed. Sakura led them to the end curtain on the right and went to grab the side.

"Neji, you have visitors," she chimed. One could tell she loved working here, even if she only did the small jobs. She opened the curtain to reveal a white eyed boy, his long hair in a high pony tail, his arm in a cast. His focus was on the book in his hands that he was reading intently. He looked up and blinked before smiling slightly.

"Thanks Sakura," he said. She nodded and walked off, leaving the four boys. Naruto sat on the end of the bed and crossed his legs, while Sasuke sat in the visitor's chair. Gaara stood silently.

"Hey Neji, how are you?" Naruto asked brightly. The Hyuuga boy frowned.

"Awful. I hate it here. Hospital sucks."

Sasuke chuckled. "That's why you have something called 'home visits', idiot."

"I have to wear this _dreadful _green thing, and it's weird against the skin, and I have to either stay in the ward, or have someone take me down to the cafeteria. Thank goodness for Sakura, or I think I'd roll over! And there's this weird guy who's been giving me strange looks for the past few days…I can't wait to be discharged tomorrow," he pouted a little.

"You look good with your hair in a high ponytail though," Naruto said.

"You think? They said it was to keep it out the way…" the Hyuuga turned to Gaara, who was taking great interest in the tiled floor.

"How are you?" Gaara's head snapped up at the question.

"Huh?" he asked, cheeks tainted pink, a dumb look on his face.

Neji made a note of how cute the boy looked and tried not to laugh. "I said: how are you?"

"Oh, err…" Gaara looked at the bluish curtain. "I'm fine…and how are you?"

"I'm fine too. Thanks for bringing me by the way."

"It was nothing…" he said. Neji's smile widened a little.

"Thanks for visiting too, I was getting really bored."

A smile tugged at the redhead's lips. "I can imagine…what book are you reading?"

"My Sister's Keeper, one of the nurses gave it to me."

"Is it good…?" Gaara mentally kicked himself; of course it was good, why else would the boy be reading it?

"It's really good, I recommend it…the author, Jodi Picult, she's really popular…I might get some more of her books."

"Ah," then silence fell. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks and sighed a little, while the other two were completely oblivious. Gaara had gone back to examining the floor and Neji was staring blankly at a page of his book. Sasuke stood up first, holding his arm out to Naruto, who took it happily.

"Well, I'm thirsty, I'm going to go see if I can get a drink or…something," Sasuke announced.

"And ramen!" the blond boy added. Sasuke rolled his eyes and the two walked out, leaving their best friends on their own.

There was an awkward silence in the room, a few noises coming from the other beds, voices outside the room and the clicking of the nurses' heals against the clean, ceramic tiled floor. Gaara tried to stifle a yawn, but Neji caught him.

"Tired?" the Hyuuga male asked.

"Nah…not-" another yawn. Neji sniggered as the redhead failed to hide it. "Yeah, I'm tired."

Neji patted the place beside him. "Sit down; you can have a small nap if you want, not like the nurses will mind."

Gaara crawled onto the bed and lay down, while Neji was propped up against the bed. The taller boy looked down at his companion. "You want a pillow?"

Gaara made a humming sound that Neji guessed was a no and snuggled up into the boy's side.

"You were complaining about this, but I think these beds are comfy," Gaara murmured, voice muffled by the green hospital robe. "Though the green thing isn't good."

"No, it's not," Neji agreed. The soft, paced breathing that followed told Neji that the redhead had nodded off, and he turned his attention back to his book. It was a nice silence then. The sounds from around the room and outside had evaporated, leaving only the sound of pages turning and gentle breathing to fill Neji's ears. It was nice. It was very nice.

Now, he hoped Sasuke and Naruto didn't plan on coming back anytime soon.

--

Naruto pointed his chopsticks at Sasuke, chewing on the ramen in his mouth. Sasuke raised a brow and set his glass down.

"Gaara told me," Naruto started, pausing to swallow his food. "He was going to get his tongue piercing."

Sasuke's face scrunched up. "Why?"

"I don't know, but that's what he said."

"Can't you get infections…and the tongue is sensitive, it'd hurt…"

"Well, according to him, you have a part of your tongue that doesn't hurt if it's pierced. And he said he was willing to take the risks, because he'd wash it lots."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out and looked down. Naruto giggled a bit at this.

"What, you too?" the blond asked, poking the pink limb with his chopstick.

"I was just thinking of how it would look, that's all…" Sasuke muttered with a blush.

"I think if you got one, it would be terrible."

Sasuke smirked a little. "Oh, why?"

"Because," Naruto dug his chopsticks into the bowl. "No oral sex for four months or something."

"You're right, it would be awful."

"But sexy…what's better, oral sex, or sexy tongue?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes and took a few moments to think. "Oral sex is better."

Naruto laughed a little as Sasuke jumped when someone put their hand on his shoulder. "What's this about oral sex?" came the wolfish voice from behind him.

When Sasuke looked behind him he saw Shikamaru and Kiba, standing there with identical smirks.

"We were just talking about tongue piercing-"

Shikamaru shot the blond boy a serious look. "That's dangerous. As in: Your tongue can become paralyzed."

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba all touched their lips, fear crossing their faces.

"Why, who wants a tongue piercing?" Shikamaru asked, sitting next to Sasuke. The two lovers shot each other looks before turning to their items or food and drink.

"No one."

"Hey Kiba, come sit next to me! How are you?" Naruto said, patting the plastic chair next to him. Kiba nodded in understanding and sat.

"I'm fine thanks, and you? Why you two here?" the Inuzuka asked.

"We're fine, came with Gaara to see Neji, they're still in the room, what about you two?"

"Came to see Asuma-sensei with Temari and Shino, they went to get food-"

Shikamaru cut off the conversation. "Who is it?"

No one said anything. Kiba had figured out it was Gaara by the deadly silence. No one would tell a parent they wanted a piercing, and this was basically the same thing. Temari and Shikamaru could never find out.

Naruto broke first. "It's Gaara! Please don't kill me!"

The others sighed in annoyance as Shikamaru started to fume. "Gaara wants his _tongue _pierced!?"

"Gaara wants his tongue _pierced_!?" everyone turned round to see Temari and Shino standing behind them. Everyone paused.

"That's it, Naruto, Sasuke, where the hell is Neji staying?" Shikamaru snapped, glaring at the two.

--

Neji frowned when he heard some loud voices arguing outside. They sounded strangely familiar. He jumped a little when the door slammed open and he heard his name being called. The curtain flew opened fully and he locked eyes with one very angry Sabaku.

"Wake him up," she commanded, each word piercing Neji's ears. He shook the boy who was still sleeping next to him. The redhead just snuggled further into Neji's side.

"G-Gaara, wake up, Temari's here…" Neji said, flustering slightly. Gaara rolled over a little, one leg over Neji's and he looked at his sister.

It took a few moments before he realized what was going on and sprang up so quickly he fell off the edge of the bed. Naruto helped him stand up and leant into Gaara a little so he could whisper something.

"She knows about the tongue thing."

"What's this about a tongue piercing?!" she snapped. Neji looked to Gaara with a surprised look.

"You're getting a tongue piercing?" he asked.

Gaara froze, clinging onto Naruto for his life. "Err…" he was lost for words. "It was a thought?"

"You know, your tongue could become paralyzed! _Paralyzed_! Does that not _mean _something to you?!" Temari questioned. Gaara rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know…"

"Then why do you want it pierced?!"

Gaara flustered suddenly and stole a quick glance at Neji. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain brunet.

Kiba burst out laughing. Temari glared at him, asking what was so funny.

"G-Gaara wants it because…because…" he held his stomach settling down a little, holding Shino's shoulder. "Because o-of Neji."

Everyone turned to the two, and Naruto made his way out of the picture. Gaara's face was a magenta colour, while Neji just looked blatantly confused.

"Because of me?" Neji asked, turning to Gaara.

"Y-yeah…" he muttered. Seeing no way out, he tried to ignore everyone but Neji, getting ready to admit why he wanted one. "S-see…I heard a rumor that it taste-tasted kind of nice w-when you…you umm…" he fidgeted a little and Neji's face reddened a little. The Hyuuga nodded a little and twirled a strand of hair in his fingers. "A-and someone said that if-if I got a piercing it would l-look good and I-I wanted to look-look good for…" he trailed off, not letting anyone hear the last word. Neji didn't need to hear it to know what it was.

"O-oh…I see…" the others simply stared on in anticipation. "So…is that…a yes?" he cursed the hopefulness in his voice and looked at Gaara with large white eyes.

"Y-yeah…that's a…a yes…"

"We're like…together now, right?" Neji said, letting go of the silky locks and sliding his fingers against each other, slotting them together.

Gaara nodded, trying to stop the small smile that wanted to show.

"Ah!" he yelped as he was tackled by a blond boy.

"Yay, I'm so happy for you Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed with a giant beam. The redhead blushed horribly and kept finding himself glancing at Neji.

"G-get off, Naruto!" he said, trying to get out the tight grip and failing miserably. Temari joined the hug. Kiba whispered something to Shino and the two left, Shikamaru just behind them. Temari jumped up and ran after her boyfriend, Sasuke pulling Naruto off Gaara.

"We should really let you get back to snuggling up together," Sasuke said with a smug look. The two blushed.

"T-the hell, Uchiha! Get lost! We weren't _snuggling_ up together!" Gaara snapped, ready to smack the boy in the face.

"Then what were you two doing?" Naruto asked.

Gaara paused. "I was sleeping."

"Yeah, sleeping snuggled up against Hyuuga here," Sasuke said. Neji turned back to his book, not wanting to be a part of this conversation.

"I just happened to be next to him!"

"Sure, we so believe you Gaara," Naruto said sarcastically.

--

The four boys looked up at the sign on the door. They had no idea what it meant, but it must've been bad. This time the ward didn't have a number, it had a name. Gaara knew it wasn't the same name as it was last time. Sakura led them through the halls and knocked on the door to a single person room. She opened it and let the four boys in, Temari, Shikamaru and Kankuro around a bed, Shikamaru sat on a chair, and their teacher in a bed, a wire attached to him. He grinned never the less, despite his paler appearance.

"Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, quite a few of you, huh?" he asked, coughing after wards. "Sorry, smoker's cough all that jazz…" he said. The four boys made their way further into the room and Sakura left, shutting the door quietly.

The teacher looked at the cast on Neji's arm curiously and the boy laughed nervously. "I umm…fell over."

"You fell over?"

Neji nodded, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"He got beaten up," Gaara corrected, not looking in the least bit pleased. Neji looked at the redhead as if he was crazy.

"Ah, that makes more sense," Asuma said, nodding his head. "Who beat you up, or am I prying?"

Gaara was about to answer when Neji's hand shot over the boys mouth. Green eyes met pleading white ones and hardened somewhat. Gaara grabbed the hand and dragged the Hyuuga male to the door, leaving the room.

"What is it Neji?"

"You can't _tell _our _teacher_!" Neji hissed.

Gaara's blood started to boil a little. "Why the hell not?!"

"Because…he's a teacher! He'll go contact the police and-"

"Are you crazy Neji? You want to let this freak wander around to beat you and your cousins up again?"

Neji paused, lips forming a thin line and eyes casting downwards. Gaara waited expectantly.

"I'm not worried about Hinata and Hanabi. Hanabi's the apple of his eye, he'd never hurt her, and I always find a way to protect her…"

"What about _you_, Neji? I don't worry about your cousins; I couldn't care less about Hanabi! I worry about you!"

The taller boy was in a stupor. The next thing to come out his mouth made Gaara want to slap him round the back of the head. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you worry about me?"

Gaara flustered for the umpteenth time that day and growled a little. He reached for the door handle. "You know what, forget it then-"

His hand was covered and he snapped his head towards Neji, who was too close for comfort at that moment in time. "No, tell me."

"Because…because I…" Gaara gulped, not even trying to hide his embarrassment. Those white eyes were boring into his own, making him feel completely naked. "Because I love…you."

Neji blinked dumbly for a moment before leaning into the boy a little more. Movements were cautious, but the two slowly got closer. Neji came forward three quarters of the way, pausing to wait for Gaara.

Gaara closed the gap.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow PDA in the ward, thank you," the two snapped apart, faces burning and eyes trying to find anything except human life.

"Sorry."

"Won't happen again."

--

"Temari, stop spying on your little brother," Shikamaru said. She waved her hand in recognition, but made no other movement.

"I think they forgot there was a window in the door," Naruto commented, leaning over Temari's shoulder.

The girl crossed her arms and frowned a little. "Stupid nurse, she should appreciate people more."

"Rules are rules, Tem, now come here…please?" she sighed and walked over to Shikamaru.

Asuma grinned and turned to Kankuro. "I guess you're the only free-man left, huh?" he asked. Kankuro laughed and nodded.

"I intend to keep it that way too, commitment sucks," the oldest boy replied.

"Kankuro, you should learn how to have a relationship, it's a good skill to know!" Temari scolded.

"If only I'd followed in your footsteps, Kankuro-sempai," Shikamaru joked. The two boys laughed, though Shikamaru just got a hit from Temari.

"I hope that was a joke, Shikamaru Nara."

"It was, I promise! I love you, I never want to be alone again!" he said, noticing the furious anger apparent on the girl's face.

"Good."

When the two outside entered, Temari and Naruto grinned proudly. Gaara looked to the door and noticed the window, connecting his palm with his forehead. Neji smirked a little and wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist, leaning down so that he could whisper something into the redhead's ear.

"I think they saw."

"No duh."

"You know, I agree with whoever said you'd look good with a piercing…"

Temari started. "Asuma-sensei, you'll never guess what Gaara plans on doing!" she exclaimed, pointing at her younger brother.

"What?" the man asked.

"He plans on getting a _tongue piercing_, you know how dangerous they are, right?" he nodded at her words.

"Very dangerous. I have a friend who's been doing them for the past twenty years, really good at them, says every now and then someone doesn't clean it right, or look after it properly. I'll tell him you want it done if you want, I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you one."

Gaara perked up. "Really, Asuma-sensei?"

"Really."

Temari fumed. "I can't believe you're encouraging him!" she argued. "He could have his tongue paralyzed!"

"He _could _have his tongue paralyzed, you're right. They're not as bad as most people make them out to be. But I guess having a paralyzed tongue wouldn't be very good for Neji, would it now?"

The perverts in the room, minus Neji, laughed. Gaara and Temari fumed, and Neji looked slightly horrified.

"Asuma-sensei, he's my _little, little _brother, he's not going to be giving Neji blow jobs anytime soon," she said.

Gaara just turned redder. "Unpleasant images!"

"Man, that would suck, maybe you should rethink this whole thing Gaara."

The slap that came next echoed throughout the room.

"Let go of my waist, you sick perverted freak!"

"Gaara, I was only messing about!"

"I don't bloody well _care _if you were just messing about, get off me, Hyuuga."

Asuma socked his head to the side. "They remind me of an old married couple…except they're talking about perverted things."

Kankuro sniggered. "They remind me of Shikamaru and Temari."

--

"Did you hear?" the pink hair girl asked her friend, green eyes bright with excitement.

"H-hear what?" the dark haired girl blinked in curiosity.

"Your cousin and Gaara! Happened today actually."

Hinata grinned a bit, white eyes joyful. "R-really? I'll ha-have to con-gratulate them!" Sakura nodded.

"I was going to go home soon; do you want me to take you up to Neji? I think Gaara's still there…"

Hinata nodded and took her younger sister's hand, following Sakura through the many halls of the hospital. They were soon at a door with 'WARD 21' written on in big letters. The ward wasn't too busy with it being evening, and they had to enter another room with eight beds before they heard Neji's voice filter in from the end bed.

"'It's probably a good thing. I have a feeling that if I really try to figure out who I am without Kate in the equation, I'm not going to like who I see', are you still awake?"

"Yeah," replied the voice of Gaara. The three girls traveled to the end bed. "Just resting my eyes."

Sakura pulled the curtain back and they saw Gaara and Neji under the hospital bed sheet, Gaara snuggled up into Neji's side, while Neji was propped up somewhat, reading a book aloud to the boy. He looked rather pleased to see his cousins standing there, though Hinata looked extremely tired. Sakura dismissed herself and walked out the room, saying she was going home.

"Have a nice night, Sakura," Neji said. Gaara waved, not peeling his face from Neji's side. "How are you, Hinata, Hanabi?"

Gaara's head shot up, frowning. "Hinata…Hanabi…"

Hinata waved a little. "Hello Gaara, Neji-niisan…we're fine, how is your arm?"

Hanabi was up. "Neji-niisan, what happened to your arm? What's going on? Where's daddy?" she asked. She looked almost as tired as Hinata, but her emotions seemed to be dominated by fear and confusion. Gaara stole Neji's book off him and put it on the table.

"Gaara, I wasn't finished with-"

"Shut up and talk to your cousins, Neji," Gaara ordered before laying his head on the boy's stomach. In all honesty, Gaara was scared. He wasn't just scared for Neji; he was scared of what was going to happen.

"Neji-n-niisan, I'm g-going to be going to-to the p-police station to-tomorrow and-"

"Hinata, do you know what that would mean?" Neji snapped, bolting upright, making Gaara fall into his lap. The redhead sat up and frowned at being forgotten for the moment.

"B-but N-Neji-niisan!"

"No Hinata, you can't! What would happen if you did? Have you thought about that? I don't know if you realized it, Hinata, but Hanabi doesn't know- or need to know, what's going on."

"But-" Gaara got up and crouched next to Hanabi when she spoke. Like this he was smaller than her. She copied his stance and crouched as well, looking up at him.

"I'm the youngest too," he said to her, not looking at her eyes. He observed the scene in front of him, Hanabi doing the same.

Hinata stomped her foot and her face screwed up. Neji flinched back and held up an arm for defense as she looked him in the eyes, lines on her forehead from the large, angry frown on her face.

"It's to…" she took in a breath and failed her arms somewhat, stiffening greatly. "It's too l-late Neji-niisan! Itachi's at the station now. We're going tomorrow to-to confirm what he says! You can come if you w-want to be any help at all!" she shouted. Neji's arm flopped to the side and he gawped at her. The frown soon disappeared from the quiet girl's face and she took a step forward.

"Neji-"

"Don't Hinata," the boy said, looking down. "Just…just go home. You look tired."

Gaara looked up at the girl, who was on the verge of tears. She dumped something from her bag onto the bed and ran out, Hanabi standing and following close behind. Gaara walked towards Neji apprehensively and picked up the box.

He read the note aloud. "Neji-niisan, if I don't get the guts to tell you this, I want you to know that I'm thankful for all you've done so far."

Neji looked up at Gaara as his boyfriend read out the note.

Gaara continued. "You didn't need to cover up for my father's behavior, but you did. So please accept this gift and I promise you that I will try and stop you from being in pain, because of all you've done for me. This is all I can think of doing in return. I know that from your side of this I'm being reckless, but I have thought this through, with Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino to give their input and I have come to this conclusion: I will act to stop my father, because it's not your problem, even though you take it. The only worry is who will take over the family business, but that will be solved very soon, because of my engagement to Itachi. Please don't worry, Neji-niisan, just focus on your studies and have a rest."

The redhead looked at Neji as the pools in his eyes burst and let wet trails form on his cheeks. Gaara crawled back onto the bed and hugged the taller boy. Neji sunk into the bed and into Gaara, his head tucking under Gaara's chin and his arms wrapping tightly around Gaara's waist.

"Just take a rest…"

"But even if I take a rest, it'll still be happening!"

Gaara tightened the hug. "Just because it's not resting doesn't mean you can't."

--

Kitty: why am I suddenly writing ANGST?! DDDX meh. It'll be brighter soon…think of it that way. TT.TT still, angst sucks.

-is thinking of getting a tongue piercing-

R+R. The happier I become, the quicker the angst leaves.

-Hits angst with a broom-

Preview –

"Talk…"

"It'sh weirehd."

"Ha, you sound so weird!"

"Shushts uhp, Nahrushto!"

"You sound like you're getting a lisp or something!"

"I shed: shushts uhp!"

REVIEWS:

**yllom21**thanks! I'm glad you like it! Hopefully this chapter was good to tell me what you thought!

**Mihoshi05**thanks for reviewing XD I'm sure Gaara will track Hiashi down and beat him to a bloody pulp, hahaha! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Yenni2110**-grinning so much- I love your review!! Thank you very much! I'm glad you like the way I did the last chapter, especially with the memories and things! I remember a goose bite hurting, but I was like … really small. I remember it being my height, so I was about five .

**SilenceToBeBroken**do not worry! Neji is safe (ish) XDD glad you liked it hope this chapter was good too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sanctuary Angelette: **XP why thank you! They are ebil, oh so ebil. But I now know why people like putting them in stories! Cause it's FUN XD thanks for reviewing! Glad you're liking it!

**Mighty Dragon**was it good? Review! I'm glad you like it so far Thanks for reviewing XDD

**BeetleBone**haha, I'm glad you liked it! Hinata did mean well, and she sort of did the right thing…in the long run. I guess being kicked out his house wouldn't be bad, and he could always spoon off Gaara XDDD I'm glad the ending was cute at least. I hope you liked this chapter just as much, and that was an awesome review XD thanks!!

**shirleysama**-resurrects- o.o; -pokes with a stick to make sure- thanks for reviewing…don't die this time PLEASE? XD I know I'm just THAT awesome and all, but- joking! Thanks again!!

**Corvin**…I have a plot? XD Yesh, I do, don't worry! I just don't know it yet…thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it; hope this chapter was good too!

**CocoaBeans101**well, I write how I picture it…I think of it as a movie rolling in my head, and I just write a commentary XD I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Paigeion**-looks at dead Hiashi on floor- heey! I need him for the next chapter XDD I'm glad you like it, even with the horrid Uncle in there, hahaa! Thanks for reviewing!

**InuyashasEars**-squeal- thank you! I'm glad you love it XD thanks for reviewing!! Do it again please X3

**Minty Chinchilla**I'm glad you like it, even with the misery. But (hopefully) Hiashi will be gone soon love to the dead Hiashi, hate to the live one XD thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

**red-headed psychopaths wanted: **-updates- thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

**MyMidnightLove**thank you! Well, I just figured: relationships are slow things. I mean, the others in this story, even SasuNaru seem to have background…I couldn't randomly have a 'BAM, new relationship' without background, right? I'm glad you like it –grins-

**silver fox aka vash**XD I hope you were just as happy with this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kerii-chan**I take it you're a DeiGaa fan too? XDDD I'll drop more hints to it if you want? I'm glad you liked it review again please!!

**Kuro666**I'm glad you like it! I'm proud of chapter 14, especially as everyone was telling me how well written it was –loves- thank you! –huggu-

**Kawaii-Kunoichi**I'm glad you like it so much XDDD thanks for reviewing! I ish updating quick this time …

**Chewy-Chan**XDD you've got brother's too? I'm so glad mine's in uni, I have le computer all to myself X3 I do miss him though…is a beta basically and editor/re-reader, cause if it is, YESH PLEASE –puppy-dog eyes-


	16. Piercing?

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: no own Naruto.

--

Gaara woke to the sound of pounding on his door. Nice thing to wake up to. It even had the complimentary yelling of his name. Boy, they must've gone out of their way to get Sasori to do that.

"What?" the younger redhead whined before stuffing his face into the pillow.

"You have a guest! Get your lazy ass out of bed _now_," well, someone was grumpy in the mornings. Gaara forced himself out of the bed, stumbling gracelessly to the door and pulling it open. He staggered down the stairs and into the living room, yawning widely and blinking a moment before blushing madly.

"Neji!" he exclaimed, suddenly feeling awkward standing there in a large t-shirt and small bowers. Neji laughed a little and waved.

"Hey, you look awake," the Hyuuga noted. Gaara took in the fact that his boyfriend was wearing a navy tracksuit.

_Boyfriend, huh? _He thought with a small smile. "Oh yeah, so awake."

Neji laughed again. "Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go round the block a few times, but I can leave you to sleep if-"

"I'll come!" Gaara insisted, catching himself. "I mean, if you want, I'm happy to sleep."

"Well then, you best sleep," Neji teased, grinning a little and standing from the couch, slowly walking to Gaara.

"No, it's good, I'll come…" Gaara muttered, avoiding catching the taller boy's gaze.

"Good, I'll wait here for you then…unless you want to go out dressed like that? I don't mind."

Green eyes narrowed and he stormed off, muttering a "Pervert."

"Sorry, didn't hear that?"

"I said: _pervert_, get it through your thick skull."

Neji smirked and leant on the doorframe as he watched the redhead go up the stairs. His redhead. His boyfriend.

Temari came down the stairs a few moments later, dressing gown wrapped tightly around her, hair loose and falling around her neck. She grinned when she saw Neji, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey Neji! You're here early…" she said, taking in his outfit. "Waiting for Gaara to change?"

"Yeah, I was kind of bored and I woke up early, so…yeah."

She pointed to his arm which was being hidden. "I'm guessing that's were your cast is?" she asked with a grin. He nodded and blushed a little. "Can I see it?"

"Y-yeah…I guess," he muttered, pulling his sleeve back to reveal a white looking cast. It was pretty large and made his arm stay bent. Temari giggled and ran into the kitchen, coming out with a black marker pen.

"Why do you have a marker in the kitchen?"

"Men only read the notes that they can see from a mile away, now give me your arm!" she instructed, pulling his arm lightly and positioning the pen. "I'm the first one, huh?" she teased.

Neji watched as she squiggled the pen around, pulling back and popping the cap back on with a happy smile. Neji peered over to see the writing.

_Get well soon! Temari aka; your future sister-in-law!! _

The Hyuuga boy flustered and laughed nervously. "Gaara won't like that…" he said, but he only got a careless shrug in return.

The girl passed him the pen and waltzed into the kitchen with a 'hello boys'. Neji followed her to find Sasori and Shikamaru slumped at the table, Shikamaru with his forehead against the wooden surface, snoring lightly, and Sasori staring blankly at the wall.

"Well, we're a bundle of laughs this morning," Temari commented with a cheeky grin. Sasori let out a small grunt while Neji sat next to him, drawing circles on the table. Deidara hopped into the room a few moments later, grinning madly with his hair down in a fuzzy mess, clad in a pair of pink-girlish pyjamas. The two blondes in the room clapped hands randomly and whispered excitedly about something.

Gaara came in a few moments later, to have a blond attack him with a hug. For some reason, he seemed to attract blondes to hugging him. He wished he didn't.

"Gaara-kun!" Deidara squealed, grinning madly. "It's awesome, un! Totally fucking awesome!"

Well, it had to be to make Deidara swear. "What's 'totally fucking awesome'?"

"You haven't heard?! It's Good Charlotte! On a _tour_, you know, un?!"

"Seriously?" Gaara asked, blinking dumbly.

"Seriously!"

Temari cut in. "But it's during your exams."

Gaara flicked her off. "Screw the exams."

Deidara laughed and slung an arm around Gaara's shoulder. "Gaara's going to do the important thing, aren't you, un?"

"Of course, can we buy the tickets?" the redhead replied. Shikamaru was now watching them, eyebrow raised in curiosity. He'd been woken up by the loud squealing.

"What are they going on about?" he asked the two next to him, Sasori showing no particular interest and Neji looking boredly at the three girls.

"I have no idea," Sasori muttered, fixated on the wall.

"Something about a concert," Neji replied, following Sasori's gaze. The three were soon looking at the wall aimlessly.

Shikamaru finally spoke. "It needs repainting."

"Don't tell Temari, she'll make us do it," Sasori groaned.

"Good point."

--

Neji caught the green eyes for the fifth time and smirked, inching closer to the redhead, who blushed each time. He now hard several black markings on his arm, one from Sasori, Deidara, Shikamaru and Temari. Gaara refused to sign.

"Well hello to the new lovely couple!" came a voice from behind them. The two turned, Gaara almost tripping with a slight embarrassment.

Kiba was grinning like a mad man, Hinata and Shino on either side of him. Gaara groaned in annoyance, but couldn't help smile a little when Kiba flung an arm over his shoulder.

"Am I right? I mean, I can't always base everything Naruto tells me right…but something tells me he wouldn't lie about this."

"He told you?" Gaara asked, trying to force back the grin that was tugging at his lips.

"He did indeed, last night on messenger, about how you wouldn't leave the hospital until they forced you out?"

Gaara flustered a little. "He might've been exagerateing things…a little…"

"Just a little, huh?"

The grin won Gaara's face. "Yeah, just a little."

Hinata tugged on the navy sleeve and avoided meeting her cousin's eyes. "You got…discharged?"

Neji looked in the opposite direction. "Yeah."

"W-when?"

"This morning."

Hinata bowed her head, twiddling her thumbs. "Oh," she said. "I…I see."

Shino watched them quietly, not wanted to break the awkward silence. Hinata finally looked up, directly at her cousin's face. Neji turned and bit his lip, unable to direct his attention elsewhere.

"Where did-did you g-get the tracksuit?" she asked.

"Sasuke."

"You…went to the U-Uchiha house?"

"Yeah."

"N-Neji-niisan?"

Gaara and Kiba had stopped, watching on at the two Hyuuga's.

"When are you coming home?"

--

"_School tomorrow then?" _came the voice from the other end.

"Yeah, sucks to be us," Gaara commented, flicking through his text book. There was a small box of pockey sticks to his right, black cell phone in hand.

"_So, when are you getting it done?" _

"What done?"

"_My gosh Gaara, the piercing!" _

Gaara deadpanned and growled a little. "Naruto, you are _not _coming to watch me get it done. Dot, end of story."

The redhead was lying on his bed, revising for his Science test which, unfortunately, was in about a week. Oh, fun times. Naruto had rung him, complaining that he found it too hard.

"_Why, I deserve the right to come watch!" _

"Recite the flame tests, Naruto."

"_Screw chemistry, I want to come watch." _

Gaara sighed and glared at the air. "Naruto, do you really want to come and see them put my tongue in a clamp and pierce something through the middle?"

Naruto took a moment to answer. _"Yeah, why not?" _

"Flame tests, what metal gives a lilac flame?"

"_Gaara!" _the blond whined over the phone.

"If you answer the damned question about the flame tests, I'll let you come."

"_Ok! I think it's copper!" _

"No, that's an orange flame."

"_Damn it, I'm going to fail!" _Gaara rolled onto his back as the boy complained over the phone.

"Naruto, you won't fail…I heard they have a table with the tests on the back."

"_Isn't that cheating?" _

"They put it there, what do I care?"

"_Good point. Next question." _

Gaara was about to ask about ammonia compounds to scare his friend when the door opened, revealing a grinning Deidara. Gaara glared at the intruder.

"What?"

"I'm getting the tickets, how many do you want, un?" the university student asked. Gaara shrugged and went back to Naruto.

"Hey, you want tickets for the Good Charlotte concert?"

"_Huh? Hell yeah! Get two, for Sasuke and me! Please?!" _

Gaara looked at Deidara. "Two for Naruto, one for me."

"_What about Neji?" _

"What about Neji, un?"

Gaara blushed a little and turned his attention to the text book in front of him.

"Naruto, tell me about ammonia compounds."

"_Tell you about _what_?!" _

Deidara shook his head and sighed, shrugging. "So, that's four for Gaara, un," he noted before shutting the door and running off down the hall.

"_I'm so going to fail the chemistry practical." _

Gaara scoffed and took another stick out of the pockey packet. "As long as you know about circuits and plants for the other two."

"_We have to know about circuits?" _

"And benedict's, and proteins, and fats and stuff."

"_I'll go revise plants, and pray that they come up." _

"Good luck with that."

--

Gaara waved to his sister, who was just coming down the stairs when he was putting his shoes on. She glared at him a little and crossed her arms over her chest. A light purple dress adorned her figure, hugging it somewhat, showing her legs through the fishnets.

"Where are you going?" Temari snapped, raising a brow.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"With Naruto…"

Her glare intensified. "Out where with Naruto?"

"To the piercing shop."

"Gaara!" she groaned, letting her arms flop to her sides. "Do you have to? Can't you wait till you're eighteen?"

"No, because you know what I heard? That on November 26 of year 2007, they are going to recreate a big bang, which could create a black hole which would destroy the earth."

"What's that got to do with your tongue?"

"Well, I don't want to wait only to be killed before I can get it, right?"

He quickly opened and shut the door before anymore words were exchanged. Naruto was just coming down from the end of the road wearing a pair of baggy orange shorts and his black t-shirt. Gaara was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a silver tiger decorating the front and long black trousers with a few chains hanging off them.

"Are you ready, Gaara?" Naruto teased, punching his best friend's shoulder playfully.

"Oh yeah, let's go get my tongue pierced," the redhead replied with a dull voice. His small smirk gave away his excitement.

Naruto linked arms with his best friend and bubbled away along the side walk as they walked further into the city centre. He asked random things like 'what kind of thing is it' or 'how big it the piercing'. They were normally related to the piercing.

"Seriously, you really want one just to look good for Neji?" the blond finally asked, looking at the pavement.

"Not…really…I mean, yeah, that's one reason, but I also want one to match my style."

Naruto had to admit, Gaara did look like a person who would get a tongue piercing. Having a shiny metal ball flopping out his mouth attached to his tongue. It'd look good.

"It's here…" Gaara noted, pointing to the large shop with tattoos in the window. Naruto froze in his steps and gulped.

"You're joking?"

"No, why?" the redhead cocked his head curiously. Was Naruto…scared?

"This is like…one of _those _shops! No one ever goes to these shops!"

"We're going, are we 'no one'?"

"No one _our _age goes into these shops!"

Gaara sighed and pulled his arm out of the tight grip Naruto had it in. "This is where Asuma-sensei told me to go."

"But-"

"Are you coming, or not?" Gaara asked, placing his hand on his hip. Naruto nodded reluctantly and clutched Gaara's arm again, letting the green eyed boy lead him in.

The place was clean. Very, very clean. It was also very white. Naruto was surprised to say the least that such a shop would be so…pleasantly unpleasant. There were frames on the walls with different patterns and pictures, most of which were either black or green. Naruto clutched Gaara's arm tighter, scooting closer to the short boy, who rolled his eyes in turn.

They walked to the counter, a large bald man with tattoos down his arms and a pair of black sun glasses adorning his face was reading a magazine, looking up to see the two teens.

"Can I help you?"

"Asuma-sensei told me that I could get my tongue pierced here…" Gara said, taking in a breath in expectation.

The man folded his magazine and grinned, standing up.

"Ah, I see…I'm guessing asking for ID wouldn't be much help, huh? Ha!" he held out his hand and took off his glasses, showing his thin gold eyes. "I'm

Torao, Asuma mentioned something about more customers, I only got to talk to him a little … those visiting hours are harsh!"

Gaara nodded and shook the hand, glancing at Naruto. "Is it ok if my friend watches?"

"I'd hope so! Be surprised if you came on your own…not the boyfriend, is he?"

"Ah, no…he's my best friend."

"I was half expecting you to drag the boyfriend along."

Gaara flustered a little. "He's…um…out."

"Oh, ok…follow me then, I'll take you to the back room," the man opened a door to a room that, if possible, was even cleaner. There were many instruments lying on a clean silver tray that Gaara tried as hard as possible to ignore. A girl came out from behind a curtain, grinning madly. She had three piercings on one ear, two on the other, a eyebrow piercing, and she wore a white zip up shirt and black shorts. Her hair was long and layered, falling into her face a little, resting on her dark rimmed glasses. She had dark sandals on that completed her look.

"Torao, what are they here for?" she asked before frowning a little. "Aren't they a big young?"

"They're Asuma's friends, Karin," he said before whipping his brow. "Did you give yourself another ear piercing?"

"I do have a licence, you know?"

"Yes, I know…but still, you'll end up filling up your ear!" he complained. She pulled a face and stuck out her tongue, which was surprisingly clean.

Naruto decided to voice this. "You don't have a tongue piercing!"

Karin's face scrunched up a little. "Never really fancied one…I think they're cool, but I can't show it off as much as the others. Besides, I don't think it would suit me," she looked between the two boys. "I'm guessing the redhead's here for a piercing…I'm hoping it's not a tattoo."

"No, a tongue piercing," Gaara informed.

"By the way, what's your name?" Torao asked, pulling the chair a little, getting Gaara to sit down. It was very much like a dentist's chair, it even moved up and down. Torao sat on a stool and started to fiddle with some things.

"Gaara…my friend is Naruto."

Karin walked over to them, standing next to Naruto with a nervous look. "Naruto, are you squeamish?"

"Let him," Gaara said with a smirk. "He was the one who begged to come watch anyway."

"Karin, do you want to go watch the counter?" Torao asked. The girl nodded and walked out the room. Naruto took Gaara's hand and the redhead wondered who was more scared, Naruto or him.

"Ok, I want you to wash your mouth out and I'll get the balls so you can choose which you want, ok?"

Gaara nodded and took the glass that Torao handed him; swishing the liquid around his mouth and spitting it back. Torao came over with a frame, different rings in. Gaara pointed to the silver ball with a small black stud on.

"Okay then, great choice! I love that one myself…you can shut your eyes if you want, I'll put your tongue in the vice now…"

Gaara shut his eyes. He shut them _tightly_. The clamp hurt a little and pulled his tongue out. He got ready to squeeze down on Naruto's hand when the thing went through his tongue.

The blond boy whimpered and squeaked.

"Done, I'll put the balls on," Gaara still didn't open his eyes and frowned a little at the feeling of the things going on. He felt his tongue fall and opened his eyes, blinking a few times before flexing his tongue.

"Talk…" Naruto said, holding tightly onto Gaara's hand.

"It'sh weirehd."

"Ha, you sound so weird!" the blond said, letting go of the redhead's hand

Gaara flustered somewhat. "Shushts uhp, Nahrushto!"

"You sound like you're getting a lisp or something!"

"I shed: shushts uhp!

Torao laughed a little at the two. "Calm down, both of you! I'll need to run you through how and when to clean it Gaara, so listen carefully…and if you want, Naruto came help."

Karin looked at the door when she heard the laughing, which soon died down. She guessed they'd finished by now. Everything stopped when someone walked through the door, bell ringing to show someone had come in. She smiled dreamily at the raven haired boy, onyx eyes looking around the room. He wore a mesh shirt with a black cord jacket over it, black jeans that were faded a little on his thighs.

Her instint told her he was gay. That wasn't the point though.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked, smiling a little, eyes half lidded. She'd pulled it off thousands of times.

"I'm looking for a blond and a redhead," he said, oblivious to her look. Of course, those thousands of times were with guys who weren't gay.

"Ah, they're out back…almost finished, you can wait here with me if you like?"

The boy shrugged a little and started to look at the tattoos.

As much as it pained her, she had to warn him. "It's not wise to get one before you've stopped growing."

"Why?"

"Because it can stretch and crack, but I bet you'd look good with one when you're old enough…"

"I'm Sasuke by the way," he said, turning his attention back to her.

"Karin, nice to meet you," she said with a grin.

There was a bit of noise before three people came out from the back room, two teens and an older man. The blond hugged Sasuke tightly with a grin.

"Sasuke-teme!" he exclaimed, laughing a little. Sasuke returned turned the hug and looked at Gaara.

"Let's see then," he said jerking his head a little. Gaara let his tongue flop out his mouth, showing the new silver piercing. His tongue was swollen and slightly red, and you could barely see the black skull. It was definitely there though.

Sasuke smirked. "Neji would've come, but he's too busy at the moment…he really wants to see it though."

"You shink that he'll like itsh?" Gaara asked, cheeks tainting pink at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, I think so," Sasuke tried to hold back his laughter. "What's with you voice?"

"Itsh shwollen…shwill shound like shish for a while," Gaara flexed his tongue again.

The man behind him patted his shoulder and grinned. "Don't worry, nothing should go wrong! Besides, the swelling should go down a little soon, you won't sound like that for too long…"

"Good," Gaara nodded, forking out some money to give to the man, who took it happily and went to the counter. Karin opened the till and took out a little change, handing it to Gaara.

"Thanks shew," Gaara managed before closing his mouth, silently vowing not to talk for the rest of the day.

"You're welcome," Torao said.

"Have a nice day!" Karin chimed, waving to them. "Bye Gaara, Naruto…Sasuke!"

Naruto waved happily and took his boyfriend's hand, who waved a little. When the three had left the shop the woman sighed.

"Ah, why are all the cute ones gay?"

Torao patted her on the back and laughed a little. "I think he was a bit too young for you, Karin."

"Sasuke-kun! Gay and young: how unfortunate."

--

The three boys soon found themselves at a restaurant, ordering food. Gaara frowned when he got told that he could only get soup, and nothing else.

"Why?" he asked, resisting the temptation to play with the piercing.

"Because that's what Torao said. It's only for a few weeks," Naruto reminded.

"A few weeksh too many…"

The waitress left with their orders just as Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap. He nuzzled into the boy's neck and stayed there, not looking up.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, though he got no answer.

Gaara ducked under the table when he looked at the door, panicking a little. Naruto looked puzzled and pulled away from Sasuke, who frowned.

"What is it…hey look, it's Neji and the others!" Naruto exclaimed, waving at the four that had just entered the room. Neji, Itachi, Hinata and Hanabi had just came into the shop when Naruto called to them, waving them over. Itachi smiled slightly.

"Where's Gaara?" he asked.

"Well…" Naruto looked at the table, but jumped a little and winced. "I don't know."

"Really?" Itachi sat down where Gaara was and swiped his legs under the table innocently, not reacting to the yelp that followed. "Such a shame."

Hanabi crawled under the table, ignoring her sister who tried to pull her back and came face to face with Gaara, who twitched nervously. She screeched as the boy stuck his tongue out and scrambled out.

"Hinata-neechan!" she said. "Gaara has a weird skull thing in his mouth! And it's all swollen! And red! It's gross!" she exclaimed, tugging on Hinata's arm.

The older girl wore a fitted purple t-shirt and blue jeans, while her younger sister wore a white sleeveless shirt with 'Angel' written in silver, matching blue jeans with silver threads sewn in. Itachi wore his usual black jumper and black jeans, ignoring the summer weather. Neji wasn't really paying attention, and had a pair of black shirts and a white t-shirt, looking off out the window.

Sasuke grabbed his fork and passed it under the table to Gaara, who took it and climbed back up to sit next to Itachi, smiling a little and holding the utensil up. He passed it back to Sasuke, who took it and placed it back on the table.

"Thanks," the youngest Uchiha said, getting a nod in return. Itachi grabbed Gaara's chin and turned the boy to face him, getting a cute blush to adorn the boy's face. He pulled the chin down a little and smirked.

"You got a tongue piercing then."

Gaara's mouth snapped shut and he diverted his gaze. Neji suddenly clapped his hands, getting the attention off the two who were sat next to each other. Itachi let his hand fall down and smiled.

"So," the Hyuuga male said. "A table."

Hinata spoke up. "Th-this one isn't big en-enough for us all," she said, motioning for Itachi to stand. "N-Neji-niisan, you can sit with Gaara if you l-like?"

The boy nodded, not saying anything. Sighing, Hinata pulled on her sister's hand and guided her away from the table, Itachi following close behind. Neji sat next to Gaara, resting his head on his hand and looking at Gaara.

"Let's see it then," he said, smirking a little. Gaara blushed a little and pushed his tongue out his mouth, letting his boyfriend see the silver stud.

The redhead flustered more when the other male wrapped his mouth around the pink limb, pressing his own tongue against Gaara's, tasting the metal ball. Neji pulled back, leaving a stunned Gaara there, tongue still hanging out his mouth.

"It's nice," Neji commented. Gaara quickly flicked his tongue back and shut his mouth tight, staring intently at the table, heat pouring off his face. His head was thumping and he didn't need to look in a mirror to know how red he was.

Naruto giggle and tugged on Sasuke's jacket a little, whispering something into the Uchiha's ear. Sasuke smirked and nudged Gaara with his foot. The redhead glared hard. It wasn't very effective when his face was such a bright colour.

"Careful Gaara, the brightness of your face might blind someone," Sasuke said, getting a strong kick in his shin. He cringed and yelped, head falling back.

"Careful Uchiha, shomeone might want to break your _neck_."

That conversation ended there.

--

Gaara and Neji were walking next to each other down the path, Sasuke and Naruto just in front, holding hands. Naruto was swinging their arms back and fourth, chattering about something, while Sasuke just smiled and nodded, occasionally replying.

"Sho…" Gaara started, cursing the fact he still sounded kind of weird. "You shtill at the Uchiha compound?"

Neji smiled a little. "Yeah, I am."

"How did…teh police shing go?

"They said they'd try find Hiashi … I wish they wouldn't."

"I wish shey wouldn't too…"

Neji stuffed his hands into his pockets, blushing a little. "You…you want to go out sometime…"

Gaara looked up, blinking dumbly. Neji fiddled, moving his hands out of his pockets and crossed them across his chest. "I mean, if you want to…some really good movies around coming out and-"

"I'd love to," Gaara said, wishing he didn't have a swollen tongue. The weirdness of his voice lessened the effect.

Neji grinned a little. "Cool…we could got next week or something."

"Shure."

"Cool."

The two fell back into silence, smiling happily to themselves. Gaara jumped a little when he felt something slip into his hand, looking up at Neji, who wasn't meeting his gaze.

"You know…that piercing does look really good."

Gaara's smile widened a little and he let his tongue drop out his mouth again, lacing their fingers together. Neji looked at him and chuckled, grinning.

"Thank shew."

--

Kitty: because it's just MEANT to end there XDD that and I have other things to do. I was planning on doing a scene about when Gaara got home … I probably should.

In the next two weeks I only have to go to school TWICE –dances- I think this is probably the best part of my GCSEs, what was I worrying about not having enough time to write for? HA!

And Gaara got a tongue piercing nyah!! I loved that scene! Hurray for Karin XD I just love her too much to not have her in the story SOMEWHERE!! And the big bang thing? It's true! But … I don't think it'll work. It's not possible to create something so dense with a gravity force. And I don't think they'll make a black hole either…pfft! Stupid physicians XDD

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"We're off then."

"Oh! Gaara-kun! How _will _you live without us, un?"

"Quietly and easily. Now go, out the house, _now._"

"Bye guys, have a nice ride home!"

"See you at the concert, un!"

"You're going to a concert?"

REVIEWS:

**MyMidnightLove: **I'm glad you liked it XDD not telling what happened at the station though nyah. I'm mean like that XP thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked it!!

**Lehrohon-hime: **heey! Glad you liked it –grin- hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

**SilenceToBeBroken: **have I updated soon enough X3 thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the tongue ring idea!! Review again!!

**red-headed psychopaths wanted: **hahahaa, thanks? XD I'm glad you liked it!! Hope this chapter was good too –grins- thanks again!

**Sanctuary Angelette: **you know, this means that my story actually has like … a pretty big plot. Only stories with big plots have bad guys…hahaa, I never noticed ..; eh … heh. Thanks for reviewing XDD I hope you liked it!

**Kerii-chan: **I like lots of pairings X3 DeiGaa is mega cute though! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it XDD –huggu-

**saxophoneplayer77: **the story that has the ability to PMS XDDD haha, sorry, that was lame. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing –loves-

**shirleysama: **yeah, horrible things can happen…you're not aloud to play with it either DX but people are willing to take the risks. They say bravery is another form of stupidity XDD thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it, ja ne!

**BeetleBone: **-blushes- aww! You'll make my ego get big XDD I'm so glad you like it that much! The pervert thing? It just _fits_, and I just realized I used it at the beginning of the chapter again, hahaha! I love Itachi too much to make him evil … although, it's kinda hot, the whole 'insane evil hot guy' thing, eh heh. –Sniffle- we will have to bid farewell to Sasori and Deidara … pfft, like they won't be back XDDD Thanks for reviewing with your WONDERFUL reviews –loves-

**Chewy-Chan: **heey! I just emailed you XDD see, updating! Thanks for reviewing thanks for being mah beta XDD thanks for … whatever I need to thank you for! Hope you liked this chapter!!

**yllom21: **haha, thanks! I'm glad you like it!! 3 hope this chapter was just as good!! Thanks again!

**Mighty Dragon: **XDD hahaha, thankies! I'm glad you thought it was great X3 jaa ne! Thanks again!

**Kuro666: **he's hitting them because of Neji's parents death … I should probably expand on that more, I didn't explain it clearly enough. I know where I can fit it in though X3 thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it even the angst, nyah! Thanks again! –hugs Kuro-chan-

**Yenni2110: **-evil cackle- ohh, now that they are together there's LOTS in store … I just haven't thought of it yet … eh … heh. I'll write a bit about Shikamaru and Temari's reaction. Not enough time right now though. Thanks for reviewing –glompu- I lub your reviews, have I told you? XDD fair enough, I don't like the thought of needles or piercings in general, but I get excited at the thought of a tongue piercing … dunno why. I'm glad you like it so much, and do not worry! All questions will be answered in good time … all in good time!

**Mihoshi05: ** 3 glad you liked the events of the last chapter! Thanks for reviewing XDD jaa ne!

**Kawaii-Kunoichi: **random. XP Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like it nyaah!

**Emeralde: **-munches on cookie-haha, yeah, Deidara AND Naruto glomps … the guy's gunna become brain dead XDD thanks for reviewing! Lots of luub! Jaa ne!

**Dark Dragon34: **XDD okai! I'll continue. Thanks for reviewing, I'm so glad you like it nyah. I cried at the end of my sister's keeper DX it was so sad … le sigh … such a good freaking book though XDD thanks again!!

**midnightpoacher4: **zat is what Gaara had for his ring XP a silver ball with a black skull. I love it. I want one XDD man, your friends must be holey XD sorry, couldn't resist. It sounds kinda cool, having so many … thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it nyah!

**Paigeion: **hahahahaa! Yaah, they're together X33 yay-ness! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing O go click the button again! Ooooooh, button!!

**The Only love for Soujiro Seta: **yay! I'm glad you like it so much XDD yay long chapters?! Thanks for reviewing!


	17. School?

NejiGaara

All for Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: no own. Do I really need to do the disclaimer? I do it every chapter! WE GET THE POINT DX

--

Gaara woke, as always, to the annoying banging of the door. Noises and shouts from outside proclaiming that the younger redhead had a visitor. From the tone of the voice it didn't take much to guess who it was. Stumbling out of bed he fell into the door, cursing the tangle of sheets in his legs. Freeing himself the boy opened the door and walked to the stairs, walking half way down before going back up quickly. Yeah, it was Neji.

Changing into his jogging outfit, minus the red jacket he nipped into the bathroom, washing his tongue and walked back down stairs. It was getting really hot these days.

"Ready for the Art exam next week?" Neji asked, grinning slightly.

Gaara groaned and shook his head. "Don't talk about it. Really don't want to do it."

"But we worked so hard, six prep work, twenty five pages of work."

"Correction," Gaara started, shutting the door to the house. "Twenty one, I ripped out the pages I couldn't fill."

Neji chuckled and the two started off. "How's the piercing?" he asked after a while.

"It's fine, better than yesterday. Temari hasn't seen it yet. I got home last night and went to my room to revise, not seen for the rest of the day."

"Stick your tongue out," Neji instructed. The pink limb came out for a moment before it disappeared, Gaara blushing a little.

"You're not doing what you did yesterday."

Neji smirked. "Why, didn't you like it?"

Gaara looked away. "We're in the middle of the street."

"So, you're not denying you didn't like it."

"Where's your damn music you listen to?"

Neji laughed a little. "I wanted to listen to you today. It's still swollen a little."

"Huh?" the redhead blinked blankly.

"Your tongue, it's still swollen."

"Oh…yeah, it is a little. I can talk now though."

"That's always a good thing…I think."

"Watch it," Gaara said, growling a little. Neji smirked and stayed silent.

It wasn't long before they were back at Gaara's house, walking down the garden path. Neji stopped at the door.

"I best go," he said, waving a little. "Got to get ready for school."

Gaara nodded and opened the door, falling back at what came out. Neji looked down at his boyfriend, who was sprawled on the floor with a blond on top of him. Sasori came out moments later, sighing a little and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Come on Dei-chan, I know you like redheads, but we have to go."

Deidara stood and let Neji help Gaara up with a cheeky grin. "Good point, that one's taken. I've always got you, un!"

Sasori shook his head when Deidara wrapped his arms round the redhead's waist. "What am I, your rebound?"

"Gaara, Neji, you came back just in time," Temari said from the door. Kankuro was just behind her. Deidara pulled at his suitcase a little and Sasori turned to the older two.

"We're off then," he said. Temari and Kankuro nodded, saying their byes.

"Oh! Gaara-kun! How will you live without us, un?"

"Quietly and easily. Now go, out the house, now," Gaara replied, pushing the blond down the path passed Neji.

"Bye guys, have a nice ride home!" Temari chimed, waving as the two university students left.

"See you at the concert, un!" Deidara exclaimed before turning his attention to Sasori.

"You're going to a concert?" Neji asked, raising a brow.

Gaara flustered a little. "Yes, so are you."

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday, it's good charlotte, deal with it. I'm going to go get ready."

--

Gaara knocked on the door, opening it a moment later and walking in. He made his way to Naruto's room and opened the door, quickly shutting it. Naruto opened it again a moment later; looking decidedly dishevelled, school uniform in a mess.

"H-hey Gaara! What's up?" the blond asked.

"Get you and your boyfriend cleaned up, we're going."

"Where's Neji?"

"How am _I _meant to know?" the redhead snapped, looking away.

"Because he's your boyfriend?" Gaara flustered at Naruto's words. "Never mind, hold on for five minutes, ok?"

--

"How was your holiday then?" Kiva asked, sitting on his chair backwards to face Chouji, Naruto and Gaara. The two loud boys were talking animatedly, while the other four stayed pretty silenced, Hinata and Chouji listening to the two.

"Oh, that's right! Gaara, show them your tongue," Naruto said, nudging his friend. Gaara glanced at Shizune-sensei before sticking his tongue out for a few seconds. Hinata gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth. Chouji gaped at the shiny silver stud.

"My gosh, when did you get it?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Shush, Shizune-sensei might hear," Gaara hissed. "I got it yesterday."

"He couldn't talk because it was so swollen," Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata then looked like she'd remembered something and put her hand on the desk in front of Gaara. "Hey, I-I need to a-ask a favour…" she said nervously. Chouji Naruto and Kiba went back to talking, Shino watching them.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"W-well…I-I was wondering if-if you could t-talk to Neji-niisan…" she said. "He…he's been r-really quiet re-cently, more so th-than usual."

Gaara stood, Hinata grabbing his wrist. "L-later, not…not now!"

"No, now's good," Gaara said, making his way over to where the Hyuuga boy sat. Neji raised a brow as the redhead sat down, Sasuke remaining passive.

"And to what do I owe this pleasant visit to?" Neji asked.

Gaara locked their eyes, making sure Neji couldn't get out. "Hinata wanted me to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about," Neji replied, a nervous sweat building.

"Neji, can't you at least give her a chance?" Gaara asked, pausing a moment to adapt what Naruto normally did to get his way.

The Hyuuga male stared at the redhead who was pouting a little, green eye looking up through dark lids and one cheek puffed somewhat. "Fine," he said, looking away with a small blush.

"Yes!"

"But you owe me!"

Gaara stood and made an attempt to walk off, only to be pulled back down by Neji. He flustered a little and turned to look up at the smirk plastered on the pale face.

"Get off."

"No one's sitting there, you might as well."

"_I'm _sitting with Naruto over there with your cousin, now get off," the grip on his wrist tightened.

"What, don't want to sit with your _boyfriend _Gaara?" asked Sasuke. Gaara glared at the Uchiha, who simply ignored him.

"What about you, don't want to sit with yours, Sasuke?"

Gaara immediately regretted his words as Sasuke stood, moved past Neji and Gaara and over to Naruto, sitting down in the seat that used to be Naruto's. The five that were around that area looked over to them, Kiba cracking a joke. By the looks on the faces of everyone else it was a perverted joke. Gaara looked away, turning to face Neji.

"I hate Kiba."

"Yet you dated him."

"That was for strict purposes, I never _liked _him."

"You _said _you _liked _him," Neji teased with a smirk. Gaara snorted and dropped the conversation.

There was a few moments of silence for Shizune brought the class to a close, letting everyone leave.

--

Neji and Gaara entered the art room together, sitting down at the table. No one missed this. Not even Kurenai-sensei missed two.

"You think they notice?" Neji joked, getting out his folder.

"No duh," Gaara replied, rolling his eyes.

"As you all know, your exam is very soon. It's your first exam back from study leave, and it's for two days. Ten hours of work. I hope you've all got your prep-work and your art folders are full to the brim!" Kurenai said with a small smile. "Work hard to finish off today!"

--

Naruto flopped down on the table, stomach growling and head plastered on the hard surface. Kiba poked his head a little while munching on his pizza roller. Gaara sat next to him, noticing the lack of food to steal.

"Where's your food?" Gaara asked.

"I haven't got any money because _someone_," cue glaring at Gaara. "Forced me out my house today!"

"You two would've been late otherwise," Gaara defended, eyeing Kiba's food.

"We were awake already!"

"Yes, but were you making any sign of leaving that house? No, you were seemingly planning on staying there for a while."

Naruto blushed a little and turned to Hinata. "Do you have food, Hinata-chan?"

"Hey," Kiba said, knocking the blond on the head. "What's this about someone at your house this morning? Wasn't _Sasuke-kun _was it?" he teased, getting a even larger blush. "Aw, did I hit the nail right on the head?"

"S-Shut up Kiba!" Naruto stammered, not liking where this conversation was going. "It's none of your business!"

The boy turned to glare at his best friend. "Thanks a lot for bringing that one up."

"You're the one who was complaining about haven't no money," Gaara said, reaching across the table and pulling some of the bread off Kiba's roller.

"I hate you guys…" Naruto muttered, sinking into the table again. He looked up when Hinata patted his on the head, holding out half a doughnut. "Ah, thank you so much, Hinata-chan!"

"Y-you're welcome, N-Naruto-kun," she said with a smile. The blond boy devoured the sugary treat happily, while Gaara made slow work of the roller.

"Whoever came up with these is a genius," the redhead commented, licking his fingers clean of any grease.

Kiba laughed and nodded, finishing off the pizza. "I agree, roll up a pizza in thick dough; pure heaven."

Naruto looked up when he felt a hand fall on his head, seeing Sasuke looking down at him. Grinning, he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist, making the taller boy darken a little.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Hey dobe, you forgot your money today," Sasuke replied, holding a wallet in front of his lover. Naruto grabbed it with one hand and frowned.

"This is yours," he pointed out, raising a brow.

"Yeah, and? I'm not eating today."

"Why?"

Sasuke peeled the second hand off his waist. "Because I said so, take it. I want it back at the end of the day."

"Thank you Sasuke-teme!" Naruto chimed as the dark haired boy walked off. Neji passed their table right after, following his friend.

No one missed the look on Gaara's face when the Hyuuga didn't even turn around to say something. At first, it was a sad puppy look, one they'd never seen on him before. Hinata thought he might cry.

Then he got angry. "Bastard."

"Huh?" Naruto raised a brow.

"He just walked past like some sort of arrogant king. He's such a bastard."

Kiba sniggered a little. "You date that arrogant king you know."

Gaara snorted and turned away. "Whatever Kiba, I have to go wash my tongue."

--

The redhead groaned soundlessly as the two girls continued to mutter something. He could tell it was about him. What else could explain the quick sneak glances they kept shooting at him, whispering frantically? Green eyes met green when he snapped his head round to look at them, Sakura freezing and looking somewhat scared. Ino tried to stay inconspicuous by pretending to do her work.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Ah," she rubbed her neck and waved her hand. "Nothing, nothing, we were just…umm…" the pinkette nudged Ino.

"We were just talking about this one problem that we can't get our heads around."

Gaara sighed. "Sakura's good at doing algebra."

"We're doing algebra?" said girl asked before retaking her words. "I mean, yes! I'm crap at algebra!"

Ino sighed and patted Sakura's shoulder. "We heard that you…did something to your tongue."

"Oh," Gaara glanced at the teacher. "I see."

"Is it true?" Sakura asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

Gaara opened his mouth so that the teacher couldn't see, flashing the silver ball. The girls made sounds of excitement and Gaara snapped his mouth shut.

"Will you three please get on with your work?" the teacher asked from the front. Gaara let his head go down and got on with the paper.

"Was it a skull?" Sakura asked Ino quietly.

"I think so…what do you think Neji thinks?" the blonde asked back.

Gaara put his pencil down and turned to the two, somewhat pissed. "Neji likes it, it didn't hurt, yes it's a skull, and yes, me and Neji got together again, done now?"

The two girls nodded and the lesson flowed in silence. Minus the occasional whispers from everyone else in the class.

--

Sasuke turned to Gaara, looking reasonably pissed. He made a face at the redhead and motioned to the class. "What did you do?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't do _anything_," Gaara replied, trying to ignore the people.

"You obviously did, why else would all the attention be on you?"

Lee came up to them, looking like he was going to burst. "Can I ask you something Gaara?" The redhead nodded. "Is it true that you're going out with Neji again?"

Gaara blushed a little but tried to hide it. "Yes, it's true…"

"Is it true that you got a tongue piercing?"

"Yes…"

Another girl came up to them, pink hair getting in her face. "Is it true that it's got a flaming skull on it?"

"No…just a normal skull."

A few more people came up to the desk, bustling. "Can we see it?" Lee asked.

Gaara dropped his bottom jaw open and let his tongue push out a little. Floods of whispers and exclamations rang through the air, abruptly stopping when the teacher entered the class.

"Class, settle down, we're revising today now that you've all finished your coursework."

"Yes Yamato-sensei!"

Sasuke smirked and poked his friend's ribs. "You'll never live to regret this."

"I can try…"

--

Naruto sat at the table with a burger and chips, happily munching at the food. Gaara stole some of the chips, happy that Naruto got a large portion. Kiba smirked and shook his head.

"Did you spend much?"

"Enough. Sasuke's rich, he won't mind," the blond replied. Hinata giggled a little and pointed behind Naruto. The boy looked up to see Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme!"

"Dobe," the Uchiha replied, pulling the arms up and taking a bite out of the burger. He let go of Naruto's arm and the blond boy frowned.

"I thought you weren't eating today?"

"I changed my mind. I'm full now though."

The sound of his stomach growling betrayed him. Naruto grinned. "Want to share?"

Sasuke blushed and nodded, not looking at his lover. Naruto moved up to make room for Sasuke to sit and ripped the rest of the burger in two, giving on half to Sasuke. Gaara pouted a little and rested his chin on his hand. Hinata passed him a container.

"H-here…I don't r-really like doughnuts…" she said with a small blush. Gaara thanked her and took the box, opening it to see the rest of the strawberry doughnut that Naruto had eaten.

Kiba turned to Sasuke. "Where's Neji?"

"I don't know, probably being tortured by Haku and Sai, they like to do that after Textiles," Sasuke muttered, taking a large bite out of his food.

"I still can't believe he took textiles…" Kiba said, laughing a little.

Sasuke smirked. "Just goes to show how feminine he is."

A few minutes later, the three came over, Haku clinging onto Neji and Sai's arms, grinning happily. "Hey guys," Haku said, not letting go of Neji. Sai excused himself, walking off to join his friends.

"Hey Haku," Naruto said. "Do you want a chip?"

The dark hair boy nodded and took a chip, munching on it happily. "You guys having a nice first-day-back?"

"No," Gaara scoffed, brooding a little. Neji chuckled while Sasuke smirked.

"Sill mad about systems?" the Uchiha asked.

"And Math. Girls suck. Naruto, pass me your plate."

"Eh? Why?!" the blond asked, pouting a little. "It's my food!"

"Technically, it's Sasuke's food. Pass it anyway," the blond did ask he was asked.

"Ah, that's right! Sakura told me you got a piercing! Someone else said it was like a flaming skull with a snake going through its eye, can I see?"

Gaara stuck his tongue out. "No snake, no flames," he pointed out, pulling it back. Haku squeaked happily.

"It's so cool!" the boy pushed Neji over to Gaara's side of the table and waved. "I have to go see Zabuza, bye!"

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke, somehow ending up on the boy's lap, to make room for Neji. The Hyuuga sat down, not looking at his cousin who was now opposite him.

"H-hello…Neji-niisan…" Hinata said quietly, not looking hopeful.

When she got no reply, Gaara kicked his boyfriend in the shin. "H-hello Hinata…" Gaara gave Neji an expectant look. "How are you?"

Hinata looked over joyed. Even if it was brought on by Gaara, she was still happy. "I-I'm fine, th-thank you…what about y-yourself?"

"I'm good thank you…has Itachi gone back?"

Gaara was half ready to ask if Neji had even been to his own house yet, but refrained from ruining the conversation. "N-no, he…he said he w-was going back to-today, wh-when I got h-home."

Kiba and Naruto went back to having their own conversation when Gaara glared at them for being so nosey. Sasuke took interest in it, though he was still listening to the Hyuuga's.

"I see. How about Hanabi, is she ok?"

"Y-yes…she keeps a-asking when…when you-you're go-going to come b-back?"

Neji was silent. He didn't dare say anything. Standing, he stepped over the bench and made his way out the cafeteria, Gaara scrambling to follow him.

"Neji!" the redhead called, growling. "Neji!" When he caught up with the taller boy he could see small pools forming in the pale eyes that refused to meet his. Expression softening a little, he loosened his grip on the jacket covered arm. "Hey…you ok?"

"Fine," Neji snapped, looking at the floor. His voice was quick and almost not there, and by the sniff that followed Gaara could tell he was trying not to cry.

The redhead bit his lip and frowned a little, not knowing what to do. Gulping, he wrapped his arms around Neji's back and rested his head against the covered chest, looking to the side. Neji's eyes widened a little and he almost forgot about wanting to cry.

Almost.

He did in the end.

Gaara rubbed his back, ignoring the people that passed, looking at the weirdly or sadly.

Neji sobbed hard into Gaara's shoulder, not knowing what else to do or say.

It wasn't until the others came out from the cafeteria that anything really happened.

Naruto patted Neji on the back, saying comforting things. Sasuke stood next to Naruto, looking up at the Hyuuga.

Kiba went to Neji's other side, resting a hand on his arm.

Shino wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder. She had a hand over her mouth, eyes wide and looking at her cousin.

Sakura and Ino came along, offering their help, not even thinking of asking what was wrong.

When the group started moving, Hinata and Shino stayed there. The girl took in a deep breath and clenched her fists, trying to be as strong as she could. It was obvious that Neji couldn't do it anymore. She had to.

--

Kiba sighed and rested his chin on his hand, looking a little peeved. Naruto grinned nervously and laughed a little.

"He's been out of it all lesson. Just wait till Orochimaru calls on him, he's going to be so dead," Kiba complained.

"Ha, give him a break, his boyfriend _is _in the nurse sulking," Naruto noted.

Kiba raised a brow and looked in the empty seat next to him. "Where's Hinata by the way?" he asked.

"I think she went to talk with Neji…"

"Hopefully they'll work something out."

"Neji?" the two looked at Gaara, who suddenly came back to life.

Kiba sniggered and Naruto nudged his best friend. "Aw, do you miss him already?"

Gaara flustered and went back to staring out the window. "Whatever Naruto."

"You seem to be avoiding the Neji subject a lot lately," Kiba pointed out. "Something you want to tell us maybe?"

"Ugh, get a life Inuzuka," Gaara said, face reddening more. Kiba cackled and Naruto tried to stifle his laughter. "You too, Naruto."

"What's wrong, Gaara-kun?" the three boys fell silent and looked up at the biology teacher. "Are they bothering you?"

"No, Orochimaru-sensei," Gaara said. The teacher smiled sickly and Gaara sunk his head into his shoulders.

"I'm glad; now, if you'd pay attention I'd be happy to help you with your work, seeing as you seem rather…out of it, should we say?" Kiba jumped a little when their teacher looked at him for a split second.

"Ah, no, I'm fine thank you," Gaara said, not betraying any expression on his face. Orochimaru nodded and went to help someone else in the class.

"He's so scary sometimes…" Kiba muttered.

"Ha, you're just a big scaredy-cat!" Naruto teased.

Kiba was about to say something else when he turned to Gaara. "Look at him, he's off in his own world already!"

--

The three walked to the school gates, Kiba running off to get his bike, Shino standing there waiting for him. When Naruto and Gaara got to the gates Sasuke was waiting. Naruto kissed him quickly and Gaara looked around.

"Still thinking of Neji, huh Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up Naruto…where is he?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know, I think he might be in the nurse still."

"Oh," Gaara kicked the floor.

Naruto laughed. "Do you want to wait for him, Gaara-kun?"

The redhead blushed and nodded, muttering a curse. When Naruto and Sasuke turned to go, Gaara grabbed their arms.

"W-wait with me," he said, not looking up. Naruto smiled and nodded, holding onto Sasuke's hand. "Ok."

They didn't have to wait long. The two Hyuuga's were soon coming out the building, Neji saying something to Hinata that made her laugh. When they got to the others, Naruto pointed to Neji's cast.

"I want to sign," he said. Neji sighed and nodded while Naruto turned to Sasuke.

The boy rolled his eyes and got out his pencil case, giving it to the blond. It was hard for him to find room, but he did, and he wrote a message with the orange pen. Sasuke took a blue one and wrote his own name, passing a red one to Gaara.

"No," Gaara deadpanned.

"Write something Gaara, he's your boyfriend!" Naruto exclaimed, winking. Gaara muttered something and snatched the pen away, scribbling something on the cast. Neji couldn't help but smile widely.

The red, blue and orange contrasted with all the black and green pen marks from the teacher's pens.

_Get well soon Neji! – Naruto _

_Break a leg – Sasuke _

_Fix up quick – Love Gaara. _

Neji never thought he'd ever see those two words wrote down together.

--

"Neji-niisan!" Hanabi exclaimed, dropping her controller and running up to hug her cousin. "You're back!"

"Yeah…I'm back," Neji said, smiling somewhat. Itachi paused the game and sat on the floor to observe the scene.

"You took your time!" she said, voice muffled by the black school jacket. Neji hugged her back and Hinata entered the room with a bright smile.

Neji looked around the room and waved to Itachi, who nodded in return. Hinata went over to him and sat next to him, while Hanabi pulled Neji to sit with them, plopping into Itachi's lap.

"When's daddy coming home?" Hanabi ask, oblivious to the situation. The room seemed to freeze over, and the grip of Itachi's hand tightened on Hanabi's. She looked at his serious look and tightened her own hand.

Neji stood and threw his bag onto the couch carelessly. The small girl jumped and looked up at the boy.

His eyes were cold when they looked back down at her. "I hope he's never coming back," he hissed before storming out the room, slamming the door. Hinata jumped to her feet and ran out the room, going to follow him.

She found him in the computer room, logging onto one of the computers. She didn't go in the room any further, she just watched.

--

**Ramen Man: **Gaara!

**Crimson Sand: **we talked, what? Five minutes ago?

**Ramen Man: **so…what's your point?

**Crimson Sand: **never mind…

Gaara blinked as a new person came online, clicking on the small window.

**Crimson Sand: **hey.

**Cursed Seal: **hey.

**Crimson Sand: **where are you?

**Cursed Seal: **home. No thanks to you.

**Crimson Sand: **what happened?

**Cursed Seal: **Hanabi happened. How are you anyway?

**Crimson Sand: **I'm fine…you?

**Cursed Seal: **been better.

'Yume-chime wants to talk to you'

Gaara frowned and clicked on the box, a little puzzled.

**Yume-chime: **Gaara, is Neji-niisan talking to you?

**Crimson Sand: **yeah, he is.

**Yume-chime: **if you don't mind…can you come round?

**Crimson Sand: **sure, I'd be happy to.

He spun in the chair to face Temari and Shikamaru who were cuddled together on the couch watching TV.

"I'm going to Neji's house," he announced, vein popping at the looks he got. "To talk to Neji and Hinata, my friends."

"Sure Gaara-chan, whatever you say!" Temari said with a grin.

**Crimson Sand: **I'm coming round, ok?

**Cursed Seal: **ok…

--

Gaara twitched a little at the person who opened the door. He felt a growl forming in his throat at the look he got.

"It's Neji-niisan's boyfriend!"

"Is he in?"

"Yeah, why?"

Gaara sighed. "Because I want to talk to him?"

"How do I know that's all you want to do?" she asked, grinning evilly/

"What- is he in or not?" Gaara's face scrunched up in disgust.

She let him in, leading him to the kitchen and standing outside the door. "You sure you want to see him?" she asked, looking at the door in fear.

"Yeah…I'm sure."

"Your funeral," she said, leaving the room.

Gaara opened the door and flinched as a glass shattered on the floor. Green eyes searched the room to see a long haired male standing at the skin, leaning into it. Shutting the door quietly he didn't move when he heard the noise of someone vomiting.

"N-Neji?" he tried. The person at the skin spun round, eyes wide. There was a small trickle of puke going down the pale jaw and he looked paler than usual.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"I was…err…"

Gaara remembered this scene. He'd done this before. Walked into the kitchen to find the person standing over the sink while shoving their fingers down their throat, unable to come up with a suitable excuse.

"Neji…what are you doing?"

The Hyuuga boy fell to his knees, cringing as the broken glass pierced his legs. Gasping, Gaara ran over to him, wrapping his arms round Neji's shoulders, panicking a little and brushing the glass out the way. He eased Neji into a crouch and ripped the glass out of his knees, blood staining black trousers.

"I was…just getting a drink."

Don't you just hate it when the person you want to help faints?

--

Kitty: I'M A BACK ON THE ANGST PEOPLES! ; hush. It'll be over soon.

I didn't plan that, just for the record. And in case anyone wonders why Sakura was gossiping if Neji and Gaara were together when she already knew, think about more of a 'they're together!' 'no, they can't be.' 'I was there, I do work at the hospital you know!'

-feels kinda random-

Visit me on Deviantart. I'm down as Kivea. I do pixel dolls. XD no fanart yet, my scanner broke.

I finished my compition story 3 yay me!

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"I saw that."

"Huh…saw what?"

"That thing in your mouth!"

"You've suddenly gone quiet."

"Hmm!"

"I can't believe you've been hiding it so long!"

"I have to go, bye!"

REVIEWS:

**Kerii-chan: **hahaha, I totally agree, love to Karin X3 she's teh best! I agree with the SuiSasu thing, so cute and hawt –love- I might put in some SuiKarin … I like that pairing and MY GOSH it's het! –doesn't normally do het- thanks for reviewing hun XD yay DeiGaa!

**Emeralde: **YAY cookie! –munches cookie- lub to you! XD I'm glad you found Hanabi's role funny I love writing with her. Younger teens are so … flexible. Thanks for reviewing! Jaa ne!

**CocoaBeans101: **blue? I dunno o.o; I always thought he had green? I'll go look at it now thanks for pointing that out! I'll check XP. Thanks for revewing too XD you didn't sound mean, hahaha

**Paigeion: **XDD thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the café scene I think Gaara learned from his mistake though. Neji will find a way to do it again, I'm sure! Thanks again!

**Lehrohon-hime: **YAAAY! ICE CREAM! –eats- thank yooo! 3 mah favourite person XD I'm glad you liked Karin's part. I'll re-read now to make sure I don't make any more mistakes, thanks!

**Mighty Dragon: **XDD yaay! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing, haha, I'm glad you like the piercing! Till next time! –points to the review button- XP

**MyMidnightLove: **hahaha, guess what I'm listening to? GC! XD I'm glad you like the NejiGaara moments in all their awkward-ness! Thanks for reviewing!!

**silver fox aka vash: **my Geography teacher got an email that told him about it in our lesson, so he read it out. Black matter is like … 100 pounds, so it's highly improbable, probably on a computer simulation or something. They'd be able to make a black hole the size of a pin head, which would suck in matter and get bigger. Sounds painful, right? I can tell you more if you want, just PM me. I haven't really looked into it, but I might O it does sound interesting. I'll tell you if I find anything else out! Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it!

**Chewy-Chan: **XD thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it X3

**Kawaii-Kunoichi: **I think it was the first XD thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so much!

**Muichi Motsu: **-grins- I'm glad you think it's awesome still XD thanks for reviewing! The piercing does suit him, doesn't it? X3

**Kuro666: **hahaa, I'm sure neji will find out just how luck he is, hehe XP and I dunno about the big bang. I heard about it Oo; might just be a rumour. Black matter is like … 100 pounds, so it's highly improbable, probably on a computer simulation or something. They'd be able to make a black hole the size of a pin head, which would suck in matter and get bigger. Sounds painful, right? Sasori and Dei-chan have gone TTTT but, they will be back!

**Yenni2110: **you're very welcome XD NejiGaara is a wonderful Pairing. The breakfast thing just made a wonderful picture in my mind, I had to do it. XDD thanks for the piercing comment, you're so funny XD oh yesh, Gaara is all-powerful with his tongue ring of smexy-doom XD I love Karin, in all her nerdy-ness. But yeah, I can't imagine her with too many piercings, I just think it would be kinda hot. And in the Manga, Sasuke seems a bit … oblivious sometimes when she's hitting on him -.-; iono. Sasori and Dei-chan shall be back! You can count on it! –basks in confetii- I ish proud X3 couldn't have done it without you guys! Especially one of mah top reviewers XD

**SilenceToBeBroken: **thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it XP hope you liked this one!

**BeetleBone: **I'm glad you found it cute X3 I loved the café scene too! And Karin's so awesome XD –has said this so much- I might give Sasuke a tattoo … I don't agree with getting them before you're 18 though ..; I'm sure it'll all work out … somehow! Thanks for your review –le ego-boost- I really need ego boosts sometimes ;

**Mihoshi05: **haha, I'm glad you liked the piercing XD they are hot. I'l glad you like it hope this chapter was just as good O

**Wolf Citrus: **-ish glomped- Wolfy-chan! You're back! –huggu- I misshed you XP I forgive you! I'm glad you're back XD how the hell did you get grounded for over four weeks?! Even I can't do that … well, I probably could, just don't want to try, meh. I'm glad you still like mah writing X3 thankies!!

**Redheaded psychopaths wanted: **I'm glad you liked it so much X3 thankies! I hope this chapter was good too thanks for reviewing!

**kryss0rded: **updated! Was it too long? DX I hope not. I was busy. I'm glad you like it though XP thanks for reviewing! Go review again, it's just there! XDD

**shirleysama: **hahaha, I'm glad you liked it XDD date next time. I'll get it in somehow. Thanks for reviewing!

**mind spectrums: **O nooo! Don't throw her in the basement! –cling- XD bleh, dust-bunnies. I hope this was fast enough for you thanks for reviewing! Glad you're liking it … even if it can be confusing, I'll try work on that. Thanks again!

--

MY GOSH that took me ages to do XX

--


	18. Beach?

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

Gaara was slumped on the table when Temari got in the room, his head in his arms, clad in a pair of red PE shorts and a black t-shirt. Rolling her eyes, she walked to the fridge and got out the cereal. Gaara already had a bowl next to him which was empty.

"You know, you'd be less heat-frustrated if you never wore black," she pointed out. Gaara let out a small growl and raised his head, glaring at her through the thick black lines around his eyes.

"I don't really care," he replied, lighting up when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," he called and was out the room in a blink. Temari frowned when he came back into the room a few moments later with a letter and handed it to her, going back to the chair he was on and hiding his face. Putting the letter on the counter she sat next to him and patted his back.

"You look sorry for yourself," she commented. "You came back late last night and went straight to bed…did something happen?"

Gaara glared at the wall. "Nothing."

She wrapped her arms round him and sighed. "Let's not go back to this Gaara, please? Everything was fitting back together when we moved to Konoha…"

"Neji's-" Gaara sighed and looked at her. "Neji's bulimic," he admitted. Temari's eyes grew wide and she paled a little. "I don't think he'll come round today after yesterday. It was…messy."

"Generally is," she said, cringing at the memory of having to clear up the kitchen or bathroom when someone was sick and missed the skin.

There was silence before Kankuro came in the room, whistling a little, suddenly stopping at the tense scene. Temari turned to him, looking upset while Gaara stood and brushed past him with a glare. Kankuro looked at Temari for an answer.

"He's just angry," she said. "You haven't done…much."

"Much?"

Gaara returned to the room and grabbed Kankuro's shoulder, spinning him round and pinning him with hard eyes. "How do you fix a bulimic?"

Kankuro's whole body stiffened visibly and he glared, head going down. "Why?"

"Neji."

Kankuro relaxed a slight amount and brushed the hand off his shoulder spitefully. "Demolish the problem."

Gaara nodded and walked out the room, leaving the two there in silence.

"So, Neji's messed up in the head then?" Kankuro commented, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table that Temari bought during half term and started munching on it.

Temari frowned. "What a nice way of putting it," she muttered. Kankuro shrugged carelessly. "If you put it like that, you're not much better."

Kankuro's knuckled went white. "I'm afraid to say, Temari, I'm _much _better, that you _so _much for asking."

"Sorry…" she said, looking at the table with a guilty look.

"Nah," Kankuro put down the unfinished apple. "I started it."

--

Gaara gargled before spitting out the contents of his mouth, letting his tongue drop out and face him in the mirror. It looked like it was getting better…though, it was still a bit swollen. Picking up his phone, he pressed a few buttons and waited as the ringing sounded in his ear.

Walking out the bathroom, he trudged into his bedroom and sat down on his bed, a moment later the blond picked up and grumbled about being woken up.

"_Gaara? You never ring me." _

"You're right, I don't," he stated, staring blankly at the ceiling.

There was what felt like a whole five minutes of silence before Naruto spoke again. _"What happened?" _

"Nothing."

"_Ok," _the blond wasn't an idiot. When Gaara rang you, something was wrong. When he said nothing was wrong, it was so bad he needed a distraction. You feel sorry for the distraction. _"Well, you know, we have our study leave next week! I'm going to revise so hard, I promise! No more procrastinating for me, ha! I'll prove Kiba wrong- you know he said I never do any work, remember?" _

Gaara looked around his room as Naruto babbled on and on, which exams he thought he'd do well in, the ones he wasn't looking forward to, the fact that, when it's Summer break, he'll have no more science _ever_ again. It amazing how long you can babble about such a closed topic when you're desperate to fix something.

The wan green eyes fell onto a picture on his bedside table. It was one they'd taken when he was so small, he couldn't even remember going. There was Temari, standing above Kankuro and Gaara, the former who had a sandcastle bucket on his head.

"Naruto," he started, stopping the blond in mid sentence about how he was so going to pass everything. "We're going to the beach."

Another long pause let this sink in for them both. _"We're going to the beach because…" _

"Because I said so."

Another thing about Gaara, when he rings you, says nothing, and then demands to do something, have something, eat something, whatever, always give into the command. And, feel _very _sorry for the distraction.

"Ok, I'll ask Iruka."

"Kiba's coming too. And Shino. And Sasuke, and whoever-the fuck-else wants to come."

Or, the distrac_tions. "I'll ring them and ask them too."_

"I'll go ask Neji."

When Gaara immediately hung up, Naruto immediately got to phoning people. Nothing was wrong with Gaara; something was wrong with Neji.

--

Hanabi shouldn't have _really _been on Neji's IM. She shouldn't have _really _been looking through Neji's inbox. And when someone called 'Blood in the Desert' came online and demanded that something crucially important needed to be talked about, she shouldn't have _really _posed as Neji.

**Cursed Seal: **What's wrong?

Shouldn't being the keyword there.

**Blood in the Desert: **we're going to the beach today.

**Cursed Seal: **who's 'we'?

**Blood in the Desert: **whoever decides to come. You're one of those people.

**Cursed Seal: **Oh, the beach? How cool! Can I come? Can I?

And if she was going to pose as Neji, she should've _really _actually done a good job.

**Blood in the Desert: **where's Neji?

**Cursed Seal: **I don't know. Can I come? I'll go get him! Pleasepleaseplease?!

**Blood in the Desert: **fine, just go get Neji.

Hanabi's squeals and shouts of joy were enough to wake Neji up and notice she was in his room, using the laptop he'd left there last night with a instant messenger window open.

"Hanabi, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, glaring at his cousin.

She didn't take time to notice. "We're going to the _beach _Neji-niisan! Can you believe it? Come here, the person who invited us wants to talk to you! He said I could go too! This is going to be so much fun! I'll go tell nee-chan!"

By the time Neji had thought of getting out of bed, the pre-teen had vanished out the room, screaming 'beach!' down the corridor. God, why didn't he stay at Sasuke's house?

**Cursed Seal: **hey, Hanabi said something about a beach?

**Blood in the Desert: **we're going to the beach.

Neji smirked at this, toying with the replies he could send to that one.

**Cursed Seal: **never pinned you down as the romantic type, not that I mind…

**Blood in the Desert: **fuck off or you're not coming. Naruto and I decided last night that we would go to the beach for the weekend. So, we'll go today, camp out or something, and come back on Monday.

**Cursed Seal: **I don't really like the beach.

**Blood in the Desert: **I do.

**Cursed Seal: **that settles that then.

**Blood in the Desert: **you'll be at my house for twelve, so that we can get there for three. Ask Hinata to come too.

**Cursed Seal: **what is this, themilitary?

**Blood in the Desert: **it can be if you want.

Neji decided to drop it and go pack. It was about ten anyway.

--

Kiba, Naruto and Shino were lounging on the couch in the living room when Shikamaru came in, a brow raised and a puzzled look on his face.

"Why are there random people in the living room?" he asked, frowning more when he saw Kiba snoring lightly. "Why is there an idiot on my chair?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "_Your _chair?"

"Yes, that is where I sit, and unless Kiba suddenly decides to move, I will sit on anything in the way."

Kiba didn't move. Shikamaru jumped on him, making the messy boy yelp and bark out objections. "Get off me!"

"Get off my chair."

It wasn't long before Temari had come into the room to find Kiba lying flat on his back on the floor, glaring daggers at the ceiling, and Shikamaru happily napping in the same place she normally finds him. Walking up to him, she sits on his lap, making him open an eye and look at her.

"What is it?" he asks, waking up when he sees the begging look on Temari's face.

"We're all going to the beach this weekend," she explained.

"Have fun," Shikamaru promptly fell asleep.

Temari fumed. "You're part of the 'we' you know."

"Yeah, I know, I'm officially dislodging myself form it."

"I'll officially dislodge your butt from that cushion. The cushion is part of the 'we' too."

The Nara raised a brow, looking at his girlfriend with a look that clearly said 'you're joking'. "You know, that means the cushion is going to the beach."

"Well then," she stood, brushing down her lap. "The cushion is going to the beach, I'm going to the beach, and everyone else is going to the beach. You might as well."

Kankuro entered the room, yawning widely and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Morning."

"Kankuro," Shikamaru starts. "Are you going to the beach too?"

"Yeah."

"Damn…" the Nara bit down on his lip. "If the cushion's going, I'll go to."

Temari threw a book at the boy, who dodged it easily. "Remember to pack it, asshole."

--

Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke. Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Gaara. Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura. Ino, Chouji, Lee and Tenten. Sixteen people, four tents, and two cars. Two relatively small cars. One from Shino and one from Shikamaru.

Seeing as the only people with an actual licence were Temari and Kankuro; that was who drove sorted. The lucky people who got to go in Shino's car had space, as it had eight seats, while Shikamaru's car only had five.

"Seeing as Hanabi's so small, can someone have her on their lap in my car," Temari said, much to Shikamaru's distaste. As far as he was concerned, when she became the driver, the damn car was as good as gone because 'although he knew how to drive, he wasn't _legally aloud_' and from what Temari said, that's what mattered.

"I-I'll go with H-Hanabi," Hinata said, smiling sweetly. Temari nodded and grinned.

"Neji-niisan's coming in our car too, right?" Hanabi asked, grabbing onto her cousin's hand.

Temari nodded again. "Ok, three Hyuuga's, Shikamaru and me, Gaara-"

"Since when did I agree on going in that car?" Gaara demanded.

Everyone looked at him blankly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He scoffed and stormed to the side of the car, waiting for everyone else. As soon as Naruto noticed this, of course, he had to be with his best friend. That didn't take too long then.

"I'm squashed! I want more room! Can't someone _else_ do this? Why do _I _have to?"

"Hanabi," Gaara growled, blushing furiously and glaring at the little girl. "Will you _shut the fuck up_?"

"Gaara swore!" Hanabi exclaimed, pointing to him. "And he's being _rude_."

The redhead snapped. "Fine, with you shut the fuck up _please_?"

Hanabi fumed. "No, I won't! Neji-niisan hasn't told me to be quiet, so I won't be."

"Hanabi," Neji said, grinning nervously. "Can you be quiet please?"

The added burning glare off Gaara helped a little. She simmered down, and the rest of the ride was in silence. The rest of the ride for five minutes, anyway.

"Gaara," Hanabi started. "Can I see your skull?"

Naruto stifled a laugh and looked into the front. Shikamaru and Temari were innocently listening to music and talking about something. Gaara was looking at them as well, keeping his eyes trained on them while he flashed his tongue at Hanabi. She screamed a little.

"It's gross!"

"Then why did you ask to see it?" Sasuke asked, making the small girl hide a little.

Temari came to life. "I saw that."

"Huh…saw what?" Gaara asked, blinking innocently.

"That thing in your mouth!" the girl snapped, clutching the wheel tighter. Naruto and Hinata exchanged worried looks.

"You've suddenly gone quiet," Shikamaru noted, his eyes narrowed. When Gaara looked in the mirror he saw the angry green on his sister's eyes.

His mouth was glued shut. "Hmm!"

"I can't believe you've been hiding it so long!" she complained, slamming a hand on the steering wheel, making the horn go and Hinata and Naruto jump.

"I have to go, bye!" Gaara exclaimed, unbuckling the belt and jumping off Neji's lap into the boot.

"Gaara Sabaku, you better be prepared for one big _ass kicking _when we get to that damn beach!" Temari shouted. Naruto snuggled deeper into Sasuke, who had no complains, while Hanabi pointed out things through the window, Hinata entertaining her.

Neji sighed as Temari, Shikamaru and Gaara had a mini-war.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto, letting his breath trace against the familiar tanned skin. "Shame we're not alone."

"You're not getting into my pants while there's a child next to us," Naruto growled through his teeth.

Hinata covered her younger sister's eyes and said they were playing a game when Naruto and Sasuke started making out. The small girl was eventually forced to join Gaara in the boot.

--

It was a five hour drive, but when they got there at three o'clock, it was worth it. Kiba's dog, Akamaru had tagged along, and the two were currently running up and down the beach while Shino watched them. Naruto and Sasuke had proceeded to tackle each other to the ground and roll around in the sand, laughing and fighting playfully. Temari, Kankuro and Shikamaru had been the responsible adults and decided to set up camp. This consisted of Temari barking orders, Kankuro complaining, and Shikamaru doing nothing much at all, though eventually, Chouji offered to help, making him and Kankuro really the ones who set up the tents.

Hinata took Hanabi off to the sea. Most people had worn their bathers under their clothing. Tenten, Sakura and Ino soon joined them, Lee joining Kiba in his little run. Neji and Gaara looked over the scene.

"Thanks by the way," Neji said, smiling lightly while watching Hanabi and Hinata.

"Thanks for what? You said you didn't even like the beach."

Neji smirked. "And you said you'd planned this last night. Naruto's got the biggest mouth in the world, and I'm best friends with his boyfriend, who is one of the biggest gossips in the world. If you planned this last night, I've known by this morning."

Gaara blushed. "So, you do like the beach?"

"No, but I like the fact you went out of your way to make me feel better," Neji ducked and planted a kiss on Gaara's cheek before running off. "Even if the beach does suck!"

Gaara threw death wishes and glares at the wolf whistles that could only have come from Kankuro and Shikamaru, heavy blush diminishing the effect. Swearing, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way further down the beach.

It was very long, and there were other people in different parts further up. There was a small wood behind the beach, and the sea seemed to go on for miles. You would've never thought this was the edge of Suna.

Gaara's forehead crinkled at this. Temari had taken an extra hour and a half to avoid going into the city. Suna was a beach town, but this was one spot they used to visit often. The only place in their world that was quiet. That was empty. That didn't have a parental.

"Gaara!" the redhead turned to see Naruto grinning and running up to him. "We're going into the sea, you want to join?"

"No thanks."

Naruto pouted. "Come on, the only person not coming in is Shikamaru!"

The Nara walked up behind them, looking decidedly bored. "I have a reason not to come in," he stated.

"What's that?" the blond retorted.

"I don't really want to swim in the fish's toilet."

Gaara smirked, patting the pocket of Shikamaru's green jacket. "Don't you mean 'because I want to smoke like a chimney while Temari's not here'?"

Naruto gasped and stepped back a little, while Shikamaru glared at Gaara, a vein popping. "How the hell did you know?!"

"Shikamaru, you _smoke_?!" Naruto asked loudly.

Temari was soon standing next to them, clad in a sky blue and purple bikini. Shikamaru laughed nervously and got the two smaller boys in head locks.

"Ah, Tem, we were just…uh…messing about, yeah? Ha," he laughed again.

Her eyes narrowed like she was analyzing him. "Are you hiding something from me, Nara?"

"No?"

"Then why does your 'no' sound like a question?"

"Because?"

Temari's eyes narrowed further. "I'm watching you, Nara."

Shikamaru's hold on the other two males loosened, but no one moved. "Maybe I should swim instead."

"Maybe you should."

--

Kiba could tell you, now with a mouth full of sea water that Shikamaru had quoted to be the toilet for fish and young children, that swimming in the sea with your friends isn't all what it's cracked up to be. Especially when one friend is Naruto.

"I'll kill you!" the dog boy bawled, running as fast as you can in water to get after Naruto. "I swear I will!"

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cried. "Help me, Kiba's trying to kill me!"

The Uchiha had gone to sunbathing on the beach, a pair of sunglasses on his forehead. "I can't really blame him," Sasuke called back, making Neji laugh. The two best friends were on a large mat that Sakura had brought with her. Said girl and Ino were next to them, the blonde on her back, muttering something that made her friend giggle. Sakura wore a small pink bikini that tied round her neck and had small white dots on, while Ino had a purple two piece.

Sasuke wondered how long it would take for them to get together.

He went back to watching the people in the sea, Hinata making sure that Hanabi didn't end up drowning, although the girl insisted she could swim. Naruto and Kiba having a water fight, which somehow involved Shikamaru. Temari and Tenten gossiping about something, while Lee did laps. Kankuro managed to; somehow, end up joining the water fight, which instantly made Gaara a victim.

Coming out of the water, the boy walked up to the mat, dripping wet from head to toe in a pair of black swimming trunks. Sasuke smirked when he felt Neji shift slightly, a fragile blush scattered across his face.

"Ah, I've got salt water in my mouth…" Gaara complained. Sakura sat up, handing Gaara a baby pink towel. He thanked her and dried himself off a little before throwing it in Ino's head hard, which proceeded to knock the girl down, pushing her into Sakura.

"Gaara-kun!" the girl whined, blushing furiously. "Was that necessary?"

"Completely, seeing as you're both crushing on each other," Gaara said. Their flush worsened.

"It's so obvious that you're both oblivious," Sasuke noted.

"Kind of painful to watch," Neji finished. Sakura jumped to her feet and ran off to the water, leaving Ino behind.

The blond sat up, tucking her hands under the folds in her crossed legs. "You think so?"

"Think what?" Gaara asked, hands on hips.

"That…" Ino flustered again. "Sakura l-likes me."

"Absolutely positive," Sasuke confirmed with a bored voice.

--

Gaara continued to burn marshmallows around the burning fire, while some of the others were in the water. He'd been stuck with Hanabi, who was nodding off to sleep every now and then against his side.

"I know…" she muttered, pale eyes half lidded and equally pale skin lighten up by the fire, making dancing shadows play with her face, making it glow orange.

"You know what?"

"About daddy…"

Gaara paused, debating whether to feigned ignorance or submit. What would he rather someone did if he were Hanabi. "You're smart then, to keep quiet."

"I just didn't want to believe it," she pulled her legs to her chest. "I wanted someone to have to _tell_ me."

"How did you find out?"

There was a long pause in which Gaara thought she wouldn't answer. She did. "I woke up one night and needed to go get a drink, but on my way I saw Neji-niisan pushing Hinata into a closet. I though he was the baddy.

"So I followed him, wanting to catch him to tell daddy. I did catch them, but Neji-niisan wasn't the baddy."

For some reason, Gaara felt the need to say something he didn't want to. "I'll be the one to tell you. Your dad was a bad man."

--

Hanabi hadn't told him not to tell anyone, so there was perfect sense in him saying something, right? Rolling over in the sleeping bag, Gaara faced Neji, soaking in the taller boy's appearance. While Hanabi's face seemed to glow in the fire like fireworks would, Neji's seemed to glow in the night, like a sticker that kids put on their ceiling so it looks like the stars and rockets are above them inside.. The way his head was tilted back ever-so-slightly, showing off the porcelain neck and collarbone, off-pink lips parted a fraction and eyelids covering the pale eyes.

Gaara didn't know what he was doing until he'd done it. He found himself pressing his lips against Neji's, working his tongue into the other's mouth, slowly reaching a nervous hand up to the perfect pale neck…

When he pulled back, green blended with the lilac off-white. A small smile cracked onto the redhead's lips and he felt himself going back for more.

"Can't sleep?" Neji asked when they finally broke apart.

"No," Gaara said simply. "Busy thinking."

Neji stuck his tongue out cheekily. "Don't hurt yourself."

"If anyone's getting hurt here, it's you."

Neji managed to get a leg loose, hooking it round Gaara's legs, just underneath his backside, pulling him flush against Neji. Both secretly cursed the fact Neji was still in a sleeping bag.

"Shall we go outside?" Neji asked, purring into Gaara's ear. The redhead nodded mutely and they sneaked out, trying carefully not to wake Naruto and Sasuke who were cuddling nicely.

The two walked down to the sea, which had came in quite far. Their camp was set at the very top of the beach, where the tide didn't ever reach. There was a large pink tent that held Ino, Sakura and the Hyuuga girls. A large primary coloured tent that held Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari and Tenten. A blue tent that that Kiba, Shino, Kankuro and Lee shared, Akamaru in there with them, even though he could take a full tent himself.

The completely random and out-of-place orange and black tent was, of course, Naruto's.

Sitting on the floor just clear of the water they stared up at the sky or at the vast ocean. After a while, Gaara fell against Neji lightly, leaning on the Hyuuga male.

"Hanabi knows," he said.

"Knows about what?"

Gaara didn't look up to meet Neji's gaze. "Knows about why he dad's being tracked down by the police." Neji stiffened and his eyes looked regretful. "You did the right thing, going to the police."

"Which time?"

Gaara's head snapped to look at Neji, jumping back from the boy like he was on fire. "Which time?" he repeated, throat going dry.

"I went yesterday. They found him."

"What did you do?"

Neji's eyes shut tightly and he drew in his legs, holding them close. "I told them that I was the one who beat Hinata. I'm a quick healer, I don't have many bruises or scars, so the ones that I did I said I hurt myself."

Neji was shaking. "I'm scared."

"You're scared?" a stiff nod. "You're _scared _after telling them that?"

"That's not it," he said. "I told them that because I was scared."

Gaara almost jumped when Neji's eyes locked on his, the face beautiful as always, but the eyes looked broken.

"I'm scared of what will happen when he's gone."

--

Kitty: I mean, come ON people, even if it's your uncle, you still get scared of loosing him, no matter what he's done. You don't care about that when you want a perfect life.

Thank Chewy-chan for this chapter. I was on writer's block and brooding because I was at the beach and I hate it, so I would've never got over my writer's block if she hadn't told me to build a sand castle XDDD thank you Chewy-chan!!! You made this update possible!

One more thing: Lemon, no lemon, or hint-at-it-but-make-a-side-fic-for-lemon-lovers

I put lemon, rating goes up. I'm thinking of the side-fic that has the lemon, and I only hint at it here…

Meh. _Anyway_, what was I doing? Right, yeah, finishing so I could go to bed.

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"They spent the night out here, didn't they?"

"Should we wake them up?"

"They'll be angry if they miss breakfast, surely."

"Don't! He hasn't slept passed nine in thirteen years!"

REVIEWS:

**Sanctuary Angelette:** thanks for reviewing –grins- I'm glad you like it. I'll develop Neji's reasoning for things a little further next time, and if you look carefully at what Neji says at the end and what Kankuro says at the beginning, you might find a connection… might XP thanks again!

**Lehrohon-hime: **I think I found a BETA –huggu- thank you for that lovely suggestion I hope it helps! And I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing, as always XD I'm so happy to hear it's a favourite story of yours –blush- maaa, thank you!! I'm glad you like it so much! YAY! COOKIES! ICECREAM! –glompu- happy belated birthday, mah lub XP

**Kerii-chan: **hahahaa, I'm glad you like so many things X3 I don't think there's enough room to put Sai and Haku in here … I was going to, but I saw the list and though 'aaah…maaaybe not.'…meh heh. There WILL be more Shipuuden character's though! I love Suigetsu too much –fangirl-ish digh- Suigetsu-sama…anyway. Thanks for reviewing!!!

**The Book of Counted Sorrows: **surviving school is more important that reading this story, for I shall be here forever XP school will not (thankfully). I'm glad you're back though –huggu-.I'm glad you like the cuteness, nyah! XD you're a mind reader: is this problem getting worse, or is it getting _worse_? I'm gunna go with the latter XDDD thanks for reviewing, hun!

**Yenni2110: **you gotta love the giant ego of Neji. Must be one of the only things I have in character about him XDDD meh heh. I didn't say that. Oh yeah, Gaara's going to show who wears the pants in this relationship!! I never really pin pointed Gaara to be intimate at first… iono, Sasuke and Naruto though? Hell yeah XDDD I bet they do enough to make up for the lack of intimacy in Gaara and Neji's relationship though, hahaha. I know, the puppy dog pout wasn't initially meant to happen but I suddenly thought of him with a begging look on his face and decided to put it in for the sake of it's adorable-ness!! Pizza rollers are the food or KINGS…well, they taste that good anyway. I'm afraid if I put Orochimaru in too much, that the story will go 'SPLODE!' … that wouldn't be too good. NYAH! You make me blush, hahaa, I'm glad you like my story so much I really don't know what to say –loves- Thanks for reviewing, as always XDD love you for it! Baai!

**Silent WriterX: **-hides- don't kill meeee! If you kill me, then who will write this story? …that's a pathetic reasoning, but it's true XP I'm glad you like it though, thanks for reviewing! Here's your update!! Can I help you bring Gaara to this world? XD

**SilenceToBeBroken: **XDD I updated! I hope you like it thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you like the story so far, even with the angst. It slips away a bit though in this chapter. Just a bit, but it's better than nothing!

**KireiAmaya: **if you do kill the teacher, say the dog did it. Deny anything they ask you, and use the hamster as an eye witness! It has to agree with you!! Thanks for reviewing X3 take as long as you want to read it, as long as you enjoy nyah?

**MyMidnightLove: **and the plot thickens! …well, the pathetic-excuse for a plot thickens XDDD I'm glad you like it, angst and all. I'm still a humour fic writer and always will be. Thanks for reviewing

**red-headed psychopaths wanted: **thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope I didn't take too long updating, I suffered a bit of writer's block, which was soon cured.

**Paigeion: **maa, I'd hate to be Neji. Having Gaara deal with the bulimic-ness…I hope he rests in peace XD the break a leg thing was just such a lame joke that I had to put it in. Lame jokes and bad puns told well are very funneh, nyah! I'm glad you like it!! Thanks for reviewing

**Mighty Dragon: **I'm glad you love it X3 thanks for reviewing! You know, if you guys didn't love this story so much, Neji wouldn't have to go through this torture…keep reviewing XDDD

**Kawaii-Kunoichi: **hahaha, emo or not, Neji will _always _be hot XP the emo-ness would just be a bonus… imagine Neji with eyeliner. Imagine Neji dressed as a pirate… GAH! I LOVE HIM EVEN MORE –glomp Neji- thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it.

**kryss0rd: **are you happy I updated again? X3 I hope so!! I'm glad you like the story I hope this chapter was good too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kuro666: **Naruto may be a very bad boy, but we can let him off just this once XP meh heh. I'm glad you like it the fact you're asking about things is helpful! Makes me know what I need to write –grins- thankies Kura-chan! –huggu- Thanks for reviewing!

**BeetleBone:** Hinata needs to grow a backbone. How else will she control Itachi? XDDD nyaha. I'm glad you like it, and the angst in all it's adolescents glory XP thanks for reviewing!! I don't think Neji _was _thinking Oo unfortunately. That seems to happen a lot with angsty people these days … they think too much about one thing, and then not at all about another. –is one, so should shut up XD- almost everyone bashes at least one female character in a story. If I'm going to bash one, it sure as hell isn't going to be Sakura or Ino!! –huggles Sakura- she's too cute X3 and Ino just matches her perfectly: the cute on and the hot one. Kinda like Naruto and Sasuke XDDD thanks again! –basks in ego-strokes-

**Kel: **…I'm seriously thinking about the lemon, maybe just putting in a warning somewhere in the middle of the chapter because this story is T-rated, or doing an side fiction so that I can give ye lemon-lovers a chance.

**Uzuchi: **ahh, can you log in yet? They introduced that pin-code-like-thing to keep computers out. If you can't see it, or it won't accept, click on the blue thingy that say 'listen to something-or-other', and then you can hear it, which normally does the trick. I listened to it once XDDD it's so funneh. Anyway, I'm glad you like it X33 thanks for reviewing!! The business cannot be helped, but take your time to review, as long as you like it, ya? YAY COOKIES! –munch- Makasi more Hanabi and Gaara scenes in here… except, this time they're not fighting at the end XDDD they don't normally get along, do they? Thanks again!!

**Hotaru-ai: **ahhh, we all end up talking to the characters at one point XDDD especially if they're being idiots…sorry about that, he doesn't know any self control –tugs on Neji's leash- XDD thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it!! Here is an update XDDD more shall come sooon nyah!!

**Simply: **-grins- thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it, and I hope this update didn't take too long. Writer's block got in the way. Thanks again!!

**DarkRavie: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like the story so far –grins- jaa ne

**Shirleysama: **-tips sand bucket of sea water over you- you okai? You were burning in teh angst flames…I guess they really _are_ contagious XP hope you liked this chapter just as much as the others!! Thanks for reviewing, hun!!

**silver fox aka vash: **Foxy-chan! I'm glad you like it X3 thanks for reviewing is this update quick and good enough? Only the best for mah reviewers, if not the best, I must get better!! Thanks again nyah!

**Emeralde: **Eme-chan! I'm glad you liked the chapters X3 and I'm glad you think my art is good too nyah! I'm just so good at making characters come to life, huh? XDD –munches on cookie- jaaa ne! Review!

**Clyne: **swirly lollipop?! –tackles- thank you Erts! I'm glad you're liking the story XDD tell me what you thought of this chapter thanks for reviewing, nyah!

**Hawk Chic: **I'm glad you like it XP thanks for reviewing! I'm sure something as scary sounding as 'AP finals' is as scary as 'GCSEs' o.o; did you write those Yaoi Lemons? If you did, I might go take a peek … yay gay smex XDDD

**mind spectrums: **you're on your own this time, Spectrums. I don't want no dog after me XDD though, my niceness might cave in…tree's are comfy though! Or so I've heard XP meh. Off-topic, nyah. Well, at least you like the angst, mind! Can't have one of you enjoying yourself and the other not o.oll or something. Thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you like it X3

--

Imagine Neji as a pirate with eyeliner. LOVE TO TEH EMO NINPIRATES XDDDD

--


	19. Fireworks?

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Hinata and Hanabi were still asleep when Sakura woke up. In the purple sleeping bag next to her there was nothing. Frowning lightly she got up, walking out the tent to see two people laying on the sand, sleeping peacefully. She giggled quietly as she recognised the red and dark brown haired boys. They must've slept outside.

Shaking her head, she went back to the mission of finding her crush, who she'd been too embarrassed to say much to the day before after what the boys had said to them.

She winced as she stepped on another twig in the forest. Sakura knew she should've brought some shoes with her. After seeing no sign of Ino on the beach, she decided to venture into the forest. Still in cotton pink pyjamas with little red hearts and messy hair tied in a bun.

"I-Ino-chan?" she called softly, not daring to say much. The sun was still low in the sky and the forest was frighteningly quiet. "Are you in here?"

A soft singing reached her ears and she immediately recognised it. Her legs went faster as she got closer to the voice, seeing Ino sitting on a rock in her purple nighty, long blond hair trailing down her back. Sliming lightly, Sakura slowly made her way over, standing behind the girl.

Ino sighed and turned, jumping when she saw the pinkette. "Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!"

Sakura giggled. "Sorry, you seemed so happy singing, so I thought I'd just listen," Sakura sat next to the blonde. "I do love your voice."

"Ah, really?" Ino asked with a blush. "Thank you!"

There was a somewhat awkward silence for a moment or two while they sat there, not knowing what to say. Sakura fisted the hem of her top while Ino twirled her side fringe between her fingers.

"H-hey…Ino-chan," Sakura started, pausing when the blue eyes met her green ones. "About what Sasuke-kun and the others said yesterday…"

"Oh," the blonde looked away. "That."

"Is-is it true?" Sakura asked, brushing her hand on Ino's arm. "That you like me?"

Ino spluttered some sort of gibberish, flustering and looked gob smacked at her best friend.

Sakura smiled warmly and giggled. "Good," she stood, clutching her hands behind her back and spinning to face the blonde. "Because I like you too," she stated, leaning down and placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.

Ino didn't know what to say. She just started up at the pink haired girl with a hot face.

Sakura turned and walked forward a few steps before pausing to think about something. Ino couldn't help the grin that spread on her face when a hand was held out to her.

"Let's go back to the camp. The others might wake up and wonder where we are."

"Yeah," Ino stood, taking the hand and walking towards the beach. "Let's."

--

When the two girls got back, they found Shikamaru outside, puffing smoking into the air. There was a long silence in which they stared at each other before Ino seemed to erupt.

"Why the hell are you _smoking_?!" she bawled, pointing an accusing finger at the Nara, who backed away slightly.

"Err…I can explain?" he tried, looking around for an escape.

"You better well hurry up and explain before I go get Temari!" the blonde retorted, hands on hips.

"Ah, no!" Shikamaru held up his hands, dropping the cancer stick and stepping on it. "Please, she can't find out!"

Ino fumed. "And why not?"

"She'll kill me!" Shikamaru exclaimed, failing his hands. "Do you not get that fact?"

Sakura was about to comment when someone beat her to it with a "Who'll kill you, Shika?"

The three turned to see Temari coming out of the tent, yawning and stretching her arms, wearing a large t-shirt and shorts. Shikamaru started to panic.

"It doesn't matter, Tem, just go back in the tent, I need to talk to Ino about something," Shikamaru said, getting a rough nod off his girlfriend.

She was just about to return to the tent when she froze, sniffing the air. "Do I smell smoke?"

"There's no fire Tem, you're probably just tired."

"No, as in cigarettes-" she looked at Shikamaru before going red with anger. "Shikamaru Nara…"

The Nara sighed, giving up against the three girls. "I can explain."

"Well start now, because I'm not in the mood to beat round the bush."

Looking from Ino, to Sakura to Temari Shikamaru rubbed his neck, taking in a breath. "Asuma-sensei's not in hospital anymore."

Ino's eyes lit up. "That's great news!" she exclaimed, grinning. "I mean, he's on the road to recovery!"

"That's not it," Shikamaru said, kicking the sand and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Kurenai-sensei rang me today. He's not going to the hospital for check ups, he's never home and according to the nurse if he should've ran out of medicine by now- that is, if he's taking what he has already."

The silence that followed was unbearable. Temari made her way across to the boy and hugged him, shutting her eyes tightly. "Shika…" she muttered, trying to think of something to say.

"It's not going to kill me…" Shikamaru muttered with a childish tone. Temari pulled back and looked at the boy who had a frown and was pouting slightly. "It's not going to kill me."

--

"They spent the night out here, didn't they?" Kankuro asked, scratching his head and frowning.

"Should we wake them up?" Chouji asked, munching on the packet of crisps in his hands.

"They'll be angry if they miss breakfast, surely," Sasuke said, bending to wake up his best friend.

"Don't!" Temari exclaimed, waving her hands to stop the Uchiha. "He hasn't slept passed nine in thirteen years!"

Naruto glanced at his watch to see it was ten past ten. He turned back to the scene from sitting by the barbeque at Shikamaru was working on. Ino and Sakura had taken Hanabi to the sea for a small paddle and Hinata was sitting with Shikamaru and Naruto. Kiba and Shino were the only two who were still asleep and Lee had gone for a morning run with Tenten.

There was a small movement and white eyes fluttered open, staring up at dark ones. Sasuke raised a brow at the blank face.

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep outside," Sasuke filled.

There was another pause. "Oh…" Neji looked around, seeing the redhead who was snuggled deep into his side. "I see."

"Is Neji awake?" Naruto asked standing and making his way over. He grinned when he saw the Hyuuga male looking at him. "Morning!"

"Morning, Naruto," Neji said, going to sit up. He found he couldn't and looked back down at the redhead, who's grip was tightening. "Is he normally this…"

"Clingy?" Kankuro asked, cracking his shoulder as he loosened them.

"I was going to say heavy sleeper, but clingy works better."

Temari laughed a little. "No, he's not normally either."

"Kiba will never let him hear the end of it if Gaara gets up later," Naruto pointed out, crouching next to the redhead. He stuck out his hand and poked the boy.

"Gaara…Gaaara…Gaaaara…Gaaa-"

The redhead slapped the hand away and mumbled something, not turning away from Neji's side. If anything, he tightened his grip again. Neji winced and tried to pry the small boy away.

"Hey, Gaara…breakfast is ready," Kankuro state, nudging the boy's head with his foot. "Get up and let go of lover-boy."

The redhead rolled onto his back, glaring up at his older brother. "What?"

"Get up."

"Why?"

"Because," Kankuro left it at that and walked over to Shikamaru and Hinata, Chouji right behind him. Shino came out from the tent not seconds later, announcing that Kiba had woken up five minutes ago before looking down at Gaara and raised a brow.

"You do know Kiba will never let this go," he stated, getting a growl from the redhead.

"That's what I said!" Naruto said with a grin, wincing when Gaara smacked him on the back of the head.

"Idiot."

Gaara stood, walking over to the others with Naruto in tow, leaving Neji, Sasuke and Temari with Shino who was waiting for Kiba. Neji and Sasuke sighed, shaking their heads at the same time. Temari chuckled and Shino smirked at the two got up and followed their boyfriends.

"You know," Temari started. "How ironic is it, Sasuke and Naruto and Neji and Gaara?"

Shino smirked. "Scaringly so."

Kiba soon came out the tent with a hoody and a pair of board shorts, stuffing his hands into the hoody's pockets. He looked over at the group and back at Temari and Shino.

"What's wrong?" he asked, blinking when Shino shook his head and motioned for them to go over to the group. Temari stayed where she was, watching her little, little brother and Naruto, Sasuke and Neji interact with each other. Her smile widened when Naruto stole something from Gaara's plate, making the redhead shout something before following the blonde's actions and taking something from Neji, making the other two laugh.

"Hey," Shikamaru started, reaching his girlfriend. "You not eating?"

She shook her head. "I'm happy here."

He followed her gaze to look at the four friends. "I bet you're glad you moved to Konoha, huh?"

Nodding, the girl leaned against the Nara and let out a small sigh. "I'm so glad he's finally…let go of the past. Even if it's just a little."

"Yeah," Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "If only you would too."

--

Gaara drew arms and legs coming out of the large oval, making a shape before he started to make small mountains on the shapes. Hanabi was sat next to him, making a sand castle and occasionally looking over at his giant picture. Neji wiped his brow as he reached them, wringing his hair free of the water that was making it heavy. Gaara watched as the droplets ran over the pale chest, strong arms that had a tint of red in them and blue trunks that hugged the boy a little.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Gaara didn't respond.

"Gaara…hey, Gaara!"

The redhead looked up when someone clapped their hands in front of his face. "Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

Gaara flustered a little. "N-nothing!" he said before turning away with a frown. "What would make you think I was doing anything?"

Neji chuckled and sat right next to the boy. "Well, I was talking about when you were making in the sand, but I have a feeling you were talking about something else…" he trailed off with a suggestive hint, walking his hands up the boy's back, making him shiver and leaning in to brush his lips against the redhead's ear.

"Ah!" the two jumped away from each other and looked at Hanabi, who had her eyes covered. "Neji-niisan is molesting Gaara!" she shouted. "Nee-chan, help me!"

"Shut up Hanabi, I wasn't doing anything!" Neji snapped back, flustering a little. "Go back to building your sand castle."

She pouted and glared at her cousin. "But I was watching Gaara-niisan make a sand turtle."

"A sand turtle?"

"_Niisan_?"

Neji looked down at the large mound of sand and tilted his head a little. Now that he looked at it, it did have a turtle shape. "Oh yeah, it is."

"What do you mean 'oh yeah'?" Gaara asked with a small glare. "Isn't it obvious?"

The Hyuuga male grinned sheepishly. "I wasn't really paying much attention to it," of course, he wasn't about to tell the redhead that he was too busy cheeking him out rather that looking at the lump of sand.

There was a small shriek and they looked over to the sea to find Hinata clutching desperately onto Sasuke and Kiba as she fell back, taking the two down with her. There was a big splash and when the three heads came back up, Kiba was yelping and waving his hand in the air, supporting a crab.

Shino disposed of it. Kiba tackled his boyfriend into the water and Gaara sighed, shaking his head a little. "They're all mad."

"You'd have to be pretty mad to be friends with them though."

"That's why I worry about my metal capability."

Gaara turned as someone walked up to them, seeing a girl with flamboyant red hair, dark-rimmed glasses and a good few piercings. She flashed a huge grin and pushed the glasses further up her face. She wore beach shorts and a matching top that were coloured black and purple. Her red hair was tied in a high ponytail, though some of it was framing her face.

"Hey," she started, waving a little. "How's your tongue doing?"

Gaara blinked before it registered what was happening. "Oh, it's you."

She laughed a bit. "Yeah, it's me. Nice to know I'm remembered."

"It's fine thanks, though I haven't washed it yet today…" he admitted, face scrunching up a little. Neji watched them with a puzzled face.

"Ah, let me see it," she said, crouching. Gaara stuck out the limb. "It looks fine, but it does need washing. Gargle some water and that should do until you get home. Try not swallow any sea water," she said with a grin.

"Ok…oh, Neji, this is Karin," Gaara said, pointing to the girl. "From the piercing shop."

Karin held out her hand, which Neji shook with a nod. "Karin, it's nice to meet the boyfriend."

Neji smirked. "It's nice to meet the piercer."

Giggling a little, she stood and looks to the chaos that was in the water. "I'm guessing Naruto's in that ruckus somewhere?" Gaara nodded. "Which means Sasuke is too, right?!"

Gaara raised a brow and nodded again, getting a squeal out of the other redhead. "Ah, he's so cute…"

"Hey, Karin, why did you dye your hair?" Gaara asked, inclining his head a little.

"Ah, that," she ran a hand through her locks. "Well, I just wanted a change I guess, and after seeing your hair, I decided to get mine done like that. I like to stand out a little!"

"I noticed."

Neji looked past her to see a man carrying a volley ball and had a few polls on his shoulders wrapped in net. Neji presumed that it would all fit together to make a volley ball net. His off-white hair was short and framed his face while his eyes gleamed with mischief. He wore dark board shorts with red edges that had a dragon imprinted on the side.

"Oi, Karin, why do I have to drag all this junk around?" he asked, reaching them. Gaara then turned to the man.

"Because I said so, Suigetsu," she stated, crossing her arms across her chest. "Anyway, I didn't tell you to drag it here."

She turned to Gaara. "This is Suigetsu; my other friend is meeting us here. Suigetsu, this is Gaara and Neji."

The man gave them a toothy grin. "Hey, nice to meet you," the two nodded and Hanabi was clinging to Gaara. She muttered something that Gaara didn't quite catch, but made Suigetsu turn to her.

"Hey little miss, what's your name?" he asked.

"H-Hanabi!"

"Ah, that's cute. I tell you what, we were thinking of setting off some fireworks later, I bet you'd like to watch that, huh?"

"Yeah, that'd be so cool!"

He grinned and Neji couldn't help but frown a little. "Brilliant, catch you later then, firecracker."

Karin fumed as he stood and walked off, still carrying the volley ball equipment. "Where do you plan on getting these fireworks?" she asked, hands on hips.

"Easy," Suigetsu shrugged. "I'll make them. It's not hard, done it before," a mischievous smirk worked its way onto his face. "And I never walk around without the stuff."

She sighed and turned to Gaara and Neji. "We were thinking of playing volley ball here, would you mind?" Gaara shook his head. "Suigetsu set the stuff up here!"

He'd already started to put it into the ground. A vein popped on her temple. "Honestly…would you guys and your friends like to play too?"

Neji stood. "I'll go ask, though I'd be happy to play," he made his way off to the waters and Karin sat next to Gaara, looking down at the turtle.

"You're lucky you know; your boyfriend seems nice."

"Yours does too," Gaara smirked at the decorative blush that crept onto Karin's cheeks as she scoffed.

"Suigetsu? I can't _stand_ the guy. He's such an ass, it's painful. But Juugo likes it when we all get together, so I force myself to stand him."

"I believe you," Gaara said sarcastically.

Karin changed the subject. "So, you going to play?"

"Sure, I don't see why not…Hanabi," he turned to the little girl, who was staring at Suigetsu set up the net. She snapped her head round at the sound of her name.

"You playing with us too?" Karin asked. The young girl nodded furiously.

"Of course!"

Gaara smirked. "Why don't you go help Suigetsu?" She was off like a bullet.

Karin sighed and pouted, resting her chin on her hand. "He has so many admirers; I don't know what they see in him."

"Sounds like someone's jealous."

"What's there to be jealous of?! I just get upset knowing people waste their time on him. I bet it's that dumb PHD in Chemistry or something. Then he wastes his life making fireworks? He just doesn't make any sense at all."

--

Chouji watched from the side as the group played, shouting names and whooping when they scored. He laughed as his best friend slumped beside him, out of breath and looking distressed.

"I need a smoke," Shikamaru stated, making Chouji laugh some more.

"Don't let Temari hear that. One way or another, I don't think she likes you smoking, whatever the reason."

Shikamaru watched the auburn haired girl for a moment as she giggled with some of the other girls. "You're right," he said, but shrugged and went to the pocket of his green, sleeveless jacket anyway, pulling out a packet and a lighter.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" she asked, frowning. The Nara shrugged and fiddled with his lighter. "Damn it, I've ran out."

Suigetsu grinned and took a lighter out his back pocket of the board shorts, tossing it to the boy. "Have it."

"Thanks."

"Don't encourage him, Suigetsu!" Karin scolded.

"Shikamaru, put down that lighter right now!" Temari snapped.

"Troublesome…"

"Boring!"

--

Hinata was now watching her friends play. It seemed everyone who was straight was on one team, and everyone who wasn't was on the other team. Hanabi had run after Suigetsu as soon as he asked what team she wanted to go on, and Juugo, who was rather big, was on the same team as Neji. Hinata watched how everyone interacted with each other.

Sasuke and Naruto were definitely showing signs of wanting to molest each other in the sand with all the 'accidental' and 'discrete' groping the were doing. Karin had to keep shouting at Suigetsu for being a pervert on occasions when he would do something to her or whisper something in her ear. And whenever Hanabi made a mistake, Suigetsu would be by her side to help her.

"Ouch!" Hinata looked at her little sister to find the girl had fell, holding onto her ankle. "It hurts!"

"Hanabi!" Neji exclaimed, running to the net and going under it.

"H-Hanabi?" Hinata got up, joining Neji with her little sister.

Juugo came over, looking at the ankle and smiling slightly. "She's sprained it, it'll need to be bandaged, and if anyone has any ice that'd be good?"

Naruto perked up and grinned. "We have ice with us!" he said.

"And I have a medical kit…" Sakura offered.

Sasuke looked a little pissed. "We need that ice, dobe."

"Sasuke-teme, the wine isn't going to dye without ice. Put up with it."

Hinata stood and said that she'd go get the ice and bandages, Naruto and Sakura telling her where to find them, and Juugo picked Hanabi up, taking her to sit out. The others got on with the game, trying to be careful.

When Hinata came back she noticed that Temari and Shikamaru were fighting a little, as were Karin and Suigetsu. Something about a smoke break. Giggling a little she gave the ice packs and white box to Juugo.

"Can you just hold her foot for me?" Juugo asked, getting out the bandage. Hanabi was sat on his knee, looking in slight pain.

"A-Are you ok, H-Hanabi?" Hinata asked, looking worried.

Suigetsu grinned when he heard this. "Firecracker can handle it, right?"

"Right!" the small girl exclaimed, forcing a pained grin. Hinata nodded and smiled softly.

"I'm p-proud of you-you, Hanabi."

Hanabi's grin widened. "Thank you, Nee-chan!"

"There we go," Juugo said, tying a knot in the bandage. He held an icepack at the more swollen part of the ankle and nodded. "Nothing to it, right?"

"Yup," Hanabi swung her other leg a little. "Can I play again?"

"I'm afraid you can't. But I'm sure that it'll be better soon."

She frowned a little. "I can watch the fireworks still though, right?"

Hinata and Juugo laughed. "Of course you can."

Hinata sat down next to them both and went back to watching the game. They sat in a nice silence, Hanabi occasionally cheering on Suigetsu or Gaara.

"So, Hinata, you're Hanabi's sister, right?"

"Yeah, and Neji-niisan is our cousin."

Juugo nodded and looked back at the game. "He's stressed." Hinata looked shocked at the statement. "I can tell, he's starting to get spots, and he doesn't seem like the type to eat too much chocolate. When you're stressed you get spots."

Hinata looked at her toes as they curved into the sand. "Ah…I-I think I know why…"

"Oh?"

It wasn't a question she needed to answer, she knew. "D-Daddy's going to jail," but she did. And she couldn't help that spitefulness that seeped into her voice. "I think…Neji-niisan w-went to visit him th-the other day…"

Juugo visibly winced. "Bad idea…"

"W-Why?"

"No doubt your dad's already got into a fight. Someone visiting would make them want to get him out."

Hinata froze, string wide eyed at the man. She suddenly stood and turned to Neji, who stopped playing and looked back at her frightened face with confusion.

"You…didn't…" Hinata whispered. Neji's face didn't change, but when he looked at Juugo and Hanabi, he picked up on what they were talking about. Hiashi. From that look on Hanabi's face…she looked like a little puppy who lost her father.

"Hinata," Neji started, trying to find the right words. "I can…I can explain."

"No," Hinata started, stepping back a little. "Just…don't."

She ran off before anything else could be said. Gaara looked at his boyfriend to see the broken look in his eyes.

"Neji…"

--

"Suigetsu, Suigetsu! Look at mine!" Hanabi exclaimed, waving the pink sparkler around in the air. The man laughed and nodded, getting out his lighter when it ran out.

"Firecracker, you got stand over there while I light this rocket, ok?" he winked at her. "You'll love it."

"Ok!" she ran off, giggling and blushing a little. Karin shook her head and looked back down at Suigetsu, who was crouched over a rocket. He grabbed her hand when he lit it and ran up the beach, turning around making her slam into her front.

"Turn round, you might miss it," he teased. She did so, not letting go of his hand or shoulder. There was a loud bang before the small flame erupted into millions of colours.

"Suigetsu…it's brilliant," she said, grinning happily.

"Hey," she turned to face him, eyes widening as he pecked her on the lips. "Happy birthday."

Naruto laughed a little from where he was sitting in Sasuke's lap. "They're so cute," he noted.

"Yeah," Gaara agreed. There were different couples standing around, admiring Suigetsu's work, and a group sitting in a small circle containing people who didn't have anyone special to share it with. Some people had bottles of wine that Sasuke had, reluctantly with a lot of persuasion from Naruto, shared with other people.

Neji sat next to him, looking up at the sky and nodding off every now and then. "We should go back," Gaara stated, getting the Hyuuga to look at him. "Before you fall asleep."

"I'm not driving."

"And I don't care."

The four jumped when they heard someone shout.

"Shikamaru Nara, put out that damned cancer stick right now!"

"But-"

"No buts put it out!"

"Come on Tem…"

"No, out, on the floor, _now_!"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Maybe we should go before they kill each other…"

--

Everyone was asleep except Temari, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara. The latter two who were barely awake. Gaara had his head resting on Neji's shoulder, whose arms were loosely wrapped round the redhead's waist. Shikamaru could see them through the side mirror with the window down, even though they didn't notice. He smiled a little when Gaara's eyes shut, Neji kissing his cheek before going to sleep himself.

"It's been a good two day trip," Shikamaru said, looking at Temari.

"Yeah, it has."

Temari looked at Neji and Gaara a moment, her eyes softening into a sad tint, remembering when Gaara had told the Hyuuga when Hinata ran off for a while.

_You have to get rid of the problem…not bring it back._

--

Kitty: you know what I think would make a cute pairing? ChouHina. Sorry, I found out the other day that Karin was a redhead o.o; which is a bit of a disappointment; she looked good with black hair. Redheads are hawt though X3 hehehe. Someone asked me to put more of the time skip characters in, and I just am in love with Suigetsu –huggles Suigetsu plushie…wishes she had one…-

But anyways. This chapter took a while XDD but I'm done! Exams are coming to a close for me –dies of joy- and are starting in this story XDD

I'm going to get all my school books and burn them. WHO'S WITH MEH?! XP

Oh, and on a final note, for those who like SasuNaru lemons, I made one … and a Team 8 threesome…which my friend accidentally started ready o.o; that was one awkward moment.

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

"_Neji-niisan…it's Hanabi…" _

"What happened?"

"_She's…gone." _

REVIEWS -

Well, this is where they normally go anyway. It takes too long to reply, and I don't have time if I want to post before I go out DX but Thank you _very _much to everyone who reviewed X3 and thanks for reading! I hope you all like this chapter. BWAHA! I surprised you all with the Neji-bulimic thing XDD but it's said that we all have painful pasts. And also … LOVE TO SUIGETSU! XDD Kerii-chan's totally awesome with her Suigetsu love. Thank her, or he wouldn't be in mah story X3 I'm glad you like the ShikaTem moments, Beetle-chan, and thanks for your long review again XDD and thanks to Yenni-chan too, you're reviews pwn all. –huggu- that was mean of me not to metion you all, but I have to go. Luvz you all XDD and thanks to those who said how they wanted the lemon, side-fic it is. XDD so many liked the Neji-ninpirate idea … what about Gaara ninpirate too?!

…pirate yaoi XDDD maaa, I'm going to have a nose bleed!!

Ja !


	20. Exams?

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I want to thank _everyone _who read this fic. I've been coming up with reasons to prove that God isn't against homosexuals, and after seeing my hit count, I think I've got enough XD I have prayed several times in this fic that, when I have writer's block, God inspires me and helps me write. This chapter is one of those times. If he really didn't like gay people, I doubt he would've helped me so much. I do have other reasons, but this is a main one.

THANK YOU ALL!

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…

--

"Gaara, get up, it's your art exam today!"

The redhead grunted in response, snuggling further into the nice, warm quilt he had wrapped round him as his sister knocked on his door a few times. After they got no response, Kankuro tried.

"Hey, get up, you have to get ready if you want to go jogging…"

Still no answer.

The two shrugged and left to go eat, Temari answering the door as they passed, seeing Neji waiting. He smiled nervously and nodded, walking in as Temari held the door open. The Hyuuga went upstairs, opening the door and looking into the room to see a lump on the bed. He walked over and sat on it, falling back when it moved. He was sat in the lap of a redhead.

"Ah!" Gaara shot up, blinking dumbly when he saw his boyfriend. "Oh…it's you."

Neji smirked and leaned into Gaara a little. "Yes, it's me," he said. The green eyes boy blinked a few times before he noticed what was going on.

Neji was on his bed. Sitting in his lap. Leaning _very _close to him.

Flustering horribly the redhead pushed the Hyuuga onto the floor, drawing the covers up his torso. Neji growled a little at being shoved off the bed but didn't say anything.

"What do you think you're doing, jumping on me so early in the morning?!" Gaara demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Neji. "You pervert!"

"Who said I was doing anything perverted?" Neji teased, faking innocence. "I was simply trying to wake you up."

Gaara scoffed. "Yeah right, this is _you _we're talking about. Now leave, I have to change."

--

Naruto grinned at his friend as they walked to school, just the two of them for once. Sasuke wasn't coming in, seeing as he didn't have an exam, and they hadn't bothered to wait for Neji. Gaara said that the Hyuuga would probably use the car anyway.

"Thanks for coming in," Gaara said.

"Nah, it's ok," Naruto kicked the ground a little, looking up at the school. "You so owe me though."

"Yeah, I know."

Gaara explained how he had to be at the art room fifteen minutes early to get ready, and that he still got break and lunch. Naruto kept badgering him to tell what the redhead was going to make his final piece on.

"The theme was 'wraps', that's all I'm telling you."

Naruto pouted. "You're doing to do about security and people wraps, right?"

Gaara nodded. "Most people did."

"That clown's concept was the whole masks thing, I know that. Will you just tell me?!" the blond pleaded.

"No, you'll have to wait till it's done," Gaara said, frowning. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Neji said I'd like it," Naruto said.

They reached the art room to find a few other people there, waiting outside. Gaara turned to Naruto and glared. "Don't try look into the room either," the redhead warned. "You can see it when it's done."

"Fine," Naruto fumed. "I'm going to the library."

--

Complete silence. Two straight hours of complete silence, and then break. Gaara looked round the room at the people working, catching a pair of pale eyes in the process. Kurenai-sensei was walking around, watching people as they worked and sometimes helping them with things, but not doing any of their work. Neji was on the opposite side of the table with a canvas and a stand, drawing the outline of his piece in pencil. Gaara went back to his etching, carving out the lines carefully.

It was a triptych. One of the pictures would be of Naruto, one of himself, and one of the two of them together. According to Sakura, who was also in art, it looked very depressing. The one of Naruto he was working on he'd talked Iruka-sensei into giving to him. It was of Naruto as a small child, sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in a blanket that was a few sizes too small for him. A five year old clutching a baby blanket that was tattered and dirty.

The one of was of him holding onto his bear tightly when he was about seven. He'd photocopied it and cut it out of a family picture. He didn't look at all happy, a large frown gracing his features.

The one of them both was of them at the end of their SATs. Naruto had convinced him into getting it taken, and he was now glad they had done. Neither of them had anything in their hands. Naruto's arm was around Gaara's shoulder, who in turn had his own arm around Naruto's waist. The blond was grinning happily, while Gaara just looked content.

He couldn't even stand two hours of silence, how was he going to last two _days_?

As much as he hated to admit it, it was weird not to have someone next to him babbling away. Kiba, the girls, Naruto, Neji, the rest of the class, music. There was always something making noise normally.

To think, a few years ago this would've been complete bliss.

--

"Mum doesn't trust me to study on my own," Kiba complained, munching pathetically on his chips. "She said I needed to come in for 'supervised study'."

Naruto laughed. "Kiba, _I _wouldn't trust you to study on your own. That would be madness."

"Hey!" the Inuzuka growled a little. "At least I _have _studied. How much have you done again?"

The blond turned to Gaara. "How's the art exam going?"

"It's so quiet," Gaara complained, reaching over to Kiba's plate and taking some food. "But some people have taken food in so they don't go hungry."

"Ah, lucky, you're aloud to eat in your exam!" Naruto whined. "I wish it was like that in every exam…"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, me too…"

Shino came up to them, sitting down next to Kiba, who suddenly broke out into a grin. "You made it!"

"Yeah."

Naruto's forehead creased. "Why are you here, Shino?"

"Kiba messaged me telling me to come in."

"I got bored," Kiba defended. "Naruto was playing some random PC game, and revising sucks."

"It's not just some random game! And you could've played if you wanted to…you just have to say before we start playing, not after."

Gaara raised a brow. "We?"

"Yeah, there's a group of us in the library. There's this game that you save onto your USB and play on the computer. It's a group game, but you can't just join in the middle," Naruto looked at the clock on the cafeteria wall. "Hey, don't you need to go before the bell rings, Gaara?"

The redhead jumped as the bell rang, swearing and running off to the art room, muttering something about how they should make the art rooms next to the café, not on the other side of the school.

--

Neji looked at his canvas, deciding on whether to start painting. It was a picture that he'd managed to get Hinata, Kiba and Shino to do. He'd been going with, like everyone else, security wraps. He'd gone from traditional clothing to bizarre relationships. What was expected to keep one safe and what wasn't.

The three were lying down, Hinata in the middle. Her head was tilted slightly to face Kiba, but her hand was holding Shino's, raised so that he could kiss her fingers. It was just of their faces and shoulders; one of Kiba's hands on Hinata's left shoulder, Shino's free hand on her right, Kiba's hand on top of his.

Hinata still had that awfully adorable tint to her face.

It had taken him three hours and a half to draw the outline and larger details in pencil. The photo was next to him on A4 paper. He looked across the table at Gaara, who was working on his third etching. He said that he wanted to finish carving them today, and then print the next day.

Sakura was close to them, happily making her stencil. She was going to spray a giant picture of two children dancing and decorate it with petals. It was already looking beautiful, and she'd only done the stencil.

Neji blinked as a packet of cashew nuts slid across the table to him. Looking up, he saw Gaara opening a bag, munching happily while carving into the plastic. Neji couldn't help but smile.

--

Naruto blinked when Gaara flopped down onto the chair next to him in the library, looking tired and bored. The bell had gone about five minutes ago, but the game hadn't ended yet.

Though, it looked like it would soon.

"Hey, did Kiba tell you I was here?" Naruto asked, clicking on some buttons.

"Yeah, he did."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I just ate five packets of cashew nuts," Gaara explained, yawning. "I don't think I am."

"Do you have any left?"

"No."

"Damn."

Naruto closed the window and stood, taking Gaara's arm in his own and leading them both out the library. "So, how's the exam going?"

"I'm not telling you what I'm doing, if that's where this is going."

The blond laughed nervously. "Ah, no, I was just wondering if you were doing well…"

"Sure," Gaara sighed. "I'm doing well. I should have everything done on time."

"That's good!" Naruto cheered. "What about Neji, how's he doing?"

Gaara scratched his neck. "I don't know, haven't asked yet-ah!"

Naruto fumed, dragging the redhead behind him. "Well, we'll have to go find him and ask him, won't we?"

The two ended up in the cafeteria, Naruto trying to pull Gaara over to the table that held Neji. He was sat with Sai, Tenten, Lee and someone else that Gaara didn't know.

"Come _on _Gaara, don't be such a wimp!"

"But Sai's weird, and Lee scares me, and I don't even know the other guy!"

Naruto squinted before his eyes widened. "Gaara," he started. "That's Haku."

Gaara took a second look at the dark haired boy. His hair was feathered and reached him mid-back, but wasn't tied up. The two best friends exchanged looks before walking over, getting the attention of the table and seeing that it was, indeed, Haku.

"Haku," Naruto noted. "You got your hair cut!"

Haku's welcoming smile faltered and he looked away. "Yeah…I did."

Gaara looked at Neji, who shook his head.

Naruto's short attention span had already turned to Neji. "Hey, how's the exam going?" he asked.

"Pretty well," the Hyuuga said. "I started painting half way through fourth period."

"Wow, I bet it'll look awesome! Sai, you're doing art too, right?"

"Yeah," Sai smiled a little. "I'm doing a triptych."

"Ah, I see…" Naruto said, ignoring the fact he didn't know what that was. "Is it going well?"

"Definitely."

"That's good then!"

Neji jumped a little when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and flipped it open, frowning at the caller ID.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" he asked quietly as the others had a conversation.

"_Neji-niisan…it's Hanabi…" _

"What happened?" Neji asked, voice becoming panicky. Gaara noticed this.

"_She's…gone."_

Neji froze, eyes widening unnaturally and gaping at the floor. Gaara frowned and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"_Neji-niisan?" _

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

Neji looked up at him. "Hanabi's gone," he said, the words slipping off his tongue. Gaara's eyes widened when tears started to fill in the Hyuuga's eyes. "Oh shit, this is all my fault."

By now, the rest of the table had noticed the crisis going on between the two.

"_Neji-niisan, it's not…" _Hinata said. _"C-Can you come home?" _

"H-Hinata…" Neji choked. "Are you on your own?"

There was a long pause. _"Yes, but th-that's not-" _

"Go to Sasuke's," the boy's voice had cracked a few octaves higher. "Now."

"_But what if-if she comes home and-" _

"Hinata, go to Sasuke's," Neji said again. "What if she comes home and he's with her and I'm not?"

Gaara could tell he was getting desperate. "Give me the phone, Neji," he said, holding out his hand. The Hyuuga passed it over reluctantly, almost not letting go.

"Hinata?"

"_Gaara? You have to help!" _

The redhead nodded though the girl couldn't see. "I'll ask if Neji can miss some of the exam, and you go to Sasuke's house…" he paused. "Don't worry."

--

Sasuke blinked dumbly when he opened the door to find Hinata standing there on the brink of tears, shaking with fear and nervousness. Trying to find the words to say, he opened his mouth. Only to shut it again.

"Hey?" he said, raising a brow.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata managed, fumbling.

Something in Sasuke's head clicked. "Itachi's gone back to-"

"No," Hinata flustered a little. "That's n-not it."

It de-clicked. "Then wh-ant to come inside?" he asked, glancing at her feet which were dancing, hopping from one to the other. She nodded hastily and ran in when he opened the door more, shutting it behind them, which made her jump. "What's wrong?"

"It-see-well…" his frown got larger as she stumbled for words. "Neji-niisan told me to-to come round."

"Oh," he shrugged it off and walked further into the house. "I'll take you to the living room."

She nodded and followed him, twiddling her fingers all the while. They entered a room and she sat stiffly on the couch, while Sasuke turned on the TV.

The news talked about a small boy who had been found dead.

Hinata asked to change the channel.

There was a movie that showed a picture of a girl who had her hands tied to a pole, screaming for her daddy who was watching some men threaten to torture her unless he told them what they wanted to know.

Hinata asked to turn the TV off.

She looked down at the table to see a book entitled 'Vanishing Acts'. She asked about it to fill the silence and Sasuke picked it up off the table.

"Ah, this, it's about a girl who is raised somewhere, and then finds out that her father, who she'd been living with, had kidnapped her-"

Hinata broke down into tears.

Sasuke cursed under his breath, running to her side to comfort her. She threw herself at him, clutching his shoulders tightly. He faltered a moment before wrapping his arms round her back.

"Hinata…" he started. He figure that, eventually, they would be in-laws…or something along those lines. "Do you…want to talk?"

"Daddy…" Hinata sobbed. "He…c-came home today…"

_Hinata, where's Neji? _

"He w-was looking for Neji, but I-I wouldn't tell him where he-he was."

_It's important! I owe him my thanks. _

Sasuke's grip tightened when she spoke again. "S-so Hanabi came out and screamed."

_Hanabi, why are you making such a noise? _

"I-I don't know why she did it…" Hinata said. "But she just screamed."

_Daddy, p-please…_

"I convinced daddy to leave the room, and he took me outside. He…he…"

_It's all your fault, isn't it? You can't hide in a cupboard now! _

"When I got back inside…they were gone.

_H-Hanabi…D-daddy…where are-are you? _

_Hinata jumped when something fell behind her, eyes widening to see that the door had been pushed against so much that its hinges had given way. She ran out the house, tears streaming down her face. They were no where to be seen. There was no car in the drive, and no sign that anything weird had happened. No nothing. _

--

"Hey," Shikamaru started, sitting down on the grassy hill that over looked Konoha. The person next to him looked at him before grinning.

"See that cigarette sticking out your mouth?" the person said. "That's what you get you know?"

Shikamaru scoffed and took a drag. "See that house down there full of medical supplies?" he asked. "That's what you're meant to have."

Asuma shrugged and stubbed his own cancer stick out. "Yeah," he said. "It is."

"I know why you're here."

"Why?"

"You want to run away."

The two watched the town as people moved, busying themselves with their own problems and tasks while the two sat. Unmoving. Not getting or going anywhere.

"Suicide never really did seem my thing," Asuma said, laying back and looking up at the sky.

"Isn't that what smoking is? Slowly killing yourself?"

The older man laughed. "And this is coming from you?"

Shikamaru couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face from being caught out. "Yeah, what of it?"

There was a long silence where they watched the sky go by. Nothing seemed to faze the clouds, not even all the shit in the place below it.

"I didn't want to bring a child into the world," Asuma admitted, not talking about the topic at hand. "My crappy habits, the crappy world, the crappy-crappiness."

"But you did…" Shikamaru said, trailing off. "And now you're dying."

"We all die at some point, Shikamaru," Asuma said. "I've been dying since I took that first cigarette."

They sat in silence and looked out into the town. Shikamaru smiled a little, playing with the stick in his mouth. "Hey," he started. "If you come back with me," he said with a grin. "We can slowly kill ourselves together."

Asuma laughed loudly, nodding. "Sounds like a plan."

--

The house was empty- which, in a way, was a good thing. Neji walked over the door that had fallen off its hinges and trekked further into the house.

"Thanks for coming with me," he said, turning around to face the person behind him.

"No problem," the blond grinned. "I haven't got anything else to do anyway."

The two looked around the empty kitchen, trying to find something that would help them. They were unlucky.

Naruto's face scrunched up and he picked up a soggy piece of paper. "What's this?"

_I have taken Hanabi for a while. _

_According to the police, she's not safe_

_With you. _

_- Hiashi. _

Neji paused and stared at the piece of paper before swearing and grabbing the closest phone he had, which was a wall phone next to the fridge. He dialled a number, willing the person on the other end to pick up.

"_Hello?" _

The Hyuuga sighed in relief. "Can you get me Gaara Sabaku please? It's urgent."

"_Sabaku…Sabaku…Gaara did you say?" _

"Yes."

The person said something to someone else in the room. _"He's in an exam right now and-" _

"Please," Neji whined, clutching the phone tighter. "My cousin's been kidnapped, and I need him."

--

There. Three wonderful etchings. Gaara looked at the empty space across the table that held a pallet and had a canvas and stand next to it. He wondered if Neji would be given extra time, seeing as the reason he's missing it is because he had to be somewhere more important.

The secretary entered the room and whispered something to the teacher, who shot a look at Gaara. The redhead's eyebrow muscles inclined down as the lady approached him.

"Do you mind?" she asked quietly. "Someone wishes you leave the exam."

"Why?"

She handed him a note. "I got this message. I don't really understand, but I think the reasons important enough for you to leave and have extra time another day."

Gaara skimmed over the note that Neji had just received. "Fuck," he muttered while standing and leaving his etching. "Where are they?"

"You were asked to go to the Hyuuga house hold."

The redhead was out the room like a light.

--

Hanabi looked up at her father, who held her hand. She was confused as to why he wasn't in the jail where he was meant to be, and why he'd taken her away.

"Where do you want to go first, Hanabi?" he asked, smiling slightly.

The girl frowned, thinking a moment. "Where's Nee-chan?"

Hiashi faltered for a moment. "She won't be coming with us. She failed to pass the test."

"What test?"

"Where do you want to go, Hanabi?"

The small Hyuuga girl looked out at the lake in the middle of the park, wishing for a moment that she could go wherever she wanted. That she could do what she wanted. That it would just be her, and her dad.

She wished. "Can we go to the fireworks shop?"

--

_Hanabi grinned as she placed the daisy chain on his head, giggling a little. _

"_Nee-chan!" she exclaimed. "Look it, look it, doesn't Neji-niisan looks prettyful?" _

_Hinata giggled, looking at her older cousin. "Yes, he does!" _

_The boy fumed a little, pouting. "Why do I have to do this again?" he asked. "And _why _do I have to wear this thing?" _

_He was dressed in one of his aunts yukatas, which was a good few sizes too big for him, and disabled his walking and moving capabilities. His aunt sat on the porch, watching the three play with a big grin. _

"_See, you're now the princess!" Hinata said, wearing her own yukata and walking to stand one side of Neji. "And we have to find your sphere, or you'll be frozen forever!" _

_Hanabi clapped her hands. "Sphere! Sphere!" _

"_I don't want to play the princess," Neji complained. "Princesses are girls!" _

_Hianta ignored him and held onto Hanabi's hand. "Hanabi, let's go find Neji's sphere!" _

_The small boy groaned as the two ran off, laughing and exclaiming things as he fell back into the grass, arms by his side and legs still tangled. The two girls were having their own little adventure while he nodded off lightly, waiting for them to un-freeze him. _

_He yelped as a lump of something fell onto his stomach, winding him. "Hanabi!" _

_The youngest Hyuuga had dumped a rock onto the boy's stomach, clapping her hands while yelling 'sphere' over and over. Hinata was next to her, smiling madly. _

"_You're free!" she shouted, throwing her arms into the air. _

"_You free!" Hanabi repeated, doing the same. The two girls laughed happily and flopped next to their cousin, three of them lying on the grass. _

_The lady watching them looked up when her husband came into the room with a pained face, looking at the three children asleep on the grass. She stood, holding onto his arm and biting her lip. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked. _

_The man shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. In all the years she'd known him, he'd never cried in front of her. "Neji will be staying with us longer." _

"_He will, why?" _

"_There was…an accident." _

_--_

"_You're that Hyuuga boy!" _

_Neji looked up at the other male who was talking to him, hands on his hips. They'd met a few times, both coming from well off families. Neji stood from his position by the river; he shaded his eyes from the sun and glared. _

"_Yeah, and?" _

_The Uchiha kicked the ground, pausing for a moment. "You're going to be my new best friend," he proclaimed. Neji scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. _

"_What about your other best friend?" _

"_Naruto and I aren't friends anymore," Sasuke said. "I don't like him." _

"_Sounds to me like you're trying to convince yourself of that," Neji advised, shaking his head. "Why are you even asking me? You have other friends." _

_Sasuke smirked. "Because, I decided that I wanted you to be my friend." _

_Neji sighed and turned around, walking off. Sasuke protested, fuming. "Hey, wait!" _

"_What, it's up to you if you come or not." _

_--_

-randomly filled the last few hundred words with babble- eh … heh. Don't be mad! I was busy … watching my friend play wardraft III, but not the point!!

My French writing exam is today.

Be glad you got anything! I had major writer's block!! Someone did guess that Hanabi would be kidnapped, but can you guess what she's planning?

It'll all be over soon …

Ja ne

Kitty

Preview –

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"How through everything everyone has their own problems. That's a lot of problems."

"Yeah…"

"And the world keeps spinning."

"It doesn't stop moving for a few people, Naruto."

"I know that…I wish it would though."

REVIEWS:

I'm officially going to reply via-pm rather than post them here. I'm a bit forgetful though, so don't be mad if you don't get a reply –squeal- I hope you guys don't mind!!


	21. Found?

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I ish not owning Narutos. Maa, I need to fix my grammar Oo

--

Gaara rolled onto his back, grimacing at the horrid situation he found himself in. He had to get up, go finish his art exam, and come back in one piece. How the _hell _was he meant to do that after sleeping in such a painful position again?

Naruto had some how managed to turn round so that his legs were tangled with Gaara's and his head was resting on Sasuke's stomach, who was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to everything. Neji was sleeping on his side with his back turned away from the redhead, who was also sleeping on his side before he'd turned, using his arm as a pillow.

Neji's back was now against his side, and the Hyuuga rolled onto his front, groaning a little. Both Sasuke and Naruto were snoring, the latter louder, and _both _would occasionally talk randomly.

The scariest thing happened next.

"I broke another dish…" Sasuke muttered, frowning in his sleep.

"Idiot…" Neji replied. Gaara frowned a little, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at his boyfriend's sleeping form. Was he still even asleep?

"I'm not an idiot."

"You so are, Sasuke. That's the fourth dish this week."

"Is not," Sasuke defended. Gaara confirmed that the Uchiha was indeed asleep. "Leave me alone."

Gaara's eyes widened a little when he realized that Neji was also asleep.

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

"Idiot."

Sasuke snorted. "You've called me an idiot already."

"That's because you are one."

Naruto suddenly wriggled a bit. "Ramen…"

"Go make ramen Sasuke," Neji said. "Surely you can do that."

"Whatever."

The redhead sighed when all three occupants made no further conversation. Struggling, he untangled his legs from Naruto's and got up, wincing at the pain that shot through his back. That's what you get for sleeping on the floor without a pillow.

He went to his cupboard, getting out his school clothes before looking back at the three on the floor. Naruto was squirming again, managing to turn around again so that his feet were where his head started. He sprawled out on his back and continued to snore and murmur the names of different ramen types.

The redhead let a small smile grace his lips when Neji rolled over again, pulling the large sheet off Sasuke, making the boy fail his hand out in the direction of the sheet and hit Naruto's stomach. Said blond frowned and sat up, squinting at Gaara before crawling back into the position he'd gone to sleep in, pushing the sheets to Neji and promptly going back to sleep.

There was a knock on the door and Temari cracked it open, grinning at the site of the three still sleeping.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked her baby brother.

"No," he replied. "My back hurts like hell, and Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't stop snoring, and Naruto wriggles too much, and Neji and Sasuke talk to each other in their sleep."

The only girl in the house raised a brow. "In their sleep?"

"Shush," the two turned to Sasuke, who was frowning with his eyes still closed. "I'm sleeping, stop talking."

"Sasuke, you're talking," Neji muttered, his face scaringly emotionless and pristine.

The Uchiha grunted in response and Gaara looked at Temari smugly. She shook her head and stepped further into the room.

"Is Neji going to school to do the art exam?" she asked.

"Most probably," Gaara said, letting a devilish smirk reach his eyes. "I should probably wake them _all _up."

Temari rolled her eyes and left the room. Gaara followed, heading down to the kitchen and rummaging through the closet, finding what he needed. Kankuro came in, looking at his brother suspiciously.

"Gaara," he started. "Why do you need a water gun?"

The redhead shrugged, passing the older male and walking back up the stairs, entering his room and pumping the gun a few times before aiming.

"_AGH! Gaara!_"

"What the hell?!"

Naruto and Sasuke jumped up, the latter raising his arms in defence, while Naruto failed about a bit. Gaara cackled and stopped spraying, pointing at the two. Naruto glared at his so called 'best friend' and fumed silently, while Sasuke tried to get water out his eyes before looking at Neji.

The Hyuuga had turned back in his front so that he wouldn't get water on his face, but apart from that was still asleep. Gaara and Naruto shot Sasuke puzzled looks.

"Oi, Neji," he said, reaching across Naruto and prodding the boy's arm. "You have an exam."

"Yeah, I'm up," the Hyuuga muttered.

"No you're not. Now wake up."

White eyes blinked sleepily and the frown was diminished by the half asleep look. He yawned, running a hand through his tangled, plaited hair. "Why," he paused. "Am I wet?"

Gaara shot Neji with water once for emphasis.

The Hyuuga glared, now more awake. "Oh…thanks," he said sarcastically.

Gaara shrugged and went back to where he'd left his school uniform, picking it up and taking it to the bathroom.

Neji and Sasuke got up, while Naruto flopped back on to the floor, hitting his head against the thin carpet and wincing slightly. Neji cracked his shoulder and Sasuke nudged his boyfriend with his toe.

"Naruto, get up, we stayed the night, not longer."

"Yeah, I'm just resting my eyes," he said quietly. Sasuke shook his head and ripped off his shirt, dumping it on top of the one Neji had just disposed of.

Gaara re-entered the room, flustered a little, and left. Sasuke smirked and gave his best friend a knowing look.

"I give you three guesses on why he left so quickly, and two don't count."

Neji laughed a little and shook his head. "Oh my, I have no idea."

Naruto sat up with a wolfish grin and held out his outstretched arms. "Cause he's a modest weirdo. Now come here Sasu-teme, I need a proper wakeup call."

The Hyuuga decided to grab a dry shirt from his bag and leave when Sasuke crawled onto Naruto and the two started to make out. He took out the band holding his hair in a girlish plait and tried to undo it before anyone else saw it and his pride dropped down a few levels.

When he got downstairs, Temari was cooking while the two other Sabaku siblings sat at the table. He sat next to Gaara on a small stool and took an apple from the fruit bowl in front of him.

"You going to school today, Neji?" Temari asked, grinning happily as she set a breakfast plate in front of Kankuro.

After what had happened yesterday, Hinata had been aloud to spend the night at Kiba's, who invited Shino so the three could have a sleepover like they did when they were toddlers, which made the girl feel better. Sasuke had started to tell Neji that he could stay at the Uchiha house hold, but Naruto had cut in and invited everyone to Gaara's house. Note the fact that it was Naruto who did the inviting, not Gaara.

"Probably," he said. "I want to finish the art exam."

Temari sighed, nodding a little. "I remember when I took art. I'm so glad I dropped it. Shame Gaara didn't take my advise and not take it either."

The redhead fumed a little. "It was that or drama. I don't do acting."

"Of course," she said, setting a plate in front of Neji. It was then the Hyuuga noticed the empty bowl in front of the redhead that once probably contained cereal.

About ten minutes later, when Neji and Kankuro had finished their food and the older boy had left to go pick up a friend before going to school; Sasuke and Naruto appeared, Temari grinning and presenting a large plate of food for the two to share. They attacked it with forks.

"What about you two, going to school?" Temari asked.

Naruto nodded furiously, surprising everyone. "Hell yeah, Kiba and I made plans with some others to play War craft together!"

Temari frowned. "Why do you play games on the school computer? It lags the system. Besides that, you're not meant to play games in school, do it on your home computer."

"But it's easier to play on the school computers, because everyone has to start at the same time, and we don't have parents to bug us into working."

--

Hinata walked into a shop, looking around a little. Shino was right behind her, holding her hand for comfort. She was desperate really, and after the way Hanabi acted to Suigetsu was praying she was here. Hinata didn't even know if Suigetsu worked in this shop. As Kiba had told Naruto he was going to go to school, Shino agreed to come with her.

She hesitantly walked to the counter to see a man with long grey hair and sharp purple eyes. He looked at the two and frowned.

"Are you old enough to be buying fireworks?" he asked.

"Anou…" Hinata tightened her grip on Shino's hand. "I-I was looking f-for a-a man named Su-Suigetsu?"

"Ah, him," the man replied. "I don't know what he's done now, but whatever it is, take it outside."

He disappeared for a moment and Suigetsu came back out in his place, wearing an apron and smirking at the sight of the two. "Welcome," he said. "Can I help you?"

Shino took over for Hinata. "We were looking for Hanabi."

Suigetsu's smirk was replaced with a scowl. "Firecracker?" he asked. "I haven't seen her, why?"

"We lost her and were hoping she came here."

The man told them to wait a moment and nipped into the back room for a few minutes. Hinata looked at Shino nervously, who squeezed her hand in response. The black sunglasses hid his eyes from her, but she knew he wasn't worried. That gave her a bit of confidence.

Suigetsu came back out without his apron he had on before, looking determined. "I'll help you find her," he said. "The boss said that two Hyuuga's came here yesterday- no one can miss those white eyes. He said they came late in the evening and bought some fireworks.

"Does Hanabi have a favourite place?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, there's a place in the woods called the 'King's Lion' or something, we used to go there when we were little a lot, she loved playing in the garden it had."

"Ah, that place," Suigetsu said. "Come on, I'm sure my baby can fit all three of us."

Hinata looked up at Shino for an answer as they followed Suigetsu out to the front. "He's talking about a motorbike," Shino explained.

The Hyuuga paled.

Suigetsu patted the leather seat of a jet black Honda, grinning. "She'll hold us all," he said. "I hope you don't mind?"

Shino shook his head and Suigetsu didn't wait for Hinata's reply. He mounted it and motioned to the back. Shino helped Hinata on, making sure she was safe before climbing on himself. He was on the back and Hinata was squashed in the middle.

The bike emitted a roaring sound before they started off, Hinata screaming a little and gripping Suigetsu tightly. The older man smirked and shook his head muttering a 'girls' under his breath.

--

Before it was time to go to break, Kurenai-sensei told them all to get up and look around at other people's pieces. Unsurprisingly, Sakura was about half an hour away from finishing, and some other people were close as well. Neji's piece was about half way done, which was a good thing as he'd missed a few hours the day before. Gaara had no doubts about the boy finishing for the end of the day.

He'd done two finished etchings, and he kept wondering why they _hell _he decided to do them. His arm was in immense pain after putting so much pressure on it, and he swore whoever came up with the damn idea they all slept on the floor would pay dearly for his troubles.

They all fled out the room as the bell went, complaining about not talking and being hungry. Neji Sakura and Gaara walked together, one girl looking very happy.

"Ah," she sighed. "I can't believe I'm almost finished. Neji, Gaara, are you doing Art next year?" she asked.

"I'm doing Music," Gaara said.

Neji laughed a little. "I'm doing tech instead."

Sakura sighed and pouted a little. "I'll be on my own then, you guys are leaving."

"You know other people though," Gaara pointed out.

The girl flinched. "Some of us aren't as close as we used to be."

"Why?"

There was a long pause before she answered. "I think it was weird for them to find out I'm not straight," she explained.

Gaara took a moment to think. He guessed seeing as most of his friends were gay, surprisingly, there was no problem. And he didn't really have any friends that were just 'friends' as he wasn't that social, so no one had anything to really worry about.

"I get you," Neji said with a small smile. "Same with me."

Gaara suddenly felt left out. The two were pretty popular, which would generally give a 'I'm never without a member of the opposite sex at my disposal' vibe to some stereo-types.

"They'll get over it," Gaara reassured.

Ino met up with Sakura while the three were heading to the café, linking their arms and walking off to wherever they went. Gaara slumped at the normal table, Kiba managing to get Neji to stay with them, making the Hyuuga take the place where Hinata and Shino would normally sit.

"Finished yet?" Naruto asked, munching on his plate of fried potatoes.

Gaara stared at them. "What's that?"

"Potato," Naruto stated, picking another up and dipping it in the sauce.

"No," Gaara pointed to the red stuff. "I mean _that_."

"Oh, ketchup," he froze and gave a mock gasp. "I forgot, you don't eat ketchup do you?" his shocked face was replaced with a mischievous grin. "My bad."

"I hate you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Gaara."

The redhead looked at Kiba, who was eating an apple and raised a brow.

"I have turned over a new leaf," the Inuzuka said. "And shall become healthy. I shall go to the gym, and eat salad with my nutritious meal, and eat four meals a day, and half junk food once a month, and maintain a healthy diet without chocolate and fizz."

"You know," Neji started. "That would've been believable if Hinata hadn't made me agree to the same thing a few months ago."

Kiba grimaced and held the apple out to Gaara. "This is gross, do you want it?"

"Not really, I want real food."

Naruto grinned and ate another chip. "I love the fact you all hate ketchup," he said.

--

Hinata burst out the back doors, scanning the area. Suigetsu and Shino were right behind her, looking around in a calmer manner. There weren't many people out back, and the place was very green, small pathways leading out into the woods. Children were sat on the ground making daisy chains while their guardians watched and chatted on the picnic benches, laughing among each other. There was a few people sipping bear while their dogs panted.

"She's not here…" Suigetsu pointed out, Shino nodding.

Hinata wasn't listening. She started to run into the woods, the two men trying to catch up with her. Hey went quiet far into the forest before they found two people stilling down on a log, a man who looked asleep and a small girl who had her head in his lap.

"Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed, falling to her knees while panting. The small girl's face screwed up before her eyes opened, shooting up and running to her sister, enveloping her in a giant hug.

"Nee-chan!" the small girl cried.

The man slowly woke up, smiling at the site of his daughters. "Hinata? It's so nice to see you."

Hinata looked fearfully at her father, hugging Hanabi closely in a protective way.Hiashi frowned and rubbed his head.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" he asked.

"You…you can't have her."

If it wasn't for the content of her words, Hiashi would've been proud that his eldest daughter sounded so bold.

"How do you mean?"

Hinata stood, pushing her sister behind her and sucking in a breath. "I'm taking Hanabi home. You-you're going back to the police."

Hiashi's face was grave at that. "Hinata, did they not tell you?" he asked. "Neji was the one who did all that stuff. He told the police so, and they plan on sending him to a summer camp for boys like him."

"Liar!" she screamed, tears pooling in her eyes. Shino stepped forward and Suigetsu started to fuss over Hanabi, who was starting to shake. "That's not true!"

"He told them how he convinced you into it. It's understandable Hinata, after someone beats you, you'd be expected to listen to them," he sighed. "It turns out that every night I came home, Neji would take me to bed and beat you, and no one would know because the next morning you'd conceal your bruises and I'd be too drunk to remember what happened. I'm so sorry I let it go on for so long," he said.

Hinata was shaking by now, fury written all over her face and tears starting to stroll innocently down her cheeks. "That's not true!" she screamed. "Neji-niisan would protect me from you!"

"It's ok Hinata," Hiashi said, holding a hand out. "He'll spend the summer at camp and-"

"It was you!"

Everything seemed to slow down to snail pace in Hanabi's eyes. Hinata's run reminded her of an underwater swimmer and the fist was a blur. As soon as a large smacking sound reached her ears everything sped up so quickly she thought her head would implode.

Hiashi's eyes were wide as his cheek throbbed. He slowly turned to see Shino holding his eldest daughter back as she struggled against his grip to attack again.

"Hinata…"

"Neji would put me in that closet, and you would beat him!" she screeched. "He would steal my makeup the next morning and cover the bruises! The night before we would put icepacks on them and it would be like nothing ever happened, you wouldn't even _remember_!"

Suigetsu frowned and his eyes narrowed as he watched Hiashi. The man's stance changed a little, and his confused face became cold. His eyes dazed and he held a drunken air about him.

"Shit," Suigetsu stood up, pulling Shino's sleeve. "Get them out of here, I'll handle him!"

Hinata screamed again, thrashing against Shino as he pulled her out the clearing. Hanabi's high-pitched shriek caused her cousin to stop and look on at the scene as Hiashi lunged at Suigetsu, who took the punch in the cheek and stumbled back a bit.

The off-white haired man crouched down and pulled his fist back, shooting up and forward at Hiashi, landing a heavy punch in the man's face. Blood spilled out his mouth as he was winded, splattering on Suigetsu's back. The younger male took a moment before spinning and landing a back-kick in Hiashi's stomach again, getting blood on his front.

"Call the police!" he shouted. "He's crazy!"

--

Sasuke was leaning against the tree when Naruto came, grinning his classical grin and sitting next to the Uchiha, who went back to meditating. The two sat in complete silence, wrapped up in their thoughts and events of the past few days. Sasuke guessed that, when you think about it, it's bigger than about five or six days.

"It's weird."

"What is?" Sasuke asked, turning to his boyfriend.

"How through everything everyone has their own problems. That's a lot of problems."

"Yeah…" the two went back into a small silence for a few moments, Naruto's head spinning.

He continued, looking up at the clouds. "And the world keeps spinning."

"It doesn't stop moving for a few people, Naruto."

"I know that…I wish it would though."

Sasuke shifted, turning to the blond boy next to him. Naruto blinked dumbly as he found himself pinned to the floor, Sasuke on top of him. There was a long, painful silence while the two stared at each other.

"I love you," Sasuke stated.

Naruto blushed at the forwardness of Sasuke's voice. "Sasuke-"

"Listen," the Uchiha said, pressing a finger against Naruto's lips. "I love you, no matter what. I know you're still lonely, and I know that- at times, you doubt my commitment, heck, you doubt your own," the blue eyes boy shut his eyes a fraction when Sasuke lowered his head and removed his finger from the pink lips. "But that won't and doesn't stop me loving you."

"What about you," Naruto said softly, voice almost not there. "Don't you have doubts?"

Sasuke paused to think, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Yes."

Naruto turned his head away as Sasuke leaned down more. "I can't. Not right now."

Sasuke sat up, straddling the blonde's hips, his hands on his own legs.

"Not with what's happening to Neji."

"It's been happening for a lot longer than you think," Sasuke said. Naruto's glossy eyes looked up. "I have the pressure of the family business now that Itachi's gone on to law, Gaara has the lack of grown ups, the Hyuuga's are about to loose their last close family member, Sakura's parents are homophobic," Naruto's eyes widened at this. "Haku and Zabuza live in some scrappy apartment that has a lack of care, cockroaches and bad neighbours, Haku had to get his hair cut because of one neighbour and the two barely make enough money to pay rent."

There was a long pause while Sasuke let this sink in for Naruto before taking in a large breath. "Your parents died when you were young and now you feel like you have no one."

Naruto forced a teary smile. "But I have you and Iruka and-"

"But it's not enough, is it?" Sasuke asked, cutting the boy off. "You doubt everything so much; you can't lift yourself out the past and into the present."

Naruto looked back up at the clouds.

"Gaara did," Sasuke said. "He managed to, somehow, let go of the past and look to the future. Because of you, Neji, everyone, he's managed to fix himself."

"What about everyone else?" Naruto asked. "Can we help them too?"

Sasuke leant down again and this time placed a small kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"Some things are best dealt with alone. But things do get better," he said. "I've accepted the fact I'm going to be taking over the family business at this rate, whether I like it or not. Father doesn't want some 'second rate fashion designer' taking my mum's place. He was, surprisingly, overjoyed when I told them I was gay. He thought it would make me more into fashion."

"And are you?" Naruto asked. "You've always seemed fashionable."

Sasuke smirked. "I love it, in all honesty. And I'm forcing myself to love it more."

Naruto grinned. "I can see it now, Sasuke Uchiha, the famous fashion designer!"

"Hey," the Uchiha exclaimed, laughing a little while trying to be mad. "I didn't say I'd be any good at it!"

They say in some more silence before Naruto pushed his legs up, making Sasuke fall onto him.

"I guess I'll have to look forward then," the blonde said, leaning up.

--

"_-suffers from a case of schizophrenia. Should be kept at the hospital and we will give him medication," _the person said.

"Thank you very much," Karin replied, nodding at something else. "I'm sure that won't be a problem."

Hinata looked at the redhead with a worried face, clutching her best friend's hand while Suigetsu played with Hanabi. After a few more words Karin hung up and turned back to Hinata.

"He's going to have to stay there," she explained. "He's schizophrenic, and he's in the best place he can be right now."

The Hyuuga's eyes cast downwards, muttering an 'oh'. Karin walked up to her and put ahand on her shoulder, smiling gently.

"I think you did the best thing you could," she said. "And-Suigetsu!" her face changed dramatically and she placed her hands on her hips. "I hope you're not corrupting that poor girl."

Suigetsu and Hanabi looked up from a plan on the ground. "I'm teaching her about chemistry."

"Nee-chan, I know how to make a firework!"

"That's exactly what I call corrupting!" Karin scolded.

Suigetsu snorted. "Says Miss I-have-too-many-piercings."

Hinata looked up at Shino as the two had a small lovers spat with a pained face. Shino patted her head a little and shook his head.

"It'll work out," he said. "He's going to get better."

"That's what hospitals are for Nee-chan," Hanabi chimed with a grin. "They help people get better, so when daddy comes out, he'll be better!"

Hinata smiled a little and nodded with a damp face. "Right!"

--

Everyone had finished. They were all sat around, bored, kind of hungry even though lunch was an hour ago or something, and very tired. Neji had turned his piece round so Gaara could look at it and the redhead had reluctantly moved his canvases from the floor to the table.

After printing the etchings, Gaara had gotten three small canvases and painted a few patterns on them. The one Naruto's picture was stuck onto was a flamboyant mixture of reds, oranges and yellows. His picture had a colour scheme of blues and greens, while the middle looked like a mix of purples and browns.

He'd just taken the colours and dumped them all together really. And he'd stuck the etchings on with double sided tape. Such an artistic finish.

Sakura had probably finished first and had just spent an hour doing nothing. Her piece looked amazing though.

When the bell went there was a loud mumble of relief. However, Kurenai-sensei had other plans.

"Now, you all have to sign some forms, and get something's ready for me. I also want you to clean up, and I want you to separate your coursework from your exam work."

There was a groan of protest.

It took a long, troublesome time before they were aloud to leave.

Gaara found Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke waiting outside for them. Kiba was turned away from the redhead and Naruto had a sheepish grin. A non-existent brow rose.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's- well, we need to tell Neji something," Naruto explained. Gaara's look hardened.

Said Hyuuga came down the stairs a few moments later and looked around. "Err…" he frowned nervously. "What's going…on?"

Kiba spun round, snapping. "Hiashi's in hospital."

Naruto and Sasuke sighed exasperatedly and Kiba held up his hands. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!"

Gaara looked at his boyfriend, who was standing there stiffly with painfully wide eyes. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat before saying. "Neji, you ok?"

"Why?"

The word was so clipped it made the other four wince.

"He's…" Naruto started, but the words got stuck.

"Schizo," Sasuke said. "He's in the best place."

Neji wondered if it was a family trait.

--

Kitty: …now I feel kind of bad. I know this is probably the best way for it to turn out, but I feel bad for Hanabi. She has no idea what she's in for … I should know DX

Preview –

"She's can't come in."

"Why?"

"She's too young."

"But it's her father!"

"Unless you're sixteen or older, you're not aloud, that's the rule."

"It's ok; I'll take her to Suigetsu or something…"


	22. Date?

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

--

"I hate this..."

"Stop complaining."

Gaara glared down at Sasuke, who was happily on the floor with Naruto snugled up to his chest, sleeping away soundly. After Gaara swore to killthe person who came up with the idea of sleeping on his floor, Naruto said he'd never suggest the Sabaku house again. Then the blond overheard Neji talking to Gaara about how dead the house seemed now there was just the three of them, and now they were all at Neji's, Gaara happily on a nice, warm, comfortable bed, and Sasuke and Naruto on the floor.

"I don't see why you two got a bed," Sasuke noted. "We could've gone to one of the many other rooms."

"Because we have a math exam today," Gaara replied. "You two, a room to your own, and a big bed? Yeah, that math isn't happening."

"Non-calculator paper, right?"

"Right," Gaara said with a small groan. The worst paper of them all.

Neji shifted from next to Gaara and rolled to face the redhead, sitting up on his elbow. "Why you up early?"

"Because we have a math exam today," the redhead repeated, sitting up.

The Hyuuga sat up and leant over Gaara, placing a hand betweenthe redhead's legs, oblivious to the sudden stiffness of his boyfriend.

Neji read the clock and lay back down, dragging a hand over Gaara's thigh. "Mm, it's too early, get up later."

Sasuke snigger a bit, getting another glare from Gaara. "What's wrong? Cranky because you're not getting any?"

"No!" Gaara shouted, sinking back a little and lowering his voice. "It's too early."

"Sure it is," the Uchiha said. "It's _far _too early."

Gaara muttered a few curses under his breath and got up, trying not to wake Neji. He strode out the room, ignoring Sasuke, and hating his best friend for lying on the one thing he'd love to step on at the moment. Walking down the hall slowly, he noted that the walls were full of paintings and family photos, a few family portraits. Stopping at a smaller set of photos that caught his eye, he frowned a little.

The one on the right had four females, a baby, a todler and two women. One of the women had dark brown hair, and the other had a blue tint to hers. The photo on the left had three men, all with reletively long hair, though one was a smaller version of Neji. He was holding the hand of the taller man, while the shorter man looked a lot like Hiashi.

The redhead became nervous at the thought of seeing Neji's parents, he didn't know if it was the fact that they were probably perfectionists and now their son was gay, or the fact that he'd never met them. All the times Temari or Kankuro had gone to 'meet the parents' it had been a big deal.

"Neji-niisan's m-mother a-and father," a small voice said. "I'm-I'm sure th-they would've liked you v-very much."

"You think?" Gaara asked, looking at the girl. Dressed in a nighty with puff sleeves she looked younger than she was.

"I know," said said, looking at the picture. "A-Aunt was v-very nice and l-loving, while U-Uncle always t-tried to-to help."

Gaara laughed a little, though he didn't look like he was thinking of something funny. Hinata tilted her head in curiosity to try see his face. "It's just, Neji's so...different to me."

"How do-do you m-mean?"

"Well, our parents are...really different. Life styles, houses...everything really."

Hinata nodded and looked back at the photos before she tugged on Gaara's arm and lead him downstairs to a kitchen, pointing through an open door to a dinning room.

"W-what do-do you want f-for breakf-fast?" she asked.

"Cereal is good, I can...where is everything?" Gaara asked, looking around the giant kitchen. Hinata giggled a little and told Gaara to go in the dining room.

Gaara sat at the head of the long table, getting a small giggle from Hinata when she came in with their breakfast; two cereal bowls. She sat next to Gaara and it was about five minutes before the door opened, Neji and Sasuke walking through and sitting down, Neji on Gaara's other side.

"How was your sleep?" Neji asked tiredly.

"Good," Gaara said. "And yours?"

"Wonderful," the Hyuuga male said, streching a little. "We have the math exam today right?"

Hinata nodded and watched as Neji got up and left the room. She went back to eating as Gaara and Sasuke gave her questioning looks.

"Isn't Neji eating?" Sasuke asked.

"He-he normally on-only eats out for-for dinner in th-the evening," she explained. "He d-doesn't like eating w-with people anymore."

"Oh," Gaara said. "I see..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Gaara said, letting his spoon clatter down into the bowl. "Nothing much..."

The redhead stod and walked into the kitchen. Moments later, Naruto walked in looking slightly lost, but brightened up as soon as he saw Sasuke and sat where Neji once was. Hinata wrung her hands, biting her lip as the twostarted to talk about what was wrong with Neji, thinking of how to say what she wanted to. After a while, she started to get desparate as the conversation took a turn for the worst.

"Sasuke, sex is not the answer to everything," Narto said.

"Yes is it! You should've seen Gaara this morning, he's so sexual frustrated and-"

Naruto shot his hands over his ears. "La, la, laaa! I do not need to know this!"

"Calm down," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "All I'm saying is Neji will feel a lot better when he gets laid."

"What am I meant to do about that?"

"Anou..." the two looked at Hinata, who was blushing furiously and tucking some hair behind her ear. "I was-was w-woning if-if...umm...if Gaara was d-doing anything this-this morning."

"Not that I know of, why?" Naruto asked.

Hinata brightened up slightly. "Well, we-we were g-going to-to go to the hospital to-to visit-"

"Oh," Naruto exclaimed. "I just remembered, he was going to come to school with us and play DOTA."

"Temari will kill him if hdoes that," Sasuke reminded.

"Shikamaru should get ready then, he skipped chemistry or something to play."

Sasuke shook his head a little. "I'm sure Gaara will be happy to join you and Neji, Hinata."

The girl squealed lightly at Sasuke's words until Naruto burst the bubble. "Sorry, but we made plans, he can't drop out we need him to get through...the gay heaven."

"I'm sure you can get through gay heaven on your own, if you really want to leave it," Sasuke snapped.

"It's just a game!"

"Neji needs Gaara more."

"Anou...it-it's ok if he-he's busy..." Hinata said.

Sasuke and Naruto weren't listening. "Gaara's _my _best friend and he doesn't need a hospital."

"Well, Neji's my best friend and _he _needs Gaara right now."

"Anou..." Hinata started, trailing off and not saying anything as they were too into their argument.

At the same time they said. "I know what my best friend-"

Naruto watched into Sasuke's dark eyes with an open mouth, doing a good imatation of a fish as he tried to think of something to say. Sasuke looked him over, analysing the boy. Hinata watched on as Sasuke leant forward, kissing Naruto in surprise, making the blond blink wth wide eyes. He pulled back and went back to analyzing Naruto.

"All for Gaara, huh?" he asked before standing and walking out the room, letting the kitchen door slam.

Naruto looked to Hinata with the face of a lost puppy, making her heart throb slightly. "What just happened...?"

--

Hinata sat on the chair in the hospital front desk room, a nurse running up the steps and going to the large door, typing a pin number into the lock and opening it, running down the hall and round the corner. The Hyuuga looked back at Neji and Gaara, who were talking to the reseptionist. They had convinced Suigetsu's boss to let him drive them- in a car, to the hospital and now the two sisters were on the chair, Hanabi on Hinata's lap.

"What do you mean she can't come in?" Neji asked, motioning to Hanabi.

"She's below sixteen," the nurse said. "We need concent from her gaudian."

"But it's her father!"

"I'll take her out," Gaara suggested.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked, wincing a little. He hadn't known his little cousin and his boyfriend to get on.

Gaara nodded. "Yeah, you just go in and see your uncle. I don't know if he wants to see me right now anyway."

"Ok," Neji said, looking at the two girls. Hinata had already got the jist and was zipping up Hanabi's coat, getting a small fuss out of the younger girl about not being that young. "Thanks a lot."

"It's ok," Gaara said, pecking Neji on the cheek and grabbing Hanabi's hand, pulling her out the room and into the warm outside. He smirked as he looked back through the glass to see the Hyuuga male staring back, looking completely lost.

Hinata giggled somewhat, snapping Neji out his trance and getting him to fluster. The reseptionist was smiling at him sweetly. "Right," Neji said. "Anyway..."

"So," the lady started. "You two are ore sixteen, right?"

Neji cut Hinata off with a yes before she could say anything.

--

"I really should go," Gaara said, itching to get away. "I have an exam."

"No, you have an exam at one, and it's only ten," Hanabi replied, biting into her icecream.

Gaara paused before shaking his head. "You must be thinking of Hinata's exam, I have a different exam," he said.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, creeping him out a little. "Actually, I was thinking of Neji's exam."

"Where's Suigetsu?!" he asked, looking around. The man came over seconds later, tucking his lighter away.

"Sory about that," he said. "Can't beat the craving."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You can try."

"Suigetsu, Suigetsu!" Hanabi exclaimed. "I can't finish the Mc. Flurry."

Suigetsu grinned and ruffled her hair, picking it up. "Can I help, firecraker?"

"Ok," she said bashfully. "You can have it..."

Gaara rolled his eyes a little, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'girls'.

"We should set off to pick up Hinata and Neji," Suigetsu said. "It's been almost an hour."

Gaara nodded and stood, watching Hanabi do the same.

"Can I sit in the front next to Suigetsu?" she asked, tucking her hands behind her back.

Suigetsulaghed a bt ad motioned to Gaara. "You'll have to ask the one in the front."

Hanabi looked to Gaara who scoffed. "You'll have to ask the one with the car."

She squealed a little and ran to the door. "Thank you Gaara!"

"I didn't say yes!"

"Yeah," Suigetsu said, walking to meet the Hyuuga. "You said the equivellent."

"You would never have been on my side anyway."

--

Sasuke glared at the computer screan as the little man ran around, trying to avoid the giant spiky round machines, the person in control clicking furiously around the spaces.

"I can't believe you're playing gay heaven while Gaara and Neji are in the hospital," Sasuke said.

Naruto shrugged. "So? They aren't in the hospital. Besides, you really want to make these men wander around the pink horror that is, gay heaven?"

Sasuke shook his head slightly. "I'll show you gay heaven..."

"You do almost every night, and I have to say, you could turn your room pink and I'd always come back for more."

"That's not the point though!" Sasuke said. "You were fussing about Gaara going this morning and now...you're playing DOTA."

Naruto sighed. "Damn it," he said. "I died."

Sasuke pressed a button on the keyboard and the screan froze, a large 'PAUSE' coming up on the scean. Kiba laughed a little from the computer next to them. The two people who were on the computer on the upstairs of the libary leant over the edge, watching as Sasuke and Naruto bikered over the keyboard.

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly, getting the Uchiha to growl somewhat. "Do we really need to do this?"

"I just don't get you," Sasuke complained.

Naruto smile a little and took Sasuke's hands, putting them in his own lap. "Sasuke," the glare was sent to Kiba as he sniggered. "Look at me."

Sasuke sighed and looked boredly at his boyfriend.

"Now, we don't need to worry about the two at the moment, we need to worry about the giant shredder things that are trying to kill me, okay?"

The Uchiha took his hands back and crossed them across his chest.

"Be a good boy and tonight, we have a _long _'disscusion' about how to get me, in our kind of gay heaven, okay?"

"Fine, play your stupid game."

Naruto grinned and went back to the computer, unpausing the game. Sasuke glared hard at Kiba, who was trying not to laugh. "Don't say anything, Inuzuka."

The blonde's grinwidened. "Go on, say it."

Kiba made a noise which sounded sucpiciously like a whip and looked at Sasuke's angry face.

The Uchiha looked up as the door opened, Hinata entering first and running off to a table with some other of the girls. Gaara and Neji came in next, Neji looking slightly out of it, Gaara down to earth as always.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted. "How did it go?"

Gaara stuffed his hands in his pockets angroaned, making a face. "Terrible."

Naruto spun round imediately, and Sasuke looked like his world fell in. "What happened?!" the blond demanded.

"I had to look after Hanabi because she was too young to go in, you know how much I hate her? Well it's a lot."

Sasuke sighed in relief and Naruto patted his best friend's arm. "Poor you..."

"Hey Neji," Sasukcalled. "Did it go well?"

The Hyuuga male smiled lightly. "Yeah, it did."

--

Naruto was sat next to Gaara on the wall, Kiba and Shino next tothem as Hinata trotted back from the changing rooms where she'd left her things and gone to the bathroom. Gaara was reading through his notes and Naruto and Kiba chatted about howto beat something on warcraft.

Hinata arrived and looked to Naruto and Kiba. "What are-are you c-cadidate numbers?" she asked.

Naruto paused. "I forgot...oh crap! I forgot!"

"Don't worry," Gaara said. "I got given mine in art, so I imagine they'll give them out in this exam too."

"Mine's..." they looked at Kiba expectantly. "3475."

"Why you reading that?" Naruto asked as Gaara went backto his book. "Don't you already know everything on...pythagoras? That's easy!"

Gaara looked at him. "When the exam asks how to find on of the sides and you've got two of the other sides, one being the hypotenuse and you've also got an angle, what do you do?"

Naruto stared blankly at him for a few moments. "Look over the shoulder of the guy in front and hope he's on the same page as me?"

"Nope."

Naruto clung to Gaara, who went back to his book. "Please Gaara, tell me!"

"Inverse of pythagoras or triganometry. I thought you already knew everything on...pythagoras, it's easy!"

"Let me read over your shoulder?"

"Nuh uh," Gaara said, turning the page. "I've been _studying_, and you need to learn that you can't cruise through the next few weeks."

"_Please?!_"

Gaara snapped his book shut and stood, joining the crowd that was forming. "Oh look, we're going in."

"Gaara!"

Kurenai-sensei was there, telling them where to leave any bags and put electronics on the front desk. She called the Intermediate Tier forward to go in first, pointing them to their desks befre letting the rest of the year in. Naruto found his desk in the middle of the row, Kiba further back. On his desk there was a small card that said 'Uzumaki, Naruto//2804'

Naruto watched as Gaara sat next to him, Shino behind him. Hinata and Neji at the back of the class, Sai at the front with Chouji. Sakura, Haku and Tenten were all in a line on the far row, while Ino and Lee were in the middle of everything.

"Now, please fill in the information on the front of the paper. Your candidate number is on the card in front of you with your name. The centre number I will write on the board, it is..." Kurenai got out a black pen, scribbling on the white board as she spoke. "ID008, and the start and finish time is also on the board."

Shizune who was helping ran to the front after talking to one of the students, telling something to Kurenai, who nodded. Shizune picked up a basket and took it to the student who she had just been talking to. Kurenai sighed a bit and took a breath. "Who needs a compas?" she waited for people to put their hands up, letting the helping teacher get a basket and hand out compasses with Shizune. "A protractor...a ruler...pen or pencil... rubber or pencil sharpener...anything else? No, good."

She looked at the clock and waited a moment before clapping her hands. "You may begin."

--

"My gosh, I never thought it would be so _easy_," Naruto said with a grin. "I love this paper!"

Gaara was almost banging his head against the wall, if it wasn't for the fact they were walking. "I hate the non-calc. I hate it I hate it I _hate _it."

Kiba laughed a little. "You know, Naruto comes out happy and Gaara comes out sad, Naruto played games and Gaara studied...is it just me, or does anyone else see the pattern?"

"Shut up," Gaara snapped. "You two did a different paper to me."

Naruto's grin turned slightly mischeivious as Sasuke passed, talking to someone about the paper. "Well, I hate to leave you both, but Ihave a date in gay heaven, and it's walking off without me."

The two watched as Naruto pounced on Sasuke's back, laughing with the person Sasuke was walking with. Gaara swore under his breath, muttering something about having weird friends. He was silenced whe he saw Hinata telling something to Neji at the gate as she got in the white car. Neji said something back before waving and walking off, the door of the car closing and going off. Gaara ran after Neji as Kiba went to get his bike, grabbing the Hyuuga's arm and stopping him in his tracks.

"Where you going?" Gaara asked.

"Nowhere really, why?"

"You're taking me out tonight."

Neji frowned a little. "Really? How nice of me."

"Yeah, really."

"So..." Neji stepped forward a few steps, making the redhead back into a wall. "Am I asking you out on a date, or are you asking me out on a date?"

Gaara tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "You're paying, figure it out."

Neji smirked and pressed himself against the redhead, blowing on his ear. "You know..." he said, smirking against the redhead's neck. "Naruto and Kiba are watching."

"Well get off me then!" Gaara shouted, lowering his voice when he the only thing that separated them to the reas of the year was the wall of the school. "It's your fault."

"I'll see you tonight then," Neji said, smirking a little and nipping the redhead's colar bone before walking off with his hands in his pockets. Gaara stood still for a few moments before snapping his head to the gate, seeing a flash of brown and blond.

"Uzumaki! Inuzuka!"

By the time Gaara was back inside school grounds, Naruto had gone off with Sasuke and Kiba was mounting his bike wth a sheepish look. "Need a lift?"

Gaara sghed before nodded, jumping on the back. Kiba set off, going down the path to Gaara's house rather than the shortcut to his own. A sleek black car passed and Gaara growled slightly while Kiba sniggered. The plate on the back had 'UCH1HA' wrote on.

"We should all chip in, get a car and learn how to drive," Kiba said, going over a small bump.

"The learning to drive part does come first you know," Gaara replied.

"Yeah, but it would be fun."

Gaara cringed. "I'd need to get a job. And that means I'd have to work a lot, because Kankuro would want help paying the rent."

Kiba smirked. "Don't you date a rich guy?"

Gaara suddenly rememered what Deidara said and smirked. "Screw work."

--

Gaara looked around at the fancily dressed people and down at his jeans and trainers. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he looked up at Neji, who was perfectly happy. They'd had to wa up the cobble pathway and left the car further down.

"So...is it far down?"

"No, not really. Why, uncomfortable?" Neji ased with a small smirk.

Gaara flustered lightly. "No. It's just...I was talking to Hinata this morning, and discovered how different we are."

Neji frowned a bit. "Really, how?"

"Family wise, you parents were nicer, your house is nicer, your lifestyle is nicer. I mean, Hianta tld me you weent to eat out every night?"

"Yeah..." the Hyuuga coughed. "That."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Are you puking in the restaurant toilets?"

"What?"

"Well, this bulimic thing might be a problem and I want to help!"

Neji looked around a bt. "Let's not talk about this right now...please?"

The redhead sigh. "You're right...I'm sorry," he tried desparately to think of a way to change the subject. "You know, Kiba and I were talking about buying a car."

"Really? Don't you need to learn how to drive first?"

"Yeah...that comes before we buy the car. Which I'll have to get job to chip in for, which sucks...because I'll have no free time..."

Neji smiled sightly and laughed. "You know, you can have a Hyuuga car."

Gaara stared blankly at him before finding his voice. "Have as in; have without paying, or..."

"No, have without paying. My dad collected cars, and I'd be happy if-"

"I can't take one of your dad's cars," Gaara said. "They're not mine."

"I'd be happier if you took one, because they're not being used. Hinata has her own car."

Gaara cocked a brow. "Why don't you have a car?"

"Because I can't drive."

"But Hinata said that when you turned sixteen in your family you learnt how to drive, why is it...wait, when's your birthday?"

Neji flustered. "June."

"And it's May."

"How observent of you."

Gaara tried to hold back his grin. "So, you're fifteen?"

"Yes."

"Your younger than me and Hinata and...me?"

Neji groaned. "Yes, I am."

"And you lied to the hospital and said your were sixteen."

"I did, but come _on_, it's only a month away."

"That's not the point really, is it," Gaara asked, grin now present. "The point _is _that you're fifteen." he sang.

Neji laughed humourlessly. "I'd still top."

Gaara's joy stopped. "You wouldn't. Everyone knows the younger one goes on bottom."

"It goes by height, not age."

"Age not height."

Neji surpessed a smirk and stopped as they'd got to the restaurant. "I bet I'd top you."

"I bet you wouldn't."

Gaara's hands shot to his mouth as Neji's smirk adorned his mouth.

"I'll remember that," the Hyuuga said, holding the door open and waiting for Gaara to go first. The redhead took one look round and forgot the bet, eyes widening slightly and feeling even more out of place. It was well decorated and had nicely dressed waiters and waitresses. They reached the waitress at the counter and she smiled brightly, welcoming them.

"Reservation for two under Hyuuga," Neji said.

"Nice to see you back, Mr. Hyuuga," she said cheerfully. "Follow me."

They sat next to a large fish tank where a couple was choosing lobsters. Gaara was still soaking up the place.

"Is it too much?" Neji asked.

"Yes- I mean, no, it's...fancy," Gaara replied, getting a smallsmile. "Very nice..." Gaara looked at the menu. "Very expencive."

"You think?"

"No duh!"

Neji laughed a little. "I don't mind, really."

Gaara was still reading the menu. "You eat out _where_ every night?"

"Places..." Neji smirked at the look Gaara was giving him. "Pizza, Mc. Donalds, no where like this," he reasured. "This place is for special occasions."

"I'm not sure if I should feel reassured, horrified that your eating at crappy food places everyday, or flattered that this is a special occasion."

Neji grinned. "How about we go with the last one. I'm sure you'll get used to this place if we decide to d this more often."

Gaara flustered slightly and looked back down at the menu.

"Gaara?"

"I just can't get over how expencive this place is!"

--

Gaara got out the car ad turned around, watching Neji get out aftre telling something to the driver. The Hyuuga shut the door and walked round to meet Gaara at the other side of the car, walking the redhead up the path and to the door. Gaara unlocked it and walked in, jumping as it shut behind him. He backed up an inch to reach the door and hit Neji, who was against said door.

"Where's Kankuro?" Neji asked, snaking his arms around the redhead's waist.

"Out at a party..." Gaara said, shivering as Neji's hands drifted around his stomach and over his sides.

"Temari?" the Hyuuga asked, placing kisses on Gaara's colar bone.

"Date," Gaara said, turning in the taller man's arms and grabbing his face, pulling the Hyuuga so their lips met.

Neji pulled back a moment, steering Gaara backwards to the stairs. "I haven't forgot the bet we made."

Gaara moaned a little into the kiss and stumbled up the stairs.

"You know which one my room is," he managed before going back to playing tonsil hokey.

--

Kitty: -dies- I'm reeaaaally happy I managed to finish it...AGAIN DDDX there were points where I'd stop and be like 'what went here?!' but I mean, this is the good half of loosing my stuff, I've lost all my photos, my...stuff, a chapter from a story in which I can't REMEMBER what happened as well as I did with this one because I wrote it last week and was halfway through the next chapter, aaaand the beginning of the chapter for another one.

oooh, all you people who don't normally review YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS ONE! I wrote this the day after I'd wrote it! You know how hard it is to get me to do something like that?!

-breaths- then again, all there is to do is this and watch comedy TV, topgear and abc1... which all three I like, not the point. No internet no social life. Ohh...I don't care I don't have one in Indonesia, they're troublesome.

anyway, you're probably tired of me talking. I made a SasuNaru story seeing as this coming to a close...

**ABOUT THE ENDING **I normally let my reviewers help. You can have me drag this on and _waste _myself (I don't like this idea at.ALL.), end the story with a few more chapters, or wrap it up soon and think of a sequal.

Your choice.

And don't forget for those who wanted it, watch out for the lemon.

Someone told me that the story had sort of drifted from the origional summary XD not that they complained, but I tried to pull it bac on track a little wth the SasuNaru at the beginning.

ja ne

Kitty

Preview -

"Naruto, please-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What's more scary, the thought of talking about it or the thought of it being serious?"

"I'm half insulted by that."

"Only half?"

"The other half of me isn't stupid enough to fall for that trick."

"What if I were to say that, if we don't have this conversation, both halves _will be _relieved of me?"

"...are you breaking up with me?"


	23. Iwa?

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. I don't own Kisa either, she's from Fruit Baskets!

--

"I can't believe it."

"Did you see all the mess they left on the bathroom floor? I could've broken something!"

"Hush Kankuro, you'll wake them!"

"So? It'll give me a chance to teach them a lesson!"

Temari fumed, putting her hands on her hips. "Have you seen the mess you make on the bathroom floor when _you _get home? A wonderful mix of colours with the smell of smoke, vomit and alcahol."

That shut her brother up. Kankuro grumbled and walked off, maing his way down the stairs. Temari smiled softly, looking back into her little brother's room. The door was open, obviously forgotten, and on a wet bed lay two naked bodies, tangled and wrapped up together, face to face.

White eyes fluttered open before cringing shut with the light from outside, curtains also forgotten. Temari laughed through her nose a little and got the attention of a certain Hyuuga, who flustered and seemed to pull the boy covering him closer. This made Temari even more amused.

"Good morning, Neji," Temari chimed. "Did you have a nice evening last night?"

"Yes thanks...you?" he replied, voice quiet from just waking up.

Temari grinned. "It was wonderful. I bet not as nice as yours though."

There was a shift from the redhead, who moved a little and groaned, trying to escape the death grip he was in and failing miserably. He tilted his head to look at what was holding him. Two strong arms, a well-toned chest, a handsome face that looked strangely like...

The redhead let out a yelp and jumped as memories from the night before floored his brain, making his face darken moment after moment. A smirk worked its way onto Neji's face, and the small chuckle from behind them made Gaara's head whip round, seeing his elder sister standing in his door. Fuming slightly, he reached past Neji and stuffed his hand down the side of the bed, pulling up a soft toy and throwing it at the door, missing with the bad angle of his body.

"Get out my room!" Gaara shouted, making Temari's chuckle morph into something akin to a cackle as the eldest Sabaku walked out the frame, shutting the door. Gaara then remembered the other problem.

"Morning," Neji slurred, smirk still evident.

Gaara glared at the smirk, yet he seemed to uncousiously relax in the _younger _teen's arms. Here he was thinking Neji was always _older_. "Good morning."

"I think I won," the Hyuuga reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Gaara muttered, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed. "You're still younger than me."

Neji watched the redhead stand and stumble over to the cupboard. He opened the doors, pulling out a few items of clothing. Gaara turned around and rose a non-exsistant brow to the Hyuuga. "What are you staring at?"

"You," Neji replied, getting a small pink tinge in his boyfriend's cheeks. "After all, I now _own _that nice ass."

"Ugh," Gaara's face screwed up. "Shut up and put on some clothes, please."

Neji grinned and rolled onto his back, tucking his hands behind his head and crossing his feet. "I'm quite happy on your bed, actually. It's nice seeing as the weather's getting hot."

"And it's wet! Do you want to catch some sort of cold or something?!" Gaara snapped.

Neji smirked. "If you'll bring me back to perfect heath, why not?"

"Well I wouldn't, now hurry up and get ready," Gaara said, pulling on his shorts and a T-shirt before leaving the room, calling a "Going to eat!" back. Neji's smirk wavered before he sighed and sat up, fishing out his clothes from the puddle of fabric on the floor. Trudging to the door, he pulled the door open, walking down the familiar hall and down the stairs, heading to the source of noise in the kitchen. He frowned, pausing with his hand inches away from the door handle. The sound was somehow...different.

Louder? Almost like Naruto, but slightly different. Tense? Like there was lots of hate being shot around the room. One...three...five voices? He doubted that Sasuke and Naruto would be round, but what other two have a quiet and loud qualities?

The door flew open and caught the Hyuuga offgaurd, hitting him in the face. Neji clutched his nose, face scrunched up in pain. There was a loud fuss as the realisation that the person who opened the door hurt someone came around.

"Are you ok? Neji, talk to me! Tell me, how many fingers am I holding up? How many heads do I have?" the person babbled, shaking the poor boy. Neji thought he felt a headache coming on.

"Dei, leave the poor by alone," someone said calmly. The person origionally shaking imediately let go, walking up to Neji's savoirs side.

_Dei?! _

Neji looked to the two people, seeing one blond and a short redhead. The blond was grinning furiously, while the redhead remained passive. "Hey," the redhead said. "Long time no see."

The Hyuuga patted his head, cheeking for bumps and hoping he'd simply hit his head too hard. "Am I still awake?" he mumbled to himself.

"Yes, un!" the blond exclaimed. "And you look like a ragcloth! I mean, your clothes are crinckled, your hair is a _mess_ and you look like you've just gotten up, un!"

"I _have _just gotten up," Neji reminded. "And these clothes are from yesterday anyway. The shirt's easily creased."

Deidara's grin became mischieveous. "Oh? Did you not bring any spare with you? I'd think you didn't even _plan _on spending the night, un."

Gaara marched into the room, grabbing the front of Neji's dress shirt and pulling him into the kitchen, away from his cousin and 'friend'. The kitchen was soon full, with the five males and one female, Temari and Gaara cooking. Kankuro and Sasori were talking quietly, while Deidara was begging Neji for the 'juicey details' of the 'night before'. Something that Gaara desperately tried to tune out.

The younger redhead set some food on the table, Temari soon placing a plate of eggs to join the bacon. Deidara took some slices, thanking for the food and eating.

"When did you two get here anyway?" Gaara demaded, not looking impressed.

"About nine," Sasori filled as Deidara was busy eating. "Temari was the only one up."

"Temari never seems to sleep..." Kankuro muttered, eating some and ignoring the glare from his elder sister.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Seeing as you and Kankuro were dead, though I'm impressed that you slept longer than Kankuro," she said to Gaara, who fumed.

"Oh, and also," Kankuro started. "Can you not leave the bathroom floor so wet next time? I almost fell and broke something!" he complained. "And dude, shut your door!"

Gaara and Neji flustered, the redhead fighting back. "Only almost? I'll leave it wetter then, so you _do _fall and brake something!"

The look that Sasori and Kankuro shot Neji made the Hyuuga want the ground to swallow him whole.

"Oh no," Temari said. "There'll be no more sex in this house! We have neibourghs and thin walls. It's a good thing that Gallen and Nina were visiting their grandchildren, otherwise they might've done something about the noise you two must've made! Unlike Neji, we do not live in a detached house!"

Neji burried his head in one hand. "Can we not talk about this while I try eat?" he asked quietly.

Deidara gave him a classic grin. "Why? Are you shy about talking about your sex-life, un?"

"Neji," Sasori said, standing. "We need to talk."

Temari paled, while Kankuro tried to contain his laughter. Neji looked around the room. Deidara was giving him a sympathetic look, Temari looked sightly scared, Kankuro looked highly amused, Gaara looked just as confused as he was, and Sasori looked _extremely _serious. Almost as if he was ready to...kill?

"O...kay?" Neji agreed.

Deidara patted his back. "I know he's very thretening, but I'm sure you'll be fine, un!" the blond reasured.

"Sasori...do you need to?" Temari asked.

"Yes," the redhead replied, wrapping and arm around Neji's shoulder and strearing the boy out the room. The others stared after them.

Gaara frowned. "What's that about?"

"Sasori does it to everyone...well, everyone who dates someone close to him," Temari explained.

"And it's helped on some occasions!" Deidara said. "He saved me from the biggest jerk ever, un!"

Kankuro was still grinning. "He's going to make sure Neji's a suitable boyfriend for you."

"He's going to...what?"

"He asks a line of questions to check that Neji won't break your heart, un," Deidara said. "And does this _really _hot gangster-threat-look thing, which I _love_."

Gaara cringed, face going slightly lighter than it should be. "Gangster thing...huh?"

"But anyway!" Deidara exclaimed, noticing the change in atmosphere. "When's Naruto and Sasuke getting here, un?!"

"Why?" the redhead asked, raising an eyebrow muscle.

"Be_cause_, we have to plan how we're getting to the concert, duh!" the bond said.

Gaara's green eyes widened. "That was today?!"

"Yup!" Deidara chimed. "Me, you, Neji, Sasori-danna, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto are all going to see Good Charlotte, un!"

"I want to go shopping too," Temari said. "I heard that Iwa has some really good places to shop!"

"It's in Iwa?" Gaara asked.

Deidara nodded happily. "That's how we managed to get tickets, seeing as I know a few people who were helping out, they reserved me tickets, un. Sasori was a bit iffy about going, because I told him that this means he got to meet _my _family."

"No wonder, is the hyperactiveness a gene?" Kankuro asked. Deidara pulled a face.

"How many is there in your family?" Temari asked.

Deidara paused. "Well, I have a little sister, and two mums, and-"

"Two mums?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, weird I know. But basically everyone in my house is female."

Kankuro was about to point out the fact Deidara wasn't female, but decided against it.

"Will we have to meet your family?" he asked instead, getting more and more ervous by the second.

"Of course!" Deidara sang. The three stared at him. "Neji too, and Naruto and Sasuke if they like, un!"

"Oh...that'll be...nice!" Temari said. The three Sabaku's were in desparate need of a subject change.

Kankuro suplied. "Hey Deidara, you seen Gaara's tongue piercing yet?" he asked casually.

Gaara glared.

"Oh?! No, I haven't! Show me, un!" Deidara begged. "Show me show me show me!"

Gaara grudingly pushed out his tongue, trying to block out the squeal from Deidara.

"It's so hot, un" the blond said. "I wish Sasori-danna would get one..."

"Sasori would loose his look if he got one," Temari said. "Besides, it's disgusting. Sasori has more sense than that."

The older redhead walked into the room, sitting back where he was. "Nice ring," he commented.

Temari groaned and Gaara smirked.

"Thank-wait, where's Neji?" Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Don't worry, little cousin," Sasori said. "He's fine. I'm sure any inguries you can nurse back to health."

Deidara sighed happily. "Gaara-kun, it's so nice of you to worry about your lover like that, un!"

Gaara flustered and waltzed out the room. "I have to ring Naruto."

--

"Ah, I can't wait!" Naruto said, grinning madly. "GC concert, it'll be so much fun!"

_"Do you want to go to Iwa for the day with the others?" _Gaara asked.

Naruto whooped. "Hell yeah! I've never been there!"

_"We'll have to go meet Deidara's family you know?" _

"I'm fine with that! What time would we need to go?"

_"Soon, get Sasuke and come to my house, we'll leave then...and bring a car?" _

"Sasuke and a car, got it," Naruto said, nodding. "How many people are going?"

_"Err...four...six...eight. There's eight of us." _

Naruto wistled, flicking another page of his magazine. He was laying on his bed, phone pressed against his ear. Iruka was probably still asleep, as on weekends he liked to lie in. The orange duvet was tangled in his legs and the floor was a mess.

"I'll go now then," Naruto said. "I'll probably have to wake Sasuke up."

_"Ok, bye." _

The sounds of a dia tone reached Naruto's ears and he closed the orange phone, putting it on his beside table. Sitting up, he yawned and streched before stumbling out of bed and tugging on a pair of kapri shorts, leaving his black shirt on and reaching for his phone again, flipping it open and pressing some buttons while he walked into the living room, flopping onto the couch. He raised the phone to his ear and listened to the rings.

_"Hello, Uchiha house, how can I help you?" _came a soft feminine voice from the other side.

"Ms. Uchiha? It's Naruto, is Sasuke there?" the blond asked, smiling happily.

Ms. Uchiha's voice seemed to brighten conciderably. _"Naruto?! Oh, it's so nice to hear from you! I hope you're well?" _

"I'm wonderful thanks," Naruto said, not minding the small change of subject.

_"Are your exams going well?" _

"Yeah, they are. Easier than I thought they would be."

_"Oh, that's wonderful- ah, you wanted to talk to Sasuke-kun, didn't you? I'll go wake him up!" _

There was a long silence before some people started talking to each other. Naruto let a small smile adorn his face as he heard Sasuke's voice, his mum calling after him and a deep voice of his dad.

_"Hello?" _Sasuke asked with a sleepy voice.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto purred. "How are you?"

Naruto could practically hear the smirk. _"I'm fine...though it was weird to wake up and not see your beautiful face." _

"Sasuke-teme..." the blond cooed, flustering a little. "That's sweet!"

_"I try," _Sasuke slurred, his voice getting more and more suggesting by the second. _"What is it you want though? Wouldn't it be easier to come round and-ow!" _

A quieter voice came in the back ground, laughing happily. _"Sasuke, you dog!" _

_"Get lost! I'm on the phone!" _

Naruto frowned, moment lost. "Sasuke, who's that?"

_"No one important...now, where were we?" _

"You need to come round," Naruto stated. "Because we have to go to the concert today."

There was some more, quieter voices. _"When do I need to be round?" _

"As soon as posible, there's some things we need to do in Iwa- oh! And we'll need your car."

_"Don't...never mind. I'll be there-hold on." _

There was some more voices until one that Naruto didn't recognize came onto the phone.

_"Hello!" _exclaimed the high voice. _"You Naruto?" _

"Y-yeah...who are you?"

_"Yume is Itachi-niisan and Sasuke-niichan's cousin..." _the small voice said. _"Sasuke-niichan talks about Naruto lots."_

_"I'm not listening!" _

_"Sasuke, get back here!" _

_"Not listening! La la la!" _

There was some more noises as Sasuke argued with his father and Naruto listened, frowning a little.

_"Sasuke-niichan, Naruto is still on the phone!" _Yume called, phone still to the ear as the loud voice almost deafened the blond.

_"Hey, sorry about that-Yume, go play with your brother!" _Sasuke's voice said. _"I'll be round soon...damn it, I hope you didn't get that from my room!" _

Naruto chuckled and hung up, seeing as Sasuke had his hands full. The blond looked out the window, remembering the conversation fromthe morning before at the Hyuuga house.

"Naruto? You're awake already!"

The blue eyes widened and looked at Iruka, who was standing in the frame of his bedroom door with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm going out today...you don't mind, do you?"

"No, where are you going?"

"Well, there's a Good Charlotte concert in Iwa, and Deidara bought us tickets- Deidara's Gaara's cousin's boyfriend. And so I agreed to go- eight of us are going, it's going to be so much fun!" Naruto exclaimed with a big grin.

"And how do you plan on getting to Iwa?" Iruka asked with a raised brow and an amused face.

Naruto paused, blinking dumbly. "Car?"

Iruka nodded and walked to the kitchen. "When are you going?" he called.

"Well...as soon as Sasuke get's here, we're going to spend the day in Iwa, and Dedara wants us to meet his family."

Iruka came back into the room, hanging onto the frame. "Then shouldn't you be using this time to make yourself more...concert-y?"

Naruto raced into his room, slamming the door shut. Iruka chuckled and went back into the kitchen, shaking his head a little.

--

"My car fits two people," Sasori said, holding his hands up and frowning. "Everyone's going in Sasuke's car."

"There's enough room," Gaara reasured. "It's got rom in the back for six. He'll probably have a driver or something."

There was six people standing out of the Sabaku house. Shikamaru was faling asleep against Temari's shoulder, as she occasionally shrugged to keep him awake. Deidara was gossipping aminatedly to Neji, who had been driven home by Sasori and back so he could change. Kankuro, Sasori and Gaara had been planning how they would travel around and all the other things they'd need to plan.

A car soon drove up, the same dark car that Gaara remembered getting into...oh, the embarrassment of that car drive. He remembered it like it was yesterday, the very beginning of a painful, horrid, embarrassing and...satisfying turn of events. He still hated the beginning though.

When the car pulled up, there was a row of gasps when everyone saw the driver.

"Sasuke!" Neji started as the Uchiha got out the car. "I thought I told you not to drive anymore?"

"Come on Neji, I've been driving since I was twelve," Sasuke reasoned. "Not that big of a deal."

"Sasuke, it's against the _law _to drive without a licence!" the Hyuuga argued. Naruto was still in the passanger's seat, watching the two with a sad face.

Sasuke didn't notice. "Well no one's going to know if you don't tell them!"

Gaara walked up to the passenger door, opening it and bending down to speak to his best friend, who didn't take his eyes of the two arguing.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Gaara asked, watching the blond head sink into his shoulders.

"Don't they remind you of a married couple?" Naruto asked, sighing a little. Gaara followed the blue eyes to watch their boyfriends.

"Naruto...are you..." creases appeared on Gaara's forhead. He shook his head, standing and walking over to the others.

"So," Temari started. "Who's driving Sasuke's car?"

Said teen scowled. "Sasuke's driving Sasuke's car. I've been driving longer than you."

"We're doing this _legally,_" Temari said, hands on her hips glaring. "Now, if you have any problems with that, fuck off and tell someone else."

All was quiet.

"So, I shall drive," she said, clapping her hands. "Sasori and Deidara are going in their car, Shikamaru can come in the front with me, and our four GCSE students can go in the back, any questions?"

Sasori got out his keys, walking casually over to the car as Deidara bounded round the other side. Temari walked over to the driver's seat of Sasuke's car and said something to Naruto, giving him a surprised look at something he said, but nodding happily anyway.

"Change of plan," she called out the window. "Shikamaru's in the back."

The four not in a car yet looked at each other, Gaara shooting daggers at Sasuke. They entered the fancy back of the Uchiha car, Shikamaru and Gaara sitting on one side, Sasuke and Neji opposite them. Shikamaru tilted his head to look at Temari, who smiled at him.

"Drive well," Shikamaru said. "I don't want to die, after all, women aren't meant to be good drivers."

Temari's smile disapeared and Shikamaru smirked.

"Shut the hell up, Nara, or youcan go in the _boot_, you hear me?!"

"Isn't _that _illegal?"

The girl started the car, making everyone yelp with the sudden jolt.

"I'll show you bad driving..."

"Please, dont, I'm sorry!"

--

The two cars pulled up outside a bungolo, pausing to look. A small girl was looking out the window, large brown eyes and fair sandy hair that brushed against her chin. Her face dissapeared when she noticed she had been caught. The door opened a moment later and a tall thin woman stood in the frame. She had a messy silver ponytail and an apron with paint splotches all over, a cigarette hanging out her mouth and piercing red eyes. Deidara jumped out the car and ran to her, grinning madly.

"Dad," he said. "How are you?"

"Fine, what about you? Haven't seen you in forever," the lady said.

The small girl popped out from behind her. "Deidara-niichan!" she exclaimed.

Sasori got out his car and motioned for the others to do the same. The people in the Uchiha's car pilled out, Sasuke taking the keys and making sure it was locked. The seven of them walked to the door, Naruto whispering something into Temari's ear. She nodded and the blond grabbed Sasuke's hand, laughing a little and pulling the Uchiha down the street and towards the town.

"They walking into town or something?" the lady asked with a slight twang.

"Yeah, they often walk around- I'm Temari by the way," the girl said, sticing her hand out.

The lady took it, shaking it firmly. "Amaya, it's nice to meet you. Sasori's cousin, am I right?"

Temari smiled. "Yeah, the eldest. I'm afraid my brother Kankuro couldn't be here, but my youngest brother's here."

Amaya grinned, a grin that matched Kiba's, and trned to Gaara. "I'm guessing that's you?"

"Yeah...Gaara, pleased to meet you," the redhead said, shaking the lady's hand.

"Which means you're Neji, and you're Shikamaru?" she asked, pointing to one after the other. Finally, she turned to Sasori, a proud look on her face. "And you are the wonderful Sasori I've heard so much about?"

Sasori smiled warmly, scaring Gaara slightly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Amaya," he said.

"Don't be so formal and come in- Kisa, go get the plate that mummy made and put it in the living room."

The redheaded girl nodded and ran off, disapearing into the house. Amaya guided the others down the opposite hallway, passing a few rooms, pictures hanging allovre the wall. She opened the door that led into a large living room, one four-seater couch and an arm chair which were a black leather, red and black chinese cusions on the seats. There was some hanging paintings on the wall done in a traditional style, a out-of-place child picture of a house and four people, a large TV, some electronic boxes below and a large mahogany wood bookcase, some of the books on the floor next to it. A glass coffee table with a black and gold chinese runner was in the middle of the room. There was two ver out-of-place dining room chairs in front of the bookcase.

"Make yourself at home," Amaya said. "Ami takes pride in her decorating...and any pictures or paintingthe family makes."

Shikamaru sat on one couch, Neji sitting on the other automatically. Gaara sat closest to Neji on the couch, Temari plopping next to her brother. Sasori sat on the other end near Shikamaru, Deidara next to him. The young girl came back into the room with a plate of treats, putting them on the table and picking up an iced biskit, quickly biting into it before anyone could comment.

"Ami isn't home at the moment, she went shopping for food...I hope you like it here," Amaya said, rubbing her hands together before looking helplessly at Deidara, who grinned.

"Amaya's my _real _mother," Deidara explained. "Though, she had me before she married my 'mum', Ami. She's where I get my awesome art skills from!"

Neji motioned to the scrolls on the wall. "Do you paint these?"

"Yeah, mainly for tourists and large companies," Amaya said, taking what was left of the cigarette out her mouth and stubbing it out on an ash tray. "I have a shop to sell them...though, it's really just the garage done up nicely. It's the only place in the house I'm aloud to make a mess."

Neji nodded thoughtfully and continued to observe the paintings.

"You interested? I'm sure I could give one of Deidara's friend discount, especially a Hyuuga."

Shikamaru smirked. "I'd bump the price up for a Hyuuga."

Temari shot her boyfriend a glare, while Amaya smirked. Neji looked to her and nodded a little.

"Amaya!" came a gentle shout from the hall. "Are you doing business with guests again? Come help me with the shopping!"

Deidara stood, pulling Sasori to his feet. "We'll go!" the blond said. "Besides, you have to get rid of that cigarette end before mum sees it."

Amaya looked round the room as the two collage students left. "No one happens to smoke in here, do they?"

Shikamaru raised his hand. He was already slumped on the couch like he did it everyday.

"I'm liking you more and more every second," the lady said with a grin. "Please, take a snack if you're hungry, Ami should be here soon."

Shikamaru sat up, reaching for a treat before sitting back in a lazy position. Amaya sat on a chair, Kisa imediately crawling into her lap. Temari got herself a treat, passing one to Gaara and Neji as well. A few moments later, a girl with long black hair entered the room. She had dazzalling brown eyes and tanned skin, a chinese look about her. She smiled gently at the occupants in the room.

"Hello," she greeted. "I'm Ami, Deidara's mother, I hope you've liked it here so far!"

"I'm Temari," said girl stood, bowing a little. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ah, Temari. Deidara said that only one of your brothers was coming, so I assume that's...Gaara," Ami said, pointing to the redhead and getting an afirmitave nod. "My, you look so much like Sasori!"

Gaara's small smile faltered a little.

"So this one is...Shikamaru?"

"Nice to meet you," Shikamaru said shaking her hand. Ami's shake was much softer than Amaya's.

"And Neji," Ami finished. "I heard all about the little romantic eppisode between you and Gaara, I bet that was tiring."

The two looked at each other, trying to tell if she was talking about the night before, or the few months before.

"That's because you're a hopeless gossip, the both of you," Amaya informed, holding her little girl. Kisa looked around six and had her fingers to her lips, looking around the room shyly.

"I don't believe I've been introduced to you," Temari said to the girl. "What's your name?"

Kisa pulled her hand into a fist under her chin. "Kisa," she said. "I'm six."

"Really? Big girl now then," Temari said, getting a cute giggle. Kisa looked up at her 'daddy' with a beeming face. Sasori and Deidara soon came back into the room, Deidara sitting where he was

"Do you want to sit there?" Sasori said to Ami, who was still standing next to the couch. She flustered a little and thanked him, sitting next to her step-son. Sasori went over and sat by Ami and Kisa.

"Does anyone need any- wait, who's been smoking? Amaya, you know that tray is only for guests!"

Amaya exicuted her plan. "See, Shikamaru had been smoking outside, so I let him stub it out inside. It was nice of him to wait outside till he finised," she said.

Ami turned to Shikamaru. "Is that true?" she hissed, voice gone from it's normal gentle to a harsher tone.

"Yeah, sorry if it's a problem," he said, fully used to the anger of a female...known as Temari.

The chinese woman seeed to calm down conciderably. "It's not too much of a problem. I just don't want Amaya smoking and spending all her money on cancer sticks and killing our children- Dei, did you say two of your other friends would be coming?"

"They went downtown," Temari explained. "I expect they'll be eating there too."

"I hope they have a nice time. I should start the lunch," she said, standing. Kisa scrambled off Amaya's lap and ran after her mother. The two left the room and the others.

"Can I get anyone anything? A drink maybe?" Amaya asked.

Neji spoke up. "Can I see some more of your paintings?" he asked.

Amaya nodded happily. "Sure, come with me."

The two left the room, leaving five in the room. Sasori let out a small sigh, relaxing a little. Deidara giggled and Temari smirked at this, while Shikamaru looked like he was falling asleep.

"Sorry, Dad's not a people person, and Mum likes to cook and do things for guests...really hasn't changed much, un," Deidara explained.

"It's ok...I can't believe Sasori hasn't met your parents so far," Temari said with a small laugh. "How long have you two been together? Three years?"

Deidara nodded happily. "Three years, un! We survived University, right Sasori-danna?" the redhead nodded. "But we're often in Suna or Konoha for the holidays, un, and when I'm in Iwa Sasori-danna isn't with me...in reality, Sasori-danna's a whimp, aren't you?"

The redhead rolled his eyes, ignoing the question.

"Your mum seems really gentle," Temari commented, taking another sweet.

"Yeah, some times I wonder how dad managed to bag her, but they go well. They're like opposites, un!" Deidara exclaimed with a grin.

Temari smirked. "Kind of like you and Sasori then, huh?"

The two blushed lightly, looking at each other with soft looks. Deidara nodded happily.

"Yeah, just like us, un!"

--

Naruto looked around the large town, grinning happily. It was colder in Iwa than in Konoha, so he had his jacket on. Sasuke was next to him, holding his hand. While Naruto looked like he was warm, Sasuke was wearing a black band t-shirt and a pair of tight black leather jeans.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto sang. "What do you want to do first?"

"Let's go see what's on at the cinema, so that if we get bored we have some sort of a plan," Sasuke suggested, pointing down one of the large paths. People were everywhere, though it wasn't overly crowded. Naruto pulled Sasuke excitedly, making the Uchiha stumble somewhat.

"Let's see..." Naruto hummed, looking at the posters ouside the cinema. "Is Hostal good?"

"Yeah- Hostal two? Naruto, we are so seeing that," Sasuke said with a slight grin.

Naruto's face scrunched up. "It sounds...twisted."

"It's awesome, we have to see it!"

"What's it about?"

Sasuke looked into the big blue eyes. "Three guys who stay at a hostal and people try to kill them. You get paid more for killing an american. Neji and I went to see the first one."

Naruto's eyes dulled a little, before flaring angrily. "Why don't you go see it with _Neji _then?" he huffed.

Sasuke frowned before pulling Naruto to a bench. Naruto pulled his hand back in anger, frowning.

"Naruto, please-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto cut off, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What's more scary, the thought of talking about it or the thought of it being serious?" Sasuke taunted, fully aware of the people around them.

"I'm half insulted by that."

"Only half?"

Naruto glared. "The other half of me isn't stupid enough to fall for that trick."

"What if I were to say that, if we don't have this conversation, both halves _will be _relieved of me?" Sasuke persisted, putting a hand on his hip.

"...are you breaking up with me?" the blond asked, face falling.

Sasuke felt a pang of hurt in his chest before he tured around so his back was facing Naruto. He opened his mouth to say something before clenching his teeth shut, glaring at the floor. He heard Naruto's feet shuffle a bit, closer to him. He turned around, ready to appologize before he saw Naruto spin on his heal and run off.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, running after him. The blond was fast and good and dodging around things. Sasuke might've been faster, but he didn't have the same stamina. After a while, he lost the blond tuff of hair in the crowd, almost bumping into a large man. He could've sworn that the town wasn't this crowded before.

Looking around, he cursed and ran into a quiet shop. A lady at the counter gave him a strange look and he flustered as he noticed he was in a women's clothes store. Burrying his had in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and pressed a few memorized buttons, running a hand through his hair and pausedbefore he pressed the phone button. He squeazed his eyes shut and pressed the cancel button instead, stuffing it backinto his pocket. He walked out the shop, back into the crowd.

Shit. Shit shit shit. He wanted to punch the wall in frustration as he walked around, brushing against a few people. How the hell did he end up in this position? He got his phone back out his pocket, searching through his phone book for the only other person he could think of ringing, seeing as Neji was out of the question. He listened to the ringing, resting his back against a brick wall and watching people pass, laughing and chatting amonst each other. There was an asortment of people, preppy, happy, gothic, punk-looking, troule makers, dorks. He still managed to feel out of place in the large crowd, though it was something he normally took pride in...

Then you got times when he wanted more than anything to be like everyone else.

_"Sasuke? What are you ringing me for?" _came the voice. There was a whine in the background, though it was brushed off with a 'we're finished, leave.'

"Hey...I screwed up," Sasuke said, kicking the ground.

There was a long pause before the person said anything else. _"Where are you?" _

"Iwa."

_"Iwa Sasuke? I can't get to you there," _the voice complained before there was a sigh. _"Why don't you ring Deidara or someone?" _

Sasuke shifted, fidgiting a little. "It's Naruto."

_"...Tell me everything." _

--

Neji looked at the painting in awe, blinking in shock. Amaya smirked with pride, nodding happily and puffing smoke into the air.

"Is it what you're looking for?" she asked. "Perfect for a lady, don't you think?"

"It's wonderful...how much is it?"

Amaya's smirk melted into a grin. "Half price for you!"

Neji jumped as his pocked started vibrating. He pulled the black phone out his pocket, frowning at the caller ID.

"Hey," he said, expcting his best friend to complain about his phone dying or something.

_"Neji?" _came the soft, quiet voice, cauing Neji to become even more confused. _"Is Sasuke there?" _

That made the Hyuuga slightly angry. "What? No, he's with you, isn't he?"

_"We had a fight...I thought he might've gone to see you or rang you or...something." _

"No...do you need someone to come get you? Do you want me to get Gaara?"

Come to think of it, why hadn't Sasuke rang him? He normally would...

_"Don't tell Gaara," _Narto muttered.

"Have you been _crying_?" Neji asked, frowning.

There was a small sob and the voice got slightly higher. _"No...can you come get me?" _

"Where are you?" Neji asked, looking at Amaya, who nodded and put out her cigarette in a hidden tray. They were in the garage, and Amaya had a ash tray tucked in the back of a draw. She grabbed some keys off a board at the back and motioned to the garage door.

_"I don't know...I'm near the cinema," _the small voice said.

"I'll meet you there then, hold on."

Neji flipped his phone closed and followed Amaya to her car. It was a black people carrier, toys and a jacket on the back seat. The two quickly got in and Amaya started the car.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"The cinema," Neji replied. Amaya nodded and pulled out, driving down the road quickly.

--

"What's going on?!" Gaara demanded, glaring heatedly at his cousin, who was staring him down.

"None of your business," Sasori said. "I have to go out."

Gaara looked around at the others. Ami was looking slightly irritated about her wife, forgiving Temari who was appologizing profusely, as Deidara and Shikamaru had a quiet conversation about something, Kisa on Deidara's lap.

"Neji's gone off somewhere with Deidara's dad, you're about to go somewhere to pick someone up, and Naruto's not answering his phone, while Sasuke's phone is turned off. I think something's wrong," Gaara reasoned.

Sasori sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not teling you."

_Gaara's not aloud to know, it'll make things worse. _

"Gaara," Temari started. "Why don't you help Ami cook? It'll make things easier."

"Not until I know where that bastards going!" Gaara snapped. Deidara covered his little sister's ears.

Sasori gave Gaara a hardened look, making the redhead step back. "To pick someone up. Now get out the way."

Gaara moved, letting Sasori leave the living room. Ami smiled warmly and took Gaara's hand, pulling him through to the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Shikamaru asked, raising a brow.

Sasori cringed. "Itachi rang, I have to go pick Sasuke up, he and Naruto fell out..." he said in a hushed voice. "It's complicated and involoves Neji as the main subject, so it's best Gaara doesn't find out."

The other three nodded, Kisa holding onto Deidara's hand tightly.

"He's going to killus when he finds out..." Temari said with a sigh.

Sasori left, not saying anything. If he knew Gaara, he would do more than kill them.

"Hopefully everything will be fixed when the concert rolls round," Deidara muttered.

Kisa hopped off his lap, walking through to the kitchen and poking her head round the corner. Gaara was stiring a pot while Ami cut up some vegetables.

"Why do you want to make so much?" Gaara asked. "Seeing as half the people have disapeared..."

Ami smiled warmly at him. "Because, they might come back and complain they don't have any food."

"But what if they don't and you have too many left overs?" Gaara persisted.

Ami sighed a little. "I shove it under Amaya's nose. Her stomach goes on forever," the lady lifted up the chopping board, tipping the potatos into the curry. "Besides, we don't cook curry often, so it'll be a nice treat if we have enough for two days."

"But-"

The chinese woman held up the knife, cutting Gaara off. "Take my advise; get a diary."

Gaara stared at her a moment as she turned the pan with the chicken off, scrapping it into the curry.

"What we do with left over food is the least of _your _worries I imagine," she continued. "Think of the concert tonight! I bet you're excited!"

"Yeah," the redhead admitted. "It'll be nice...I don't go to concerts often."

"We always have them in Iwa, because half the teens only go for the sake of going," Ami said. "Deidara loves it though, and Kisa often asks to go with him."

Gaara smirked. "You don't let her?"

"Of course not!" she said with a smile. "Four things; age, drugs, alcahol and sex."

The redhead chuckled and Ami grinned. "At last, he laughs."

Gaara paused, looking at her before pulling out his phone and flicking through the phone book. He pressed the ring button and waited for the other person.

_"Hey Gaara," _came the deep voice.

"Neji," Gaara greeted, almost screaming in frustration. "Where are you?"

There was a small pause while Neji had a whispered conversation with someone. _"Out." _

Gaara smirked before taing in a large breath and putting on a angry face. "Hyuuga, I asked you a question and I _know _you know what I want to hear. Now, tell me where you are, or I'll have to start to threaten you."

There was another long pause and a hissed voice. _"Err...it doesn't matter?" _

"That would've been more believable if it wasn't a question."

_"I'm kind of confused right now, can we talk about it later?" _

Gaara frowned. "I'm kind of confused right now, can we talk about it _now_?"

_"But Naruto's giving me these really cute eyes and- ow! Damn it..." _

"Neji- wait, Naruto's with you?"

_"Yeah, they asked us to pick them up, you know, Sasuke and Naruto, we're on our way back." _

Gaara smiled a little, face relaxing in relief. "Good, because Ami's made lots of food," the redhead explained.

_"Ah, good, were all hungry...see you." _

"Bye," Gaara shut his phone, putting it away. Ami looked at him curiously and he gave her a reasuring smile. "Amaya and Nejiwent to get Sasuke and Naruto, they sld be back soon- ah,. Sasuke and Narutoare my best friends, I hope you don't mind-"

"Not at all! The more the merrier!"

--

Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "Now what, Gaara thinks we're going to turn up with Sasuke!"

Neji swore and played with his phone. "And the idiot turned his damn phone off..."

"This is all my fault..." Naruto muttered. "I was the one who ran off..."

Neji looked at the blond sadly. They were on the back seat of Amaya's car, while the lady drove.

"He must've done something to provoke you," Neji reasoned.

"Don't stick up for me, it makes me feel worse," Naruto begged. "You don't know why I was mad at him..."

"I would if you told me, seeing as you don't want to tell Gaara..."

Naruto flustered. "If Gaara knows, everything will become worse!"

Neji couldn't help but smile at that. "He is kind of rash..."

"Kind of?" Naruto joked. "He's protective too! And if he knew that me and Sasukgot in a fight because of you then-"

A tanned hand flew to the blond's mouth, blue eyes widening. Neji stared stupidly at Naruto, mouth opening and closing, doing a gooimpression of a fish.

"_Me_?!"

"I'm sorry Neji, it's not anything you've done!" the blond said. "It's just that..."

Neji nodded, urging the other teen on.

"Sasuke's been really...oh, I don't know how to say it! But there was this thing that happened the other day, and it's in how he says your name, and how he always goes to you not me, and-"

"Naruto," Neji said, putting a hand on the blond's arm and giving him a warm look. "That happened a long time ago...of course it'll still be there."

"You two...but he still..."

Neji smiled a little. "We broke up because of the same reason, except it was _you _that he couldn't forget. Every time we passed the pier, everything seemed to remind him of you. After a while, it finished, but I knew everytime that he teased you or looked at you it was different. There was one time when he looked at me differently, for a moment I was over the moon, but then I realized that he wasn't looking at _me_, he was thinking of you. He was thinking of what it would be like if I was you."

"But...he..." Naruto tried, failing horrbly.

"Naruto, there's times when you'd rather go to Gaara than Sasuke, there'll be times when you'll look at other people and catch yourself after Sasuke catches you, even if that person is your best friend. It's only natural."

The blond groaned, burrying his head in his hands. "What have I done...I hate the fact you're so smart!"

Neji laughed a little. "I've just read one too many phycology books, that's all."

Naruto suddenly flung his arms around Neji's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "If only I'd agreed to talk to him! Then he could've explained it to me!"

Neji froze, cringing a little before wrapping his arms around the hyperactive blond. "I don't know about that...Sasuke's never been very good at explaining things..."

"We're almost there, what you going to do?" Amaya asked, breaking the two teens apart.

"Gaara's going to get angry with you because of me..." Naruto said, looking at his shoes. "I'm so sorry for all the trouble...Neji, Ms..."

"Amaya."

"Sorry, Amaya," Naruto said, looking up at her through the rear-view mirror.

"It's ok, I don't mind driving around. It was that or work on my socia skills," she commented, giving him a lop-sided smile.

Neji opened the door as they parked, going round to help Naruto out the car. He looked to the house and saw wan green eyes watching them through the kitchen widow, turning away when he noticed someone staring back.

"Gaara's worried I bet," Neji said. "You best go see him."

Naruto nodded and walked up to the house, knocking before opening the door. Neji turned to Amaya. "Thanks so much for your help."

"No problem," Amaya said, waving it off. "It's nice to help guests."

Neji nodded and smirked. "I believe you were going to sell me something."

Amaya grinned. "Of course! How rude of me! Right this way."

--

Sasuke looked at the house in distaste. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was that he didn't like the thought of what might happen if he went inside it. Sasori nudged him in the ribs, inclining his head to the bungolo. Sasuke sighed through his nose and got out the car,followed by Sasori. The two walked up to the house, Sasori ringing the doorbell.

A chinese lady answered the door, smiling happily. "Sasori! Nice to see you back, and this must be Sasuke? It's nice to meet you, Naruto's been asking where you two were for _ages_, especially you Sasuke."

"This is Ami, Deidara's mum," Sasori explained.

Sasuke nodded, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ami."

"Nice to meet you too, please come in," she said, stepping out the way and holding the door open. The two walked in and she shut the door, guiding them into the dining room where the others were settling down. "We just finished making the dinner, so you've come at the perfect time!"

The silver haired lady nodded to Sasuke. "Amaya, glad you could join us."

"Sasuke, nice to be here..." the Uchiha said, looking round.

The table was like three tables put together, and an asortment of chairs. Five were squeazed on one side, four on the other, and a king and queen chair at each end. Amaya was sat at one end, a small girl next to her. On the four othre chairs on that side there was Neji, Gaara, Naruto and a spare chair for him. On the other side Shikamaru sat next to Amaya, Temari next to him and Deidara on the end, a chair waiting for Sasori. Ami sat down at the head chair, Sasori following and sitting next to her. Before he sat down, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist as the Uchiha passed.

Sasori leant down to hiss something into the teen's ear. "Don't hurt my cousin," he said slowly before letting go and sitting down like nothing happened. Sasuke sat opposite and locked eyes with the older redhead, nodding discreately. Satisfied, Sasori turned to Deidara, who was offering him a drink.

The plates were aready full of a delicious looking curry, glasses next to them with some drinks in the middle of the table. There was a fuss as everyone chose their drinks.

"S-Sasuke-teme," Naruto managed, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You want some orange, or water?"

Sasuke looked at the blond, heart thumping slightly. He let the most rarest of smiles grace his face. "Whatever you're having."

"But I thought you didn't like Fanta?" Naruto asked.

The dark haired boy sighed in annoyance. "Dobe."

"Hey, don't call me that, teme!"

"Well don't act like one then!"

"You two!" Temari snapped. "You're guests in someone's house, stop fighting!"

"Tem, calm down," Shikamaru advised.

"Your version of calm is just being _lazy_, Shikamaru Nara!"

"Sasori, I was getting the coke," Gaara hissed, glaring across the table.

"Sorry," the older redhead replied. "I got it first."

"Hey, do you guys need to have a...fight right now, un?"

"Ami, Amaya, I'm very sorry about this..." Neji said to the ladies above the arguing and glaring.

Ami beemed. "It's no problem, it's nice for it to be lively."

"Yeah," Amaya agreed. "Now, is there anything else you might want to buy?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting something for my cousin...she's my age."

"Ah, a young lady, I think I have the perfect thing!"

"Amaya, do you need to do business at the dinner table?!"

Kisa covered her ears, trying not to smile. It really was louder than a book.

--

There was a giant mosh pit in the centre of the hall, different levels behind it fullof chairs, and a large flashy stage, set up with music blaring out of the loud speakers. Sweaty bodies were in the centre of the mosh pit, right against the stage, jumping up and down to the beat of the music. small groups of people broke off the large crowd to hang at the side, while tired people and others would sit on the seats, looking down on the action.

Guess where Shikamaru was?

"You sure you don't want to come down?" Temari asked with a beeming face, pumped up on adreniline.

"Yeah, I'm good here," Shikamaru said with an amused smile. Temari squealed ad ran down the stairs, Deidara on her tail.

Sasori sighed and whiped his brow. "Man, how long has it been?"

"Teenagers have the energy of a nuclear bomb," Shikamaru said. "I should know, I am one."

"So why aren't you down there?" Sasori asked with amusement.

"Because I carry a bigger quality of a teenager called 'laziness', which- in my case, out weighs the engery."

Sasori laughed and sat back in his chair, watching the band and mass of people jump.

"This is pretty entertaining," Sasori noted.

"We are so easily amused," Shikamaru joked, chuckling.

Naruto had stitches. He must've had like...seven stitches. Cramping his side and making him wish he wasn't jumping. Ha, screw his body's needs and wants, this was more fun!

"My gosh, Deidara rocks!" Naruto shouted into Gaara's ear. The redhead laughed nodding.

"I totally agree, it's times like this I'm glad Sasori's my cousin!"

"Times like this I'm glad you're my best friend!" Naruto replied with a grin. Gaara shook his head a little and Naruto looked to his side, seeing Neji and Sasuke messing about and causing a fuss. They would jump into each other and, obviously, knock everyone else in the process.

"Sasuke-teme!" Narto bawled, getting the raven's attention. The Uchiha leaned over to hear better. "You'll end up breaking someone's arm!"

"I don't care!" Sasuke replied. "My side's have gone _numb_!"

Naruto laughed and bumped back against Gaara, who stumbled slightly. The redhead sighed, standing still for a moment. Though still for them was simply shuffling your feet and bouncing somewhat.

"I think I'm going to take a break before I faint," Gaara said to Naruto, using his lack of height to get out the crowd.

"Where's Gaara gone?" Sasuke asked. "He hasn't left to sit down since we got here!"

"I know! He said he would take a break!" Naruto replied. Sasuke transfered the news to Neji, who nodded and followed where the redhead had gone with a little more trouble. Sasuke nudged Naruto, who laughed at the unsaid joke.

Neji found Gaara resting against a wall, panting heavily and smiling slightly. Beads of sweet lined his brow, trailing lines down his face. His eyes were clowded over with excitement and his body occasionally jerking with the adreniline.

"Hey," Neji greeted. "Tired?"

"Sweaty," Gaara corrected. "But yeah, kind of."

Neji chuckled and leant against the wall next to Gaara. The redhead looked at his boyfriend, taking in the rising chest, the skin drenched in sweat and the pale eyes a dark lilac. It reminded him of when they played badminton...

The Hyuuga blinked in shock as Gaara rolled against the wall, landing half on Neji and looking up into the pale eyes. The redhead licked his lips and leant up, smacking his lips against Neji's, prodding at the other's lips with his tongue. Neji sucked on the limb, making Gaara shift and moan a little.

When Gaara pulled back there was a trail of spit leading from Neji's bottom lip to Gaara's tongue, the shiny tongue piercing glinting in the light.

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

_She is a diamond _

"I don't know," Gaara admitted.

_I am a stone _

"Not like you to be so open..."

_I come from no where _

"I guess seeing as the only people I'll ever see again here know about last night, I really couldn't care."

_She's been to rome_

Neji smirked and pushed Gaara around so that the redhead's back was pressed against the cold wall, the heat of Neji's body against his front. The Hyuuga bent down, capturing Gaara's lips. Gaara's hand's moved up the wall as Neji caressed his hips, getting higher and higher as their tongues battled and swapped spit.

_She has good manners_

Gaara panted as Neji realesed his lips and moved his attention to the pale neck, licking and nipping at the already wet skin.

_I'm rough all around _

The redhead threw his head back as Neji bit down on the skin, sucking hard making Gaara gasp.

_You could be a princess you could be a working man_

Neji pulled back, searching Gaara's face for something. After the conversation in the car with Naruto, he felt like he'd been pining to prove himself right.

_We all want something else _

He didn't know why, seeing as everything he had said was true.

_We all want something we can't have _

He thought back to when he first talked with Gaara, the car ride after dropping Naruto off...

_We all want something else _

Gaara and Sasuke where different in almost every way, yet so similar.

_We all want something strange to us _

But Gaara's different was better...stranger in his eyes.

--

Kitty: I have a friend who drives and he's like 11... I was like 'that's against the laaaaw!' and was already driving without a licence. In my defense, I'm not 11. And in case anyone was wondering what a 'king and queen chair' was, it's what I call the chairs at either end...the heads? Iono.

I techniqually don't own Ami, seeing as she's just my ex with a new name and a tan...meh.

I was going to write more, but...screw it, I have to get up in the morning and write other things! This is a (hopefully) long chapter, seeing as I lost the internet for about a month...and still don't have it o.o; you can thank Narutokicksass, seeing as she pmed me and I was like 'nyaah X3 I shall I have to write a loong chapter!'

So yeah, I wrote this while my BETA was going over the chapter before. Hopefully the update between the two is short!

Sorry about adding two of my characters...I couldn't think of anyone else to put in! And you were all asking for Deidara XD

ja ne

Kitty

Preview -

"Exams take for_ever_!"

"Never-_ever_ put me in a car with _him_ ever again!"

"What happened?"

"He's a freaking idiot! Work it out yourself!"

"How was I meant to know there was a speed limit?"

"The fact your sister was going 'slow down, don't go over thirty!' over and over and _over_!"


	24. Talk?

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And, as I missed it in the last chapter, I don't own Good Charlotte's song 'Something Else'

--

Today was the day he went to the Hyuuga's to get one of their cars. Oh yes, he had not been able to let it slip his mind. Especially as Kiba and Naruto seemed excited. So excited, they decided to make sure he wouldn't forget…ever.

He paused in pulling on his t-shirt as he heard his phone vibrate against the desk.

"What now?"

"_Today, today, today!" _he heard his best friend sing. _"And you know what?!" _

"What?" Gaara asked, pressing the loudspeaker button and going back to changing.

"_I'm going to come help you choose a car- Kiba too. And Shino, because Kiba said so. We thought, as we're going to share, we should all choose it."_

The redhead sighed, walking back to his cell to talk to the expectant Naruto. "That's a dump idea. We'll never decide."

"_That's what I thought, but it makes sense. You'll get a red or black car, and I don't like red." _

"What if Neji doesn't _have _any red or black or orange or whatever colour car? What if he only has like…silver cars?"

"_I think you should ring him and ask. I'll set off, see you there!" _

"Naruto! It's eight in the morn-" the dial sound started, making Gaara growl. "Bloody hell…"

Gaara left the room, sneaking into his brother's and looking around the mess. His older brother was asleep on his bed, hiding under the covers as he'd left the curtains open. It was times like these Gaara was glad his sibling was a deep sleeper.

He walked to the bedside draws, stepping all over the mess and cringing a little, he opened the top draw and rummaged around till he found a key.

Making his way downstairs, the redhead scribbled a note before leaving through the back door.

_Gone out. Took your bike. _

He opened the back door, steering it down the tiny space between his house and his neighbours, before mounting, kicking off and speeding down the street.

Gosh it would be a long ride.

--

"…Naruto?"

The blond had a winning grin, hand on his hips and wide awake. Neji was still only in a yukata. Opening the door further to let the blond in, he was followed by his companion, who yawned sleepily, but looked relatively happy anyway.

"Kiba...?"

"Hey Neji, is Gaara here yet?" Naruto asked, looking around a little. Neji shook his head. "Ah, he should be here soon-"

"_Naruto_!" came a bawling angry voice. The three looked out the door to see a red-faced redhead.

Naruto's grin became sheepish. "G-Gaara! You're here!"

"Damn right I'm here, Uzumaki! Eight in the morning you rang me! What would happen if I wasn't ready?! I haven't even had breakfast!"

Naruto and Kiba were looking desperately at Neji, who wasn't really listen, but watching as his boyfriend stormed up the path to his house.

"I had to take my brother's bike! Do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in when I get home?! And-"

The Hyuuga swiftly pulled Gaara into a small greeting kiss, silencing him.

"Nice to see you too," Neji said before retreating into his house, walking down the hall.

The two left inside the porch looked at their friend, who was blinking dumbly. As it settled in what happened, the colour in his face rose again.

"When did I say that I wanted to see you?!" Gaara shouted as he walked down the hall.

"Err…" Kiba started, raising a brow. "What was that?"

"Let's just be glad that Gaara's not at our throats, ok?"

--

By the time Gaara had finished raiding Neji's fridge for a 'decent breakfast', Shino had arrived, dressed in his usual, covered up attire. Neji was dressed, and they were all awake and happy.

Or something along those lines.

"Eight in the damn morning…I swear…"

Blue eyes shimmered with fake tears. "Gaara…I'm really sorry…"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" the redhead snapped, his voice less angry than it once was.

That seemed to satisfy Naruto enough, as the tears disappeared and he exclaimed: "Let's go pick a car!"

Neji couldn't help but smirk at Gaara's pained expression.

"It's this way," the Hyuuga said, leading the way to his garage.

A damn big garage it was too. Ten cars were lined up in two lines, the two long lights on the roof that Neji flicked on bouncing off the shiny surfaces of the cars.

"The cars on the left belong to me now, and the ones on the right belong to Hinata's family. I don't want more than one or two cars though…"

Naruto and Kiba sprinted to the left side of the garage, looking around and poking the vehicles.

"Your dad must've had a thing for Aston Martins, huh?" Kiba asked, looking at the line of four.

Gaara walked over, looking at the four cars before his attention was on the back car. He noticed the 'L' logo just below the lid and smirked.

"What about this one though?" he asked his two friends, who were soon by his side.

Shino walked over, Neji just behind him. "Don't you care about the other assets of the car?"

"It's all about the looks," Kiba said, looking somewhat thoughtful.

"I agree with Kiba. It's about the looks," his blond friend agreed.

The Hyuuga smiled a little as Shino sighed. "Well…Lexus' are good cars. This one's the Lexus SC430; it's got a maximum speed of 250 km/h…"

The three uke's tuned out as the other taller two started talking about what made it a good car. They didn't care about _that _stuff.

"How many of you guys have a licence anyway?" Shino asked with a sceptical look.

The three froze, sheepish looks forming on their faces.

"I was planning on having lessons around now…" Gaara said. "But Shikamaru won't let me take his car out."

"Me too!" Naruto and Kiba said together.

Shino and Neji exchanged looks. "Have any of you driven before?" the Hyuuga asked.

"No," Naruto admitted, Kiba shaking his head at the same time.

"Of course," Gaara said, raising a brow muscle like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How _else _would I get around and get things done in Suna? The idiots I worked with couldn't do it themselves."

The other four became interested, and Gaara noticed his slip up. It wasn't like he was _in _Suna anymore.

"You had a job?" Kiba asked with curiosity. "What was it?"

"Nothing really…you know, just doing the odd jobs for the person I worked for…stuff like that."

Shino decided to make it awkward, however. "Isn't Suna notorious for its gangs and such…they're meant to employ young people."

The redhead silently cursed, fiddling with the collar of his T-shirt. "I don't know," he lied. "I'm not into that stuff…"

Neji found himself looking at Naruto rather than Gaara for an answer, though the blond was doing the same. Their hopeful looks fell, and Naruto immediately plastered a grin on his face.

"This one it is then!" he exclaimed. "And I, personally, think we should get some orange on this thing. It's too red-ish."

--

"Why do I have this suspicious feeling this isn't going to go very well?" Sasuke asked the other two, who were sat either side of him. The blonde scratched his head, while the pale eyed boy sighed.

"Because everything Gaara and Kiba seem to do together fails miserably?" Neji suggested.

"Well," Naruto started. "At least Gaara's the one driving, seeing as he applied for his learner's license a while ago. And he's more responsible."

There was another bored silence that filtered among the group. Temari, Kiba and Gaara had all got into the car, leaving no room for anyone else really. Naruto leant against Sasuke, who looked down at the blond before turning back to the road.

"I'm bored," Naruto announced. Sitting on the sidewalk outside of Neji's house wasn't all that fun.

"Yeah," the Uchiha sighed. "You said about five minutes ago."

"Let's think of something to do to waste a little bit of time then!"

Sasuke looked down at his adorable boyfriend before smirking and leaning down a bit, using his left hand to tilt his chin up. "Oh, I have something that could waste quite a bit of time."

Blue eyes lit up with excitement and he smirked, moving a little into a more…suggestive position. "Really? Pray tell…"

"Guys, I'm still here you know."

Sasuke turned to Neji with his usual emotionless expression. "I'd have thought you'd go inside."

"Aw," Naruto said with a grin, pulling back from Sasuke. "Neji wants to wait for lover-boy!"

The dark haired boy sniggered as his best friend's face flushed, the eyes looking away.

"Get lost, Uzumaki," Neji hissed. "I'm not waiting for _lover-" _

Just before Neji could finished, the sound of screeching tires pierced their ears and they fell back, scrambling out the way as a red car appeared with the sound. A messy, panicky Kiba stumbled out, eyes wide and looking a little dizzy.

"Never-ever put me in a car with him ever again!" Kiba exclaimed, falling onto his butt.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, concern laced in his voice.

The next words to come out the Inuzuka's mouth made them wonder who it was they were talking to. "He's a freaking idiot! Work it out yourself!"

"How was I meant to know there was a speed limit?" a redhead asked, leaning against the red car. When Sasuke glanace a look to Neji, he could tell the other wasn't thinking about the safety of the car, but rather how cool Gaara looked leaning against the red frame…

"The fact your sister was going 'slow down, don't go over thirty!' over and over and over!" Kiba snapped.

Temari rolled out last, grinning madly. "Wow, I knew you were like Sasori but…I haven't been on a trip like that in _ages_!" she said.

"Who's next then?" Gaara asked, looking at the three on the path. "I need to get used to this…'speed limit' thingy."

"I just remembered, Iruka wanted some help with the…err…shopping! Today, so sorry," Naruto excused, waving his hands sheepishly.

"My brother would be very angry if I ended up with the mentality of Kiba in his current state, I think I should pass," Sasuke explained.

Neji paused. "I have to feed the rabbit?"

"That's the worst set of excuses I've ever heard, especially from you, Hyuuga," Gaara snapped, getting back in the car. "Now hurry up."

The other three looked at each other with pained looks before Naruto hopped into the back, pulling Sasuke behind him. Neji sighed and got in with the help of the glare Gaara was giving him.

--

Gaara wasn't as bad of a driver as he thought he would be; now the redhead was keeping to the 'speed limit thingy'. Neji smiled softly as he watched his boyfriend type away furiously on the computer, talking to several people at a time. He knew one was Sasori, as when the window opened a strange look would grace the pale face. While he seemed to be furious, there was that _look _in his eyes that clearly said he was perfectly happy talking to said person. When Naruto's window would open, the face became purely content. When Deidara's bar flashed rapidly from the hyper blond writing too much, Gaara's expression was half annoyance, half acceptance. When Temari's bar flashed every now and then, sea foam eyes were glued to the letters, a small smile gracing his face. When Kiba's widow popped up, there was normally a sigh, and a playful eye roll.

"You know, you look like your watching me really intently," Gaara pointed out.

"I know," Neji said. "I was just thinking."

When Gaara looked to him, he saw a perfect look. It was a mixture of adoration, amusement and love. Everything else wasn't relevant anymore. No matter how many times Temari's bar would blink, or the Naruto's and Deidara's annoying pings would sound, attention was focused on him alone.

"Really?" the redhead inquired. "About what?"

"About how surprisingly open you can be," the Hyuuga male said. "Most of the time, your face is fixed in either irritation or passiveness, but…it's nice to see you look different. I could learn a lot about you just by sitting here and watching you."

"Then you should know I don't just 'open up' to anyone."

"I know," Neji said. "That's what I'm really happy about, that your looking differently around me…"

Gaara leant forward, placing a chaste kiss on Neji's lips, eyes half closed. "You know what I'm not happy about?"

"What?" the darker haired boy mumbled.

"That you always seem to have the same four looks painted on your face, no matter who it is you're around."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, backing up and looking down at the Sabaku.

Gaara sighed and leaned back again, eye not going back to the computer at all. "You're either looking flirtatious, emo-ish, relatively bored and uncaring, or fake-happy."

"I don't fake happy."

"There's the 'bored and uncaring' look. You're hiding something."

"I'm not."

"Neji, get over it. I know you are. We haven't once talked about your little 'bulimic' escapade, the hospital, your emo-ish look when you're day dreaming…"

The Hyuuga didn't submit. "I don't know what your talking about."

"I was in a gang," Gaara told him, making Neji blink and look highly confused at the change of topic. "I shot people, though not many died, I transported things, which included people, and that's why I drive so quickly. I came to Konoha because I didn't want to fight anymore.

"Then we got tangled with the damn homophobes, and I fought again. That's _me_, Neji, no matter how many times I change. When given the option, I _will _go back to fighting. Because I like it.

"You're different though, and I don't know why. Every now and then you seem to just get so…_depressed_, and it's not even in a logical pattern. You'll do something stupid or something, avoid people, and sometimes it's so obvious I wonder if you're trying to ask for help, but can't say it.

"I do like you Neji, a lot. Heck, thanks to you, I'm no longer a virgin, that must count for something. And yet, every time the topic comes up, you avoid it. But you're not this time; I'm _going_ to crack you, even if it kills me. There's nothing you can do or say that'll change my mind. Because I care. You don't know how weird that sounds for me, coming from me, in my voice, but it's true."

Neji waited. He didn't know what it was he was waiting for, seeing as Gaara had made himself clear: he wanted to know what the fuck was wrong with his boyfriend.

Gaara gave him another quick kiss before standing, putting a pair of keys in the Hyuuga's hand. "Call me…" he muttered, walking out the room.

Neji looked down at the pair of Lexus keys, eyes glazing over somewhat.

What _was _wrong with him?

--

Kitty: I got inspiration from one of Offspring's songs. I can't remember what it's called, but it was about having a girlfriend who was really depressed and blamed everything on the other, and he was just telling her to 'leave her baggage at the door'.

Depression does not always seem to have a cause, sometimes it seems to suddenly appear and it like 'oh, damn. That one again'.

Sorry about the crappy chapter. I really hadn't a clue what to write. And even more sorry if I don't update too often. Things are getting hectic.

Ja ne.

Preview –

"So…what happens next?"

"I guess IB…then University."

"I heard a few people are going to collage instead of IB."

"Yeah…"

"You're one of them, aren't you?"


	25. March On

NejiGaara

All For Our Best Friends

Disclaimer:

--

"So, is Food Tech your last exam?"

"Yeah, what about yours?"

"Ah, I still have my Geography exam next week!"

"I get a longer holiday than you do!"

"I heard someone finished two weeks ago!"

"I wish they were better planned…"

Sasuke looked up as the two girls turned to him, a blond and a pinkette.

"Sasuke-kun, what about you?" Sakura asked with a bright face.

"Yeah, what exams do you have left?"

"Systems really…" Sasuke said.

Ino grinned. "Really? Do you think you've done well so far?"

He nodded.

Tugging on her girlfriend's sleeve, Sakura dragged Ino out the locker hall, probably going to the study room. Shutting his own locker, Sasuke turned around to look at the gate, seeing a familiar Lexus pull up. Kiba, Naruto and Gaara got out, and Sasuke could see the ponytails for blonde hair that could only belong to Temari. Now the year thirteen's had finished, they were all free. Until university started that was. From what he'd heard, Temari was going to the University of Suna.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called, running up to the dark haired boy and throwing his arms around his neck. "What do you have today?"

"Nothing…I'm just in to study. What about you?"

Naruto pouted a little. Ever since Shizune-sensei had caught them playing on the computers, he, Kiba and two others had been banned from the computer labs.

"I have my Food Technology exam," he said. "I hope it's over soon! I still have my Geography exam to do as well!"

"Yeah, Ino told me about that…" Sasuke said, remembering the conversation he'd heard but a few moments ago. "What about you two?"

Gaara and Kiba looked up from their lockers.

"Systems."

"Geography and Spanish."

Naruto linked his arm with Sasuke's and the two started to walk off, leaving Kiba and Gaara at the lockers. Kiba bid his goodbye and Gaara waited at the lockers for a while.

No one came.

--

"N-Neji-niisan," Hinata called, rapping her fist gently on the door. The boy hadn't come out for breakfast that morning, and she was starting to worry.

The boy came to the door a moment later, head held high, hair loose, white dress shirt and a pair of hip-huggers. Hinata flustered and smiled brightly at the sight of her cousin, looking better than he had done in a while.

"Neji-niisan!" she exclaimed. "I-I was getting worried…"

"I'm going for a walk, Hinata," he said. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I'm going for a walk."

She nodded and watched as he strode down the hall, passing a shocked Hanabi.

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi hissed. "Is Neji-niisan wearing your clothes?"

Hinata giggled. "No, Hanabi. He's going for a walk."

"To meet up with Gaara?"

"Probably…"

Neji opened the door, waiting for a moment as the driver brought out the car. He'd asked the man to drive for him today, as he couldn't drive himself.

"Where would you like to go, Neji-sama?" the man asked.

Neji hesitated. "School, please."

--

What a great way to relieve stress: Shooting games. He redhead had managed to pair up with Sai, who he caught wandering around the mall with one of his friends. The dark haired boy had agreed to go with him, and they'd been here since, playing on Time Crisis and such.

"Gaara," the dark haired boy started with an inquisitive tone. "Why exactly did you ask me to come with you?"

Gaara shrugged, holding the gun up. "Bored."

In all honesty, since he had talked to Neji a week ago they hadn't seen each other much. He would go to school each morning, hoping to see him, but never did. Gaara understood that the revision was hard, but Neji was an A-grade student in the first place, surely he had five or ten minutes to spare.

Naruto was the one who got the keys. Gaara told him he left them with Neji, and when the blond saw the Hyuuga asked about it, only to get them given to him. He took them gladly, not really understanding the mechanics until Sasuke explained it to him.

Gaara hadn't driven the car once. He managed to pawn Shikamaru's instead. Naruto and Kiba were all over the thing when they got their Learner's Licence however, which made Gaara's heart tighten slightly, but he didn't say anything.

Things were getting way too serious.

He glance at Sai a moment, only to find another dark haired male had taken his place. Blinking a few times, he nudged the boy in the side.

"Hey," he said. "Where'd Sai go?"

"Neji told me to meet him at the arcade," Sasuke said, shrugging. "I figured I'd take Sai's place…I bet I'm better than he is anyway."

Gaara had to agree.

"Wait- Neji?"

Sasuke lowered his weapon, leaving their lives defenceless. "Yes, Neji. My best friend…who you happen to be breaking."

"That's not my fault," Gaara said with a frown. "I'm doing it to him for his own good."

"What, ripping his heart out and trampling all over it? Do you even know what it suggested when you gave him his keys back?"

"That when he brought them back to me he should have some answers?"

"That you were breaking up with him, that's what."

Gaara frowned, swearing as he looked up at the screen: Game Over.

"It's not my fault you all interpret it wrongly," Gaara snapped.

"It so totally is," Sasuke sneered back.

They were only broken up at the site of their conversation starter in front of them.

"Sasuke…Gaara," Neji greeted. Sasuke waved somewhat while Gaara nodded.

"I'm going to go get some drinks, who wants what?" Sasuke offered, putting the gun back in its slot. Two 'nothings' later he was gone.

"So…how've you been?" Gaara asked.

Neji ignored the question and thrust a pair of keys into the redhead's chest.

"These are yours," he stated."

Gaara nodded and took them, stuffing them into his pocket. "I doubt Sasuke's coming back," he said. "Let's go for a walk."

--

The dark haired boy watched from his discrete position behind a tree as the two walked silently through a park, planting themselves down on a bench eventually. Sasuke moved closer, crouching so that he wouldn't be found sneaking around.

"…it's just, painful."

He saw the red head bob with a nod, waiting for the other to continue.

"I don't know when it started, probably before my parents, but everyone seems to just…vanish. I mean, sure, the most obvious one was my mum and my dad, and then my aunt. But most people I care about just disappear. Just when I get back into the swing of things, my uncle got taken away from me by Schizophrenia, and that sucks…big time."

Sasuke held his breath.

"I don't want that to be you too."

There was a long silence where they just sat together, bathing in the fact that the other was there.

"I can't say I really know what you mean," Gaara admitted. "I've never really had someone to be taken away from me. I've always been alone. They say it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, but I didn't understand how you could miss something that was never there in the first place? You can miss something you lost, but not something you didn't."

There was another silence. Sasuke listened hard. He strained his ears, hoping even to hear the sound of their movements.

"I can't imagine loosing you or Naruto…or my siblings now we're so close."

"Same."

They were so fucking awkward! He never had this problem with Naruto, it was much easier. He was a logical thinker and Naruto was the airy thinker. They weren't both thinking hard about the same thing in the same way, and they always ended up with at least one solution.

This was just ridiculous.

"I tell you what," Gaara finally said, turning to look Neji in the eyes.

Wan clashed with lilac. "What?"

"I'll make you a promise. I'll never disappear, whether as a friend or as a lover, if you do the same."

Neji looked down in thought, closing his eyes.

"I promise," he muttered, looking up again.

"I'll come with you next time you go to the hospital."

"And I'll help you with your driving test."

"And I'll help you study."

"And I'll sort out everything."

"With my help?"

"How else?"

Gaara smirked, receiving a matching one in return. Sasuke nodded with satisfaction and left. The two sat there for a moment longer in silence, looking round the small 'garden' that the mall had set up.

"Just because we've talked about it, doesn't mean it's going to go away," Gaara reminded. "I can tell you that from experience."

"The other day…you said you'd been in a gang," Neji questioned.

He got a nod.

"Do you…I mean, how did you…"

"Get into it?" yes. "My dad was earning lots of money, so that's not an excuse. Lots of people at my school were afraid of me I guess, and one day this kid came up to me and said 'how'd you like to make some friends?'. I accepted, of course, and wound up making friends with this gang leader, who told me the first class ticket to freedom was through him. I accepted that too.

"After one of the people I was after…well, I shot him and missed his leg, basically. Kankuro found out, then told Temari what I'd been doing- luckily avoiding the shooting people thing, and she decided it would be best if we moved.

"Dad paid of the house next to Nina and Gallen, gave Temari enough money to get started on, and left. I had my own money, from the gang, and we all got jobs."

Neji looked at Gaara sadly before looking back at the ground. "Sorry…"

"Hmm?"

"I've been dragging you around for a while, because of my family stuff, and you-"

"Are dealing with it very well, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I doubt I would be."

Standing, the Hyuuga planted his hands on his hips and nodded. "Let's go eat," he announced. "I'm hungry."

--

Naruto stretched and yawned as he rolled out the examination room, fellow students all around him chatting animatedly about the exam.

"Naruto, Naruto!" someone shouted, weaving through the crowd. He looked at the green eyed girl with a classic grin.

"Sakura, I saw you in there, you looked really confident!"

Blushing, she replied. "I guess I was. You looked a little panicky though!"

"Ah, I didn't know what to put down for question three, what about you…"

Sasuke let a stray look of warmth pass over his face at the sight of Naruto pulling so many expressions in a matter of seconds. Happy, sheepish, surprised, sad…and happy again, of course.

He caught Sakura pointing to him, and Naruto was off like a bullet, wrapping tanned arms round Sasuke's waist and burying his head into the tone chest.

"Sasuke-teme! It was so…boring!"

"I half expected you to say hard there, or actually comment on the _exam paper_…ah, I guess I was expecting too much," Sasuke teased, shaking his head a little.

"Teme! It was boring! It was a boring _paper_!"

"You sure you just didn't finish early?"

"That too, but that's not the point. Where's Gaara, I thought he was going to be here…" Naruto muttered, letting go of his lover and looking around.

Sasuke smirked. "Gaara's with Neji. They're having a little chat I think…I left them at the shopping mall to pick you up."

Naruto nodded with satisfaction. "I'm glad to see I'm priority one," he said. "Now, let's go meet them! Are they still there?"

"I'm not sure, but I can think of more…_interesting _things to do that might clear your boredom," the Uchiha purred, leaning into the blonde's ear. Said blond giggled a little and turned round, not letting go of Sasuke's hands which had somehow tangled with his, and pulling him to the car park.

"I'd absolutely _love _to know what you had in mind."

By the time they had got to the car, and were in the back seat, Sasuke noticed something wrong with Naruto. He decided to leave the passes till later, scooping the blond up and placing him in his lap.

"Exams are almost over…" Naruto started, but he didn't continue.

Nodding silently, Sasuke motioned for the driver to start, muttering something about the arcade.

"So…what happens next?" Sasuke asked, having a sinking feeling about where the conversation was heading.

"I guess IB…then University," the Uzumaki child said. Sasuke noted that with that expression, and the light playing with his bright face in that way, Naruto really did look more mature. Though the fear was still evident in the bright childish eyes, spikes of blond hair dropping into them.

"I heard a few people are going to collage instead of IB," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah…" Naruto filled, shivering at the calculating gaze Sasuke was looking over him with. The boy could read him like a book, though not many people had known him as a child. Only Sasuke.

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

A bright cheeky grin showed. "Can't let anything slip passed you, huh?"

Shaking his head, amusement shining in the onyx eyes, Sasuke smiled somewhat. "Nothing at all, Naru-chan."

The hyper boy leant back, looking up at the calmer one. "You staying on for IB, Sasu-_chan_?"

He hated the girlish term of endearment. "I'm doing the certificate, and then going to Esmond."

Naruto mock gasped. "Wow, _Esmond _eh? I hope you get in."

"What about Neji and Gaara?" Sasuke asked. "I know Neji wants to get his diploma."

The blond chuckled. "Gaara too, seeing as Kankuro's doing IB, he decided to carry on at our school instead of finding one with A-levels. Then he wants to do Sound engineering at University or something."

Sasuke nodded.

"And I'm doing Art collage," Naruto filled, though Sasuke knew this already. "I'm the only one not staying!"

The other sniggered. "You're the one abandoning us Naruto, you shouldn't be complaining."

"But _still_! I can't believe I'm not staying and you all are."

"Kiba?"

Naruto grinned. "He succumbed to the family trait after all his fuss."

"Really? Is he going to be a vet like his sister?"

"No, I think he's going to keep working in the kennels he's at or something. He might go to vetting school…or whatever you call it. He's doing IB though."

"Shino, and Hinata?"

Naruto's face scrunched up. "I really am abandoning you."

Sasuke laughed. "Told you."

"Ne, what about Sakura and Ino?"

"Nursing and accounting as far as I know," Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed, shutting his eyes so he didn't have to look at Sasuke.

"Tell me, Naruto. Which collage are you going to?"

"Hopefully Iwa's; it's really good," a small smile filleted across his face. "I told Deidara, he said his 'dad' went to the art collage in Iwa, that's why he ended up there. He said I'd be able to go there if I ever needed anything."

"I'll make a note to ask them to make sure that you're eating properly."

"I eat properly!"

"Instant Ramen is not proper food. Its plastic rope heated up and passed off as edible. I'm surprised you haven't died of some sort of heart disorder."

Pouting a little, Naruto opened his eyes again, though Sasuke wasn't looking at him. "You better ring me. I'm not paying to ring you everyday."

Sasuke smirked. "So, that means I'll have a Naruto free two years?"

"I'm serious Sasuke! Every week! Every_day _you better ring me! Or…or…I'll send you hate mail!"

"I'd ring you every hour if we didn't have school," Sasuke said, causing his uke to blush. "Relax…"

"We won't be able to see each other everyday…"

"Well then," Sasuke said, pushing Naruto off him and onto the large floor of his car, smirking and laying himself across the blonde's chest. "Better make the best of it."

--

The thirteen teens pilled out of the theatre, buzzing about the movie. They were mainly in pairs, minus one trio at the back.

"I can't believe I got roped into watching that…" Shikamaru complained, shoulders sagging and head down. "The worst movie ever…"

Chouji grinned at his best friend as Ino hit him round the head. "Stop complaining! It was a wonderful movie!"

"Shikamaru just doesn't like movies, huh?" Chouji asked.

"I expected Die Hard four to be better, is that a sin?" he asked. "It was completely unrealistic if you ask me. Cars don't knock helicopters out the sky, and people just don't survive aeroplane crashes like that."

Sakura and Hinata giggled as they watched Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji banter, turning to face each other a few moments later.

"What about you, Hinata? Was it good?" Sakura asked, hands folded behind her back.

"I liked it a lot…" she said. "Though, I'm not used to watching action movies."

"Me neither, but we were kind of out voted by the boys…and Tenten," Sakura said. Hinata giggled and nodded.

Tenten overheard this remark and turned a little. "It was a brilliant movie, you have to admit! I bet you're glad we took you to see it!"

Sakura and Hinata both nodded.

"I agree with Tenten!" Lee exclaimed. "The film was just bursting with youth!"

Kiba sniggered. "Isn't the main character in his forties or something?"

"It makes no difference of the age, my friend! Youth is all around us!"

Kiba looked at Shino with a teasing look, threading their fingers together loosely. "Will you come to the bathroom with me, Shino? I'm scared to go on my own…"

Shino hid a smirk behind his collar at the undertone in his boyfriend's voice, nodding and allowing himself to be tugged towards the cinema bathroom.

"We'll see you guys later!" Kiba called, waving. "The movie was great! Thanks for inviting us!"

Naruto grinned and waved back. "You're welcome!"

"I take it there's no point in waiting for them," Sasuke asked, getting a negative movement in reply. "Though…they do have the right idea."

Naruto smirked. "Oh? You want to go to the bathroom too Sasu-chan? And I was so hoping you'd buy me an ice-cream…"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke nodded. Naruto squealed and linked their arms. "We're going to get ice-creams, who's coming?"

Sakura linked her arm with Hinata, the two nodding and following. Shikamaru aloud Chouji and Ino to drag him in that direction, whining all the way.

"I don't know about you two," Tenten said. "But we're going to go to the arcade."

"We'll see you later then," Neji said.

Tenten grinned and nodded. "Thanks for inviting us!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, my good friend Neji! It was wonderful of you to remember us!"

Neji smirked. "You're pretty hard to forget, Lee. It was Naruto's idea anyway."

"Goodbye, Gaara!"

Gaara nodded a little, smiling lopsidedly. Lee and Tenten walked off, laughing amongst themselves. Gaara looked up at Neji, who was looking off into the distance.

"Hey," Gaara said, snapping the Hyuuga out his thoughts. "Don't drift off, just because I don't talk much doesn't mean I'm happy alone."

Neji smiled apologetically and nodded, motioning to the doors. "Shall we leave, seeing as we're the only two left?"

The redhead nodded, following his partner out of the mall. The two walked to the silver Lexus, climbing into it, Gaara starting the engine. He pulled out the space, heading to the exit.

"Where do you want to go?" Gaara asked, though he didn't get a response. Smiling softly, the Sabaku drove somewhat faster as Neji sunk back into his seat a little.

"Fireworks…"

Snapping his head round, Gaara gave Neji a puzzled look.

"I want to set off a firework…"

Turning back to the road, Gaara sped up again, this time with a destination in mind.

--

"I love this park."

"I never really come here."

"It's where I met Naruto."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Sasuke once told me he and Naruto used to hang out at that pier there…"

"It's a nice place to sit."

"Where do you want to set it off?"

"I don't mind…"

"It's your firework, Neji."

"You bought it though."

"Not the point. Pick a place or it goes into the lake."

"Umm…just here should do."

"Right…"

"…Thanks."

"What?"

"For getting me a firework; it was nice of you."

"My kindness has its limits, so bask in it while it's not finished."

"Shall I go sit over there, seeing as you seem to know what you're doing?"

"Yeah…"

"I think we should light it later, when the sun's set."

"You're the expert."

"I'm not an 'expert'!"

Neji smiled a little, hugging his knees and watching as Gaara sat next to him. Gosh, he felt like a girl right now. He might've well been anyway, seeing as he was the one curled up in a coat, Gaara next to him in a much more relaxed position, his coat round his waist.

"I don't know how you can _wear _your coat in June," Gaara said, pouting a little. "I'm used to Suna weather, and I still find it kind of warm."

The Hyuuga laughed. "Well, I'm used to wrapping up well. I suit winter clothing more."

He rolled his eyes. "Fashion before practicality, huh?"

"You bet."

Looking out at the sunset, Gaara shivered involuntary. This whole thing reminded him of some sappy romance film. Now all he needed to do was kiss Neji in the sunset and the movie would be over.

"Thank god we're not on the beach," Gaara muttered.

"Why?"

"It would be even cheesier."

Neji laughed again. "Yeah, but then we'd end up making love on the beach or something."

The redhead flustered and looked away. "Well you can wipe any of _those _thoughts from your head; we're at a bloody park."

His smirk widened as he leant into the embarrassed boy. "What's wrong? Not _embarrassed _are you, Gaa-chan?"

"Call me that again and I'll maim you."

Flopping onto his back, Neji watched the pink and purple clouds float around in the dyed sky. "It's so beautiful…"

"Now you're getting sentimental. I, however, shall not surrender to the horror that is _romance sap_."

Neji shook his head, looking upwards before sitting back up quickly and tackling Gaara.

"Park Neji, _Park_!"

Neji leant down, loving the moment of pure embarrassment he bestowed onto the other male. "Sex Gaara, _sex_!" he hissed.

The smaller boy struggled under the weight, but managed to throw Neji off him. "Con-fucking-_tain_ yourself moron."

He couldn't help not leaning in and kissing the younger boy though. Neji sprawled on his back, hands next to his head and knees slightly bent? In his defence, he couldn't deprive his beautiful boyfriend of something…well, something along those lines anyway.

"I thought we were in a park?" Neji teased when his lips were freed.

"Screw the park."

"Oh no, Gaa-chan. Screw you."

Leaning back in, Gaara kissed Neji again, feeling strong arms around his waist, pulling him over a little. Steadying himself with his forearms, Neji continued to remind his love who wore the pants in the relationship.

"Neji…" Gaara managed as Neji's mouth sucked at his neck. "There's a little kid over there…I do have morals…"

"I have to say," the Hyuuga boy said, pulling back. "Not so long ago, I thought I'd killed them. These 'morals' are becoming a nuisance."

Gaara smirked and lay on his side, shaking his head. "You're staying on for IB, right?"

"Yeah, you?"

Gaara nodded.

"Awesome…"

Neji sat up, noticing how dark it had gotten. Following the movement, Gaara stood and walked over to the rocket they'd bought, pulling out a lighter. They'd managed to convince Suigetsu into letting them borrow it, seeing as they didn't have one.

As soon as the fuse was lit, Gaara ran back over to Neji, falling next to him on the ground. Neji put an arm round the smaller boy, while the red head leant onto his shoulder.

The rocket was off.

"Neji…" Gaara started, glowing in the bright light.

"Hmm?" the darker haired boy couldn't take his eyes off the other. The softness of his face, the way the small wind played with his hair and the way the light toyed with his face and shadows.

"We're not going to be stopped by any problems, right?" he asked. "Promise me…"

"I promise," Neji said. "I'll march on with you for as long as it takes."

Neji was the one to initiate the kiss this time. And it was nothing like the last. It was short, forceful, yet one hundred percent soft and loving.

"We're back to the cheesy romance movies…" Gaara muttered as the sky darkened.

"I guess we are."

_You'll march on with me too, right? _

_Of course. _

_And I still get that sex we were talking about earlier? _

Gaara growled, standing and making sure his jacket was secure around his waist. "Dickhead."

"Hey, Gaara!" Neji called, stumbling up as Gaara strode down the path. "Gaara!"

_Just march on, huh?_

--

Kitty: it's over DX probably one of my longest running fics. I hope you all liked it, and thank you to everyone who read it, reviewed, faved alerted and all the rest. And thank you to those who were with me from the beginning till now!

I'm tempted to put up an epilogue, which I doubt will be as serious. So hold on a little longer.

Sorry for the wait. IB's HARD!

Arigatou

Kivea


	26. Sequel

I made a sequels

**I made a ****sequels!!**

I thought that was the most important thing to say. This is just a note telling all who read this story that there is another 3 I hope those of you who decide to read it will love it ect ect.

I also want to say sorry about the epilogue. It's such an American thing, so I don't do it often. I did the sequel instead I guess.

**Summary of Sequel: **

**Title: **Holidays with the Ex

Now at university, and single, Gaara receives a text message from his old friend Naruto, inviting him to stay in Konoha for the Christmas holidays. Blindly agreeing, Gaara figures that he'll be able to manage with spending his holiday with his old friends, even if one of them is the person he loved. When he gets there and is introduced to said person's girlfriend, he isn't best pleased, even if he pretends to be. Though, in Neji's point of view, he's the one who'd going to have to try cope with this holiday with the ex.

So yeah. Please read it if you're interested.

Ja ne

Kivie

--


End file.
